Ranma al cuadrado
by Red-Dark25
Summary: Historia que inicia a partir del penultimo capitulo de anime. Por fin se presenta la madre de Ranma, pero con dos grandes sorpresas. ¿Qué pasara? ¿Cómo lidiara nuestro protagonista con lo que se le viene encima? Pasen, lean y disfruten. Harem con enfoque RanmaxAkane (obviamente). Capítulo 9: El pasado en el presente. Actualizado: 26/11/2018
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Una sorpresa inesperada.

 **-Disclaimer: Ranma ½ no me pertenece, le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Ranma ^ 2**

 **Aclaración: Historia que inicia a partir del penúltimo capítulo del anime, con sus obvias diferencias para justificar los acontecimientos próximos. No se tomará en cuenta acontecimientos posteriores del manga, pero si uno que otro de las ovas. Notas del autor al final del capítulo.**

 **Posdata: Lecturas así: "". Pensamientos así: ("").**

-Akane. – Se escuchaba a la distancia. – Akane…

-Mamá. – Hablaba casi en un susurro la anterior nombrada. – ¡Mamá!

Un recuerdo, un sueño. Vago, pero lo suficientemente claro e ilustrativo, para que aquella niña, Akane Tendo, identificará a la voz e imagen que la llamaba.

Paso a paso, respiración a respiración, suspiro a suspiro, la chica convertida en niña se acercaba a la figura materna; que probablemente le hizo mucha falta en su crecimiento. Y sin pensarlo, se lanzó a sus brazos, recibido ese cariño que solo una madre puede dar.

Un día soleado, con cielo despejado. Su familia reunida y ella en el centro de todo. Un recuerdo feliz.

Pero, era solo eso, un recuerdo transformado en un sueño, y de los sueños se tiene que despertar.

Poco a poco abrió sus ojos, mostrando lágrimas en el proceso. No quería despertar de aquél sueño que tanta felicidad le mostró, sin embargo, ya era hora de despertar, y por más que quisiera posponerlo era imposible.

Se incorporó sobre su cama, poco entusiasta, para luego soltar un largo y necesario suspiró.

-Akane. – Llamaban al otro lado de la puerta.

-Pasa Kasumi. – Autorizo la chica. Pocos segundos fueron necesarios para que la hermana mayor de la prometida de Ranma Saotome ingresará a su habitación.

-El desayuno está listo, por favor baja. – Comento mostrando una sonrisa, esa sonrisa tan característica suya.

-Sí, ya bajo. – Anuncio. Su hermana se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa, para luego retirarse. – Bueno, hoy tenemos que irla a ver.

-a-

El resto del día transcurrió más movido de lo normal. Akane Tendo había informado a la familia sobre el sueño que había tenido, y como este la hizo sentir.

Por supuesto, esto lo informo luego de haber ido a dejarle; acompañada de su familia, claveles. Ella sabía que su madre los amaba, la conocía tan bien pese haber convivido muy poco.

El tiempo pasó volando, y con el recordar a la madre de las hijas Tendo surgió un nuevo tema de conversación en las familias que habitaban la casa. Más en específico, reavivó unas dudas que se tenían respecto a Ranma, ¿Dónde está su madre? Siendo esa la pregunta principal.

-Y Ranma… ¿qué recuerdas de tú mamá? – Cuestiono Akane.

-Bueno, para ser sincero no recuerdo nada sobre ella. – Indico el chico. – ¿Tú recuerdas algo, papá?

El mayor de los Saotome, al ver la situación en la que se encontraba, hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer para salir de los problemas: transformarse en un panfleto. Y así lo hizo.

-¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo, papá! – Reclamo Ranma. Su padre transformado en panda se limitó a asistir ligeramente. – Dime… ¿qué fue de ella?

-No lo recuerdo. - Mostró su letrero para responderte ante la pregunta del su hijo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! – Exclamó un enojado Ranma.

-Es en serio, ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre. – Volvió a expresarse Genma a través de sus típicos letreros. – Deja el tema por la paz.

-¡Cómo quieres que lo deje de lado si no me das dato de ella!

-Pues porque no se nada, ya se me olvido.

¡Pum! Una patada sencilla, pero efectiva, directo al rostro de su padre convertido en panda. Siendo sinceros, Ranma no era un chico de mucha paciencia.

-Sí, seguramente nos abandonó. – Dedujo el chico capaz de convertirse en mujer. Debido a este comentario, las hermanas Tendo empezaron a especular, sobre si la afirmación de Ranma era verdad o no.

Y así siguió transcurriendo el día, dejando al joven Saotome con más dudas que respuestas. Su madre, que hace ya un largo tiempo que no pensaba en ella.

Intrigado por sus dudas, el heredero del dojo Tendo avanzaba despreocupado por encima de las rejillas que separaban a la calle del rio; como casi siempre suele hacerlo, a tal punto que no leyó un letrero con una claro advertencia: "en reparación".

-No, no, no. – Suplicaba a la suerte el chico mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio. – No… ¡Ah!

Splash, agua por aquí, agua, por allá. Y con ello, Ranma se había vuelto a convertir en mujer.

-Demonios. – Maldecía a su suerte el joven Saotome.

-Pequeña, ¿te encuentras bien? – Le cuestionaron desde la orilla.

La ahora chica alzo la mirada, para localizar a la persona autora de esa pregunta. Una señora, no tan joven, pero tampoco tan crecida. Amable a simple vista y con una linda sonrisa.

-¿Te ayudo a subir? – Le volvió a cuestionar mientras extendía un objeto cubierto entre un manto color café. – Anda, sujétate. - Ranma asistió tímidamente, para luego incorporarse y sujetar aquel objeto…

Lamentablemente, para él o ¿ella?, las cosas no siempre resultan como él quisiera.

Mientras trataba de subir, en el proceso, no calculo su fuerza, y con ello volvió a caer al agua, arrastrando a aquella amable señora con él.

-Lo siento mucho, señora. – Se disculpó mientras tomaba una de las sandalias de la mayor, y se la devolvía, entre sonrisas nerviosas.

-No te preocupes, yo también tuve la culpa. – Anunciaba con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del chico transformado en chica. – No calcule bien mi peso, y me creí más fuerte de lo que soy. – La mujer, tan amable, tan sonriente tomo sus cosas y empezó a alejarse, dejando solo a nuestro protagonista. – Adiós, que estés bien. Me esperan, no debo de hacer esperar a mis acompañantes.

-("Que señora más amable") – Pensó para sí mismo mientras observaba a aquella amable señora irse.

-a-

-¡Ya llegue! – Anunciaba casi en un grito Ranma, a la par que ingresaba a la vivienda de los Tendo, con los zapatos en la mano, dispuesta a dejarlos en su lugar correspondiente.

-¡AH! – Se escuchaban gritos que indicaban una prisa enorme. ¿El origen? Lo averiguo en cuanto la persona causante de aquellos gritos bajo de una singular manera las escaleras… su padre era el causante.

-¿Papá? – Cuestiono con intriga mientras observaba el cuerpo inerte de su padre.

-¡Rápido, Ranma, tenemos que irnos! – Exclamo el mayor de los Saotome mientras dejaba de lado su estado de reposo, cargando a Ranma en el proceso y llevándolo nuevamente a las afuera de la casa Tendo.

-¡¿Papá?! – Cuestiono casi incrédulo sin poder hacer nada. - ¡Espera! ¡¿A dónde vamos?!

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones. – Indico mientras continuaba con su carrera.

-¿Cómo de que no? – Cuestiono el padre de las chicas Tendo mientras pisaba la sandalia de Genma, causando que este perdiera el equilibrio y terminara en el suelo junto a su hijo. – Lo menos que puede hacer es darnos una explicación, no puede marcharse así como a sí, señor Saotome.

La caída fue tal, que del impacto el mayor de los Saotome dejo escapar una tarjeta postal, una tarjeta postal con ciertas revelaciones que cambiarían la vida de Ranma…

-a-

"Estimado señor Tendo, quiero informarle que iremos a visitarlos. Un saludo de Nodoka Aiori"

-En cuanto leyó esta tarjeta postal se puso como loco. – Señalo Nabiki.

-Al menos debes decirnos el porqué, tío Genma. – Indico Kasumi.

-¡Escúcheme, Tendo! – Suplicaba al borde de la desesperación Genma Saotome. - ¡Perdóneme! Pero por favor… ¡deje que me vaya! ¡Se lo ruego! No puedo explicarlo ahora, ¡solo déjenos ir!

-Oiga, Saotome, no tiene que ponerse así. – Comento un despreocupado Soun Tendo. – Si hay algún problema podemos resolverlo todos juntos.

-¡No hay nada que ustedes puedan hacer! – Señalo. - ¡Excepto dejarnos ir! ¡Es un asunto de vida o muerte! Por favor…

-Nodoka… es un nombre de mujer, ¿cierto? – Decía Nabiki.

-Si. – Comento Akane. – Dinos quien es, tío Genma.

-¡Ash! Está bien, les voy a decir quién es. – Indico un ya resignado Genma.

-Anda. – Ordeno directamente Ranma; convertido en hombre, mientras sujetaba a su padre de su traje de entrenamiento, y lo elevaba hacia él. – Dime quien es, seguro que le robaste algo, seguro comiste y huiste sin pagar.

-Oye… ¿qué estas insinuando? – Cuestiono con un tono de indignación el mayor de los Saotome.

-Lo que todos sabemos. – Señalo mientras lo arrojaba al suelo. – Eres un pillo con un historial muy negro, papá.

-Como te atreves a hablarme así. – Indico con indignación Genma Saotome.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Viene a cobrarte una deuda! – Propuso Nabiki.

-Si… O tal vez el tío Genma abuso de la hospitalidad de la señorita Nodoka. – Propuso Kasumi.

-O fue a su restaurante y huyo sin pagar la cuenta. – Propuso Akane.

-¡Aiñ! ¡No es nada por el estilo! – Exclamo el hombre capaz de convertirse en panda.

-¿Entonces? – Cuestiono Ranma de manera muy directa y seria.

-Ella es… ella es… ¡ella y Ranma son!..

-¿Yo qué? ¿Ella y yo qué?

-¿Hay alguien en casa? – Se escuchó en la entrada de la misma.

-¡Hay! – Grito con terror Genma Saotome mientras trataba de ocultarse con una almohada. – Ella es… ¡Ella es tu madre!

-¡¿Ehh?! – Cuestionaron al mismo todos los presentes.

-Saotome, ¿qué fue lo que dijo? – Cuestiono Soun Tendo.

-Sí, repite lo que dijiste. – Exigió Ranma mientras sujetaba a su padre de su traje de entrenamiento.

-¿Es su esposa?

-Y no solo ella, la tarjeta dice "iremos" así que… supongo que también vienen sus hermanos…

-¡¿Ehh?!

-a-

Hace tiempo que no salía de casa, pero claro, no era aficionado de salir de la misma. Prefería quedarse en la misma, a hacer todo tipo de cosas antes de salir a la luz del sol. Y no es que fuera un antisocial, bueno, probablemente sí lo era; pero eso le daba igual, simplemente no era su estilo estar entre tanta gente.

Pero esta vez la ocasión lo ameritaba, porque, según su madre, al fin pudieron localizar el paradero de su padre y hermano.

¿Hace cuánto que no lo ve? Fue una de las preguntas que se cruzaron por su mente en cuanto se enteró de ello; claro que a los pocos minutos se dio cuenta de su error, pues los había separado desde niños. Por supuesto, que este reencuentro no sería feliz del todo debido a ciertas condiciones establecidas en un contrato hace ya un largo tiempo.

-Gennosuke. – Le llamaba una voz femenil; activa y alegre. – Oye, oye, ¿qué piensas hacer en cuanto lo topes de frente?

-No lo sé… Yo… yo… no lo he pensado aún. – Admitió con un poco de vergüenza.

-Vamos, hermano, podrás demostrar que eres más fuerte que él. – Trataba de animarle la chica. – Uno, dos, tres y ¡pum! ¡Victoria total!

-Eso es más que claro, Sayaka. – Indico el chico. – Sin embargo, no voy a subestimarlo, es de nuestra familia después de todo, y fue entrenado personalmente por nuestro padre. Por supuesto que yo tampoco perdí el tiempo

-¡Lo sé! – Exclamaba mientras estiraba los brazos hacia el cielo. – Pere, oye, oye, ¿no te emociona el encuentro? Porque a mí sí aunque… ¿pensara que hablo mucho como la mayoría? Claro que lo hago, pero es uno de mis mejores rasgos, aunque me gustaría callarme a veces. En ocasiones suelo decir cosas de más, como esa vez en el circo, o cuando ingresamos al concurso de peleas callejeras de los bajos barrios sin el permiso de mamá para ganar un poco de dinero o cuando…

-Guarda silencio, idiota. – Indico nervioso el chico mientras tapaba la boca de su hermana

-Sayaka, hija mía. – Hablaba la madre de los dos jóvenes. – ¿Cuándo fue que ocurrió eso?

El aura de peligro se percibía en el ambiente

-Ehh… este. – Trataba de encontrar justificación la chica. - ¿Lo olvide?

-Gennosuke. – Ahora se dirigía al chico. – Hijo mío, sabes que tú y yo no tenemos secretos, dime cuando fue que ocurrió.

-Bueno. – Tosía ligeramente el chico, tratando de mantener la compostura. – En mi defensa debo de decir que fue idea de Sayaka.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo, idiota?! – Le reclamo la chica.

-Es de mala educación interrumpir la conversación de la gente, hermanita. – Le comento el chico. La chica hizo un puchero debido al comentario de su hermano – En fin, como decía. Fue idea de Sayaka, claro que yo también tengo responsabilidad por haber aceptado su idea sin vacilar. Por supuesto, madre, esto lo hicimos con toda la buena intención. Ganando ganaríamos una cantidad considerable de dinero, el cual ocuparíamos para sustentar ciertos gastos del hogar.

-¿Y qué fue lo qué paso con ese dinero?

-Eso es lo gracioso de todo eso, jaja... – Explicaba el chico mientras soltaba ligeras sonrisas nerviosas. – Luego de una persecución que duro hasta no sé qué altas horas de noche, debido a que los otros equipos participantes no estaban conformes con el hecho de que el equipo conformado por nosotros dos saliese victorioso, el dinero… si el dinero… ¡Lo perdimos!

-¡¿Ehh?! - Se sobresaltó la madre de los chicos.

-Gennosuke dijo que podíamos aumentar las ganancias apostando en carreras de caballos. – Explico Sayaka. – Así que al día siguiente fuimos muy animadamente a llevar acabo la idea de Gennosuke de apostar. El resultado, por supuesto, fue una pérdida total. Se perdió todo, hasta el último centavo.

-Creí tener un buen ojo para eso. – Hablaba cabizbajo el chico.

-Lo peor es que te hice caso. – Indico la chica. – Algo en mi cabeza me decía: "Es mala idea, nunca han salido los resultados esperados en cada apuesta que ha llevado acabo Gennosuke". – Esto con voz chillona. – Pero otra voz me decía: "¡Deja que tu hermano apueste!" – Esto con voz grave.

-Oye, si sabes que soy malo para las apuestas al azar debiste haber apostado tú. – Le reclamo su hermano.

-Sí, también me lo llegue a plantear, pero así yo hubiera tenido que cargar con más responsabilidad y no estaba dispuesto a ello. – Explicaba Sayaka. – Además, la cara que pones cuando algo no sale bien no tiene precio, h-e-r-m-a-n-o.

-¡Esa cara no es muy común! Soy el mejor en todo lo que hago, ¡el mejor!

-Por eso tenía que aprovechar el momento. – Indicaba la chica. – Era perfecto, además, ¿el mejor? Esa arrogancia tuya será tu perdición. ¡Ya viste lo que ocurrió en las carreras de caballos!

-No es arrogancia, cuando eres excepcional. – Hablaba de manera presumida. – Además, ese asunto ya es de tiempo atrás. Un año para ser exacto.

-¿Pues cuando me lo pensaban contar? – Cuestionaba, mientras trataba de mantener la calma, la madre de ambos chicos. – Hermano y hermana tragaron saliva lentamente, debía elegir sabiamente sus palabras.

-Bueno… se supone que era un secreto de hermanos. – Indicaba Gennosuke con un poco de vergüenza. – No pensábamos decirte nada porque sabemos que no te gusta que pelemos para ganar dinero. – Suspiro. – Necesitábamos el dinero para ayudarte con ciertos gastos del hogar, ya que tú básicamente cargas con el peso de los tres…

-Además de que pensábamos comprarte algo bonito por tu cumpleaños. – Señalo Sayaka. – Era una manera de agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho tu sola por nosotros dos…

Nodoka, la aún esposa de Genma Saotome, quedo atónita ante las palabras de sus hijos. Si, era cierto, ella trabajaba bastante duro para mantener a Gennosuke y Sayaka. Claro que el mantener a tres personas era complicado, por eso mismo no tenían grandes lujos y por ello su hogar no era muy grande. Sin embargo ella nunca pensó que, su hija e hija, fueran capaces de hacer algo así.

-Escuchen, Gennosuke, Sayaka. No quiero que vuelvan a hacer algo así. – Decía Nodoka Saotome. – Estoy consciente que nuestra situación económica no es la mejor, pero es estable. Me alaga mucho que piensen de esa manera para ayudarme, y no para comprar cosas incensarías como en el pasado. – Sayaka mostro una mueca nerviosa debido al comentario de su madre. – Pero es mi deber darles lo más que pueda, y enseñarles a valorar ello. Sé que no nos sobra bastante como para comprar cosas "lujosas", pero sé que nunca les ha faltado de comer. Así que por favor, no vuelvan a hacer algo así, deben de centrarse en sus objetivos, ambos, y dejarme a mí el resto.

-Mamá. – Hablan al mismo los dos hermanos, consternados por las palabras de su madre.

-No lo volveremos a hacer. – Hablaba Gennosuke, mientras abrazaba a su madre, seguida de su hermana. – Lo prometo.

-Sí, es una promesa. – De igual manera Sayaka.

-Gracias chicos, gracias por entender. Significa mucho para mí. – Destaco Nodoka, a la par que rompía el abrazo. – Bueno, nos esperan, sería una lástima dejarlos esperar. – Nuevamente en tono alegre, mientras retomaba la marcha.

-¡Si! – Exclamaron de igual manera ambos hermanos, mientras extendían su brazo derecho hacia arriba, embonando una sonrisa.

-Bueno, esto va a nuestro historial junto con lo del circo. Aunque de allí nos echaron. – Indicaba Sayaka, como siempre, hablando de más. – No entiendo por qué si hacíamos bien nuestro trabajo.

-Oh… no sé, tal vez tus constantes peleas fueron la causa. – Le decía en tono sarcástico su hermano.

-O tal vez tu actitud de quererte hacer el importante. – Le reclamaba su hermana. – Mírenme, soy Gennosuke, no trabajo en equipo. – Le molestaba mientras hacia una imitación de su hermano, moviendo los hombros de manera chistosa.

-Guarda silencio, idiota, además, yo no hablo ni me muevo así.

-Lo estás haciendo justo ahora. – Señalo Sayaka seguido de un guiño.

El chico la observo seriamente, mientras que su hermana le mostraba una sonrisa confiada. Pronto, empezó a soltar pequeñas risas, para luego empezar a carcajear, seguido de Sayaka. Si, al menos su hermana le ayudaba a cambiar su estado de humor, y podía cambiar por completo el ambiente.

Sin embargo, en su mente rondaban otros pensamientos.

-("Debo vencerlo a como dé lugar") – Pensaba Gennosuke. – "Por mi madre y mi hermana debo hacerlo".

-a-

Luego de una cómica escena en donde la voz que llamaba a la puerta no era Nodoka sino una repartidora de comida, la familia de los Tendo y la otra parte de la familia Saotome habían empezado a aclarar dudas sobre lo que estaría próximo a venir.

Por supuesto que el asunto le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Ranma, que aún no podía creer en la noticia sobre que su madre; acompañada de sus hermanos, vendría a verlos

-Veré a mi mamá. – Hablaba aún con sorpresa Ranma, mientras sostenía la postal.

-Felicidades, Ranma. – Hablo una muy feliz Akane.

Y allí estaba, aislándose de todo, en entrada trasera de la casa, observando el pequeño estanque en el jardín, meditando sobre la noticia que acaba de caer sobre él.

Como buena prometida, Akane no dejo esto pasar de lado, y fue a hacerle compañía. Incluso los chicos duros como Ranma necesitaban de un consejo de vez en cuando.

-Ranma. – Le llamaba Akane mientras se sentaba a su lado. – Debes de estar feliz, ¿no? Poder ver a tu mamá y a tus hermanos.

-La verdad no sé qué pensar. – Admitía el chico. – Ha sido tan repentino. Ya ni siquiera recuerdo como eran…

-No importa. – Hablaba de manera tierna Akane. – Ahora lo vas a saber. – Dicho esto sujeto la mano del chico, sorprendiéndolo y sonrojándolo al mismo tiempo. – Además, no estás solo para afrontar esto. Yo estaré contigo, en todo momento…

-Akane…

-a-

-Y aquí es. – Indicaba Nodoka Saotome mientras se posicionaba frente al templo, al lado de sus dos hijos.

-Es un buen sitio. – Admitió Sayaka. – Incluso siento un poco de envidia.

-Sayaka. – Le llamaba la atención su madre. - ¿Otra vez hablando de más?

-Lo siento, lo siento, ¡lo siento! – Rápidamente se disculpaba la chica. – Esta vez hable sin pensar.

-Como sea. – Hablo luego de dar un suspiro. – ¿Qué piensas, Gennosuke?

-Que ha llevado una buena vida. – Comento de manera seria. – En fin, supongo que está bien. ¡Sayaka!

-¡Señor, si señor! – Saludaba al momento la chica.

-Quiero causar una impresión de dominio, se supone que seré su oponente, así que entrare en plan presumido, serio y de pocas palabras para dar esa impresión. No hables de más, ¿está bien?

-Pero siempre has sido de pocas palabras con las personas. – Le molestaba su hermana. – Pero está bien, no hablare de la vez que te perdiste en el mercado, o cuando una película de terror te dio tanto miedo que no dormiste en toda una noche, o cuando…

-¡Sayaka! – Grito un muy desesperado Gennosuke, si, su hermana lo podía sacar de quicio.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, será a como tú quieras, hermano. – Acepto la chica.

-Bien niños, entremos.

-a-

-Hola, buenas tardes.- Se escuchó en la entrada principal de la casa, interrumpiendo con el momento de Akane y Ranma.

-Hola. – Saludaba Kasumi con su habitual tono de amabilidad.

-Ranma. – Se mostraba una feliz Akane mientras se incorporaba, dejando de sujetar la mano de Ranma por eso mismo. Poco después salió del lugar, alegremente.

Ranma observaba, con un poco de temor el partir de su prometida; una de tantas, no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué opinarían de él? ¿Cómo serán sus hermanos? ¿Cómo será su madre?

Mientras se hacía estas preguntas, a su lado, su padre llego, poniendo la mano sobre su hombro.

-Escucha, Ranma. – Decía Genma. – Sé que es difícil tener a alguien como yo por padre, y te lo parecerá aún más luego de… ¡Al agua!

-¡¿Ahh?!

-¡Lo siento mucho!

Splash, nuevamente cayeron al agua, transformándose por causas ya conocidas.

-¡Papá! – Le reclamaba Ranma transformado en mujer mientras lo sujetaba. - ¿Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso?

El padre de Ranma trato de hablar, pero al ser panda poco o más bien nada era entendible.

-¿Qué clase de locura es esta? Y… ¿Y por qué...? Ah… - Ranma, vio interrumpidos sus reclamos al notar un letrero de su padre.

-"Cierra la boca, ya te lo dije, lo siento. – Expresaba su pesar el padre de Ranma.

-a-

-Buenas tardes, me dijeron que el señor Saotome y su hijo Ranma viven aquí. – Hablaba con Amabilidad Nodoka Saotome mientras continuaba sosteniendo aquel "paquete".

-Bienvenida a su casa. – Expresaba su amabilidad Soun Tendo.

-("Así que ella… es la mamá de Ranma"). – Pensaba Akane.

-Es… la señora del rio. – Hablaba en voz baja Ranma, expectante por lo que ocurriera a continuación.

-Gracias. – Agradecía mientras mostraba una sonrisa y avanzaba hacia el interior del hogar Tendo la aún esposa de Genma Saotome. – Chicos, no sean tímidos, pasen.

-No es que seamos tímidos, mamá. – Hablaba Sayaka mientras entraba a la casa de los Tendo. – Estábamos terminado unos ajustes, ¿no es así, hermano?

-Cómo sea. – Se mostraba de manera sería y callada Gennosuke. – Mi nombre es Gennosuke, Gennosuke Saotome, y ella es mi hermana menor, Sayaka Saotome.

-Mucho gusto. – Hablaba la chica Saotome mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

-("Así que ellos son los hermanos de Ranma"). – Pensaba Akane. – ("Espera, ¡¿Ranma tiene un hermana?!")

-El y ella son… ¿Mis hermanos? – Cuestionaba en voz baja Ranma.

Una chica, unos cuantos años menor que él. A simple vista alegre, con una sonrisa muy grande. A simpe vista se podría decir que era una niña alegre. Ojos del mismo color que los suyos, pero con el color de cabello de su madre, siendo un cabello bastante largo, haciendo una trenza con el mismo. Vistiendo unos Leggins rosas, que le llegaban a la altura de los talones, sandalias color crema, una ombliguera de manga larga color rosa y unas muñequeras del mismo color.

Por su parte el chico, a simple vista se le veía como alguien serio; aunque esa era la imagen que quería transmitir en ese momento. Era básicamente como Ranma, más bien era Ranma. Con el cabello largo y atado en una cola de caballo, vestido con kosode azul con un largo haori blanco en la parte superior. Con sandalias cafés y hakama oscuro.

Hermano y hermana siguieron por detrás a su madre, dispuestos a conocer al hermano que nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer.

Un pez salto sobre el agua, para luego retornar a la misma. La familia Tendo y parte de la familia Saotome estaban reunidas en la mesa, para hablar sobre los asuntos que trajo a la señora Nodoka y a sus hijos a este momento.

-¿Dónde están el señor Saotome y su hijo? – Cuestiono Nodoka, con una ligera sonrisa. El compañero de entrenamiento de Genma Saotome, Soun Tendo, tosió ligeramente, para luego componer su postura a una totalmente seria.

-Ah… si, sucede que ellos… por el momento no… por ahora se encuentran de viaje. Lo siento mucho.

Este comentario desanimo ligeramente a la mayor de los Saotome, mismo caso que la chica que la acompañaba. Por su parte el chico se limitó a bufar ligeramente, para luego mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, en clara señal de decepción y desaprobación.

-("Siempre será lo mismo con esos dos") – Pensaba Gennosuke.

Por su parte, en el patio…

-¿Quieres decirme porque no quieres que los conozca? – Cuestionaba un molesto Ranma, aun convertido en mujer.

-Ya lo sabrás. – Señalo en uno de sus letreros el padre del chico.

-Quiero saberlo, así que dímelo, ¿en verdad no son nuestra familia?

-Ya te dije que si son. – Nuevamente con sus letreros, a la par que negaba con su garra.

Esto, más que tranquilizar a Ranma, hizo que se enojara por completo, soltando un golpe a la cabeza del panda.

-No me digas mentiras, ¿Cómo voy a creer que una mujer tan linda como ella se fijara en alguien como tú?

-Ve al chico. – Indico Genma. – Es básicamente tú, son gemelos, pero si no me crees.

Una foto, una imagen que nunca había visto. Era su padre, acompañado de la señora del rio, cada uno sosteniendo a un bebe. Era el… y su hermano. Se veían felices, muy felices.

-Mamá…

Y regresando a la reunión…

-Entonces, señora Saotome. – Hablaba Kasumi. – Si el tío Genma y Ranma se marcharon de su lado… ¿qué fue lo que los separo?

-Es una larga historia… Los hemos estado esperando por mucho tiempo. – Contesto sin vacilar.

-Pero… habrá sido muy duro para usted. – Decía Soun Tendo.

-Si… pero tenía a Sayaka y Gennosuke… aun así…

-Sí, diga. – Sugirió Akane.

-Fue muy duro el hecho de que se llevara a Ranma de mi lado, creí que moriría, pero no podía dejar solos a Sayaka y Gennosuke…

-Flash Back-

Una imagen que a cualquier familia no le gustaría ver reinaba en la casa de los Saotome. El padre, sujetando a uno de los gemelos, que lloraba inconsolablemente, mismo caso que su hermano, que se limitaba a observar desde el suelo de la habitación, y la madre, suplicando que no se llevara a su hijo.

-Espera… por favor espera. – Suplicaba Nodoka mientras sostenida a su esposo de su traje de entrenamiento.

-No lo hagas más difícil… - Indicaba un Genma, tratando de hacerse el duro.

-No, no te lleves a Ranma, no te lleves a uno de los tres.

-Entiende, debes aceptarlo. – Señalaba Genma mientras soltaba una ligera patada, derribando a la pobre señora Saotome. Gennosuke empezó a llorar más fuerte, debido a ello, y se acercó a su madre a gatas, buscando ayudarla. – Perdóname, Nodoka.

-No, no, no. – Hablaba entre lágrimas la esposa del mayor de los Saotome. - ¡¿Por qué?!

-Escúchame, Nodoka, Ranma ha demostrado ser el más fuerte de los dos gemelos, y es por ello que será el heredero del arte marcial de la secta Saotome.

-Sí, eso ya lo sabía. – Hablaba con tristeza la señora Saotome, mientras sostenida a Gennosuke entre sus brazos, tratando de consolarlo.

-Para que pueda llegar a ser el maestro, que está destinado a ser tengo que apartarlo de una madre que pueda distraerlo. – Dicho esto le entrego a Ranma y, acción seguida, se inclinó ante su esposa, en señal de petición. – Lo hago por el bien del niño, entiéndelo, por favor…

-¿Por el bien de Ranma?

-Fin Flash Back-

-Tenía que dejarlo ir. - Señalaba una triste Nodoka, mientras secaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-Entiendo. – Hablo Soun Tendo. – Así que dejo que Genma se llevara a Ranma…

-Debió ser muy duro para usted. – Indico Nabiki.

-Sí, así fue… pero confiaba en mi esposo…

Por la curiosidad, de saber las razones por las que fue separado de su madre, Ranma se acercó aún más y, con ello, su padre. Al escuchar el relato de su madre el joven heredero del dojo Tendo quiso salir, a la vista de su familia, importándole poco las razones de su padre.

Tomo una tetera, con el agua lo suficientemente caliente como para que se transformara nuevamente en hombre, vacío el contenido sobre su cabeza, y termino por soltar un suspiro. Estaba listo.

-No sé qué es lo habrás echo para preferir esconderte, pero yo no pienso hacerlo también. – Hablo con determinación Ranma. Su padre solo pudo limitar a soltar un "rugido", si, su hijo le haría caso.

-Sin embargo. – Retomaba la conversación Nodoka. – Antes de que mi esposo partiera, hizo un juramento, a mí y a nuestros hijos, para poder consolarme, y asegurar el futuro de nuestros hijos.

-¿Un juramento? – Cuestiono el padre de las chicas Tendo. Todos los presentes; excepto los hermanos de Ranma, observaron sorprendidos las declaraciones hechas. – ¿Qué juramento?

-Pues…

-¡Déjame en paz, papá! ¡Ya basta! – Se oía en el patio trasero.

-¡Oh, escuche a un muchacho! – Hablaba esperanzada Nodoka Saotome, saliendo hacia fuera, acompañada de los Tendo.

-Supongo que ya decidieron salir de su escondite, ¿no crees, Gennosuke? – Hablaba Sayaka. – Por cierto. – Susurrándole al oído a su hermano. – En cuanto ganes, según el trato, todos los derechos de Ranma pasan a ser tuyos…

-No estés muy confiada, Sayaka. – De la misma manera. – No sé si ganare. Pero si, así quedo prestablecido el trato.

-Ranma. – Buscaba con la mirada la mayor de los Saotome, pero solo se topó con un panda y con la chica que había ayudado antes. – Vaya, eres tú de nuevo.

-Ah. – Se quejaba Ranma, otra vez convertido en mujer, debido a lo brusco que fue su padre para transformarlo nuevamente en chica. – No pienso seguir soportando tus torpezas. – Esto después de haberse recuperado, y haberle dado un golpe al panda.

-No es propio de una señorita expresarse de ese modo. – Señalaba Nodoka Saotome mientras sacudía el polvo a Ranma. - ¡Resulta que yo no soy una…!

Genma Saotome, al ver el peligro inminente que la declaración de Ranma traería, se abalanzó sobre su hijo transformado en mujer, sujetando los extremos de su boca y jalándolos, para evitar que dijera una palabra más.

-Vaya, parece que al final no eran ellos. – Hablaba expectante Gennosuke. – Aunque…

-Esa chica se me hace familiar, bastante familiar. – Le robo las palabras de la boca a su hermano, Sayaka. – Hmm… Sus facciones… no sé. ¿No será a alguien que estafamos?

-No hables de más, idiota. – Le regaño en voz baja. – Como sea. – En tono normal. – Siento, que la he visto antes…

-Bueno. – Interrumpió Akane. - ¿Por qué no nos dice la promesa que le hizo el tío Genma?

-Si claro.

-Flash Back-

-Te quiero prometer, que si no consigo que Ranma sea todo un hombre a los 16… sino es todo un hombre, si llegara a fracasar en ello… te juro que él y yo daremos la vida. Tu misma podrás quitárnosla, si así lo deseas.

-Por lo que veo, estás dispuesto a todo. – Señalo Nodoka.

-Fin Flash Back-

La revelación, cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre Ranma. Y no solo sobre él. Akane, su familia también lo sintieron así.

-¿Quitarle la vida… ella… a los dos? – Cuestionaba con Temer Akane y compañía.

Ranma y su padre estaban ciertamente asustados, más que nada porque en este momento no era todo un hombre, sino todo lo contrario.

-La última vez que supe de ellos estaban en china… espero que hayan regresado con bien… se lo peligroso que pueden ser los estanques de Jusenkyo…

-("Si ella supiera"). – Pensaba Soun Tendo.

-Oiga, señora, tranquilícese porque no estará hablando en serio, ¿verdad? – Cuestiono con cierto nerviosismo Akane.

-Toma. – Hablaba por la espalda de Nodoka Saotome, Ranma, mientras le jalaba uno de sus cachetes a su padre convertido en panda.

-Uhh… ¿Akane, verdad? – Cuestiono Sayaka. Akane asistió en afirmación a su pregunta. – Bueno, cuando se trata de una promesa de esa formalidad madre se lo suele tomar muy en serio… y cuando digo en serio es porque es así… Recuerdo que así paso cuando Gennosuke y yo hicimos un trato formal con ella, en el que indicábamos que no volveríamos a pelear en la escuela, y si lo volvíamos a hacer nos quedaríamos a dormir en el techo de la casa por una semana… Por supuesto que hubo un punto en el que lo rompimos, lo peor es que era invierno y unos días antes de salir de vacaciones… No tuvo piedad pero, oye, oye, en nuestra defensa debo decir que ellos empezaron, me quitaron mi comida, ¡mi comida!

-¿Entonces está hablando en serio?

Dicho esto, Nodoka Saotome mostro lo que la manta café está cubriendo. Una katana, que dejo sorprendidos a los presentes en la habitación; menos a sus hijos ya que estos sabían de ello, y haciendo que Ranma y su padre retrocedieran ligeramente debido al miedo.

-¡Y allí esta! ¡Tomándolo en serio! – Señalo con entusiasmo Sayaka.

Pocos segundos después, la mayor de los Saotome desenfundo la katana, y, en un acto de torpeza, se le fue de las manos, clavándose a unos centímetros de donde estaba Ranma y su padre, asustándolos más.

-¿Entonces… usted si sería capaz de…? – Cuestionaba con temor Akane.

-Flash Back-

-Aquí tienes, yo ya puse mi juramento. – Señalaba Genma. – Ahora Ranma, también tú tienes que firmar. – Comentaba mientras llenaba de tinta la mano del niño.

Ranma, en ese entonces un inocente niño, firmo, inocente de las consecuencias que eso traería a futuro.

-Ranma… mi niño tan valiente…

-Ma… mamá. – Hablaba con Gennosuke, mientras observaba el contrato…

-Pero, ¿qué hay de Gennosuke y Sayaka? – Cuestiono Nodoka.

-También es mi hijo, e hija… es injusto para ellos, pero te voy a pedir que los entrenes. – Indicaba Genma. – Busca la manera en la que sean fuertes. Ranma es el heredero del combate libre Saotome, y para demostrar que está listo debe de derrotar a sus hermanos cuando llegue el día, al menos a Gennosuke. Dudo que se enfrente a Sayaka por el hecho de que es mujer… si va a ser todo un hombre la caballerosidad va incluida, pero aun así entrénala.

-¿Y qué hay para Gennosuke si gana? – Cuestiono de inmediato. – Lo has subestimado porque no ha demostrado las mismas habilidades que Ranma.

-Hay un acuerdo con un viajo amigo. Una de sus hijas será prometida de Ranma y heredera su dojo. Si Gennosuke gana todos los derechos de Ranma serán suyos, esposa, dojo, todo…

-Fin Flash Back-

-Bueno, eso último suena muy típico de Saotome. – Comento un molesto Soun Tendo.

-Así que finalmente acabe de entenderlo. – Retomaba la conversación Nodoka. – Como esposa de un maestro en artes marciales debía vivir a su altura. Si Ranma no se convertía en el hombre perfecto que su padre me había jurado tendría que honrar su juramento. Es por eso que cargo conmigo esta katana, no puedo fallarle a Genma, el confió en mi esta importante misión, y no lo defraudare. – Dicho esto volvió a enfundar el objeto contundente.

Ranma; y su padre, estaban muertos de miedo, porque en verdad podrían perder la vida. Por su parte, la familia Tendo soltaba risas nerviosas… poco más podían hacer.

Pronto, el silencio reino por completo, y luego de que Kasumi les ofreciera otra taza de té a sus invitados, Ranma y su padre decidieron acompañar en la mesa.

-Pero… – Rompió el silencio Nodoka. – Tenía tantas ganas de ver a mi Ranma, aunque sea un momento.

-Bueno. – Hablaba Ranma. – Emm… Yo…

-Por cierto, tú no me has dicho tu nombre, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yo… bueno… me llamo… ¡Yo soy!

-("No cometas una tontería Ranma") – Pensaban Genma y toda la familia Tendo al ver la determinación de Ranma.

-Yo me llamo Ranko, señora. – Hablaba con voz afeminada Ranma, con tal de disimular. – Soy prima de Akane y sus hermanas.

-"Por poco cometes un error" – Ponía en uno de sus letreros su padre.

-("Ranko…"). – Pensaba Gennosuke. – ("Creo que entiendo ahora todo").

-Oh, así que eres Ranko, tienes un muy bonito nombre. – Destaca Nodoka con alegría.

-Shim. – Decía "Ranko" con voz tierna.

-No creo que estén dispuesto a morir, Akane. – Le comentaba Nabiki a la antes nombrada. Akane asistió con el mismo gesto que Ranma.

El día pasó rápido luego de ello. Por un lado, los mayores de la casa conversaban, mientras que por el otro, Nabiki y Akane platicaban sobre lo tontos que fueron a ocultarse de esa manera.

En otra situación, Ranma y Genma tomaban un baño, y luego de que Ranma le reclamara a su padre sobre el porqué prometió eso y posteriormente la interrupción por parte de Nodoka al llevarles toallas. Si, definitivamente tendrían mucha suerte sino se iba y no se daba cuenta.

Por su lado, ambos hermanos conversaban sobre algo que les había llamado la atención.

-No digas tonterías, hermano. – Comentaba Sayaka. – Ella es Ranko, no Ranma. Ella es chica, no chico.

-Es lógico si lo piensas. – Propuso el chico. – Fueron a los estanques de Jusenkyo y callo en uno que lo convierte en chica. Incluso no se esforzó en ponerse otro nombre.

-Bueno, sí, tiene lógica. – Admitía la chica. – Pero no tenemos pruebas como para decirle a mamá. Si lo observamos puede que demostremos tu proposición.

-No le diremos nada. – Descarto de inmediato la idea Gennosuke. – Si descubre que es mujer, entonces lo mataría, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Sí, tienes razón. Se supone que debe ser todo un hombre, y puede que sea toda una mujer. – Hablo nerviosa.

-No hables de más sobre esto, Sayaka. – Le pidió su hermano. – Si el muere y no lo derroto, no podré ganar todo a lo que tiene derecho y, con ello, no podré darles a ti y a mamá un mejor lugar.

-¿Entonces que propones? – Cuestiono Sayaka.

-Rétalo. – Sugirió Gennosuke. – Se supone que él es una chica, así que será un duelo de chica contra chica. Así mediremos su nivel. Es lo único que podemos hacer.

-Bueno. – Acepto de inmediato Sayaka. – Si gano me debes comprar algo bonito.

-Sí, sí, sí. – Hablaba despreocupado el chico. – Provócalo para que acepte, es muy temperamental por lo que alcance a ver hoy.

-a-

-¿Piensas estar así en toda su estancia? – Le cuestionaba Akane a Ranma.

-No tengo de otra. – Respondía Ranma. – No es que me agrade la idea, pero no queda otra salida.

-Tal vez si le dices la verdad ella entienda. – Sugirió Akane.

-Pero si es el caso contrario estaría mandándome al matadero. – Admitia Ranma. – Y a un tengo muchas cosas por vivir. Ese tonto de mi padre… si no hubiera prometido eso… si no me hubiera llevado a entrenar a esos estanques… ¡hay! Como me enoja, él es el causante de todas mis desgracias

-Tranquilo Ranma, mi familia y yo estamos dispuestos a ayudarlos… Vamos a resolver esto.

-Gracias, en verdad gracias Akane.

De no ser por el apoyo de Akane, Ranma, ya hubiera caído en la desesperación hace un buen rato.

-Se puede. – Llamaron desde el otro lado de la puerta una voz femenina que recién conocieron hoy.

-Claro. – Indico Akane. – Pasa, Sayaka.

No tomo más de dos segundos para que la chica, hermana de Ranma y Gennosuke, ingresara.

-Ranko, Akane. Estuve pensándolo y… bueno, creo que podemos ser grandes amigas. – Indicaba Sayaka mientras tomaba asiento junto a las chicas; bueno chica y chico transformado en chica.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Cuestiono Akane.

-Bueno, porque somos chicas, no nos llevamos mucho de edad y tenemos muchas cosas en común. Las artes marciales por ejemplo.

-Así, tú también las practicas. – Hablo sin muchas ganas Ranma.

-Claro, además tenemos huesos… que son 253 cosas en común, dos ojos, una nariz, boca, senos… De hecho creo que tenemos muchas cosas en común.

-Ya entendimos tu punto. – Hablaba Ranma. – Y si, tienes mucha razón.

-Claro, gracias por reconocerlo. – Hablaba una feliz Sayaka. – Y… ¿Quién es la prometida de mi hermano? – Cuestiono con picaría.

-Bueno… eso. – Hablaba nerviosa "Ranko". – Es… ¡Akane!

-¿En serio, Akane? – Volvía a cuestionar con picaría. - ¿Ven? ¡Ya hablamos como amigas!

-Si… yo soy su prometida.

-Interesante, y dime, ¿es todo un hombre?

-Umm. – Pensó que contestar Akane, esto puso nerviosa a Ranko. – Si, se podría decir que sí. Algo arrogante, a veces poco caballeroso, a veces sin sentido de caballerosidad, pero es un buen hombre.

Golpes directos a la moral, que Ranma no podía reclamar.

-Pues yo no pienso eso, y no es porque no lo conozca. – Señalo Sayaka mientras se acostaba en el suelo.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Sayaka? – Trato de defender su orgullo Ranma.

-Tengo una teoría, para mí que Papá y Ranma recibieron la postal, pero por el miedo a demostrar a no era el hombre que le prometieron a Mamá huyo… eso y el saber que no podría con Gennosuke, él hubiera barrido el piso con Ranma. Huyendo protegía su vida y sus bienes.

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?! – Reclamaba una muy molesta Ranko. - ¡Ranma Saotome es todo un hombre!

-¿Y por qué no está aquí?

-¡Por qué esta en un viaje de entrenamiento!

-¿Entonces se dio cuenta que con su nivel actual no tendría oportunidad contra Gennosuke y se fue a entrenar? O peor aún, ¿contra mí?

-¡No es por eso! – Si, Ranma era muy orgulloso. – Él puede derrotarte a ti y a tu hermano

-¿Quién me puede demostrar eso?

-¡Yo misma! – Proponía Ranko. – Mi nivel es muy similar al de Ranma.

-Bien, entonces vamos al dojo y demuéstrame de que estas hecha.

-Perfecto.

Dicho todo esto, Sayaka salió de la habitación de Akane, con dirección al dojo, dejando a una muy molesta Ranko atrás.

-Como se atreve… le demostrare quien soy.

-Oye, Ranma. – Le hablaba Akane. – No creo que sea buena idea.

-Ya vera, nadie se burla de esa manera de Ranma Saotome.

-a-

La noticia del encuentro se esparció rápidamente por toda la casa, y allí estaban, tanto la familia Tendo como Saotome.

Ambas chicas estaban frente a frente, observándose de manera desafiante.

-Bien, iré en serio, así que no te límites. – Le provocaba Sayaka.

-Luego no andes llorando cuando te gane, niña. – Destaco Ranko.

-Sayaka, no lastimes mucho a Ranko. – Hablaba la madre de los Saotome.

-Pueden empezar. – Indico Soun.

-¡Aquí voy! – Gritaba eufórica Ranko mientras se lanzaba el ataque,

-No me conseguirás dar ni un golpe. – Indicaba Sayaka de manera burlona.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos! ¡Toma esto! – Dicho esto soltó una patada, que Sayaka logro esquivar con facilidad, haciendo piruetas y volteretas. - ¿Qué diablos?

-Eres buena, no lo dudo. – Señalaba Sayaka. – Si, eres más fuerte que yo, pero no por eso mejor.

-Tu… ¡Deja de hablar de esa manera!

Golpe tras golpe, patada tras patada, Ranma trataba de conectar, pero no tenía éxito. Sayaka esquivaba con ayuda de su gran agilidad.

-¿Cómo es que consigue eso? – Cuestionaba incrédula Akane. – Ranm… Ranko es muy rápida.

-Sayaka trabajo en un circo junto conmigo. – Comentaba Gennosuke. – Hacia todo tipo de piruetas y acrobacias. Era tan buena que la añadió a su estilo de combate. Ella pelea jugando con el oponente. No es muy fuerte físicamente hablando, pero tiene una técnica que puede definirla como la ganadora en cuanto el rival abra por completo su defensa.

-Increible. – Destacaba Soun.

-Deja de huir. – Indicaba una ya molesta Ranko.

-¿Por qué? ¡Así es mi estilo de combate!

-Tu… ya me canse, ¡el truco de las castañas!

-Y esto se acabó. – Señalo Gennosuke.

-("Mi oportunidad") – Pensó rápidamente Sayaka.

Ranko hizo uso de una de sus mejores técnicas, atacando de manera rápida a Sayaka que, por más ágil que fuera, sin embargo, la velocidad no es lo mismo que fuerza.

Haciendo uso de la poca fuerza que tenía, Sayaka desvió los ataque de Ranma hacia arriba, desprotegiéndolo por completo, para luego…

-Tomo esto, ¡el truco del escorpión! – Anuncio la menor de los hermanos Saotome. Pronto ella empezó a golpear una secuencia de puntos de presión sobre el brazo y abdomen de Ranma, inmovilizando su brazo y restándole velocidad.

-Mi brazo… no puedo moverlo.

-Es el truco del escorpión, lo llamo así porque solo necesito tocar puntos de presión con mis dedos para bloquear tu chi, justo como un escorpión, ¿entiendes? Porque un escorpios ataca con su cola y… bueno, creo que si lo entiendes.

-Vas a pagar. – Anuncio mientras se lanzaba nuevamente al ataque, aunque esta vez más lento.

-Es inútil. – Anunciaba mientras esquivaba y nuevamente atacaba, esta vez sobre su pierna derecha.

Ranma no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Ya no se podía parar, por más que lo intentaba no podía.

-El encuentro termino. – Anuncio Soun. – La ganadora es Sayaka. – Nadie de los Tendo lo podía creer, Ranma perdió, de verdad perdió.

Humillado, justo así se sentía. Por su parte la chica se acercó a él, y le susurró al oído:

-Bueno, si así es el nivel de mi hermano no tiene oportunidad contra Gennosuke, él tiene un nivel mayor al mío. Espero que combatamos después, R-a-n-m-a. – Dicho esto se incorporó para darle un ligero guiño. – Tranquilo, no diré nada.

-Espera, regrésame mi movilidad. – Le pido Ranko.

-Regresara en unos minutos, mientras dile a tu panda que te ayude.

 **Y bueno, un primer capítulo en el que abarcamos bastantes cosas. Me hace mucha ilusión este proyecto, y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.**

 **La historia está pensada para ser de 15 a 20 capítulos, espero que podamos llegar hasta los 20, de verdad.**

 **Gracias de corazón por leer. Comente si les ha gustado, y también sugerencias, eso me ayudaría a mejorar.**

 **Nos vemos pronto. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Encuentros cercanos.

 **Notas del autor y saludos al final del capítulo.**

 **Lecturas así: "". Pensamientos así: ("").**

 **-Disclaimer: Ranma ½ no me pertenece, le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Ranma ^ 2**

-¡Esa mocosa! ¡Esa niña! Esa… esa… esa… ¡tonta! – Se quejaba y maldecía al mismo tiempo Ranma Saotome aun convertido en mujer. – Me las va a pagar, me tomo desprevenido en esta ocasión pero ya vera… ¡no voy a volver a perder!

Y sí, luego de la rápida pero sorpresiva batalla; más que nada porque la hermana de Ranma se alzó con la victoria, Ranko había sido llevada a su respectiva habitación ayudada por "el señor panda". Pese a que el tiempo pasaba, Ranma seguía sin poder moverse, y eso sumado al actual estado de animo de la "chica" solo hacia empeorar las cosas; para el claro está.

No se explicaba cómo es que su hermana lo pudo haber derrotado con tanta facilidad, por las revelaciones del día de hoy el entendía que era el más fuerte de los tres hermanos Saotome, pero, ¿entonces porque perdió de esa formar tan humillante?

-Tengo que entrenar. – Anuncio con un poco más de calma. – Por lo que dijo su hermano está a un nivel superior a ella, no me puedo ni imaginar cómo…

-"Pregúntale a tu madre". – Sugirió el padre de Ranma. – "Le encargue que buscara un maestro para esos dos, ella debe saber cómo adquirieron esas habilidades".

-Tienes razón, papá. – Señalo Ranko. – Y tomando esa información podre buscar a la persona que los entreno y ponerme a su nivel.

-"Espera, era broma". – Indico nuevamente el señor panda. Ranko lo miro furioso debido a esto, haciendo que tragara saliva lentamente. – "¿En verdad preguntaras?" – Ranko asistió. – "¿Crees que te lo dirá?"

-No le puede decir que no a una linda señorita como yo. – Comento Ranko mientras soltaba una risa maniaca. – Pero. – Tomo aire. – ¡Necesito poder moverme!

-"Solo ella puede ayudarte" – Informo Genma Saotome. – "O tal vez el maestro, pero está de viaje"

-De hecho eso lo considero bueno… en el estado en el que me encuentro tal vez aprovechara para ponerme un sostén que quiera que pruebe o yo que sé.

-Ranma. – Llamaron desde el otro lado. - ¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante, Akane. – Indico Ranma. Poco tiempo después la antes nombrada entro a la habitación que compartían padre e hijo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Cuestiono con un ligero tono de preocupación.

-¿Y tú que crees? – Contesto con una pregunta y un tanto molesta Ranko.

-¡Oye, no tienes que ser un grosero! – Contesto una molesta Akane; si, la chica podía ser muy bipolar. – Me preocupaba el cómo te encontrarías después de haber sido "derrotada" por Sayaka, pero tal parece que no vale la pena.

-Sí, claro, de seguro te vienes a burlar de mí, por no haber ni acertado un golpe. – Comento Ranko. – Además de un, "te lo dije".

-Yo no soy ese tipo de persona, Ranma. – Destaco Akane. – En verdad vine porque estaba preocupada por ti, te dije que afrontaríamos esto juntos, ¿no?

-Sí, yo… perdón, Akane. – Se disculpó el chico transformado en chica. – Yo… no debí haberte contestado de esa forma.

-De acuerdo… esto se está poniendo raro. – Anuncio Akane. – Seguro que Sayaka no toco algo que interfiriera con tu cerebro y te haga de repente más amable.

-¡Oye, que estás diciendo!

-Y allí está el Ranma de siempre. – Comento con una sonrisa. – Aunque si te soy sincera, no me molestaría conocer más al otro Ranma.

-¡Ash! Mujeres… – Suspiro. – Debo de aprender ese truco… pero hay algo que me preocupa más…

-¿De qué se trata, Ranma? – Cuestiono Akane mientras se sentaba junto a Ranma, que seguía sin poder moverse.

-Lo saben… ella me llamo Ranma luego de derrotarme. – Esta declaración sorprendió a Genma y Akane.

-"Rápido tenemos que huir". – Anunciaba el señor panda mientras comenzaba a empacar.

-No creo que sea necesario, ella dijo que no diría nada. – Suspiro. – Y creo que confiare en su palabra.

-Pero Ranma… apenas la conoces. Tal vez te dijo eso para que no huyeras junto al tío Genma y todo lo que se supone que es tuyo pase a ser de tu hermano. Además de que se ve que le gusta jugar con las personas.

-Pero es mi hermana, y sonaba muy sincera. – Comento tranquilo. – Sé que no estaba mintiendo. Sin embargo… algo me dice en que mintió en lo de recuperar la movilidad… ¡ya quiero que mi cuerpo responda!

-a-

Noches como esta les hacían recordar tiempos muy lejanos del pasado, noches en las que eran personas muy distintas a lo que hoy en día eran. Cielo estrellado, despejado, calmado. Justo como en aquellas noches en las que hacían sus presentaciones.

Y allí estaban, hermano y hermana contemplando las estrellas en total silencio sobre el techo de la casa Tendo, similar a lo que hacían cada noche antes de salir al escenario. Lo consideraban relajante y motivador, pues ellos se hacían a la idea de que no solo actuaban para las personas presentes en el escenario, sino que también para las estrellas.

-Me pregunto… si todo seguirá como antes allá. – Rompió el silencio Sayaka. – Hace ya tres años que no los vemos…

-Conociéndolos deben de estar presumiendo sus habilidades en pleno espectáculo. – Indico Gennosuke. – Aunque sin la gran estrella presente el show no es lo mismo. Por mi presencia el costo de la entrada valía la pena. – Un codazo a la costilla fue lo que recibió de parte de su hermana, por haber hablado de esa manera claro está.

-No seas presumido, idiota. – Le regaño Sayaka. – Arruinas el momento. – Suspiro. – Solo quisiera saber de ellos…

-Los encontraremos, pronto. Y estaremos juntos, como siempre. Solo hay que ganar los recursos e ir en su búsqueda.

-¡Ya quiero que mi cuerpo responda! – Se escuchó en el ambiente, interrumpiendo la charla de ambos hermanos.

-Tenías razón. – Indico la chica. – Es muy temperamental y de poca paciencia por lo que he ido notando. Tal parece que es todo lo contrario a ti, bueno, aunque puede que ambos sean igual de arrogantes, presumidos, orgullosos, tercos, tontos y...

-Ya entendí tu punto, Sayaka. – Le interrumpió Gennosuke para proteger su orgullo. – Pero creo que fuiste un poco duro con él. Utilizaste una de tus mejores técnicas en su contra.

-Oye, yo le dije que iba a ir enserio. – Se defendió la chica. – Además solo le bloquee su brazo derecho y pierna izquierda. Para mañana debe de estar bien.

-Se va a quejar mañana todo el día si no es así. – Suspiro. – Ve y desbloquéale su chi.

-Haha... – Reía de manera nerviosa. – Bueno, hermanito, esa es la parte graciosa de todo esto. Hace mucho tiempo que no utilizaba esta técnica y… Olvide como contrarrestar el efecto.

-¡¿Es en serio?! – Grito sin medida Gennosuke. – Idiota, ¿Cómo se te ocurre utilizar el truco del escorpión si no recuerdas como desbloquear el chi?!

-Pero no me regañes, Gennosuke. – Le pedía su hermana entre cómicas lágrimas. – Yo solo quería verme genial.

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Y si le bloqueabas una parte importante en su sistema?! ¡¿Cómo lo ibas a solucionar?!

-Pero no pasó nada. – Hablaba más relajada la chica, mientras se llevaba los brazos por detrás de la nuca. – Y si eso sucedía ya se nos ocurriría algo.

-No tientes a la suerte. – Indico su hermano ya más calmado, sabiendo que por más que regañara a su hermana esta se lo seguiría tomando con poca preocupación. – Puede ser peligroso.

-Bueno, de haber utilizado mi mejor técnica estaría preocupada, si te puedo ser sincera. – Comentaba Sayaka. – Pero como no ocurrió, y tampoco bloquee un punto vital y el efecto del truco del escorpión es temporal, me iré a dormir muy calmadamente.

-Como sea. Debemos de entrenar mañana, debes de recordar como contrarrestar el efecto y por mi parte debo prepararme.

-Oh, vamos, no es tan fuerte. – Indico la chica. – Oye, oye, lo derrote sin siquiera sudar.

-Es porque estaba confiado. – Explico Gennosuke mientras se retiraba de escena. – De igual forma hubieras ganado, pero te hubiera costado más de lo que te costó.

-Oh… hermanito. – Seguía hablando en tono despreocupado. – Me parece que lo sobreestimas. Es cierto, entreno con nuestro padre, pero nosotros tuvimos a un mejor maestro y motivaciones.

-Y el presumido se supone que soy yo. – Suspiro. – Como sea, ve tranquila y con calma, no vaya a ser que te encuentras con una sorpresa en tu estancia aquí.

-a-

La noche se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pese a las visitas que en este momento tenía la familiar Tendo las cosas no cambiaron, radicalmente, pues la mañana era como cualquier otra para ellos.

"Ranko" perseguía a su padre luego de que este le robara un poco de comida, lo común. Akane se limitaba a ignorar ello; así como sus hermanas. Por su parte, la otra parte de la familia Saotome; en especial Sayaka, comían muy animadamente.

La chica, Sayaka, parecía disfrutar como nunca la comida. Esto dejo sorprendidos a todos los presentes en la mesa.

-Más, por favor. – Pedía la más pequeña de los Saotome mientras extendía el plato.

-Claro. – Hablaba amablemente Kasumi mientras tomaba el plato de la chica y le servía un poco más. – Aquí tienes.

-¡Gracias! – Exclamaba mientras se abalanzaba sobre el plato.

-Parece que disfruta mucho de la comida. – Señalo Nabiki.

-Bueno, ella siempre ha sido así. – Explico Nodoka. – Disfruta cualquier tipo de comida hasta el último bocado.

-Aunque esto la haga parecer una clase de persona sin modales. – Comento Gennosuke mientras comía de una manera tranquila.

-No me molestes, hermano. – Hablaba con la boca llena la chica. – Esto es tan delicioso como lo que madre cocina.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas, salvaje. – Dicho esto le dio un sorbo al té, para luego limpiar sus labios con una servilleta. – Gracias por la comida.

-¿No te gustaría más, Gennosuke? – Cuestiono Kasumi.

-No, gracias. Tengo que entrenar y no puedo ni debo perder más tiempo. Sayaka. – La llamo su hermano. – Si continuas comiendo así, no podrás entrenar a toda tu capacidad.

-¡Hay, Gennosuke! – Se quejó la chica. – Siempre tan estricto. Disfruta de la comida. Sino va a ocurrir como esa ocasión en la que te desmayaste por quererte hacer el fuerte y no desayunar, o cuando…

-Recuerda que debes de reaprender cierto elemento fundamental en tu técnica. – Le recrimino el chico antes de que su hermana continuara revelando cosas vergonzosas sobre él. – No quiero fallos, ¿entendido, hermana?

-De acuerdo. – Acepto la chica mientras dejaba de lado el plato, nuevamente vacío. – Lo haremos a tu estilo. Gracias por la comida.

Dicho esto, hermano y hermana salieron del comedor, con rumbo al dojo de la familia Tendo, para poner a prueba sus habilidades y determinar que falta por mejorar.

-Presumido. – Hablaba entre dientes Ranko mientras observaba irse a su hermano.

-Parece que Gennosuke se toma las cosas muy en serio. – Comentaba Akane.

-No siempre fue así. – Comento nostálgica Nodoka. – Empezó a practicar artes marciales por diversión, pero luego de enterarse del trato, y las variantes de este, empezó a hacerlo casi por obligación. Le molesto bastante que se le considerara el más débil de entre mi Ranma y él.

-"Pues es que el siempre mostro tener otros intereses" – Señalo el señor Panda en un letrero.

-Cállate. – Ordeno Ranko mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza. – Pero… señora Saotome, ¿cómo es que se hizo tan fuerte si era considerado débil?

-Bueno, como Gennosuke comento la noche de ayer durante tu pelea con Sayaka, fue gracias al circo.

-¡¿En serio?! – Cuestiono incrédula Ranko. – Pero… es imposible que alguien mejore tanto solo por dar espectáculos y esas cosas.

-Es… más complejo que dar espectáculos. – Explico con una sonrisa. – Al ser tres me era muy difícil mantenerlos. Entre gastos escolares y diversos maestros de artes marciales, apenas y teníamos para comer. Ellos trataron de apoyarme, dando demostraciones en las calles de lo poco que sabían. Hasta que un día alguien se fijó en ellos y sus habilidades. Un maestro que trabaja en un circo de la localidad. Les ofreció enseñarles unas cosas y un sueldo a cambio de que ambos le brindaran sus servicios. Por las mañanas seguían yendo a la escuela, por las noches iban a dar espectáculos y pronto se empezaron a hacer más fuertes.

-Debió ser difícil para usted, apenas y podía verlos. – Señalaba Kasumi.

-Puede que al principio, pero siempre me invitaban a verlos cada noche. Me sentía orgullosa de lo que habían conseguido. Se veían alegres, relajados. Se divertían bastante.

-¿Y si se divertían bastante por qué ya no están allá? – Cuestiono Akane.

-Nunca han hablado de ello conmigo, y lo entiendo. Es un asunto de ellos dos. – Suspiro. – A veces sueltan pequeños comentarios como por peleas internas, o arrogancia de parte de algunos miembros del grupo. Yo dudo que haya sido así y solo lo dicen para despistarme, porque ellos y su grupo de amigos eran muy unidos. Las perlas de todos los estilos de combate.

-¿Perlas? – Cuestiono Soun. - ¿De todos los estilos de combate?

-Eran conocidos como Les huit magnifiques, o los 8 magníficos, cada uno con su respectiva habilidad y perfil. – Respondía Nodoka. – Jóvenes, intrépidos y comprometidos con su trabajo. Había noches en las que en lugar de presentar un espectáculo normal presentaban un torneo. Invitaban a aprendices de otros dojos a combatir contra los 8 magníficos. El resultado siempre era la victoria de los integrantes del circo sobre los retadores, estaban a otro nivel.

-¿Entonces Sayaka y Gennosuke…? – Trataba de cuestionar Ranko.

-Sí, se han preparado arduamente peleando contra cualquier adversidad, para pelear contra mi Ranma cuando llegue el momento. – Indicaba Nodoka. – Me pregunto qué tan fuerte es Ranma. Bueno, no debo dudar de él, sé que Genma hizo un buen trabajo.

-Ni que lo digas. – Hablaba con sarcasmo Nabiki.

-¡¿Qué estas insinuando Nabiki?! – Cuestiono Ranko.

-Nada, nada. Todos sabemos que el gran Ranma Saotome podrá derrotar a sus hermanos.

-Los 8 magníficos. – Reflexionaba Soun. – Escuche sobre ellos una que otra vez. Un grupo de chicos con gran potencial que le hacían frente a cualquier reto que les impusieran.

-Dígame, tía Saotome. – Hablaba Akane. - ¿Conoció al resto de integrantes de ese grupo? – La antes llamada asistió. - ¿Cómo y quiénes son?

-Tenían un título del Tarot que reflejaba su personalidad o habilidad, cada integrante. L'étoile, traducido como la estrella, Sayaka. Le pendu o el colgado, Takumi. La roue de la fortune o la rueda de la fortuna, Kaoru. La force o la fuerza, Yuuji. La justice o la justicia, Mayumi. L'amoureux o el enamorado, Nishimura. Le fou o el loco, Ogla. Y L'empereurel o el emperador, Gennosuke. 4 hombres, 4 mujeres, para mantener un equilibrio.

-a-

La intranquilidad lo dominaba por completo. Era demasiada información como para procesarla. Al parecer no sabía muchas cosas respecto a sus hermanos, ¿en verdad pertenecieron a un grupo como ese? ¿Qué significaban sus títulos? Por supuesto, eso solo se los podían responder ellos, y si no hablaban con su madre sobre ello mucho menos con él.

Para su suerte su madre se iba a ir en unas horas, si era sincero le hubiera gustado hablar más con ella con su "yo" real, pero eso solo le traería más problemas. Por un lado tendría que lidiar con el hecho de que le quitarían la vida por la peculiar habilidad de poderse transformar en mujer, y por el otro lado, con el combate pactado contra su hermano.

Se sentía triste e impotente por dentro, deseando poder hacer más o mínimo eliminar esta maldición que le fue otorgada de manera injusta. Diablos, quería pasar más tiempo con su madre, era lo que más deseaba. E incluso convivir un poco más con sus hermanos, pues tenía tantas cosas que hablar con ellos, ¿Cómo sería para ellos? ¿Lo aceptarían? ¿Serían tan unidos como las hermanas de Akane?

Por supuesto que el destino parecía decirle que aún no era el momento, y que pronto las cosas regresarían a la normalidad.

Decidió salir para despejarse sobre todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida, y volver a ser hombre por unas horas.

Meditar tanto le daba hambre, pero no iba a regresar, al menos no de momento. ¿Cobarde? No, o al menos eso era lo que quería pensar.

Y allí estaba, en un restaurante de comida china que él conocía muy bien, para saciar su hambre y preguntar si cierta persona del lugar conocía la técnica que utilizo su hermana.

-Así que… el truco del escorpión. – Reflexionaba la abuela de Shampoo mientras acompañaba a Ranma. – Si la conozco, es una técnica china con más de 3000 años de antigüedad. Me sorprende que la conozcas.

-Si bueno, digamos que no la conocí de la mejor manera. – Explicaba Ranma luego de comer un poco de tallarines. – Una chica ruidosa la utilizo en mi contra. Luego de eso no pude moverme en toda la noche.

-Es normal, esa técnica fue inventada para combatientes con una fuerza física menor a sus adversarios. Inmoviliza al oponente de manera temporal, dándole la oportunidad de escapar o el tiempo para realizar otra técnica más… comprometedora.

-¿Me la enseñara? – Cuestiono Ranma. – Si la domino podre derrotarla y recuperar mi orgullo

-Puedo tratar, pero no es tan fácil como parece. Ni siquiera Shampoo pudo aprenderla. – Explicaba la abuela de la antes mencionada. – De hecho, me sorprende que alguien tan joven sepa utilizar el truco del escorpión. Se requiere de una gran concentración y velocidad. – Suspiro. – Has mencionado que es una chica, dime futuro Yerno, ¿de quién se trata?

-Bueno eso…

-¡Ni-hao! – Saludaban desde la entrada del restaurante. – Abuelita, ya termine con las entregas y… Oh ¡Ranma! Viniste a verme. – Sonrió Shampoo mientras se abalanzaba en un fuerte abrazo sobre Ranma. - ¿Ya te decidiste a casarte conmigo?

-No estoy aquí por eso, Shampoo. – Indicaba con un poco de molestia el chico, mientras trataba de romper el abrazo que le estaba dando la chica.

-¿Pero lo has pensado? – Señalo la chica proveniente de china.

-No, no le he pensado ni lo voy a pensar. – Comento Ranma mientras rompía el abrazo. – Estoy aquí por otro asunto.

-Al parecer una chica fue capaz de derrotar a Ranma. – Decía la abuela de Shampoo.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo incrédula Shampoo. – No… ¡Eso es imposible! Ni siquiera yo, que soy una de las guerreras más fuertes de nuestra tribu, pude derrotar a Ranma.

-Eso de alguna manera me hace sentir mejor. – Comento Ranma. – Pero así fue… pelee como mujer ante ella, pero ni siquiera con mi velocidad fui capaz de golpearla, era muy ágil.

-Hmm… – Reflexionaba Shampoo. – Si derroto a esa chica, ¿te casas conmigo, Ranma?

-¡No es momento para eso, Shampoo! – Exclamaba Ranma. – Además, dudo que puedas derrotarla, tú misma lo dijiste, ella me pudo derrotar, cosa que tú no has logrado.

-Bueno, sí. Pero tengo trucos nuevos, no he perdido el tiempo viendo cómo está la competencia por ti. – Destaco Shampoo. – Además, como estabas peleando con una chica de seguro tu subconsciente no te dejo pelear con toda tu capacidad. Pero yo al ser una mujer de verdad no tendría problemas en pelear con toda mi capacidad contra ella, además.

-Oye… Shampoo, jamás creí que pudieras razonar de esa manera. – Indicaba Ranma.

-¡¿Qué estas insinuando?! – Cuestiono ligeramente ofendida la chica proveniente de china.

-Eh… nada. – Hablo nervioso el chico con la capacidad de convertirse en chica. – En fin, abuela, ¿me ensañara el truco?

-¿Qué truco? – Cuestiono Shampoo al no estar al tanto de la conversación.

-El del escorpión. – Respondió de inmediato la abuela de la chica. Shampoo no podía creerlo.

-¡Es imposible! – Exclamo la chica con la capacidad de transformarse en gato. - ¡Esa técnica es muy difícil de aprender!

-Pues esta chica la conoce. – Señalo Ranma. – Lo peor es que es más joven que nosotros dos, Shampoo.

-¡¿Y quién es esa chica?!

-Bueno… ella… ella es…

-¿Si?

-Ella… ella… ¡Ella es mi hermana!

-a-

-Ese Ranma. – Hablaba una muy molesta Akane. – Su madre por fin aparece luego de mucho tiempo y él no está a su lado, ¡ni siquiera se toma la molestia de avisar a donde irá!

Akane Tendo, prometida de Ranma Saotome, recorría la ciudad en la que vivía en busca de su "pareja", acompañada de cierta chica que también tenía cierto interés romántico en Ranma. De no ser

-Te digo que debe de estar con Shampoo. – Comentaba Ukyo. – ¿Dónde más puede estar?

-Sí, ya lo sé. – Indicaba Akane. – Lo que más me molesta es que ni siquiera se molestó en avisar a donde iría.

-O estas celosa de que esta con Shampoo y no contigo. – Señalo la chica de la gran espátula de combate. – Aunque viéndolo de ese modo yo también debería de estarlo.

-¡No hables incoherencias! – Exclamo Akane. – Además, ¿yo? ¿Celosa? ¿Por ese cretino? Si claro, por mi puede hacer lo que quiera.

-Si claro, como digas. – Indico la amiga de la infancia de Ranma. – Aprovecha tu tiempo con él, porque yo seré la que se termine casando con Ranma.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! – Exclamo molesta Akane. – Como sea, debo de llevarlo a casa…

-Oh… si, lo llevas comentando desde hace rato pero no me has explicado porque, solo fuiste a buscarlo a mi tienda de panes tradicionales y luego te fuiste, sin comentarme por qué…

-Bueno, su madre está en nuestra casa, por lo cual se me hace una falta de respeto que no esté con ella en estos momentos.

-Espera… ¡Su madre está en su casa! – Comento sorprendida Ukyo. - ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?! ¡Ay! Debo arreglarme… debo de demostrarle que soy la mejor candidata para ser la esposa de Ranma, debo… debo de…

-¡Debes demostrar nada! ¡Yo soy la prometida de Ranma! – Indico molesta Akane. – Y no solo ella, sus hermanos también.

-¿Hermanos?

-Es una larga historia.

-Bueno, pero cuanto la mamá de Ranma se dé cuenta que tan mal cocinas y lo bien que cocino yo obviamente me elegirá a mi como la futura esposa de Ranma. – Explicaba Ukyo.

-Como sea. – Hablaba ya rendida Akane. – Primero tenemos que encontrarlo.

-a-

-Los 8 magníficos. – Reflexionaba la abuela de Shampoo. – Jóvenes talentos, con un rango de crecimiento muy alto por lo que me cuentas.

-Con solo observar como pelea mi hermana fue suficiente para darme cuenta del nivel en el que se encuentran. – Explicaba Ranma. – No es que sea débil, de hecho creo que puedo derrotarla siendo hombre pero…

-Si peleas siendo hombre el primero al que te enfrentarías en todo caso sería a tu hermano, Ranma. – Indicaba Cologne. – Y por el título que sostiene debo de intuir que era el líder de ese grupo.

-Solo son payasos de circo, aprendiendo el truco del escorpión puedo equilibrar las cosas. – Destacaba Ranma. – La vida podrá volver a ser lo que era antes de la llegada de esos dos.

-Pero no puedes pelear como hombre. – Indicaba Shampoo. – Sí tu madre se da cuenta de que eres "afeminado" se acabó tu vida, y yo no pienso permitir eso.

-¡No me digas afeminado, Shampoo!

-Cada uno de sus integrantes tiene un título y habilidad distinta del resto. – Recordaba la abuela de Shampoo. – Si tu hermana sabe el truco del escorpión, entonces los demás deben de saber una técnica igual de poderosa. No los vencerás solo con el escorpión, y mucho menos tu solo. Tu hermana conoce ese truco, y supongo que las variantes del mismo, pero entonces, ¿qué trucos conoce tu hermano?

-Bueno yo… no lo sé. – Admitió Ranma.

-Allí está el problema. Su fuerza se basa en la unión, ellos dos están entrenando en estos momentos para perfeccionar sus técnicas, no puedes hacer esto solo.

-¿Entonces que propone, abuela? – Cuestionaba Ranma.

-Tratare de enseñarte el truco, y si no puedes al menos te mostrare sus defectos y como combatir contra él. Pero no solo a ti, Shampoo también.

-¿En serio, abuelita? – Cuestiono incrédula la chica del cabello purpura. La antes llamada asistió.

-¿Pero… por qué? – Cuestionaba Ranma, tratando de entender las razones de la mayor para entrenarlos.

-Tengo curiosidad por saber más de ellos, y sobretodo averiguar quién fue el que los entreno. Se me es muy difícil imaginar que haya sido alguien de nosotros… y ciertamente me tiene muy intrigada todo este asunto.

-De acuerdo. – Acepto Ranma. – Y entonces… ¿Cuándo empezamos?

-¡Ranma! – Llamaron desde la puerta.

Sorprendido, el chico trago saliva lentamente, y es que se prometida, Akane Tendo, no se veía muy feliz.

La chica, Akane, sin perder tiempo avanzo hacia su prometido. Una vez frente a este, sujeto su muñeca, para luego empezar a sacarlo del restaurante.

-Descarado. – Hablaba Akane. – Vienes con Shampoo solo por la comida, ¡¿es qué no tienes vergüenza?!

-Oye, cálmate Akane. – Decía Ranma. – Vine a buscar ayuda, eso es todo.

-¡Deberías estar con tu madre! – Exclamo Akane molesta.

-¡No digas nada de ella! – Exclamo Ranma.

-¿Tu… madre? – Cuestiono Shampoo. - ¡Nunca mencionaste algo de tu madre!

-No lo considere necesario. – Admitió con vergüenza Ranma. – Akane. – Hablando en voz baja. – Gracias por traerme más problemas…

-¿Por qué será eso, Shampoo? – Hablaba Ukyo. – Tal vez Ranma no quería contarte nada sobre ella para que yo pudiera demostrar que soy la mejor candidata a ser su esposa.

-Eso no es verdad. – Indicaba molesta la chica proveniente de china. – Solo yo puedo demostrar ser la esposa ideal de Ranma.

-¿Ukyo también, Akane? – Cuestionaba Ranma.

-Oh… Creo que cometí un error. – Admitía con algo de vergüenza Akane.

-Hagamos una competencia. La primera en ganarse el afecto de la madre de Ranma tendrá el derecho a quedarse con él. – Retaba Shampoo.

-Por mi bien, pero de una vez te adelanto que no podrás ganar. – Hablaba desafiante Ukyo.

-Oigan, basta, no creo que sea lo que Ranma quiera. – Comentaba Akane.

-De eso nos encargaremos después. – Indicaba Shampoo. – Lo importante ahora es ganar el afecto de su madre.

-¿También quieres participar, Akane? – Cuestionaba Ukyo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Exclamo molesta la chica Tendo.

-Es que sabe que perderá contra nosotras por lo poco femenina que es. – Destacaba Shampoo para molestar a Akane, cosa que consiguió.

-¡A mí no me importa si soy femenina o no! – Indico molesta Akane.

-Oigan, basta. – Interrumpía Ranma. – No es tiempo para discutir sobre esas cuestiones, tengo… tenemos que entrenar.

-¿Tenemos?

-Sí. – Hablaba Shampoo mientras abrazaba a Ranma por medio del brazo derecho del chico. – Resulta que Ranma y yo íbamos a entrenar, juntos.

-¡¿Eso es cierto, Ranma?! – Cuestiono una molesta y celosa Akane.

-Sí, pero no es lo que te imaginas. – Trataba de explicar el chico. – Su abuela me iba a enseñar el truco que utilizo Sayaka.

-¿Y por qué Shampoo y no yo, Ranma? – Cuestionaba Ukyo. – Fui yo la que te acompaño cuando aprendiste el dragón volador.

-Yo también estuve allí. – Señalo Akane.

-Sí, pero no aportaste mucho al entrenamiento, Akane. – Decía Ukyo.

-¡Tu solo cocinabas! – Exclamo molesta.

-Si gustan venir también pueden hacerlo. – Interrumpía la abuela de Shampoo. – No será fácil aprender ese truco, y será mucha prueba y error. Ranma necesitara de toda la ayuda posible. Además de que probablemente aprendan a utilizarlo.

-Por mi bien. – Aceptaba despreocupada Ukyo. – Un viaje con Ranma y un truco nuevo, no pierdo nada.

-¿Aprender ese truco…? – Decía incrédula Akane. – Pero… ¿seguro que podrás hacerlo, Ranma?

-Hasta ahora he sido capaz de aprender todas las técnicas especiales que me han mostrado. – Hablaba confiando el chico capaz de convertirse en chica. – Si ella pudo yo también puedo.

-Entonces voy. – Sentenciaba Akane. – Quiero ayudarte como sea. Afrontaremos esto, juntos.

-Gracias, Akane, significa mucho para mí. – Acepto Ranma. – Por cierto, ¿qué están haciendo esos dos?

-Cuando salí a buscarte Gennosuke estaba meditando, y tu hermana estaba practicando con un maniquí.

-a-

Concentración, calma y mente fría, rasgos muy básicos pero muy fundamentales para su técnica más fuerte. Por supuesto que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, y es que cada que trataba de entrar en un estado de mente cero, su conciencia le traía recursos del pasado. Aquellas noches tan distantes en las que se había divertido tanto. Su maestro, sus compañeros, todo. Si tuviera la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas lo haría.

"¡Con ustedes, Les huit magnifiques! " Y el público perdía la cabeza. Su título coreado una y otra vez, así como el de sus compañeros. ¿Pero como no iban a hacerlo, si eran los mejores en lo que hacían? Cada noche, cada espectáculo, daban su mejor esfuerzo, la mejor versión de ellos mismos.

Ocho miembros, 4 hombre, 4 mujeres. El y su hermana, y otros seis. Sus amigos, su familia. Los recuperaría, fuera como fuera lo haría. El y su hermana.

-Y luego presionamos aquí y… oh… ¡oh! – Hablaba emocionada su hermana, mientras aventaba por los aires un pergamino que estaba sosteniendo. - ¡Ya recordé como se hacía para revertir el efecto! Era tan fácil, solo tenía que buscar los puntos de presión y luego…

-Sí, sí, es una buena noticia. – Indicaba despreocupado el chico. – Solo una cosa más… ¡No avientes así el pergamino antiguo!

-¡¿Cómo es que pudiste notar eso aun con los ojos cerrados?! – Cuestiono Sayaka. Su hermano se limitó a bufar ligeramente. – Oh… es verdad, pasabas la cuerda floja con los ojos vendados, por eso eres tan bueno para percibir tu entorno. En fin, ¿ahora qué?

-Trata de golpearme. – Le ordeno el chico. – Utiliza tú técnica contra mí, y yo la esquivare manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

-Oye… está bien que fuiste el emperador, pero ya no eres lo que eras antes. – Señalo la chica. – No seas arrogante.

-Si me alcanzas a golpear te comprare algo bonito… luego de que me regreses mi movilidad, claro está. – Indicaba el chico mientras se incorporaba. – Pero si yo gano antes de que me golpees tendrás que hacer mis deberes por una semana. Adelante, te espero.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, Gennosuke. – Comentaba la chica, seguido de un respiro profundo. – Tal vez te estas sobreestimando, o me estas subestimando. Si es el último caso entiendo que tengas tus razones pero… ¡Yo fui L'étoile!

Sin perder el tiempo, la hermana del chico se lanzó al ataque, buscando impactarlo no con uno de sus trucos, sino con golpes normales. Por su parte Gennosuke, hijo de Genma y Nodoka Saotome, se limitaba a esquivar, mostrando una ligera sonrisa al conseguirlo.

-Vamos, eres más rápida que eso. ¡Me estoy oxidando! – Exclamo arrogante Gennosuke.

-Y yo que quería ir a tu paso. – Le molesto Sayaka. – Supongo que no va a ser posible.

La chica pronto empezó a aumentar la velocidad de sus golpes, buscando impactar de lleno en su hermano, cosa que era casi imposible, pues el chico sabía esquivar muy bien, además de intuir por donde golpearía su hermana.

-Espero tu mejor golpe, hermanita. – Provocaba Gennosuke a Sayaka.

-No le dispares a lo que no puedes matar, hermano. – Reflexiono la chica. – Sé que soy algo tonta, pero no lo suficiente para atacarte con mi mejor truco sabiendo que conoces la forma.

-Bien, parece que te lo estas tomando enserio, Sayaka. – Reconoció Gennosuke. – Entonces, yo también debería empezar a pelear en serio. ¡Aquí voy!

-¡Dame tu mejor golpe! O no… uno de tus mejores golpes… tampoco, bueno pelea como gustes.

-a-

Luego de haber determinado los días para entrenar, así como los miembros que iban a ir y, sobretodo, dar una explicación sobre todo lo que había acontecido en el último día para Ranma y Akane, tocaba el retorno a la casa Tendo.

Ranma, por obvias razones, tuvo que volver a convertirse en mujer. Detestaba tener que ocultarse de su madre, pero tenía que entender las razones, tal vez un día, cuando se haya librado de esta maldición, pueda ser como en realidad es con ella. Sin ocultarse.

Y allí iba, acompañado de tres chicas, ya a unos metros de distancia de la casa Tendo.

-Me alegra mucho el hecho de que me apoyen en esta situación, de verdad pero… ¡Por qué me siguen hasta casa! – Exclamo Ranko, mientras iba acompañado de Shampoo, Ukyo y Akane.

-Porque quiero conocer a mi futura suegra. – Sonrió Shampoo. – Y demostrarle que yo soy la mejor candidata a casarme contigo.

-De que estas hablando, Shampoo. – Decía Ukyo. – Todas nosotras sabemos que me elegirá a mí. Se cocinar, soy amable con Ranma y, sobretodo, soy su amiga de la infancia. En las series normalmente la amiga de la infancia es la que se queda con el chico.

-Tú lo has dicho, en las series, esta es la vida real. – Señalo Akane. – Y se les olvida que van a MI casa, por lo cual les voy a pedir que no piensen en alguna maldad.

-Convencer a la mamá de Ranma de que yo soy la mejor candidata para ser la esposa de su hijo no es ninguna maldad. – Indico Shampoo, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Oye… Shampoo, yo creo que te estás haciendo demasiadas ilusiones. – Comento Ukyo. – No podrás igualarme a la hora de ser una buena esposa para Ranma.

-¡Ya basta! – Exclamo molesta Akane. – La única chica con la que va a simpatizar la mamá de Ranma soy yo, ¡porque yo soy su prometida!

-Akane. – Hablo sorprendida Ranko por el comentario de la chica. La antes nombrada, al darse cuenta de que probablemente hablo de más, se sonrojo ligeramente. – Shampoo… Ukyo, ¡qué no les importa lo que yo piense!

-En el amor y la guerra todo se vale, Ranma. – Señalo Ukyo. – No podemos permitir que Akane nos tome ventaja.

-Pues no se tienen que preocupar por eso. – Comento Ranko. – Mi madre se va hoy mismo, y supongo que con ella mis dos hermanos.

-¡¿Hablas en serio?! – Cuestionaron incrédulas Shampoo y Ukyo. Ranma asistió ligeramente. - ¡Tenemos que ir a verla cuanto antes!

Ambas chicas estaban dispuestas a ir cuanto antes a conocer a la madre de Ranma, y con ello tratar de simpatizar con ella, pero, para su mala suerte, su acción se vio interrumpida.

¡Pum! Se escuchó en el ambiente, a la par que la barda del patio trasero de la casa de Akane se venía abajo y, con ello, cayendo sobre ellos.

Ranma inmediatamente al ver ello, tomo a Akane por la cintura y la jalo hacia él, a la par que se tiraba al suelo para quedar a una mayor distancia del derrumbe.

-Akane, ¿estás bien? – Cuestionaba preocupado Ranma, mientras colocaba a la chica sobre sus piernas.

-Ranma. – Hablaba con un poco de dolor. – Ranma. – Dicho esto se abalanzo sobre el chico, dándole, un abrazo, acción que dejo sorprendido a su prometido. – Gracias… por cuidarme.

-Piensan quedarse ahí toda la vida, ¿o qué? – Cuestionaba una muy celosa Ukyo, con los brazos cruzados.

-Solo están presumiendo. – Señalo en el mismo estado que Ukyo, Shampoo.

-Ranma, hace un rato que se cayó la barda. – Decía la chica de la gran espátula. – El peligro ya paso.

-Sí, Ranma, porque sigues abrazando a Akane. – Hablaba Shampoo.

Los chicos, prometido y prometida, por la vergüenza y miedo a admitir sus sentimientos el uno por el otro, se separaron inmediatamente, ligeramente sonrojados.

-Eso es realmente ridículo, ¿no lo crees, Shampoo? – Comentaba indignada Ukyo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, totalmente ridículo. – Nuevamente Shampoo.

-Bueno. – Tosía ligeramente Ranma. – Fue un reflejo natural, ¿por qué quisiera yo salvar a una chica tan poca atractiva como Akane?

-¡Nadie te pidió que me ayudaras! – Exclamo molesta la chica Tendo.

-Como sea, ¿qué fue lo que derribo la barda? – Cuestionaba a la nada Ranma mientras se acercaba a los escombros, en donde en medio de ellos encontró a una chica. – Oh… eres tú… espera… ¡¿tú?! ¿Cómo…? ¿Quién...?

-Veo muchas estrellitas. – Hablaba mareada, y con los ojos de espiral, Sayaka. – Lindas, lindas y brillantes estrellitas.

-¡Mi barda! – Exclamaba con cómicas lágrimas Soun Tendo al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su casa.

-Que fuerza. – Comentaba Kasumi con su típico tono de tranquilidad.

-Ni siquiera Ranma ha hecho algo así. – Reconoció Nabiki.

-Oh… señor Tendo, disculpe a mi muchacho. – Indicaba Nodoka. – No esperaba que entrenara de manera seria con Sayaka, por favor, discúlpelo.

-No… hay problema, supongo que es de familia. – Hablaba un muy desanimado Soun Tendo.

-Gane, hermanita. – Indicaba Gennosuke mientras se acercaba a donde su hermana, para luego tomarla entre sus brazos.

-Oye… tu… ¿eres el hermano de Ranma? – Cuestiona Shampoo al ver al gemelo del antes nombrado.

-¿Te debe importar? – Respondió con una pregunta Gennosuke, para luego sonreír de manera sarcástica. – Como sea, no me molesten.

-Oye que grosero, contestar de esa manera es muy feo. – Reclamaba Shampoo.

-Sí, sí, es igual para mí. – Indicaba el hermano de Ranma mientras entraba nuevamente a la residencia Tendo, con su hermana en sus brazos. – ("Demonios, una chica me hablo, ¡una chica!")

-("En verdad, es un presumido"). – Pensaba Ranko. – ("Y tan fuerte como yo creí")

-Oye… Akane, ¿ella es la madre de Ranma? – Cuestionaba Ukyo, ignorando por completo a Gennosuke.

-Sí, lo soy. – Respondía Nodoka. – Mucho gusto, ¿con quién tengo el placer?

-¡Mucho gusto, señora Saotome! Mi nombre es Ukyo, y soy la prometida de Ranma. – Hablaba con una sonrisa la chica de la gran espátula, mientras le daba la mano.

-Oye Ukyo no digas mentiras, eso es muy feo. – Reclamaba Shampoo, para después sacar del camino a Ukyo con un leve empujón. – Mucho gusto, señora Saotome, yo soy Shampoo, y soy la verdadera prometida de Ranma.

-¡Oh! Mi Ranma en verdad es todo un hombre. – Hablaba orgullosa Nodoka. – Conseguirse tantas prometidas… aunque eso está mal, ya luego hablare con él.

-¡La única prometida de Ranma soy yo! – Exclama celosa Akane.

-Oh, Akane, Ranko, ¿son sus amigas? – Cuestiono la esposa de Genma.

-Algo así. – Respondió Ranma.

-a-

La tarde ya había pasado, y Nodoka junto a sus hijos estaban por irse, pero eso no significaba que ya no se iban a ver pues, por lo que había explicado la señora Saotome, se habían mudado a una casa cercana, y sus dos hijos asistirían al instituto de la localidad.

Luego de una convivencia, donde hubo más problemas relacionados a la futura esposa de Ranko, solo quedaron el señor Soun y su hija Kasumi en la cocina.

-Oye papá, cuando fue a comprar los víveres me entregaron este volante, hace mucho que no vamos a uno como familia, puede ser divertido.

-Oh, es verdad Kasumi. – Acepto el padre de las chicas Tendo. – "Gran circo, muy pronto en tu localidad", será bueno ir, toda la familia.

-Mientras tanto-

-¡Por qué yo siempre tengo que venir a investigar el lugar al que vamos a arribar! – Exclamaba frustrado una voz masculina, proveniente de una figura, cubierta por una capa color café.

-Porque tú le prometiste eso al resto, así que eres un fijo para esta tarea. – Comentaba una voz femenina, vestida de la misma manera que la voz masculina.

-Al menos esta vez te enviaron a ti a acompañarme y no a la loca. – Explicaba la voz masculina. – La última vez hubo muchos problemas por ella. Me siento afortunado.

-Sí, supongo que sí. No es fácil tratar con ella. – Hablaba la voz femenina. - ¿Crees que lo encontremos aquí?

-Es posible, no ha estado en las otras ciudades y comunidades que hemos visitado… aunque he oído hablar de él en los bajos barrios, cosas sobre estafas y peleas callejeras.

-Ya no es lo que solía ser. Una verdadera lástima. – Suspiro. – Como será, quiero regresar pronto, así que vayamos a investigar dojo por dojo para buscar buenos oponentes para nuestro espectáculo.

Pronto, las cosas cambiaran por completo. Pues se presentaran dos especialistas del combate y espectáculo, damas y caballeros, Le pendu y La justice, 2 de los 8 magníficos.

 **Y bueno, un gran y revelador capítulo que, de todo corazón, espero les guste. Faltan muchas, muchísimas cosas que explicar; obviamente, así como personajes que abordar y situaciones que explicar para darle sentido a la historia.**

 **Espero que le den todo el apoyo posible a este proyecto, pues me hace mucha; por no decir bastante, ilusión compartirlo con ustedes.**

 **Se aceptan sugerencias y recomendaciones.**

 **Ahora, vamos con los saludos.**

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo: Me alegra que te interese, y espero poder captar aún más tu atención con todas las ideas que tengo. :D**

 **ArlethVO: Me alegro que te haya gustado, en verdad le invertí mucho tiempo; casi tanto como a este segundo capítulo. Espero que lo que viene te guste tanto como el primer capítulo. :D**

 **Nos vemos pronto. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Apuestas del destino.

 **Notas del autor al final del capítulo.**

 **Saludos y demás al final del capítulo.**

 **Posdata: Lecturas, recuerdos, memorias y demás así: "". Pensamientos así: ("").**

 **-Disclaimer: Ranma ½ no me pertenece, le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Ranma ^ 2**

"Me di el lujo de escoger ¿Te lo he contado alguna vez? Escogí a los jóvenes que quise. Ya me conoces. Investigué. Observé mientras trataban de destacar del resto, cada uno de ustedes, transformándose en la persona que necesitaría que fueran. Pero… tú, tú al igual que los demás, eras fuerte, rápido y valiente. Un líder nato. Pero tú tenías algo que los demás no tenían. Algo que solo vi yo... ¿Lo adivinas?... Suerte y perseverancia... ¿Me equivoqué al elegirlos? No, por supuesto que no. Fueron una de mis mejores elecciones. Ustedes son mi espada, son mi escudo… y tú eres el que los guiara cuando yo ya no esté en este mundo."

Abrió poco a poco los sus ojos, para luego sentarse en su cama y sacudir ligeramente su cabeza, sería un día pesado, y un presagio de ello era ese recuerdo, esa promesa que hace ya algún tiempo atrás hizo. Era una carga pesada, muy pesada que debía llevar sobre sus hombros.

Suspiro para luego sonreír con arrogancia, tratando de abandonar cualquier pensamiento relacionado con su pasado; cosa muy difícil si era sincero, para luego abandonar la cama. No era la primera vez que soñaba con esas memorias de una vida perdida, y eso era lo que más le intrigaba. ¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en recordarle como fallo? Si, él eral culpable, no se justificaba, y por eso mismo se esforzaba en remediarlo, encontraría la forma, la manera.

Él era el emperador. En el Tarot, su Arcano Mayor implicaba el poder sobre lo terrenal y temporal. Representando la estabilidad, la posición social de lo que se ha conseguido, la solidez de lo adquirido, entre otras cosas. Un título perfecto para él, que tanto se rompió en la espalda para llegar hasta donde había llegado.

-("Algo grande va a pasar"). – Intuyo mientras arrojaba una mirada tímida al suelo. – ("Debemos estar preparados para cualquier cosa, no tardaran en encontrarnos").

Gennosuke, el catalogado como el más débil de los dos gemelos, salió sin muchas prisas de su habitación, dispuesto a abordar el día a como viniera.

Se vistió distinto a como fue a ver por primera vez a la familia Tendo, pues no necesitaba ser tan formal. Se visto con una sudadera negra, jeans azul marido y tenis color rojos.

Su aspecto no era el mejor, y era entendible. ¿A quién le gusta pararse por las mañanas? Por supuesto, a el no.

-¡Gennosuke! – Lo llamaron en un grito lo suficientemente fuerte, como para terminarlo de despertar. - ¡Tenemos que ir a comprar unos mandados!

-¡Ya voy, Sayaka! – Respondió de inmediato, mientras lanzaba lo que el catalogaba como el ultimo bostezo de su día.

Sayaka, ella era la estrella.

El título de la chica, más allá de la imagen de la carta o sus habilidades, se debía a su forma de ser. La juventud, la belleza, la suerte, el resplandor, la comunicación, la creatividad, los valores mentales sobre los valores afectivos o sentimentales, buena conexión mental o intelectual, afinidad de ideas, momento de una gran fuerza mental y claridad de ideas. Todo eso representaba la carta y ella por supuesto que era así.

-¡Rápido, hermano! ¡Me estoy oxidando! – Si, definitivamente ella es la perfecta imagen de la estrella

-a-

Los rayos del sol se colaban por su ventana y por fin, luego de casi dos días seguidos convertido en chica, Ranma Saotome, por fin podría a volver a despertar como un chico. Claro que esta sensación de suerte no sería para siempre, y es que vamos a repasar algo muy sencillo: Ranma Saotome estaba rodeado de la desgracia, o al menos así lo creía él; porque tener a hermosas chicas para elegir no es nada desafortunado.

Había una leyenda urbana sin base alguna que decía que la suerte de un humano se niveleaba en su vida. Los que se encuentran con la desgracia simplemente estaban "acumulando" su suerte y tendrían tanta buena suerte después que pesaría. Sin embargo, Ranma no creía en eso. Y gracias a esto, Ranma Saotome era tan bueno improvisando.

Estaba acostumbrado a que absolutamente nada vaya respecto al plan original, por lo cual la única manera de alcanzar el éxito frente a sus ojos era abrirse paso improvisado. Varias veces en el pasado… no, una docena de veces en el pasado… no, no, varias docenas de veces en el pasado, él se había abierto paso de impensables situaciones de esa manera. Ninguna situación nunca había seguido sus expectativas de principio a fin; y lo mismo con las batallas. Cada situación era incluso más ridícula que la anterior, por ejemplo: el transformarse en chica y las múltiples soluciones con las que se había topado para romper su maldición, y sobra decir que ninguna había resultado. El hecho de tener tantas prometidas y como estas se peleaban por él, sin importarles claro; más que a una, lo que el sentía. O los contados y fugaces momentos románticos que conseguía con Akane y, por su timidez o interrupciones de terceros, terminaban en cachetadas e insultos de parte de la chica.

Ahora, mantengan todo esto en mente.

Era posible que a un sobreviviente de varias situaciones absurdas y tantas batallas contra diversos oponentes la situación actual no le pareciera la gran cosa. Era posible que pudiera apretar sus puños como siempre, respirar profundo y calmarse, luchar hasta que su cuerpo estuviera magullado y golpeado para proteger la sonrisa de la dueña de P-Chan que tanto le gustaba ver, y proteger todo como si hubiera sido nada.

Pero… Pero…

Ranma Saotome despertó en su futón en el cuarto que la familia Tendo les había brindado amablemente a su padre y a él.

Por alguna razón, dos chicas se habían subido a la manta a cada lado suyo y estaban dormidas.

-…. De acuerdo. – Hablo en voz baja, como si su vida dependiera de ello. – Mantén la calma.

Mientras su sudor desagradable fluía por todo su cuerpo y temblaba de pies a cabeza, Ranma, ese veterano de incontables batallas mortales, no dejo escapar un típico grito de "¡¿Qué?!

Él lo entendió, y bastantéate bien.

Si hacia algo tan común como gritar por la situación en la que se encontraba, esas nada misteriosas chicas con sus caras dormidas que parecen los símbolos de la paz saltarían de inmediato y "¡Ranma! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" "¡Aún no estamos casados!" Y luego ¡Pum! ¡Pam! Golpes directo a él, pero no solo de ellas, sino que de su padre que despertaría debido a tanto grito. Y entonces una de sus tantas prometidas, la chica que le gustaban las artes marciales y era pésima para cocinar llamada Akane, vendría corriendo al escuchar la conmoción. Ella entraría y entonces… "¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Ranma?! ¡Descarado! ¡Ahora sí!" ¡Crash! ¡Wham! Y saldría disparado por el techo de la casa.

-("¡No! ¡Por favor no! ¡Si representas mi vida restante con una vela gruesa, este tipo de situación terriblemente patética y absurda es seguro que acabe con más de la mitad de la vela! ¡Y tengo la sensación de que el daño acumulado por ese tipo de cosas es más del que he tomado peleando contra Ryoga!").

La mente de Ranma estaba en tal caso, que su forma de hablar se volvió afeminada. Tal vez pasar casi dos días seguidos como chica no fue tan buena idea.

Sin embargo, apartar la vista de su dura realidad no podrá fin al peligro.

Tenía que actuar ya si quería sobrevivir al peligro.

Paso lentamente saliva, para luego determinar quiénes eran esas chicas, aunque él ya sabía de quienes se trataban, para bien o para mal.

La primera era Shampoo, la segunda era Ukyo.

En pocas palabras, si estas chicas que estaban respirando tan lindamente; cosa que lo enterneció pero solo le hizo saber que el peligro era mucho más grande, dormidas, sus exclamaciones fácilmente podrían llevar a que alguien ya no sea reconocible como humano.

-("Por un lado no es normal que Shampoo y Ukyo estén juntas. ¡¿Acaso las rivales de mi amor están uniendo fuerzas para librarse de la competencia?! Puedo pensar en ellas como en versiones especiales de la mafia o pandillas. ¡No sé qué hacen en la casa de Akane, en mi cuarto y en mi futón! ¡Apuesto a que me van a noquear para luego arrastrarme a un lugar con ellas, para tener una cita!").

Por supuesto, estas preguntas nunca serían contestadas si fuera destrozado a golpes. La máxima prioridad de Ranma era garantizar su propia seguridad. Lo demás se resolvería solo, o eso esperaba.

Así que…

Ranma Saotome agarró suavemente la manta que lo cubría a él (y a las dos chicas). Levanto la manta poco a poco, prestando mucha atención para asegurarse de no despertar a sus prometidas.

No se preocupen. Ranma no era un total pervertido que quería revisar los pijamas de esas dos chicas dormidas indefensas, o, en casos más extremos, quería experimentar el aroma de las gotas perladas de sudor que habían aparecido en su piel.

-("Tengo que salir de aquí antes de que despierten. Es la única manera de asegurar MI supervivencia").

Como Dios le daba entender, se movía con mucho cuidado para hacer el menor ruido posible pero, nuevamente, la suerte no estaba de su lado.

-Ranma. – Hablo entre sueños Shampoo, para luego abrazarlo. – Soy tan feliz.

-Ranma, cocinare todo lo que gustes. – Hablaba Ukyo. – Es mi deber como tu esposa. – Y abrazo.

Ranma pasó más de 45 segundo inerte, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba.

-H-Haa… Haa…., ahh…

Sudor cayó por sus mejillas, y estaban respirando tan agitadamente que nunca podía explicarlo si alguien lo escuchara. Considerando lo volátil que podía ser Akane, no era una exageración decir que esto era similar a haber pisado una mina que todavía no había detonado porque no había levantado su pie.

-Ranma. – Hablan entre sueños Shampoo y Ukyo. – Cásate conmigo.

Golpe de suerte, las chicas lo habían soltado. Ahora podía superar esto. Solo tenía que levantarse con cuidado, salir del futón y luego de la habitación. Podía incluso darle los buenos días a la familia Tendo. Pero, como repasamos anteriormente, Ranma Saotome no era un tipo precisamente con suerte.

-¡Recolección de basura! ¡¿Tiene alguna bicicleta, monociclo, patineta o cualquier cosa no deseada?!

De repente, la voz de un hombre de mediana edad reproducida a través de un alta voz a volumen alto llegó del exterior.

Ranma Saotome claramente sintió romperse una cuerda delgada en su mente.

-Nm… - Se quejaba Ranma.

-¿Qué pasa, Ranma? Guarda silencio.

Ranma vio claramente moverse los labios de Ukyo y Shampoo mientras se frotaban los ojos.

¡Las puertas del infierno se han abierto!

La mente racional del chico por fin se derrumbó.

-¡No! Se acabó. – Se lamentaba el joven Saotome. - ¡Estoy perdido! Esto simplemente no es justo. ¡Evado el peligro de mi madre pero ahora esto! ¡Que hice para merecerlo! ¡Solo quiero un día normal!

-Ranma, es muy temprano, déjame dormir. Estaba soñando cosas bonitas. – Comentaba Shampoo.

-Si Ranma, no puedo creer que hagas escandalo a estas horas. – Decía Ukyo.

Ranma no lo podía creer, se había salvado… o eso le hubiera gustado.

-¿Qué sucede, Ranma? – Cuestionaron desde la entrada al cuarto, a la par que la puerta de esta era desplazada.

Akane Tendo, era la autora de esa acción.

Todo el cuerpo de Ranma Saotome empezó a agitarse de forma extraña.

Esto era malo. Muy, muy malo. Dos chicas estaban durmiendo en su futón. Solo había una manta y nuevamente lo estaban abrazando. ¿Cuán gran malentiendo causaría esto y a cuanta destrucción conduciría? Hizo los cálculos y era evidente que se convertiría en una escena terriblemente brutal, que tendría que ser censurada.

-Akane yo... – Trataba de explicar desesperado Ranma. – Yo no… Yo…

-Descarado. – Hablaba Akane mientras un aura maligna la cubría por completo. - ¡¿Es que no tienes vergüenza?!

Y justo como lo había predicho Ranma.

¡Pum! ¡Pam! Y después él volando por los cielos.

-"Que extraña situación". – Señalaba Genma Saotome como panda con sus típicos letreros.

-a-

Había muchas por preguntas sin respuestas luego del breve pero ruidoso evento que había ocurrido en la residencia Tendo.

Un maltrecho Ranma esperaba ansioso por el desayuno, mientras se limitaba a escuchar lo que las chicas, Shampoo y Ukyo, tenían que decirle.

-Y bien. – Hablo Akane. - ¿Qué es lo que quieren aquí?

Shampoo deposito su tasa de té sobre la mesa, para contestar a la pregunta de la chica Tendo, con la expresión de alguien planeando una conspiración mundial.

-Los preparativos están listos. – Anuncio la chica de cabello purpura. – Solo viene a avisar sobre la hora de partida. Mi abuelita quiere aprovechar todo el tiempo posible.

-Y yo vine a asegurarme que no se pusiera demasiada "cariñosa" con Ranma. – Señalo Ukyo.

-¿Y cómo fue que entraron? – Cuestiono Kasumi.

-La parte trasera. – Respondió Shampoo. – Al estar la barda completamente derribada fue fácil entrar. Luego de eso entramos por la ventana del cuarto de Ranma.

-El problema es que venimos tan temprano que el sueño se apodero de nosotras. – Explicaba Ukyo. – Y al ver a Ranma tan lindo al dormir decidimos compartirlo, aunque solo por esa ocasión.

-Y me vas a decir que no tuviste la culpa, ¿verdad, Ranma? – Se dirigió una muy celosa Akane, mientras un aura roja se posaba sobre ella.

-¡Es porque así fue! – Respondió de inmediato. – Tengo el sueño muy pesado, ya deberías saberlo. No fue sino hasta que desperté que me di cuenta de su presencia.

-¡Y en lugar de echarlas las dejaste seguir a tu lado! – Exclamo la menor de las hermanas Tendo.

-¡Es porque sabía que podían reaccionar de una manera violenta! Trate de escabullirme de la manera más silenciosa posible para que tú no enteraras y, con ello, evitar lo que sucedió esta mañana.

-¡¿Entonces no me lo pensabas contar?!

-¿Sabes? Yo creo que estas celosa. – Señalo Ranma.

-¿Celosa? ¿Yo? ¿De un cretino como tú? ¡Ya quisieras eso, Ranma!

-Si claro, lo que digas. Estas celosa de que ellas durmieron conmigo y tú no. Se veían tan lindas, incluso pensé en disfrutarlo…

Se calló de inmediato al darse cuenta que había revelado detalles de más.

No tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta que había desatado nuevamente el infierno sobre él. Ya tenía suficiente con el hecho de que Akane se molestara por el hecho de que amaneció acompañado de sus prometidas, pero ahora, o ahora era peor.

-Así que pensabas disfrutarlo, Ranma…

Pese a que la voz de Akane sonaba de lo más tranquila él sabía que era todo lo contrario.

-Bueno… yo… ellas…

No encontraba las palabras correctas para justificarse.

-Bueno… viendo la situación. Shampoo, Ukyo, pueden quedárselo. – Indico Akane Tendo. – Y… papá, pueden olvidarse del compromiso.

Y allí estaba, una acción tan típica de ella que ya era una amenaza de su parte.

Cada que Ranma hacia algo mal Akane, su prometida, siempre terminaba cancelando el compromiso.

Por supuesto, siendo como es Ranma es normal que Akane recurriera a ese tipo de amenaza. Y aun así Ranma Saotome parecería no tomarle importancia al asunto, ¿verdad? Pues no exactamente. El tiempo se encargó de ayudarle a darle importancia a Akane.

-¡Siempre tan infantil! – Exclamaba Ranma. – No puedo creer que recurras a esa amenaza cuando yo no tuve la culpa. Trate de solucionarlo de la mejor manera, pero hubo acciones que por supuesto yo no quise que sucedieran.

-¿Ósea que no te gusto dormir conmigo, Ranma? – Cuestionaba Ukyo.

-¡Eso luego lo discutimos! Por el momento, Akane, deja de ser infantil y escucha todo lo que tengo que decir.

-¡¿Y sino que?! – Cuestiono desafiante la chica.

-Sino… Y-yo… yo… ¡Te voy a besar para que mantengas la boca cerrada!

Y allí estaba el, actuando de manera compulsiva e improvisada.

Debido a las palabras que acaba de gritar a los 4 vientos, Akane Tendo, prometida de Ranma Saotome, quedo totalmente sonrojada. No esperaba para nada algo así de parte de su prometido, pero, si se ponía a pensarlo bien, no era la primera vez que ocurría algo similar.

-Ranma. – Hablo en voz baja Akane Tendo.

Por su parte, Ranma Saotome sentía un aura asesina a sus espaldas.

Ukyo y Shampoo, Shampoo y Ukyo, eran la fuente de esa aura.

Trago saliva lentamente, sabiendo las consecuencias que sus palabras traerían.

-Ranma… ¿Cómo que quieres besar a Akane? – Hablaba con una expresión asesina Shampoo.

-Bueno, yo… no es que quiera, es solo que…

-Así que tengo que tratarte de manera menos delicada y afectuosa para que me quieras besar cada que tengamos una pelea, Ranma. – Ahora Ukyo.

-¡Oh, esto es genial, Saotome! – Festejaba Soun Tendo bailando con su compañero y amigo Genma Saotome. - ¡Se van a casar!

-¡Tenemos que hacer todos los preparativos para la boda! – Hablaba el padre de Ranma. - ¡No podemos perder tiempo!

-Felicidades. – Decía Kasumi.

-Bueno, tengo que sacar provecho de la situación. – Hablaba Nabiki con una sonrisa siniestra mientras sostenía una grabadora de bolsillo, que sabrá dios de donde la saco.

-Yo…

La mente de Ranma trabajaba a toda velocidad.

-Yo… ¡Nunca quisiera besar a una chica tan poco atractiva como Akane! ¡Solo lo dije porque de esa manera me dejaría de hablar!

-¡Y la infantil soy yo! – Reclamo Akane. – Además me da gusto que no me quieras besar, porque así me ahorrare la triste situación de rechazarte.

-¡No te perdonaremos esto, Ranma! – Exclamaron las chicas (Shampoo y Ukyo) mientras se lanzaban al ataque contra el joven Saotome.

-Si no quieres que esta grabación se esparza por toda la ciudad, cómpramela en 2000 Yens.

Dicen que la calma viene después de la tormenta, bueno, parece que la tormenta seguía en pleno auge.

-a-

Ir de compras era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que se salía de casa. Y hasta eso era forzado, pues su madre lo amenazaba con la katana que se supone utilizaría única y exclusivamente en Ranma.

Para su suerte, y a pesar de ser nuevos en la ciudad, no les tomo mucho tiempo encontrar una tienda con todo lo que les había encargado su madre. Amén de una panadería que se situaba frente a esa tienda.

-Espero que se adapten lo mejor posible a esta ciudad. – Decía amable el dueño de la panadería. – Ya saben, vuelvan cuando quieran.

Su hermana, radiante de juventud, mostro una enorme sonrisa en confirmación. El en cambio solo suspiro y agradeció por el servicio.

-Por cierto, esto lo pasaron repartiendo dos muchachos. Creo que dos jóvenes como ustedes les puede interesar más que a un viejo como yo.

-¡Claro! – Exclamo feliz Sayaka mientras tomaba el volante.

"Gran circo, muy pronto en tu localidad"

Su rostro pronto cambio de expresión, ellos conocían muy bien ese anuncio.

-a-

En plena luz del sol por la mañana, dos figuras cubiertas por una capucha color café habían parado en el parque de la comunidad.

-Esperaba más emoción, si te soy sincero. – Hablo la voz masculina.

-Bueno, es obvio que hemos mejorado de tal manera que es imposible encontrar oponentes dignos. – Decía la voz femenina. – Pero eso no son argumentos suficientes para justificar su falta de habilidades.

-Bueno, dejemos eso de lado… ¿trajiste algo de comer?

Su compañera asistió, a la par que descolgaba su mochila de sus hombros, para luego sacar un par de emparedados.

-Bien, falta un dojo por revisar, se supone que el mejor de toda esta zona. – Hablaba la voz masculina mientras masticaba. – El dojo Tendo.

-Así que… dejaste lo mejor para el final. – Resalto la voz femenina. – Espero no quedar decepcionada.

-Sí, bueno, tenemos que repartir unos cuantos volantes que anuncien nuestra llegada y podremos regresar.

-a-

Esperaba encontrarlos, lo presentía y era lógico que sucediera después de tanto tiempo sin saber de ellos.

La preocupación lo quería empezar a invadir, pero no podía darse el lujo de preocuparse.

Ahora tenía que hacer frente a su destino, y para ello tenía que tener la mente lo más fría y concentrada posible.

-Están aquí. – Rompió el silencio que había entre su hermana y el. – Tenemos que movernos.

-¿Ahh?

Su hermana aun no entendía del todo como se sentía.

-Seguiré su rastro. Preguntare persona por persona por las personas que les entregaron estos volantes y con ello llegare a ellos.

-Espera, Gennosuke, no tienes que ir a la boca del lobo. – Indico Sayaka. – No sabemos quiénes son los que están aquí. Podemos simplemente ir con cuidado a casa, desayunar y pasar todo el día en casa. No te compliques la vida, hermanito.

-Es fácil decirlo para ti. – Comentaba Gennosuke. – Ranma…

No debatiría con su hermana el porqué de sus acciones. Ella buscaba lo mismo que él, pero no entendía del todo el porqué de su huida.

Gennosuke, el emperador, entrego rápidamente las bolsas del mandado a su hermana. Dio media vuelta, y empezó a avanzar.

-Idiota. – Hablaba en voz baja su hermana. Su hermano la volteo a ver debido a esto. – Eres solo uno, no sabemos cuántos pudieron haber venido. – Suspiro. – Tu rastréalos y yo buscare en los dojos, en algún momento uno de los dos los topara.

-De acuerdo, solo una cosa más, hermanita.

-¿Cuál?

-¡Deja de comerte el pan!

-a-

Problemas de todos los días, eso era lo que por lo regular sucedía en la casa Tendo, y gracias a ello él había aprendido a solucionarlos de la manera más rápida posible.

Ahora, Ranma Saotome estaba listo para ir a entrenar a las montañas con la abuela de Shampoo, acompañado de Akane, Ukyo y la misma Shampoo.

¿El objetivo? Aprender el truco del escorpión.

Cada integrante del grupo llevaba una gran mochila; a saber lo que llevaban dentro, y allí estaban, despidiéndose de la familia.

-Suerte, sé que lo conseguirán. – Hablaba Kasumi.

-Oye Ranma… ¿Te importa si cobro a las personas externas a la familia la entrada por ver el combate entre tu hermana y tú? – Decía Nabiki.

Y así paso el resto de la familia, que no eran muchos más que el padre del joven Saotome y el padre de la joven Tendo.

Podemos seguir hablando de despedidas y esas cosas, pero no es el tema de interés, por supuesto que no.

A paso lento, y calmado, parte del equipo Ranma iban con dirección al punto de encuentro, donde la abuela de Shampoo los esperaba pero, como se dijo al principio, los planes de Ranma nunca salen acorde a lo previsto.

-Ranma Saotome. – Lo llamaba una voz conocida.

Esa voz era nada más y nada menos que Kuno Tatewaki.

Ranma suspiro con cansancio.

-("Este día no pudo empezar peor"). – Pensó el joven Saotome. - ¿Qué quieres, Kuno?

-Una fuente muy confiable me comento que te iras a las montañas a entrenar, acompañado de Akane Tendo.

-Sí… ¿Y eso qué? – Cuestiono sin muchos ánimos Ranma.

-¡Qué no puedo permitir una acción como esa! – Exclamaba Kuno. – Akane y tú en el espeso bosque de las montañas, solos… ¡Simplemente no puedo dejarla al cuidado de alguien como tú! El gran Kuno Tatewaki se hará cargo de la protección de Akane Tendo.

-Sí, sí. Nosotros ya nos vamos. – Indico Ranma mientras avanzaba acompañado de las tres chicas (Shampoo, Ukyo y Akane).

-¡Espérenme!

-a-

-Eso no es…

-Jefe… ¡Al fin te encontré!

-Deja que me encargue yo. Si necesito ayuda auxíliame.

-Como gustes.

-a-

Hoy era claramente un día para quedarse en cama. Señales las tuvo pero no hizo caso. Desde su extraño amanecer, hasta su discusión con Akane, hasta el encuentro con Kuno.

Y ahora estaba frente a frente a una figura, tapada con una capucha café, la cual los estaba amenazando con una espada de madera.

-Así que el gran emperador se ocultaba aquí. – Hablaba aquella figura. - ¿Tan bajo has caído? ¿Tan poco valía el profundo respeto que sentía por tu figura y presencia?

-¿De qué estás hablando? – Cuestiono de inmediato Ranma. – Ni siquiera te conozco.

-Tsk. – Chasqueo la lengua aquella figura. – En verdad esperaba algo más, que los rumores sobre usted no fueran ciertos. Lo único que me queda hacer, por el poco respeto que aún tengo por ti, emperador, es acabar contigo.

-¿Emperador? – Cuestiono Kuno. – Oye Saotome, ¿Qué sucede?

-("Ese… es el título que ostenta el hermano de Ranma"). – Recordó Akane. - ¡Ranma! Busca a Gen…

-Gennosuke. – Interrumpió. – A él es a quien tú buscas, ¿no es cierto?

-El Gennosuke que yo conocí dejo de existir hace mucho. Ya no refleja esa intimidación, ese carácter y aptitudes que tanto le caracterizaban.

-Bueno, no vale la pena ser así con alguien como tú. Yo soy el gran Gennosuke, el emperador. – Indico presumido Ranma mientras dejaba la mochila en el suelo. – ("Esta es mi oportunidad para recortar distancias con Gennosuke").

-("¿Qué estas haciendo, Ranma?"). – Pensaba Akane. – ("Tú no eres Gennosuke. No me digas… acaso tu…").

-("Piensas hacerte pasar por tu hermano"). – Ahora Ukyo. – ("Para demostrar que no estás tan lejos de ellos, pero… y si…").

-("Esa figura es de los 8 magníficos"). – Shampoo. – ("Te estarías enfrentando a alguien con un nivel similar a tus hermanos. Hay muchas posibilidades de que pierdas pero, si ganas").

-("Demostraría que no soy tan débil como ellos creen que soy"). – Nuevamente Ranma. – ("Y mi orgullo volvería a estar intacto").

-¿Cómo osa llamarse así y proclamarse de esa manera cuando no es ni la sombra de lo que era antes? – Cuestiono con una voz indignada. – Por respeto a la imagen honorable e imponente que conservo de usted, te acabare de la manera menos humillante posible.

-Alto. – Ordenaba Kuno. – No sé quién seas, o que suceda, pero el único con el derecho de retar, acabar y humillar a Ranma soy yo, el gran Kuno Tatewaki. Tendrás que derrotarme a mí para tener el derecho a retarlo.

-¿Oh? También peleas con una espada, puede que sea interesante. Dígame, ¿Usted qué tan bueno es con esa espada?

-Soy el capitán del equipo de Kendo de la preparatoria Furinkan. – Anuncio arrogante y presumido. - ¡El relámpago azul!

-¿Kendo? Puede que me divierta un poco.

Una sonrisa siniestra se vislumbró en la capucha de esa figura, mientras se ponía en guardia.

-¡Espera, Kuno! Es mi pelea.

-Me parece que ya acepto mi reto. – Confirmo Kuno. – Muestra tu rostro y dime tu nombre, quiero ver el rostro y saber el nombre de mi oponente cuando caiga derrotado ante mí, el gran Kuno Tatewaki.

-Es verdad, donde están mis modales. – Anuncio. – Bien, le daré el gusto. Maestra y doncella del esgrima, Mayumi, La Justice.

La capucha de color café voló por los cielos, mostrando a una chica poco después.

Mayumi, La Justice. Una chica elegante a simple vista. Cabello color miel, con una trenza por encima de su frente, y una larga cola de caballo por su espalda. De ojos verdes y rostro angelical. Vestida con un short café, con un cinturón del mismo color pero más claro, una camisa blanca que esta por fuera del short y desembotonada hasta donde apenas y se podían a empezar a visualizar sus pechos, una capa oscura que le llegaba hasta la cintura, unos guantes cafés, medias blancas por encima de las rodillas y botas color crema.

-a-

Odiaba tener razón, bueno, no odia tener la razón, más bien odiaba tener la razón en ámbitos de peligro, y aún más cuando había terceros involucrados.

La estrella, Sayaka Saotome, observaba desde el techo de una casa, a la distancia de manera minuciosa el encuentro que estaba por tener lugar.

Por supuesto que el haberlos encontrado antes que su hermano no era producto de la casualidad, y es que como se reiteró al principio ella tuvo razón. Ellos iban dojo por dojo, y por el camino en el que estaban por pelear se llegaba al dojo Tendo.

Claro que también influyo la suerte, y es que al ser nueva en la ciudad el único dojo que conocía era el de los Tendo… Un dato que hubiera jugado en su contra de no ser por su fortuna.

Estaba consternada, y no por haber encontrado a su anterior compañera de espectáculos, sino porque ella esperaba a alguien más.

-Nunca creí que fueras tú la que nos buscaría, Mayumi. – Hablo al aire Sayaka Saotome mientras comía una pieza de pan. – Gennosuke… ¡Mamá me va a regañar! Porque no te llevaste tú el pan sabiendo que me lo puedo comer. ¡No es justo!

-Veo que no has cambiado en lo absoluto, Sayaka. – Hablan a sus espaldas.

La chica se giró para encontrar al compañero de Mayumi. Sonrió con autosuficiencia luego de verlo directamente.

-Sí… a ti era él que esperaba. – Hablo con cautela la menor de los Saotome. – Lu Pendu, Takumi.

Takumi, el colgado. Un chico joven, un tanto más grande que Sayaka. Ojos rojos y cabello rubio; el cual estaba desordenado. Una playera negra, y pantalones de mezclilla azul claro. Con zapatos color café y guantes oscuros.

Le Pendu, sin perder mucho tiempo, se acercó a una distancia considerable a la estrella.

-El asunto no es contigo, Sayaka. – Decía Takumi. – Es con el jefe, no te metas.

-Takumi... – Hablo sorprendida la chica. – Entonces… ¿no me quieres ver?

-¡No es eso! – Exclamo de inmediato. – Es solo que… ya sabes… el jefe… el…

-Shh…

La chica situaba su dedo índice sobre los labios del chico.

-Dime todo lo que sepas, Takumi. – Le sugirió Sayaka.

-Y-yo… no puedo… es información confidencial… Mayumi me mataría si te dijera que tenemos que llevar a Gennosuke de vuelta.

-Oh… vamos, dime algo útil, Takumi.

Si, ambos chicos podrían ser algo tontos en algunos asuntos.

-¿No quieres continuar con lo que dejamos pendiente esa noche, Takumi? Si me dices lo que sabes… puede que lo retomemos.

-Yo…

Sayaka sabía poner nervioso a Takumi.

-Para empezar… ¿qué dejamos pendiente? – Cuestiono el colgado de manera inocente.

-Haha… Haha… ahora que lo dices… no recuerdo. – Sonrió de manera inocente la estrella. – Como sea, tengo que ir a ayudar a mi hermano.

-Sí, claro. Horita seguimos hablando, Sayaka. – Sonrió de manera inocente el colgado.

La chica salto del tejado, para dirigirse a donde Ranma, cuando el colgado recordó su tarea inicial.

-No, espera, se supone que no debes de intervenir, ¡Sayaka!

-a-

Elegancia y arte. Son características que utilizarían para definir el estilo de pelea de la chica que Kuno estaba enfrentando tan arduamente.

El combate no tenía mucho tiempo de haber iniciado y, para desgracia del equipo Ranma, Kuno estaba perdiendo.

-("Que… bonita"). – Pensaba Akane. – ("Su estilo de pelea es… hermoso, bello, artístico").

A diferencia de la estrella, la justica tenía movimientos para esquivar más sofisticados y elegantes. Era poesía en movimientos. Incluso se podría decir que la chicha, Mayumi, sonreía al esquivar los cortes letales que le hacia Kuno.

La esgrima, se podía definir como el arte de defender y atacar. Mayumi empleaba todas estas características y tenía un objetivo claro: probar las habilidades de uno de los miembros que el emperador parecía estar reuniendo.

La diferencia de habilidad era clara, y luego de unos cortes fallidos del gran Kuno Tatewaki, seguido de estocadas al pecho de este mismo, Kuno, el relámpago azul, cayó de rodillas totalmente exhausto.

-Bien, usted es bueno, pero yo soy mejor. – Decía Mayumi. – Disfrute mucho este entretenimiento, por eso acabare contigo de la manera más rápida posible.

-Yo… el gran Kuno Tatewaki no puedo perder… yo… no…

-Técnica secreta de la espada, ¡tormenta de estocadas!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y con una velocidad increíble, Mayumi, La Justice, acabo con Kuno, que cayó totalmente derrotado e inerte ante la poderosa técnica de la justicia.

Después de haber realizado su técnica, Mayumi, peino su cabello con su mano, para luego apuntar su espada contra Ranma y las chicas.

-¿Qué tan bajo ha caído usted, como para reclutar a personas que no están a la altura de las circunstancias? – Cuestiono La Justice. – Hay una notable y gran diferencia entre este joven y su servidora.

-Él no es parte de mi equipo. – Hablo Ranma. – Además, es de las personas más débiles a las que me he enfrentado. Prepárate, porque ahora te enfrentaras al mejor del grupo.

-Veo que aún conserva su arrogancia, emperador. – Indico la Justicia. – Y esa será su perdición.

-Oh… Mayumi, tan formal como siempre. – Irrumpía Sayaka, aterrizando frente a Ranma. – Yo no lo atacaría si fuera tú, recuerda que su título no es por simple adorno.

-Chica ruidosa... – Hablo sorprendido Ranma. – Espera, entonces… ¡¿Mamá?!

-No te preocupes por ella, debe de estar en casa esperándonos. – Afirmo.

-Sayaka. – La llamaba Akane. - ¿Tu…? ¿Tú estás de nuestro lado?

-Es complicado. – Acepto la joven Saotome. – Luego se los explico.

\- L'étoile. – Hablaba Mayumi. – Veo que sigue sin adoptar modales, irrumpir en medio de una plática es de muy mala educación.

-Yo también te extrañe, Mayumi. – Sonreía de manera inocente la estrella. - ¿Me invitaras el té después de que te derrote?

-Pagara por tu insolencia y arrogancia. – Señalo la justicia mientras apuntaba su espada hacia la estrella.

-¡Mayumi, espera! – Interrumpió una voz masculina.

Esa voz era de Takumi, que segundos después de haber gritado aterrizo al lado de su compañera.

-Este asunto no tiene nada que ver con ella. – Indico el colgado. – Concentrémonos en Gennosuke.

-¿Ahh? ¿En verdad piensan que no voy a luchar a su lado? – Cuestiono mostrándose indignada la más joven de los Saotome. – Soy su hermana, mi deber es protegerlo.

-Creo que no hay nada más que discutir. Todo pasara cuando sea el momento – Señalo La Justice. – Me encargo de Sayaka, ¿alguna objeción, Takumi?

-No… creo que no. – Hablo sin muchos ánimos Le Pendu. – Espero que no me decepciones, jefe.

-Te daré un consejo. – Hablaba en voz baja Sayaka con Ranma. – Tranquilo y con calma. No dejes que te alcancen sus hilos, y lo mismo para tus compañeras. Apóyense, y traten de llegar a él. Tal vez así tengan oportunidad hasta que Gennosuke llegue.

-Puedo derrotarlo solo. – Hablaba arrogante Ranma.

La chica, la hermana de Ranma, suspiro pesadamente debido al comentario de su hermano.

-Sí, eres parecido a él en ese aspecto. Akane, ayúdalo, ignora sus reclamos. Ustedes dos. – Refiriéndose a Shampoo y Ukyo. - No importa lo que diga, concéntrese en el oponente. La que más daño le logre hacer a Takumi, tendrá mi permiso para ser novia de Ranma.

-¿Y qué estamos esperando? – Comento Ukyo mientras descarga su espátula.

-Sí, me parece una buena idea. – Decía Shampoo.

-a-

En el camino al dojo en el que paso gran parte del día ayer, Gennosuke Saotome se quedó parado en silencio con la vista en alto.

Takumi, Mayumi y Sayaka, tres de los ocho magníficos combatiendo; contando y a su hermano y prometidas que para él no podían hacer la gran cosa contra Le Pendu.

Esos tres idiotas; y su hermano y compañía, estaban realizando movimientos repetidos que nunca podrían suceder en una vida normal. ¿Quién era ese chico con espada de madera tirado en el suelo? ¿Quiénes se creían su hermano y compañía para hacerle frente a alguien como Takumi? ¿Y Sayaka enfrentando a Mayumi sabiendo que probablemente el encuentro terminaría en un rotundo y muy justo empate debido a que sus niveles eran muy idénticos? Tanta información se precipito de repente que no podía resolver ni un solo problema en su cabeza. Para ponerlo de una manera más coloquial, estaba teniendo dificultades decidiendo por qué debería enojarse primero: por el inocente que se había involucrado (Kuno), por la estupidez de Ranma al enfrentar al colgado, o por la manera precipitada de actuar de su hermana.

Normalmente, Gennosuke podría haber utilizado uno de sus mejores trucos para terminar con la pelea, para luego levantar a Sayaka por los aires y gritar "¡Ventura, ventura!" mientras la arrogaba alto en el cielo. Sin embargo, era diferente hoy.

Habló en una voz baja y tranquila que era casi un gemido.

-… Estoy harto de esta posición. – Admitió con pesar. – Pelar entre nosotros resolverá nada. Sayaka debe de saberlo y aun así decidió enfrentarse a La Justice y Le Pendu.

Dejo escapar un largo y merecido suspiro, para luego saltar al tejado de una casa cerca.

Se sentó sobre sus piernas, y empezó a meditar.

-Es la única manera en la que puedo detenerlos. Necesito concentrarme.

-a-

Al principio no comprendió muy bien lo que trato de decir su hermana con lo de evitar los hilos, pero combatiendo en vivo y en directo contra uno de los tan llamados 8 mágicos le hizo tener claro su situación: El truco del escorpión no le iba a ayudar para nada.

Takumi, el colgado, peleaba de una manera totalmente distinta a Sayaka y a Mayumi. Y ese estilo de pelea le estaba trayendo problemas.

Rocas, postes, lo que fuera que estuviera al alcance de sus hilos era arrojado contra él y sus compañeras, impidiendo el paso y dificultando el combate cercano que le sugirió su hermana que empleara contra Le Pendu.

Era claro que no podía derrotar a este oponente él solo, por lo cual, pese a que su orgullo se lo impedía, tenía que aceptar por completo la ayuda de sus prometidas.

-Cobarde. ¡Pelea como hombre! – Exclamo molesto Ranma al ver que no podía siquiera alcanzar a golpearlo debido a la distancia que mantenía.

-Oh… jefe me decepciona bastante. Me negaba a creer los rumores sobre lo débil que se había vuelto. Al parecer dependes mucho de Sayaka. Es injusto para ella, ¿lo sabes?

-¡Tú no sabes nada! – Exclamo molesto Ranma. – Te derrotare.

-Si fueras como eras antes, estoy seguro de ello. Espero lo mejor de ti, jefe.

-¡Shampoo, Akane, conmigo! ¡Ukyo intercepta los objetos que nos arroje!

El equipo Ranma se arrojó con todos sus elementos disponibles al ataque, evitando los objetos que era arrojado justo como lo había ordenado Ranma. Ukyo arrojaba sus espátulas para interceptar los objetos, mientras Akane y Shampoo le habrían paso a Ranma.

Se estaban acercando a él, sin embargo esto no lo preocupo en ningún momento.

Le Pendu mostro una sonrisa de autosuficiencia para luego liberar los objetos que había capturada y, con ello, dejar los hilos que controlaba en el suelo.

-Dígame, jefe, ¿en verdad ha olvidado que es lo peor de mi técnica?

Ranma fue sorprendido por esta pregunta.

-¿Oh…? ¿En verdad no lo recuerdas? Te hare un resumen los más directo posible. Yo soy el colgado, maestro titiritero.

-No me interesa, estas acabado. Aquí va, ¡el truco de las castañas calientes!

-("Imbécil"). – Pensó el colgado para luego dar un salto hacia atrás y tensar nuevamente los hilos. – Técnica secreta: Marioneta abstracta.

Ranma se sorprendió al momento de la declaración de la técnica de Le Pendu, cancelando su ataque y retrocediendo para evitar un daño que nunca llego.

-¿Ehh…? ¿Me… he salvado…?

Ranma no podía creerlo, a tal punto que empezó a burlarse de Takumi.

-¿Esa es tu técnica especial? Haha… ¡Es simplemente ridícula! ¡Peleabas mejor arrogando objetos!

El colgado, más allá de ofenderse sonrió, de manera complaciente, para volver a tensar los hilos que manejaba con sus manos y, de un momento a otro, empezar a hacer movimientos extraños con los brazos y manos.

Esto solo le hizo más gracia a Ranma.

-No eres para tanto. – Declaro el chico. - ¡Aquí vo…!

¡Pam! Un golpe que había sentido ya tantas veces en el pasado, y aun así le dolía como si fuera la primera vez que lo recibía.

La autora, Akane Tendo.

-Akane… ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! – Le reclamo Ranma mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Yo no… No puedo controlar mi cuerpo. – Anuncio Akane. - ¡Corre, Ranma!

-¿A qué te refiere…?

Espátulas fueron directo a Ranma Saotome, que no puedo completar la pregunta que iba a realizar por esquivar, para luego ser golpeado por Shampoo en aire.

No entendía nada, pero sus compañeras, sus prometidas, ahora lo estaban atacando.

-¡Corre, Ranma! – Exclamo Ukyo. – N-no quiero hacerte daño…

-¿Qué demonios está pasando? – Cuestiono Ranma a Takumi.

-¿Aún no lo recuerda, jefe? Bueno, ahora sus oponentes son esas chicas, controladas por mí.

Le Pendu mostro sus hilos, que ahora estaban enredados sobre las extremidades de las chicas.

El miedo estaba presente en las prometidas de Ranma, que no podían hacer nada para liberarse.

-Ahora son mis marionetas, y llego la hora de dar un buen espectáculo. Le Pendu, ese es mi título, no vuela a olvidarlo, jefe.

-a-

Sayaka; como Mayumi, no podía darse el luego de mostrarle la más mínima apertura a su oponente, pues las consecuencias serían fatales.

Por un lado, si Sayaka alcanzaba a darle golpes a los puntos de presión de La Justice, obviamente el combate se lo llevaría la estrella.

Por otro lado, si Mayumi alcanzaba a darle una estocada, la hermana del emperador, Sayaka Saotome, sufriría un grave daño y con ello empezaría a mostrar más aperturas en su defensa.

Era una batalla que involucraba más que habilidad. Involucraba estrategia, paciencia de ambas y resistencia mental. Saber decidir qué hacer y cuando hacerlo.

Sin embargo… Una de las dos corría con ventaja sobre la otra en este ámbito.

El arcano mayor de la Justice representa el equilibrio, la equidad, el rigor, la justicia. Lo único negativo de esta carta es la falta de dinamismo y rapidez. Todo es posible, todo es posible a largo plazo. Tiene un signo de fatalidad, ya que dice: "Todo pasará cuando sea el momento".

Sin embargo, no siempre es malo el hecho de la falta de dinamismo y rapidez en la toma de decisiones, y este combate era el ejemplo perfecto de ello.

Mayumi, la justicia, podía esquivar con la elegancia que tanto la caracterizaba un indefinido número de veces, esperando pacientemente el momento para atacar. "Todo pasara cuando sea el momento". Dicho de una manera más abstracta, ella atacara cuando sea el momento.

Pese a ello… Pese a ello… La estrella no sería derrotada por la paciencia de la justicia.

En el Tarot L'Étoile como resultado final seguramente conseguirá lo que quiere, gracias a su inteligencia, astucia, a su don de gentes y a la facilidad que tiene para transmitir lo que quiere.

Y lo que quiere es ganarle a su compañera, y se valdría de su astucia e inteligencia en el combate para hacerlo. Le transmitirá esa sensación y gracias a ello La Justice abriría su defensa.

Dicho de manera directa, el combate entre ambas miembros de los 8 magníficos quedaría en un muy justo empate.

-¡Técnica secreta de la espada! ¡Ráfaga de Dragones! – Anuncio Mayumi.

-¡El truco de las tenazas voraces! – Anuncio Sayaka.

-a-

-¡Cobarde! – Exclama un muy molesto Ranma. - ¡Pelea tú y no dejes que alguien más pelee tus batallas!

-Emperador… ¿en serio eres tú? – Cuestionaba incrédulo Le Pendu. – Debes de saber que este es mi estilo de combate. El más cruel y efectivo de todos los 8 magníficos, después del tuyo claro está.

-Ranma… yo no quiero hacer esto. – Señalo Akane a punto de llorar. – Yo… perdóname.

-Ríndete, Ranma. – Sugirió Shampoo. – De otra manera continuaremos lastimándote.

-No… ¡No puedo! ¡Pero tampoco puedo atacarlas! – Indico Ranma. – No quiero… lastimarlas…

-Que conmovedor, jefe. – Interrumpió Takumi. – En verdad… pero, no es de mi interés las personas externas a nosotros así que… ¡Acábenlo!

-¡Ranma! – Gritaba desesperada Akane mientras se lanzaba al ataque.

-¡Akane!

Apoyado de su velocidad, Ranma Saotome pudo esquivar los ataques de Shampoo y Ukyo, pero no el de Akane, y no precisamente porque no pudiera.

-¿Ahh…? – Se sorprendió el colgado.

Akane Tendo valiéndose de su fuerza física se negó a atacar, poniendo resistencia ante el manejo de los hilos de Takumi.

-Vaya, te has ganado mi respeto, chica. – Indico con una sonrisa burlona Takumi. – Pero lo que acabas de hacer es aún peor que atacar a alguien que quieres.

-Akane… – Hablo sorprendido Ranma.

-Y-yo no… ¡Yo no voy a seguir atacando a Ranma!

-No, claro que no. Tendrás un destino aún peor. – Anuncio Takumi. – Técnica secreta: partición del ser.

Los hilos volvieron a tensarse, pero ahora solo los de Akane Tendo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – Cuestiono con enojo Ranma.

-Cuando no se obedece al amo titiritero esta es la técnica de castigo y defensa. Ya verás el porqué de ello.

-¡Ahh!

Un grito desgarrador, con origen en Akane.

La chica de cabello azul estaba empezando a sangrar, debido a lo delgados que eran los hilos sobre su piel, mientras que los dedos de sus manos se iban hacía el lado contrario, empezando a romper.

Nunca había visto Ranma algo así. Akane, su querida Akane estaba siendo maltratada.

-¡Ya basta!

Un grito lleno de ira, con el objetivo de intimidar a su oponente, mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad a detenerlo.

-Sí das un paso más, le romperé el cuello. – Sonrió de manera aterradora Takumi mientras mostraba nuevamente sus hilos. – Soy ignorante sobre si es importante esta chica para ti, pero así es mejor, no tendré muchos remordimientos por lo que estoy haciendo.

Ranma cayó rendido en sus rodillas. No podía hacer nada.

Shampoo, Ukyo, seguían controladas por el colgado. Y Akane, para ayudarla lo menos que podía hacer era rendirse.

-Recuerda, soy el más peligroso de los 8, jefe. Nadie quiere atacar a alguien que quiere, y nadie quiere ver sufrir a alguien que quiere.

-Veo que no has cambiado en tus métodos para sentirte superior, Takumi.

Los hombros de Le Pendu saltaron ante esa repentina voz que ten bien conocía.

Se dio vuelta frenéticamente y se encontró con su "jefe". Debido a ello Takumi soltó a Shampoo y Ukyo, para dirigir toda su atención al emperador.

-¿Je-jefe…? – Cuestiono incrédulo. – ¿En verdad… eres tú?

-Has estado enfrentado a mi gemelo, creí que te había comentado que tenía uno.

-Y-yo… si, lo recuerdo, pero… creí que estaba bromeando en esa ocasión.

-Suéltala ahora. – Ordeno sin vacilar el emperador.

Pese a que el en su poco autocontrol que tenía quería combatir contra él, una voz en su cabeza le dijo que era mala idea.

El colgado empezó a temblar de miedo al observar a su antiguo compañero del circo. Esa sensación de terror, esa sensación de peligro, solo podía ser transmitida por el emperador.

Takumi alzo la mirada directamente a los ojos de Gennosuke, para encontrarse con lo que más temía: El dojutsu.

Rápidamente bajo la cabeza, para empezar a retroceder tímidamente.

El emperador, Gennosuke, debía estar muy molesto para utilizar una de sus mejores técnicas contra él.

-Je-jefe, yo no… entiendes que… yo no creía…

-Toma a Mayumi y váyanse de aquí. – Ordeno fulminante el emperador.

-¿Ma… Mayumi...?

Dio media vuelta, para encontrar a su compañera en el suelo, junto a la estrella. Empate, como se había dicho anteriormente.

-Me duele mi estomaguito. – Alcanzo a decir Sayaka con ojos de espiral.

-Hablare contigo y Mayumi, los veré a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Pe-pero, jefe, nuestra misión es…

-¡Es una orden!

 **Y muy bien gente, nuevamente un capítulo más de este proyecto que tanto me gusta compartir con ustedes, comunidad.**

 **Se presentaron otro dos de ocho magníficos, y gracias a ello empezamos a conocer más sobre este peculiar grupo que tendrá una importancia grande en la historia.**

 **Espero que les guste la manera en la que presente a los personajes, y su forma de ser y de actuar. También el enfoque de Ranma con Akane, que es uno de tantos que voy a ir agregando conforme avance la historia.**

 **Comente que les gusto y que no les gusto. Consejos y demás para ir mejorando la historia y con ello hacerla más disfrutable.**

 **Denle su apoyo si es que les gusto, eso me ayudaría bastante a actualizar más seguido.**

 **Ahora, vamos con los saludos.**

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo: Espero que este capítulo te guste como los otros dos. Me sentí más a gusto al escribirlo. Saludos. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Destinos entrelazados.

 **Notas del autor al final del capítulo.**

 **Saludos y demás al final del capítulo.**

 **Posdata: Lecturas, recuerdos, memorias y demás así: "". Pensamientos así: ("").**

– **Disclaimer: Ranma ½ no me pertenece, le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Ranma ^ 2**

–Memorias de una vida perdida–

"–Son nuestras acciones y elecciones, Gennosuke, las que muestran lo que somos, mucho más que nuestras habilidades. Somos lo que elegimos ser".

"–Pero… maestro… yo… yo en realidad… tengo miedo de lo terrible que lo puedo hacer. No me siento a la altura para dirigir a los 8".

"–Después de un tiempo aprenderás a ignorar las dudas que hay en ti, lo que la gente te llama y, sobre todo, a tus detractores. Y con ello llegaras a confiar en quien realmente eres".

"–Pero… ¿y si no soy lo que ellos esperan? Yo soy la pregunta del millón, siempre la interrogación. Solo quiero ser real, y sentir el mundo igual".

"–Tú nunca serás lo que demás esperan, eres simplemente tú, y siempre serás tú. ¿Por qué te empeñas en ser como los demás, si has nacido para destacar? Son tus acciones del día a día las que han marcado una gran diferencia entre tus compañeros y tú, Gennosuke".

"–No creo tener la capacidad para complacerlos a todos…".

"–No puedes vivir tu vida para complacer a otros, Gennosuke. La elección debe de ser tuya. Yo te seleccione para ser mi sucesor, pero no aceptes por complacer a este viejo. Todas las oportunidades marcan el transcurso de nuestra vida, incluso las que dejamos ir".

"–Yo… yo… lo intentare…".

"–No, Gennosuke. Hazlo o no lo hagas, pero no lo intentes".

– Actualidad–

Cuatro de ocho estaban presentes, una pequeña pelea entre dos miembros de los ocho y externos involucrados. Definitivamente las cosas no podrían estar peor.

–Gennosuke. – Hablaba con dificultades Sayaka, mientras era auxiliada por su hermano antes nombrado. – Me comí todo el pan.

De acuerdo, definitivamente si podían empeorar las cosas; sobre todo si hay una katana de por medio.

–Está bien, Sayaka, le diremos que te lo comiste en el camino. – Sonrió Gennosuke.

– ¡De esa manera solo me va a regañar a mí, idiota! – Exclamo su hermana, para luego volver a caer de sentón en el suelo y, seguido de ello, llevarse su mano a su estómago y pecho. – Duele mucho.

–No eres la u-única c-con dolores… Sayaka. – Hablaba a sus espaldas.

La autora de aquel dialogo era la maestra y doncella del esgrima, Mayumi, La Justice, que estaba de pie con dificultades apoyada sobre su compañero, Le Pendu, mientras se llevaba su mano libre al cuello.

–Hablare con ustedes. – Señalo Gennosuke. – Pero no aquí. Ranma, te encargo a Sayaka.

Luego de muchos años, ambos gemelos se vieron frente a frente mientras que el que fuera catalogado como el más débil de los dos le confiaba el cuidado de su hermana.

La mirada penetrante y autoritaria de Gennosuke, contra la mirada orgullosa y arrogante de Ranma. Ambos chicos Saotome tenían mucho de qué hablar, pero no era el momento ni el lugar.

Sin decir más palabras Gennosuke se retiró del lugar para acompañar a los otros dos miembros de los ocho magníficos, y tener una conversación que se había pospuesto por mucho tiempo.

–Presumido…

-a-

Debido al retraso que había tenido su nieta para llegar al punto de encuentro, Cologne había ido en su búsqueda, pues no era normal en el prometido de Shampoo tardar tanto para un entrenamiento.

Para su suerte alcanzo a escuchar y ver las batallas que se estaba llevando a cabo. Primero, el encuentro entre Kuno y la justicia, donde vio como la chica de cabello miel superaba con creces al joven de la preparatoria Furinkan.

Por supuesto cabe destacar la furia que le provoco el encuentro entre el colgado y el resto del equipo Ranma donde, a pesar de que la ventaja numérica jugaba a favor del equipo Ranma, perdieron de una manera totalmente humillante.

Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fueron las técnicas y trucos que empleaban, cada integrante de los ocho magníficos presentes.

El manejo de los hilos por parte del colgado. El arte de la esgrima en la defensa y ataque de parte de la justicia. La astucia y eficacia de parte de la estrella. Y el dominio sobre los demás de parte del emperador.

Pero… Pero…

El truco del emperador era el que más miedo le daba, y es que ni siquiera alguien como ella pudo dominarlo: el dojutsu.

Tenía claro algo: sí Ranma quería vencer, necesitaría mucho más que el truco del escorpión. Y un grupo numerable y habilidoso, pues él no tenía la capacidad de aprender todas las técnicas y trucos.

Suspiro pesadamente, para luego saltar y regresar a su restaurante.

Allí la esperaría un chico habilidoso y varios pergaminos antiguos.

–a–

–No puedo creer que esa chica te alcanzara a golpear, Sayaka. – Señalaba Ranma. – Es increíble, digo, yo no te alcance a golpear en nuestro primer encuentro, pero es porque me confié. Es claro que no puedo perder con facilidad y…

–Deja tu orgullo de lado, Ranko. – Indico Sayaka.

– ¡No me llames Ranko! – Exclamo molesto Ranma.

– ¿Pero no éramos amigas? – Cuestiono con burla la menor de los Saotome.

– ¡Esa es otra historia! – Exclamo Ranma avergonzado. – Por ahora lo importante es que me digas que diablos sucede con esos dos chicos. Se supone que son parte de los 8, ¿no?

–De hecho… es una historia larga, sangrienta y dolorosa. – Comento seriamente Sayaka. – Para ser honesta, estuve borracha la mayoría del tiempo.

– ¿Estás hablando en serio? – Cuestiono incrédula Shampoo.

– ¡Qué va! Gennosuke me mataría si me llegará a ver borracha, solo fue a ratitos… aunque lo de la historia es cierto, sin embargo, ¿cómo sabes de los 8, Ranma? No te comentamos nada de ellos.

–Yo… Bueno… Mamá nos habló de ustedes y su grupo cuando ustedes se fueron a entrenar… quería saber cómo aprendiste el truco del escorpión para…

– ¿Aprenderlo, cierto? – Cuestiono la estrella. Ranma asistió. – Mira, no es por querer desanimarte, porque yo soy de las personas que creen que todo es posible y que nadie te debe de decir que no puedes hacer las cosas que te propones, sin embargo, no te considero apto para aprender ese truco.

– ¡¿Pero por qué?! - Cuestiono con enojo Ranma. – Hasta ahora he aprendido todos los trucos que me han mostrado, sin excepciones.

–Precisamente por eso, eres muy precipitado. El truco del escorpión requiere calma y precisión. Esperar el momento oportuno para atacar. Utilizar tu inteligencia y no lanzarse al combate sin haber medido al oponente. Justo como un escorpión.

Ranma Saotome lanzo un ligero bufido al aire. Pese a que su hermana podía ser muy positiva; por lo que había podido observar desde que la conoció, ahora estaba lo más seria posible. No entendía el porqué de sus palabras, bueno, más bien no quería entenderlas.

–Ranma. – Le llamaron.

Era Akane Tendo, que para su suerte el daño producido por los hilos del colgado no eran graves; más que unos rasguños y ligeros cortes.

Ranma se negaba a creer que no era apto para aprender el truco que empleaba la estrella, cosa que no fue pasado por alto por parte de la antes nombrada.

Esta situación le traía un recuerdo de hace ya algunos años atrás, cuando recién entrenaba para ser lo que era ahora.

Así que…

–De hecho… solo considero a uno de todos ustedes apto para aprender el truco. – Anuncio Sayaka para darles ánimos. – ¡Tú! La chica del moño sobre la cabeza y la gran espátula.

– ¿Yo? – Se señaló a sí misma la chica descrita por Sayaka.

Era Ukyo, la amiga de la infancia de Ranma Saotome.

–De todas era la única que actuaba… más o menos con prudencia. O al menos eso alcance a ver. – Suspiro. – De todas maneras, les voy a pedir que no se entrometan. Fue un error de Mayumi y Takumi atacarlos, pues confundieron a Ranma con Gennosuke.

–No tengo que pedirte permiso para lo tengo que hacer. – Señalo arrogante Ranma. – Eso chico de los hilos… ¡Ese chico lastimo mi orgullo!

–Y con más razón deberías mantenerte fuera de esto. Akane fue lastimada ligeramente gracias a la partición del ser. De no haber llegado Gennosuke hubiera habido muchas consecuencias. – Explico Sayaka. – Aunque aprendas el escorpión no podrás ganarle a algún miembro de los 8. Ni siquiera el escorpión es mi truco más fuerte.

–Ranma. – Llama al chico Akane. – Escucha a tu hermana, por favor. Tal vez este sea un asunto que está más allá de nosotros.

–No es solo por mi orgullo. – Indico Ranma. – Te lastimo, e incluso te amenazo. No puedo permitir eso. ¡Eres mi prometida y como tal te debo de proteger!

–Ranma. – Hablo con sorpresa Akane.

–Hmm… Interesante. – Decía Sayaka, para luego agregar en voz baja algo para sí misma. – Tal vez, tengas una oportunidad.

–Ranma… ¡¿y yo qué?! – Exclamo molesta Shampoo. - ¡Yo también soy tu prometida!

–Sí, Ranma. – Ahora Ukyo. – Tú me prometiste que cuidarías de mí para siempre.

–Yo… bueno…

Pese a que sus palabras llevaban la mejor intención posible, Ranma Saotome nuevamente se había metido en un problema con sus prometidas.

–Chicas, por favor, no discutan. Primero tienen que ganar mi aprobación para salir con él. – Sonrió Sayaka.

– ¡Tú cállate! – Gritaron ambas chicas (Shampoo y Ukyo).

– ¿Oh…? ¿Qué no saben que la hermana puede jugar a su favor o en su contra en la conquista del corazón de su hermano? Pero viendo la situación creo que me decantare por Akane, al menos ella es amable conmigo…

– ¡Espera! – Exclamaron las chicas al mismo tiempo. – Nos interesa tu propuesta.

La estrella sonrió con satisfacción, para luego hacerle un guiño a Ranma.

–Muy bien… ¿qué me darán a cambio?

Sayaka era astuta para sacar provecho de ciertas situaciones.

–El mundo si es necesario.

Anuncio Kodachi Kuno, para luego soltar su risa tan emblemática y saltar a donde estaba la estrella.

–Haré tus deseos realidad con el único fin de que me ayudes en la conquista de mi amado Ranma.

–Espera… ¿y tú eres? – Cuestiono con ligeras dudas Sayaka.

–Kodachi, no debes meterte en asuntos ajenos. – Le reclamo Shampoo.

–Sí Kodachi, Sayaka y yo estábamos a punto de ser muy buenas amigas. – Ahora Ukyo.

– ¿Ko-da-chi? – Acoplaba la información Sayaka. – Curioso nombre.

–No sabía que Ranma tenía una hermana, pero ya habrá tiempo de conocernos. Dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

–Oye, eso de "habrá tiempos para conocernos" me ofende. – Contesto la estrella mientras cruzaba los brazos. – Me transmites el hecho de que no significo nada para ti, además, no te conozco. Al menos Shampoo y Ukyo se presentaron formalmente conmigo.

-Eso se puede arreglar. – Indico Kodachi mientras mostraba una montaña de billetes.

A la estrella literalmente le salieron estrellas de los ojos al ver tanto dinero frente a ella.

–Hermana mía. – Indico Sayaka mientras abrazaba a Kodachi.

– ¡Oye! – Reclamaron Shampoo y Ukyo.

Por su parte, Ranma Saotome, aquel chico que ha sobrevivido a incontables batallas y situaciones absurdas, no le agrado para nada la manera de aprovecharse su hermana de sus prometidas.

Así que… Así que…

El chico, Ranma, molesto por la actitud que su hermana estaba tomando, avanzo hacia Sayaka, para darle un golpe en la cabeza.

– ¡Ah! – Se quejó la chica mientras agachaba su cabeza, y se llevaba sus manos a la misma. – Eso… dolió…

–Te lo tienes bien merecido. – Decía Ranma. – No tienes por qué tratar de ganar dinero a costa de mi persona, Sayaka.

–Pero somos hermanos, "Ranko". – Señalo la estrella con ligera malicia en la manera de llamar a su hermano. – La familia siempre debe de apoyarse.

– ¡Qué no me llames Ranko! – Exclamo molesto Ranma.

– ("Es muy parecida a su padre"). – Pensaba Akane. – ("Para bien o para mal").

–Oye, oye, pero si hace unos días querías que te llamáramos todo el tiempo de esa manera. Incluso mamá pensó en que podías ser la "prometida" de Gennosuke. Ya que el pobre no es tan afortunado como su Ranma para conseguir a alguna prometida. De hecho se le da bastante mal hablar con las personas del sexo opuesto.

– ¡¿En serio?! – Cuestiono incrédulo Ranma.

–Sí. – Sonrió con inocencia la estrella. – De hecho cuando lo dijo estaba que me moría de la risa por dentro al saber que Ranko eres tú. Una boda entre mis dos hermanos. Estuvo en mi mente por bastante tiempo. Incluso molesto a Gennosuke con ese asunto durante toda la noche… Hasta que se molestó y me mando a volar por los cielos mientras gritaba "¡Ventura, ventura!"… Dolió bastante el aterrizaje.

– ("Ahora comprendo porque Ranma la llama chica ruidosa"). – Pensaba Ukyo. – ("Sin embargo, debo de ganarme a esta chica si quiero tener oportunidad con Ranma").

– ("Será difícil tratar con esta chica") – Ahora Shampoo. – ("Sin embargo con unos buenos tallarines seguro la ganare. No puedo perder esta oportunidad").

–No comprendo, Ranma, mi amor. – Interrumpía Kodachi. - ¿Quién es Ranko? ¿Me estas engañando con otra chica? ¿Con esa tal Ranko?

– ¡Claro que no! ¡Engaño a nadie porque soy novio de nadie! – Exclamo con vergüenza Ranma. – Para empezar… ¿qué haces aquí, Kodachi?

–Vine a buscar a mi hermano. El día de ayer Sasuke dijo algo de un entrenamiento que ibas a hacer con las otras chicas. Así que decidió acompañarlos para vigilar a Akane. Se supone que me despertaría para ir con él, y con ello vigilarte Ranma, mi amor, pero parece que se le olvido.

– ¿Hermano? De casualidad… ¿Tu hermano es un chico alto, de ojos azules, cabello marrón, con una espada de madera, guapo pero idiota, presumido pero con falta de habilidad y…?

– ¡Como osas llamar a mi hermano idiota! – Le reclamo Kodachi a Sayaka; que era la que estaba haciendo la pregunta anterior.

– ¡Ah! Entonces si es tu hermano. – Decía Sayaka. – Bueno, esta tirado por allá.

La estrella señalo al Kuno que estaba aún en el suelo, sin señales de reaccionar pronto.

–Sí… nadie se preocupó por él. Esta allí desde que Mayumi lo derroto… no sé por qué enfrento a la justica si se veía la enorme diferencia de poder… oh… ahora recuerdo porque le dije idiota… hahaha…

– ¡Hermano mío! ¿Quién te hizo esto? – Cuestiono con un poco de preocupación Kodachi mientras tomaba la cabeza de Kuno y la acostaba sobre sus piernas.

–Ya te dije que Mayumi. – Agrego con inocencia la estrella.

– ¡¿Y quién es esa tal Mayumi?! ¿Tú amiga? – Pregunto a la miembro de los 8, Kodachi mientras soltaba la cabeza de Kuno y tomaba a Sayaka por los hombros, para después agitarla.

Pum, la cabeza de Kuno estaba nuevamente en el suelo, reflejando ojos de espiral luego de la caída.

–Amiga… Hmm… Amiga. – Reflexionaba la estrella. – Se podría decir que sí. Solíamos tomar el té juntas… yo robaba las galletas del maestro.

–Sayaka. – Interrumpió Ranma. – Yo… no es que te necesite… de hecho deberías sentirte alagada de que alguien como yo pida tu ayuda pero… Enséñame algunos de tus trucos. Con tu ayuda y la de la abuela de Shampoo lograre… lograremos un avance muy significativo.

–Gennosuke suele ser presumido, pero tú lo llevas a otro nivel que pareces un idiota. Tu ego es muy grande – Indio Sayaka mientras se quitaba a Kodachi de encima y se llevaba las manos detrás de la nuca. – Pero está bien, te ensañare un truco que es fácil de aprender y muy útil, solo porque me vas a permitir sacar beneficios de tu persona con tus prometidas.

– ¡Yo nunca dije eso! – Reclamo Ranma.

– ¿En serio…? Oh… entonces supongo que yo tampoco dije lo de enseñarte un truco. – Sonrió Sayaka.

–Tsk. – Chasqueo la lengua Ranma. – Esta bien, tú ganas.

– ¡Ranma! – Exclamo Akane. - ¡¿Cómo dejas que tu hermana QUE ES MENOR QUE TÚ te manipule de esa manera?!

–Tranquila, Akane. Aún eres mi favorita para estar con Ranma. – Señalo la estrella mientras le hacía un guiño a la chica (Akane). – Sí, serás poco femenina, poco cariñosa, temperamental, ruda y muchas cosas más poco femeninas… pero me inspiras confianza. De hecho, me recuerdas a alguien que conocí hace mucho tiempo.

– ¿En serio? – Cuestiono Akane con sorpresa y ligeramente sonrojada.

– ¡Así es! Pero cuida esa ventaja, que no creo que las otras prometidas de mi hermano se queden atrás para ganarse mi voto de aprobación, ¿verdad?

–Sí... – Contestaron con poco animo Ukyo y Shampoo.

–Por mí no hay problema. – Señalo Kodachi. – Dime, hermana de mi amado Ranma, ¿qué se te ofrece?

–De momento… necesito que compren esto por mí, luego llévenlo a esta dirección.

Indico la estrella mientras entregaba una nota con la dirección de su hogar, así como los encargos que tenía que volver a comprar.

– ¡Sencillo! – Indico Kodachi mientras saltaba al tejado más cercano.

– ¡No será así de sencillo! – Exclamaron Ukyo y Shampoo mientras llevaban a cabo la misma acción que Kodachi.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que las chicas desaparecieran de la vista de Ranma, Akane y Sayaka.

–Bien. – Hablo Sayaka. – Se supone que iban a entrenar, ¿cierto?

Ranma y Akane asistieron.

–De acuerdo, iré con ustedes. Ranma, necesito que seas Ranko y le pidas permiso a mi mamá para que me deje ir. Aún no me mando sola…

– ¡Espera! ¡¿Dijiste ir con nuestra madre?! – Exclamo con cierto nerviosismo Ranma.

–Sí, eso dije. Aún no me mando sola como para salir de casa por más de… haha… ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos fuera?

– ¡El necesario! – Exclamo Ranma. – Pero… ¿no puede pedir permiso Akane?

– ¡¿Y yo por qué?! – Reclamo Akane.

– ¡Por qué eres mi pro…!

Nuevamente, Ranma Saotome estuvo a punto de hablar de más. Sin embargo, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, Akane; y Sayaka en menor medida notaron lo que él chico trato de decir.

– ¿Por qué soy que, Ranma? – Cuestiono Akane.

–Porque… porque… eres… eres… la amiga de Sayaka.

– ¿Ah…? ¿Tienes miedo, her-ma-ni-to? Vamos, dile lo que ibas a decir – Le molesto la estrella. Ranma en cambio se quedó en silencio y ligeramente sonrojado – En fin, madre debe estar preocupada de que Gennosuke yo no volvemos. Vamos, dejemos las compras, tomemos un buen refrigerio y partamos. Además, tengo los antiguos pergaminos del arcano mayor de la estrella en mi habitación, los vamos a necesitar para que aprendas el truco que voy a enseñarte.

–Pero… debemos de encontrarnos con la abuela de Shampoo. – Señalo Ranma. – Y ya vamos bastante atrasados.

–Está bien, supongo que será Akane la que pedirá permiso. Tú ve a encontrarte con la señora y ya de allí nos vamos.

– ¿Y qué hacemos con Kuno? – Cuestiono Akane mientras le daba ligeros piquetes con sus dedos; para ver si el capitán del equipo de Kendo de la preparatoria Furinkan respondía.

–Lo cargare en mi espalda. Es mi responsabilidad de que este así debido a que una de mis compañeras de los 8 lo enfrento.

–a–

Hubo un poco de conflicto en el camino; sobre todo porque las calles que recorrían aún no eran muy conocidas para ellos, pero como estaba planeado, Gennosuke Saotome llego a las afueras de la ciudad.

Su grupo había comenzado únicamente con Sayaka, pero por razones del destino su hermana se separó momentáneamente de él y ahora la estrella y el colgado eran quienes lo acompañaban.

– ¿Qué sucedió allá atrás? – Cuestiono fulminante Gennosuke a sus dos ex compañeros de circo.

–Jefe… nosotros… yo creí que ese chico eras tú. – Respondió Takumi.

– ¿Por qué involucraron inocentes? – Volvió a preguntar el emperador.

–Creí que estaba reclutando gente para hacernos frente. – Respondió la justicia. – Llegue a esa conclusión por mi propio razonamiento.

–Y la aparición de Sayaka y posterior reto a combate para defender a su hermano nos dio más motivos para sospechar aquello. – Continuaba Takumi.

–Esa idiota. – Escupió al aire Gennosuke

–Usted entenderá que…

La Justice trato de justificar sus acciones, pero la mirada moleste y severa del emperador le impedían pronunciar alguna justificación.

–No tenían que utilizar sus técnicas secretas. Mucho menos con gente que está por debajo de nuestras habilidades. – Explico Gennosuke. – Si, nos vemos geniales y todo lo que quieran, pero son características que debemos de utilizar con responsabilidad.

–No hable de responsabilidad cuando usted nos abandonó, emperador. – Le reclamo Mayumi. – Aún no he hecho justicia por todo lo que implico su abandonó para el grupo.

–Sí, supongo que tienes razón en ese sentido, Mayumi. – Acepto el emperador. – Pero… te voy a pedir un favor. No seas tan formal conmigo, nos conocemos desde hace mucho.

–No quiero. – Contesto La Justice, para luego mostrarle la lengua a Gennosuke.

Gennosuke Saotome quedo estático ante la acción de la justicia, y es que era muy raro en ella; una chica elegante y muy formal, actuar de esa manera.

–Que… infantil, Mayumi. – Señalo el emperador.

Mayumi encogió los hombros debido al comentario del que una vez fuera el líder de su grupo.

–Como sea. – Continuo el catalogado como más débil de los dos gemelos. – ¿Cuándo llegaran?

– ¿Te refieres al resto de los 8? – Cuestiono Le Pendu.

Gennosuke asistió.

–Bueno, no tuvimos la oportunidad de enfrentar el dojo Tendo esta mañana, sin embargo, lo podemos hacer hoy mismo por la tarde y regresar al circo con la relación que hicimos de los oponentes más fuertes de esta ciudad. Luego de allí será cuestión de días para la llegada. Ya sabes. Comenzará con un simple show y luego daremos un pequeño torneo.

–No es necesario que se enfrenten al dojo Tendo. – Indico Gennosuke. – Mi hermano y la chica que responde al nombre de Akane Tendo son los defensores de ese dojo.

– ¿En serio…? – Murmuro Mayumi, para luego sonreír con arrogancia. – Y yo que creía que me divertiría un poco más.

–De hecho yo si me divertí. Hace mucho que no utilizaba el truco de partición del ser. – Destaco Le Pendu.

–En fin, pueden regresar y decirle a "él" que encontraron oponentes dignos. – Señalo el emperador.

– ¿En verdad, jefe…? – Cuestiono Takumi.

Gennosuke dio media vuelta y empezó a retirarse del lugar, para luego responder a la pregunto qué le había hecho el colgado.

–Me gusto su proposición de reunir a un grupo para hacer frente a lo que queda de los 8. Para cuando vengan los tendré preparados y listos a cada uno de ellos. ¿La recompensa si derroto a los 8 es la misma, verdad?

–Así es, jefe. – Respondió Takumi. – Pero… ¿en verdad crees que los chicos que derrotamos hace apenas unos minutos pueden si quiera hacernos frente? Yo creo que los estas sobreestimando…

–Tengo fe en ello. Es la única manera de recuperar lo que por derecho es mío. De todas maneras, Ranma no es débil, él también ha llevado una vida de entrenamiento, casi como yo. Se supone que él es mi objetivo a vencer, y siempre lleve esa meta en mi mente para fortalecerme y un día sacar de la pobreza a mi madre con esa victoria, para luego regresar al circo con ustedes. Sin embargo nuestros niveles son muy distintos, y sería injusto enfrentarse a alguien que por el momento es más débil que yo. Con mi ayuda se volverá fuerte, los derrotaremos y luego tendremos nuestro combate.

–Entonces suerte. – Señalo Mayumi. – La va a necesitar para que esos chicos se aproximen nuestro nivel en cuestión de días. De todas maneras, por el respeto que tengo por usted, le daremos al menos dos semanas.

–Es suficiente tiempo para lograr un avance significativo. – Indico Gennosuke. – Luego de eso remediare mi error.

El emperador no dijo más y se retiró del lugar con la vista en alto en aparente confianza en sus palabras, sin embargo… su mente decía otra cosa.

– ("Ahora yo fui el que se quiso ver y escuchar genial"). – Pensaba Gennosuke con nervios. – ("¡Demonios! ¡¿Qué acabo de hacer?! Es muy difícil que se aproximen al nivel de los 8 magníficos en dos semanas. Ranma probablemente sí, pero los demás no lo tengo muy claro. Takumi los estaba haciendo trizas, ¡y solo era uno de los 6 restantes!")

Pese a que no estaba del todo seguro de su decisión, al emperador no le quedó más remedio que confiar en las palabras que había dicho con tanto orgullo a sus dos ex compañeros.

–a–

La mayoría del equipo Ranma estaba reunido; pues faltaba cierto chico desorientado en sus filas, además de estar acompañados por Sayaka y la abuela de Shampoo. Y luego de una penosa escena en donde Akane le tuvo que pedir permiso a la mamá de Ranma para que la menor de los Saotome los acompañara; no sin antes que esta (la madre de Sayaka) le pidiera que cuidara muy bien de su hija, partieron.

Y allí iban, en un camino de tierra rumbo a las montañas cercanas a la ciudad.

Por supuesto, para alguien tan habladora; según Ranma ruidosa, como Sayaka, esta oportunidad era perfecta para cantar una de las tantas canciones que solía interpretar en sus entrenamientos cuando trabajaba en el circo. Claro que el espirito alegre y lleno de energía que transmitía Sayaka era contagioso, así que no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Akane, Ukyo y Shampoo se unieran a su coro.

– ¡Veo, veo! – Empezaba Sayaka.

– ¿Qué cosa vez? – Continuaba Akane.

–Una cosita. – Nuevamente Sayaka.

– ¿Qué cosa es? – Ahora Shampoo.

– ¡Empiezaaaa por la A…! ¿Qué será? ¿Qué será? ¿Qué será? – Cantaba Sayaka con un micrófono en la mano; justo como su padre.

– ¡Árbol! – Ahora Ukyo.

– ¡Pueden callarse! – Gritaba ya un muy desesperado Ranma. – Desde que entramos al bosque han estado cantando esa canción, ¡y han repetido árbol como 10 veces!

–Espera… ¿estabas contando? – Cuestiono Sayaka a Ranma.

– ¡En lo absoluto!

Para alguien de poca paciencia como Ranma, escuchar esa canción en lo que llevaban de camino era demasiado. Si era honesto prefería enfrentar a su madre con la verdad de su maldición de transformarse en una chica, que seguir escuchando a su hermana cantar.

–Aburrido. – Señalo Sayaka mientras aventaba el micrófono a su espalda.

–Oye… ¿de dónde salió ese micrófono? – Pregunto Ukyo.

–No lo sé. Aparecen por arte de magia en mi mano cuando estoy cantando. – Sonrió la estrella mientras se llevaba las manos detrás de su nuca. – Es algo común en esta serie, ¿no les ha pasado?

–De hecho sucede lo mismo con el tío Genma. – Señalo Akane. - Tiene un micrófono para cada situación.

– ¿De verdad? Bueno, es mi padre en todo caso. – Comento con despreocupación. – De todas maneras… ¿Kuno verdad? ¿Qué haces aquí? Entiendo que te hermana este aquí para tratar de ganarme ante las demás prometidas de Ranma, pero tú…

– ¿No es lógico? Yo, el gran Kuno Tatewaki no puedo permitir que alguien como Ranma se quede al cuidado de Akane Tendo… además me comentaste que entrenarían. Necesito entrenar con ustedes, aunque limite mi capacidad, para derrotar a esa chica de la esgrima que me derroto.

–No necesito tu protección, Kuno. – Señalo Akane.

– ¡Si, déjala en paz! – Ahora Ranma.

– ¿Derrotar a la justicia? – Murmuro Sayaka. – Me gustaría ver eso.

–Se supone que solo seríamos Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo, la anciana y tú, Sayaka. ¡Pero termino viniendo hasta Mousee!

–No podía dejar que alguien como tú pasara tanto tiempo al lado de mi Shampoo. – Respondió el chico de las grandes gafas.

–Yo lo traje. – Explico Colgne. – Luego de ver los combates que libraron esta mañana me di cuenta que necesitaras toda la ayuda posible, además… ¡¿A quién le dices anciana?!

¡Pam! Golpe de bastón a la cabeza de Ranma. Sobra explicar quién fue la que lo golpeo.

–Pues a la única ancianita que nos acompaña.

Nuevamente Sayaka hablando de más.

–No estoy tan viaja, solo tengo más de 300 años. – Hablo resignada la bisabuela de Shampoo. – Por cierto, jovencita, he querido preguntarte esto desde que partimos pero… ¿Quién fue su maestro? Las técnicas y trucos que utilizan tú y los otros dos chicos de esta mañana no son fáciles de aprender.

–Ni siquiera yo, que soy de las mujeres guerreras más fuertes de mi tribu y fui entrenada personalmente por mi abuelita, logre dominar el escorpión. – Comento Shampoo.

–El nombre del antiguo maestro solo puede ser dicho por el emperador. – Destaco la estrella. – Aún como la estrella, necesito el permiso del emperador para decir el nombre el antiguo.

–Su grupo es muy formal por lo que he escuchado, ¿verdad, Sayaka? – Cuestiono Kodachi.

–No del todo. La única que habla de manera formal y es formal es Mayumi y eso es más que nada por lo que representa su Arcano Mayor. Son reglas. Reglas que debemos de seguir. Reglas que aceptamos cuando decidimos convertirnos en los 8 magníficos.

–Lo dices como si fueran una especie de culto o algo así. – Señalo Shampoo.

–Sí claro, somos un culto que se dedica al sacrificio de personas. – Hablo Sayaka con voz aterradora, como si de una demente se tratase.

Sus ahora compañeros la observaron, horrorizados por la manera en la que lo dijo.

Sayaka se percató de esto, y al ver la cara que pusieron sus compañeros, empezó a reír de manera descontrolada.

– ¡N-no puedo creer que s-se lo cre-creyeran! – Trataba de controlar su risa. – Es obvio que no somos un culto que sacrifique personas, o al menos no está en los planes.

–Tsk. – Chasqueo la lengua Ranma. – Chica ruidosa.

–a–

–Ve con cuidado Gennosuke. – Indicaba Nodoka. – Akane dijo que el señor panda te podía guiar a donde iban a acampar. Dijo que fueras a su casa a buscarlo

–Claro, madre, yo y el señor Panda disfrutaremos mucho de este viaje. – Indicaba Gennosuke con una sonrisa, mientras cargaba una mochila en su espalda.

– ¿No es increíble? – Hablaba Nodoka. – Mis dos hijos no llevan más de una semana aquí y ya hasta organizan campamentos con sus nuevos amigos. Por cierto, Ranko va a estar allí, es una buena chica, Gennosuke. Si tú y ella salieran no me opondría.

– ¡Mamá! – Hablo con vergüenza Gennosuke. – Ranm… Ranko no es alguien para mí.

–Pero si es una chica muy bonita y amable. Tú y ella harían una muy bonita pareja.

Gennosuke estaba que se moría de la vergüenza debido a la proposición de su madre. Tenía razones para pensar así, pues Nodoka no sabía y no se había dado cuenta que Ranko era en realidad su amado Ranma.

–Cómo sea. – Continuo Gennosuke. – Es imposible que se de lo que tú crees. Hay una gran razón de por medio. ("Y una muy grande").

–Está bien, de momento ve a buscar al señor panda, seguro se divertirán. ¡Saluda a Ranko de mi parte!

–a–

Pese a que el resto del recorrido fue silencioso; cosa que es algo desesperante para su manera de ser, el equipo Ranma y compañía llego sin muchas dificultades al lugar donde Ranma y su padre solían ir a entrenar.

Rápidamente armaron un campamento, reunieron leña y agua, buscaron suministros y en cuestión de minutos todo estaba listo.

Por supuesto que todo esto era nostálgico para la estrella, y es que el ver la química que tenían los amigos de su hermano entre ellos le traía recuerdos de sus comienzos.

–Eran buenos tiempos. – Murmuro con nostalgia Sayaka. – Tiempos buenos y felices…

Pese a que ella era muy positiva era imposible no sentir una pulsada en su corazón con esos recuerdos de una vida perdida. Así como su hermano, Gennosuke, ella también cargaba con ello. Y es que su hermano le ofreció quedarse, y esperar a su regreso, pero ella argumento que lo acompañaría, pues era su familia, su hermana.

Sonrió tímidamente, para luego sacudir su cabeza y, con ello, tratar de despegar su mente de esos recuerdos pasados.

– ¡Bien! – Anuncio con positivismos. – Es hora de empezar con el entrenamiento. Yo y la ancianita nos encargaremos de supervisarlos.

– ¡Qué no soy una anciana! – Exclamo Colgne con molestia.

–Sí, sí, lo que usted diga. En fin, este… hmm… ¿amigos? Haha… si, amigos, o lo que sea. Este es un pergamino antiguo con una de las técnicas más básicas del Arcano Mayor de la Estrella.

Dicho eso extendió un pergamino, que segundos antes de hablar había tomado de su mochila.

El equipo Ranma se acercó a ver con curiosidad el pergamino que les mostraría una de las técnicas más básicas de Sayaka.

El pergamino mostraba ilustraciones diversas de combatientes e instrucciones.

–Es el truco con el que pude empatar con Mayumi, ¡el truco de las tenazas voraces! Verán, si no entienden el pergamino les explico. El truco de las tenazas voraces consiste en extender tu mano; cualquiera de las dos sirve, posicionar el pulgar debajo del dedo medio, para luego cerrar los espacios que hay entre estos. Si se figan bien, su mano parece una tenaza.

El equipo Ranma decidió seguir las instrucciones que daba la estrella, llegando a formar la figura que el pergamino y la chica (Sayaka) explicaban.

–De acuerdo… ¿y luego que hacemos con esto? – Cuestiono con muchas dudas Ukyo.

–Esa es la parte más complicada. – Decía la estrella. – Con la mano que tienen libre sientan la zona de su cuello donde se empieza a formar una "V".

El equipo Ranma siguió la instrucción llegando a la zona indicada.

–Bien, ahora hagan un poco de presión sobre esa zona. – Continuo Sayaka. – Pero no demasiada porque…

– ¡Ahh! – Grito de dolor Mousee.

–Demasiado tarde. – Murmuro Sayaka.

– ¡Duele mucho! ¡¿Qué no dijiste que era una técnica para combatir?! – Le reclamo el chico capaz de transformarse en pato.

– ¡Pero por supuesto que es para combatir! – Señalo la estrella. – Ya que vieron como duele al hacer un poco de presión, ahora imagínense recibir un golpe directo a esa zona. El truco de las tenazas voraces es para eso, para golpear esa zona del cuello. La mano en forma de tenazas es capaz de golpear por completo esa zona específica del cuello y con ello cortar la respiración del oponente y dejarlo tumbado en el suelo. Ya es tu decisión si rematarlo con otra técnica o huir.

–Vaya. – Hablo con asombro Ranma. – Con este truco… con este truco será muy difícil derrotarme.

–Detén tu ego, Ranma. – Continuo Sayaka. – No es tan fácil. Hay muchas posibilidades de que truco falle; ya sea por la capacidad de esquivar del oponente o porque sabe contraatacar. El truco lo debes de utilizar cuando el oponente tenga abierta por completo su defensa, y no tenga opciones de esquivar. Si llegas a fallar el que quedara descubierto eres tú y con ello podrás empezar a despedirte de ganar. Debes de decidir cuándo y cómo emplearlo. Así como tener mucha precisión. Tienes que golpear específicamente esa zona del cuello, sino no sirve de nada la forma de tenaza de tu mano

–Pero tú misma dijiste que fuiste capaz de empatar con tu compañera con ese truco. – Indico Mousee.

–Es porque ella no tenía opciones de esquivar ni contraatacar. – Explico la estrella. – A diferencia de con Kuno, Mayumi empleo en mí la Ráfaga de Dragones y no la tormenta de estocadas.

– ¿Cuál es la diferencia? – Pregunto Kuno a Sayaka.

–De hecho es bastante la diferencia entre las dos técnicas de la justicia. La Ráfaga de Dragones genera una corriente de aire lo suficientemente fuerte como para elevar al oponente en el aire; con ello la posibilidad de esquivar es nula, para que luego Mayumi salte, apuntando su espada directo al estómago del oponente. Segundos después se genera un impacto brutal, que puede dejar fuera de combate a alguien que no esté acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de ataque.

–Es… como si un dragón chino ascendiera al cielo, atravesado todo lo que se encuentra a su paso. – Intuyo Akane. – O eso es lo que me imagino.

–De hecho de allí viene su nombre. – Sonrió Sayaka. – El problema de esa técnica es que al estar las dos manos sosteniendo la katana, y estando también en el aire, deja abierta por completo su defensa y reduce a cero su capacidad de esquivar. Es por eso que me deje llevar por la corriente de aire, para que cuando Mayumi se acercara a mí para finalizar la Ráfaga de Dragones, utilizara las tenazas en ella. Era lo menos que podía hacer para que el combate entre ambas no fuera más allá de lo previsto.

Las explicaciones de la estrella eran muy difíciles de procesar, sin embargo, para Ranma Saotome esto solo le hizo querer saber más de los 8 magníficos.

–Cómo sea. Ya les enseñe como y donde utilizar las tenazas. Ahora la ancianita les ayudara mejorar sus reflejos, velocidad y esas cosas. Todos esos aspectos son fundamentales para el truco.

–No dejarás de decirme así, ¿verdad, niña? – Cuestiono rendida de abuela de Shampoo rendida. Sayaka asistió la cabeza en afirmación.

–Espera. – Hablo Kuno. – Como peleador de Kendo el truco que acabas de mostrar no me sirve. Enséñame la Ráfaga de Dragones, te lo exijo.

– ¿Ahh…? – Escupió al aire Sayaka, incrédulo por la petición del capitán del equipo de Kendo de la escuela Furinkan. – Para empezar, niño rico, las técnicas que tengan que ver con el manejo de la espada y katana no son mi especialidad, son la especialidad de Mayumi. Yo soy la estrella, ella es la justicia.

–Entonces entrenare por mi cuenta. – Anuncio Kuno. – Y dominare esa técnica.

–Ni siquiera sabes utilizar la tormenta de estocadas, la cual es el inicio de las técnicas de La Justice.

–Entonces comenzare por ese truco, para que luego yo, el gran Kuno Tatewaki, sea invencible.

–Como gustes, mientras… Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi, Akane… Tengo hambre, quiero algo sabroso de comer cuando acaben de entrenar.

– ¡Por qué deberíamos cocinar para ti! – Exclamaron con enojo las chicas llamadas por Sayaka.

–Porque sin mí aprobación, Ranma les dirá adiós. – Comento con un guiño.

– ("Esta chica ruidosa… y justo cuando me empezaba a caer bien"). – Pensaba Ukyo.

– ("Tranquila Shampoo, debes de soportar sus abusos hasta que sea tu amiga. Todo por nuestra felicidad con Ranma"). – Ahora Shampoo.

– ("Siempre quise una hermana, y ahora mi amado Ranma me da la posibilidad de tener una. Sin embargo, es algo aprovechada, debería darle una lección"). – Kodachi.

– ("¡Ash! Igualita a su padre, buscando la manera de comer de a gratis a costa de Ranma. Pero ya verá."). – Pensaba Akane.

–Akane… nosotras fuimos por las cosas que nos encargó Sayaka esta mañana. – Hablaba Shampoo.

–Por lo cual creo que para que el mercador quede empatado entre nosotras tú debes de preparar algo de comer para Sayaka. – Continuaba Ukyo.

–Así las cosas serán más justas para todas nosotras. Claro que aun así yo ganare… pero ya me entiendes Akane.

– ¡¿Y yo por qué tengo que ser la única que cocine para Sayaka?! – Cuestiono con indignación la menor de las hermanas Tendo.

–Piénsalo, Sayaka se llevara una gran sorpresa con tus platillos. – Comentaba Ukyo con algo de malicia en sus palabras.

– ¡Ash! De acuerdo. Yo cocinare para ella. – Comento resignada Akane Tendo.

– ¡Esa es la actitud! Tienes puntos extra, Akane. – Indico la estrella con una sonrisa.

Lo que la miembro de los 8 magníficos no sabía era que se estaba dirigiendo a una intoxicación segura. En medio de las montañas, sin un baño cerca… Le va a doler.

– ("Buena suerte, Sayaka"). – Pensaba el grupo con un tanto de lastima por el destino de la chica. – ("La necesitaras").

–a–

– ("Esta me la vas a pagar, Sayaka"). – Pensaba Gennosuke. – ("Abandonarme y encima dejarme como guía a… este panda…")

Luego de pasar a recoger al afamado "señor panda" a la casa de los Tendo, Gennosuke Saotome estaba en su límite.

Y no, no era por lo absurda que podía ser la idea que un panda lo guiara; de hecho era lo que menos le molesta, no, eso no era lo peor. Lo peor es que él ya sabía que ese tal "señor panda" era nada más y nada menos que su padre, Genma Saotome.

¿Cómo lo averiguo? De hecho fue muy fácil. Sin Ranma podía transformarse en chica, entonces significa que cayó en uno de los estanques malditos, y eso podía implicar que su padre también cayó en uno de esos estanques, y así y solo así adquirió la habilidad de transformarse en panda. Todo concordaba.

Por supuesto que también intervinieron otros factores, pero ninguno con tanta relevancia.

–Oye… señor panda. – Le llamo Gennosuke mientras seguían andando. – Puedes dejar de lado esta farsa, sé que eres tú, Genma.

–"Yo no soy ese tipo tan genial llamado Genma". – Señalo el señor panda en uno de sus típicos letreros.

– ¿En serio? Porque te pareces bastante a él…

–"Hablo en serio. Sé que soy un panda casi tan atractivo con Genma Saotome, pero para mí desgracia no soy él"

–Vaya, y yo que creí que podía hablar con él sobre el tipo que ha estado viendo a madre últimamente. Se ve que se llevan bien, incluso creo que darán un paso más allá de la amistad.

–"Cuéntame más de ese sujeto". – Indico con ojos de furia el señor panda.

–Pero eres un panda, no creo que puedas entender la situación actual y…

Splash, y de un momento a otro el señor panda se convirtió en Genma Saotome, para luego ir desesperadamente frente a su hijo.

– ¡Dime más de ese sujeto que ha estado viendo a Nodoka, Gennosuke! – Exigió con desesperación Genma Saotome.

– ¿No qué no? – Indico de manera burlona el emperador.

–El asunto sobre si soy el señor panda o no importa poco en estos momentos, dime, ¡¿a quién está viendo Nodoka?!

–Nadie. – Admitió el emperador. – Está viendo a nadie. Solo lo dije para que dejaras la tontería del señor panda.

Genma Saotome sintió claramente como se rompía una delgada cuerda en su mente.

–Como sea, Genma, no tienes que preocuparte de que le diga a madre sobre tú condición y la de Ranma. Es su responsabilidad, su asunto.

–Gracias, supongo. – Sonrió de manera nerviosa el padre de los gemelos Saotome. - Ya me estaba preocupando.

–Sí, supongo que tienes tus razones. Igual, Genma, debemos de apresurarnos, debo de ir a donde Ranma está entrenando.

– ¿Por qué tanta prisa, Gennosuke? No me digas que quieres interrumpir con su entrenamiento…

–Para nada, Genma. Quiero ayudarlo a mejorar para ciertos asuntos que vendrán sobre nosotros.

– ¿Por qué quisieras ayudar a mejorar a alguien con el que estas destinado a pelear? – Le cuestiono incrédulo Genma.

–Esa es la decisión que tomaron madre y tú. No por un encuentro significa que estaremos en conflicto toda la vida. Es mi hermano después de todo. Claro que mi objetivo de toda la vida es ganarle, y con ello darle la vida que se merece a madre y Sayaka, y es por eso que quiero enfrentarme al mejor Ranma posible. Más allá de la ayuda que necesito de él, también lo hago para que tengamos un combate digno de toda una vida destinada a ese encuentro.

–Pero si ganas tú quedaras a cargo del dojo Tendo y tendrás todos los beneficios de Ranma. Ranma y yo seremos echados de allí.

–No será así, al menos no Ranma. Yo pediré que se quede a cargo del dojo, mientras regreso a hacer lo que más me gusta por un tiempo.

–No estarás pensando en echar al viejo de tu padre, ¿verdad?

Gennosuke guardo silencio ante la pregunta que le había hecho su padre, cosa que desato nerviosismo en este.

– ¿Qué clase de hijo le haría algo así a su padre?

– ¿Qué clase de padre abandona a su esposa con dos hijos a su suerte? – Respondió Gennosuke fulminante con una pregunta.

–Tiene lógica. – Acepto Genma. – Pero… quiero que entiendas que era necesario. Ranma siempre fue el más fuerte de los dos. Necesitaba que se hiciera fuerte, y para eso debía alegarlo de su madre. Yo… no te pido que me perdones por abandonarlos, pero te pido que me comprendas.

–Hace muchos años que comprendí tus razones, Genma. No las acepto, pero las entiendo. De todas maneras de nada sirve guardarte rencor. Cuando llegue el momento y si es que gano, decidiere que hacer contigo.

–Gracias… hijo… solo algo más, ¿podrías llamarme papá? Es que… hasta ahora me has llamado por mi nombre y a Nodoka…

–Eso tendrás que ganártelo, Genma. No te conozco, no me conoces. Así que me daré y te daré la oportunidad de conocernos. El tiempo hará el resto. Ahora, aceleremos el paso, que tenemos que llegar antes del anochecer con Ranma y su grupo.

Los grandes caminos empiezan por un pequeño paso, y lo mismo aplica para la relación recién formada entre Genma y su hijo, Gennosuke.

–a–

La tarde ya había pasado, y con ello los entrenamiento impuestos por Colgne habían terminado.

Ahora todo el equipo Ranma se estaba relajando, bueno, en realidad no todos, y es que el miembro principal de ese grupo, Ranma Saotome, seguía entrenando.

Por supuesto que esto no fue pasado por alto por su hermana, que lo observaba entrenar a la distancia. Pasado unos minutos y al notar sus errores decidió acercarse a él.

–Si no tienes claras tus ideas de poco servirá tanto entrenamiento. Hay ocasiones en las que es mejor respirar y relajarse, para luego volver al trabajo. – Comentaba Sayaka. – Pero en cambio si te presiones a hacer algo que es casi imposible de hacer en un día, solo te terminaras desesperando y mandando a la basura todo tu esfuerzo.

–Lo dices porque tú ya dominas ese truco a la perfección, yo aún tengo errores, debo ser más rápido. – Indico Ranma mientras se lanzaba a combatir.

–Pero si ya eres más rápido de lo que tu cuerpo actual te lo permite demostrar. – Indico Sayaka. – Se Ranko.

– ¡¿Cómo es que convertirme en chica resolverá mi dilema?! – Exclamo Ranma.

–Si te tomaras un tiempo para respirar y aclarar tus ideas lo comprenderías. – Explico Sayaka. – Cómo Ranko pierdes fuerza, pero a cambio ganas velocidad y agilidad. El truco de las tenazas no necesita tanta fuerza, pero si velocidad. Si vieras el lado positivo de las cosas y no solo lo negativo probablemente serías más fuerte que Gennosuke.

–Entiendo. – Señalo Ranma mientras reflexionaba las palabras de su hermana.

–De hecho por eso mismo te mande a pelear contra Takumi. Si te hubieras transformado en chica se te hubiera hecho más fácil esquivar todo lo que te arrojaba, así como llegar hasta su posición gracias a tu velocidad incrementada. Takumi se hubiera visto en problemas, pues no acostumbra a pelear mano a mano. Claro que no tome en cuenta varios factores y eso ocasiono en que utilizara partición del ser en Akane, por lo cual asumo la responsabilidad.

Su hermana, la chica ruidosa como él la había catalogado, ahora le estaba dando consejos, ¡siendo incluso dos años menor que él!

Para Ranma Saotome esto era nuevo, y es que nunca había tenido una relación así con nadie.

Eran hermano y hermana. Podían confiar el uno en el otro, apoyarse y ayudarse a superar sus problemas. Claro que en el fondo se sentía asusta, ¿y si él no es lo que esperaba para ella? ¿Y si prefiere a su gemelo que a él? Por supuesto que estas preguntas se responderían conforme avanzara su relación con ella.

Así que…

– ¿Cómo es que se hicieron tan fuertes? – Cuestiono Ranma desviándose del tema. – De verdad… me gustaría saberlo.

–Supongo que necesidad. Ya sabes. En tiempos de guerra hasta un niño puede aprender a pelear con tal de sobrevivir. Lo mismo fue para Gennosuke y para mí. Necesitábamos ser fuertes para proteger y apoyar a mamá.

–Supongo que me deben de odiar por eso…

–No, de hecho no, Ranma. Es más, me alegra haberte conocido luego de muchos años, así ya no solo molestare a Gennosuke, haha… pero regresando al anterior tema. No, no te odiamos. Sería ridículo odiar a alguien que ni siquiera conoces, y más aún cuando sabíamos las razones de tu partida, además de que tu vida con Genma tampoco debió de ser fácil. De hecho tenía miedo de que no nos agradáramos cuando nos conociéramos, y tenía más miedo de que no nos dieras la oportunidad de concerté.

– ¿Entonces te agrado? – Pregunto Ranma a Sayaka.

–Bueno, tal vez seas un mujeriego, egocéntrico, presumido, arrogante y cobarde en cuanto admitir tus sentimientos se refiere… pero me agradas, y eres mi familia después de todo.

–Gracias… supongo… - Admitio con un poco de vergüenza.

–Oye, oye, aún no cantes victoria. Soy una chica difícil. – Comentaba Sayaka con un guiño. – Pero… esfuérzate con Gennosuke. Él no es tan abierto a hablar con las personas como yo, es más conservador. La falta de una figura paterna en su vida fue más… grave de lo que crees.

El silencio se hizo presente, pero no era uno incómodo.

Hermano y hermana se observaron por un largo tiempo, imaginando como hubiera sido su vida si tan solo el destino los hubiera dejado permanecer juntos.

– ¡Ranma, Sayaka! – Los llamaba una voz a la distancia.

Era Akane Tendo que había estado preparando la cena junto a las demás chicas.

–Vamos, hermana. – Le ofreció Ranma. Sayaka sonrió debido al gesto de su hermano.

–Gracias, pero solo iré por lo que Akane preparo para mí. Cenare sola en la rama de un árbol.

– ¿Por qué, Sayaka? – Cuestiono Ranma. – Creí que yo…

–No lo mal intérpretes, me agradas. Pero son tus amigos, tus compañeros, tu familia. No quisiera ser una molestia o una incomodidad para ustedes.

–Pero no lo eres…

–Además te vendrá bien hablar con ellos y disfrutar de tiempo de caridad con su compañía. Créeme, cuando no estén los extrañaras bastante.

Pese a que la estrella mostraba una amplia y confiada sonrisa, así como seguridad en sus palabras, por dentro suyo era otra cosa.

– ("No quisiera volver a encariñarme y perder a otro grupo").

–a–

Con el asunto solucionado sobre quienes serían sus oponentes, La Justice y Le Pendu iban de regreso al lugar de donde habían venido.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentían emocionados. Tendrían un combate con chicos con habilidades similares a las suyas; o al menos eso era lo que trataría el emperador.

Pero… surgía una gran duda, un dilema. ¿Cómo conseguirían el tiempo que La Justice le prometió a L'Empereur?

Por supuesto, eso era tema de discusión entre ambos miembros de los 8 magníficos en estos momentos.

–Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu proposición, Mayumi? No podemos simplemente llegar y pedir que se retrase nuestra venida por dos semanas. Sería ir contra las reglas.

–Precisamente en las reglas nos apoyaremos, para justificar nuestro retraso. – Explicaba Mayumi. – No podemos ir a un nuevo lugar si uno de nuestros integrantes falta. Claro que necesita una justificación para salir del circo sin tener la repercusión de ser expulsado, como fue el caso del emperador y la estrella. Por supuesto, solo se puede presentar una justificación una vez al año.

–Bueno, yo ya utilice la mía para salir hace unos meses, y tú también la utilizaste junto a Nishimura. Solo queda Kaoru, Yuuji y Ogla. Dudo que la quieran utilizar para ganar tiempo.

–Lo dejaremos todo a la fortuna. – Indico Mayumi. – La suerte está de nuestro lado, todo debe de salirnos bien.

El juego da comienzo, y las cartas han sido repartidas. La fortuna es fundamental en cualquier juego, y este no es la excepción.

 **¡Comunidad! Nuevamente les agradezco de todo corazón por haber llegado hasta aquí. Espero de verdad que el fic les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo.**

 **Abordamos más las relaciones que tendrán los personajes y uno de los temas principales de la historia; que es el enfrentamiento del equipo Ranma con lo que queda de los 8 magníficos. Conforme vayamos avanzado se revelaran más detalles del pasado de los hermanos de Ranma y como afectaran a nuestro protagonista, así como el resto de los 8.**

 **Apoyen el proyecto si es que les gusto, compártanlo y dejen su review, eso me motivaría bastante a continuar escribiendo con la regularidad con la que les traigo este fic.**

 **Ahora, vamos a los saludos.**

 **Diluanma: Hola, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo de comentar. De hecho es uno de los puntos principales de este fic, darle más evolución al personaje de Ranma y con ello hacer que baje su ego. Uno de los principales problemas de Ranma 1/2; tanto del manga como del anime, era la casi nula evolución de los personajes, pues incluso el manga termino como todo empezó, concretándose nada. Tratare de darles más profundidad a todos los personajes y profundizar en sus relaciones. Espero que disfrutes mi trabajo. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Fortuna Colgada.

 **Notas del autor al final del capítulo.**

 **Saludos y demás al final del capítulo.**

 **Posdata: Lecturas, recuerdos, memorias y demás así: "". Pensamientos así: ("").**

– **Disclaimer: Ranma ½ no me pertenece, le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Ranma ^ 2**

Llegar de reconocer el campo que estarían por ocupar y automáticamente reposar, eso era vida para Takumi, uno de los miembros restantes de los 8 magníficos. Y es que el haberse ofrecido en primer lugar como el único candidato a reconocer el terreno y buscar oponentes para los torneos que llevarían a cabo durante su función fue todo un martirio, y más aún llevarlo a cabo, pero lo hizo, llevaba a cabo ese trabajo sin excepciones, sin quejarse por más camino que tuviera que recorrer, pero… ¿por qué? Bueno, su justificación era que para ver los diferentes pueblos y ciudades; así como despejarse de tanto entrenamiento para estar en ritmo.

Por supuesto, su razón real para salir continuamente era una chica, una chica a la cual buscaba con mucha desesperación e ilusión. Esa chica era la que una vez fuera su compañera: Sayaka Saotome, L'étoile.

Le Pendu le había prometido a la estrella antes de su partida que sería él quien la buscara, aunque tuviera que ir al fin del mundo. Es por eso que siempre fue tan insistente cuando el nuevo dueño del lugar designo los roles que los restantes miembros de los 8 ocuparían.

Para su suerte se le concedieron ese rol de manera permanente, pero no como a él le hubiera gustado.

Cada que saliera a reconocer el terreno tenía que ir acompañado de otro miembro de los 8 magníficos; sin excepciones e indiscriminadamente.

Recordaba su decepción cuando se le informe de aquello, y es que solo complicaría una posible reunión con la hermana del emperador.

Para suerte y mala suerte de Takumi, la primera vez salió acompañado de Kaoru, que fue comprensiva sobre los sentimientos del colgado y no le reprocharía ni diría nada si es que se llegara a dar un encuentro entre él y la estrella. Encuentro en cual nunca llego.

La segunda vez le toco salir con Nishimura, que lo estuvo molestado todo el camino por haberle quitado tiempo de caridad con su amada. Nishimura era el enamorado, por lo cual entendía la necesidad casi enfermiza de estar con su pareja. Luego de los reclamos de su compañero; y entrando más en confianza, le comunico sobre su intención original, y el enamorado acepto, con la condición de que no le diría nada a su pareja si llegara a haber "cierta interacción" de su parte (Nishimura) con otra chica. Por supuesto, aquel encuentro anhelado nunca llego.

La tercera vez fue más complicado, y es que salió acompañado de La Justice. Mayumi era terca y muy orgullosa en cuanto a defender la postura de sus ideales. Consideraba al emperador y la estrella unos cobardes por haber huido, por lo cual buscaba justicia contra los que una vez fueron sus compañeros y, con ello, se oponía firmemente a su relación con Sayaka. Así que, para que consiguiera que su compañera no dijera nada si es que se llegara a dar dicho encuentro decidió desafiarla. Si Takumi ganaba, entonces Mayumi se callaba si se daba un encuentro con la estrella. Si Mayumi ganaba, entonces Takumi tendría que olvidar a la estrella. Por supuesto el gano, no por nada era el hombre de más confianza para el emperador; después de La Force, pero es un tema que se abordará más adelante. El encuentro con Sayaka no se dio en esa ocasión, sin embargo si se daría años después.

La cuarta vez fue un martirio para él, y es que ahora le toco a Ogla, Le Fou, acompañarlo. La chica como el nombre de su arcano mayor estaba loca, y era muy difícil para el mantenerla a raya para evitar que causara desastres. Ogla era completamente explosiva pese a ser una chica muy bonita. A ella por supuesto no le comunico de sus intenciones originales, ya que de todos los 8 magníficos ella era en la que menos confiaba; y vaya que tiene sus buenas razones. Para su suerte el encuentro con la menor de los Saotome no se dio cuando estaba acompañado de la loca.

La quinta vez lo acompaño Yuuji, La Force. Temperamental e intimidante, pero con un buen corazón; o al menos así lo captaba Takumi. Le comento sobre el asunto que le había llevado a ser el encargado de aquella tarea y entonces, luego de una discusión que duro como una hora, la fuerza acepto.

Por supuesto que elegir quien acompañaría a Takumi no era por orden; las primeras cinco veces sí, pues se llevaba a cabo un sorteo con 5 de los 8 magníficos. De esa manera sería más justo para todos, salir del circo era una oportunidad que todos debían tener el derecho de tener.

Su sistema era simple, se sorteaba los 5, y el que saliera en esa ocasión se eliminaba para el siguiente sorteo, y así hasta que pasaran todos y se volviera a iniciar el sorteo con 5 de los 8.

Ahora había ido a reconocer el terreno con Mayumi, y habían ocurrido cosas de las que ya se había hecho la idea que nunca ocurrirían. No solo se había encontrado con Sayaka, sino con Gennosuke, un hombre al cual le tenía muchísimo respeto.

Por supuesto que su ansiado encuentro no fue como se lo imagino, y es que debido al destino se toparon primero con el gemelo de Gennosuke, iniciando un combate entre este último y La Justice. Los siguientes eventos fueron consecuencias de sus acciones, a tal punto que no pudo hablar con Sayaka y ahora tenían que informar sobre un reto al circo, además de ganar tiempo para el emperador.

Y allí estaban chico y chica, colgado y justicia, regresando al que es su hogar, esperando que la persona en la que pensaron ganar tiempo aceptara su propuesta.

-Ella le tenía mucho respeto y admiración al emperador. – Indicaba Takumi mientras ambos pasaban por un gran portal de entrada. – Y tenía una bonita amistad con la estrella. Va a aceptar.

-Por nuestro bien espero que sea de esa forma. – Agregaba Mayumi. – No quisiera no cumplir con la promesa que le hice al emperador.

-Sí… supongo que sí. Bueno, al menos estas de vuelta y ya no pasaras más tiempo lejos de tu idiota favorito. – Comento con diversión Takumi. – Me pregunto cómo nos recibirá esta vez…

-Por favor, le pido que se abstenga de esos comentarios. – Solicito la justicia. – No me gustaría que lo invocara y con ello…

Y como si la razón estuviera de parte de Mayumi, sucedió, sucedió aquello que más temía y una forma nada grata de darles la bienvenida luego de estar fuera por unos cuantos días.

Desde la distancia yendo a una velocidad directo a Takumi, una lanza irrumpía en el cielo, rompiendo el viento por la fuerza a la que viajaba.

Por supuesto que al ser una tónica que conocía muy bien Takumi, Le Pendu, fue fácil para él esquivarla, pero eso no evito que Mayumi se molestara con el autor de aquella acción.

-¡Espero que no hayas tocado a mi chica! – Se escuchó un grito a la distancia.

-Si… también es un gusto para mi verte, Nishimura. – Agrego Takumi.

Nishimura, el enamorado, un chico guapo a simple vista y de mira encantadora. Alto y bien formado. Ojos azules, cabello castaño, jeans azules, zapatos de vestir y camisa blanca.

El chico se acercó a su lanza; que estaba enterrada en el suelo luego de que Takumi evito el impacto, la tomo y la coloco detrás de sus hombros. Miro amenazante al colgado, y luego se acercó a Mayumi.

-Sabes quién me interesa, además de que sería muy poco leal de mi parte hacia tu persona llevar a cabo una acción como la que estás pensando. – Se defendió Takumi. Nishimura soltó un ligero bufido.

-Como sea, si me entero que trataste de hacer algo pervertido con mi chica yo mismo me encargare de darte caza y…

¡Pam! Nishimura no había podido completar su amenaza debido a que recibió un golpe de una espada en la cabeza.

La autora de esa acción fue la maestra y doncella de la esgrima, Mayumi, La Justice.

Para una chica como ella ver ese tipo de acciones de parte de su novio la hacía enojar, a tal grado que incluso no le importaba utilizar sus técnicas de Arcano Mayor en él.

Por su parte Takumi mostro una sonrisa nerviosa pues, pese a que ya era una costumbre ver los celos de Nishimura en lo que se refiere a pasar tiempo a solas con Mayumi, aún no se había acoplado a esa escena que sucedía cada que viajaba con su compañera de los 8 magníficos.

-Idiota. – Decía Mayumi. – Claro, usted puede pasar todo el tiempo del mundo viendo chicas cuando le doy la espalda, pero yo no puedo estar a solas con nuestro amigo en lo que se refiere a realizar reconocimiento.

-Oye, te elegí a ti, Mayumi. – Indico el enamorado.

Ese comentario de parte del enamorado más que arreglar su situación la empero, causando el enojo de Mayumi; la cual le proporciono otro golpe.

-Aun no entiendo porque están juntos. – Señalo con pesar el colgado. – Mereces algo mejor que este idiota, Mayumi.

-¡Cállate, Takumi! – Exclamo rápidamente en su defensa Nishimura. – Como el enamorado debo de representar la completa capital del amor y buenas relaciones. Eso incluye a mujeres, por supuesto, ¡y es que son maravillosas! ¡¿Cómo negarme a relacionarme con una joven hermosa?! Me llaman, es un impulso que no puedo controlar.

-Nishimura. – Decía la justicia con un aura asesina a su alrededor. - ¡Maldita seas, gigolo! ¡Tormenta de estocadas!

-¡Ahh! – Grito con desesperación el enamorado buscando salvación en Takumi.

Y, como tantas veces en el pasado, Mayumi castigo a su querida pareja. Justicia y amor no sulen ir de la mano.

Pasado unos minutos; y con el clima menos intenso entre la pareja de novios, el trio de amigos se sentó en una banca cercana a hablar de la situación.

-Por dios, Nishimura, si fueras más medido en lo que dices te evitarías esos constantes castigos que te proporciona Mayumi. – Señalo Takumi, para después darle un sorbo a una lata de refresco. – A este paso te va a terminar matando.

-Soy el enamorado, es mi naturaleza. – Agrego Nishimura. – Uno de mis aspectos negativos son los problemas constantes con mi pareja. Solo soy honesto en todo momento.

-Usted no entiende, ¿verdad? – Hablaba con un tono de peligro la justica.

-Oye Mayumi, cuando empezamos a salir te advertí sobre este tipo de situaciones y celos de mi parte, además, creo que estas celosa de que hable con otras chicas.

-N-no es como si me importara que usted hablara con otras chicas. – Hablo tímidamente y con un ligero sonrojo Mayumi.

-("Ella es una chica orgullosa que niega constantemente sus sentimientos por Nishimura pese a que son pareja… y él es un gigolo presumido con todo un ejército de chicas que se mueren por él…"). – Pensaba el colgado. – ("Bueno, he visto parejas más raras".).

-Entonces… ¿cómo les fue? ¿Sucedió tu tan esperando encuentro con L'étoile? - Cuestiono L'amoureux. – Porque si no fue así, te presento a una rubia ardiente que conocí el día de ayer, yo creo que le agradaras y te agradara. No, no tienes que agradecerme, soy tu amigo y lo hago para ayudarte a superar a la pequeña Saotome… aunque voy a sentir un poco de envidia por la ardiente pareja que vas a tener. – Decía mientras le soltaba unos pequeños codazos.

-¿Rubia ardiente dijo usted? – Nuevamente Mayumi con su aura asesina.

-¡¿En serio solo escuchaste eso, Mayumi?! – Indico con miedo el enamorado.

-Es irónico que lo digas luego de que me arrojaras tu lanza a una velocidad considerablemente alta. – Interrumpió Le Pendu la pelea que iba a tener la pareja. – Pero agradezco tus "nobles intenciones", aun así voy a rechazar esa proposición tuya. La encontré, por fin la encontré.

-¡Maravilloso! – Se sobresaltó el enamorado. – El encuentro entre dos almas que se aman luego de pasar años separados, ¡maravilloso! Y… ¡¿Volverá?! ¿Cuándo en es la boda? ¡¿Seré yo el padrino?! ¡¿Ya hicieron "eso"?!

Tantas preguntas; muchas de ellas arrojadas de forma estúpida, hicieron enojar a Takumi. Ciertamente su amigo, Nishimura, lo podían sacar de sus casillas.

-¡Idiota! – Exclamo molesto Le Pendu. - ¡En serio no sé cómo te soporta Mayumi!

-Oye… no tienes que ser tan cruel. – Agrego ofendido Nishimura.

¡Pam! Nuevamente un golpe de la justica a su pareja.

-¡Se supone que soy tu novio, Mayumi! – Señalo con dolor el enamorado.

-Usted se lo busco con esas preguntas fuera de tono. – Señalo con calma La Justice.

-Cómo sea. – Agrego cansado Takumi. – Hablamos menos de 5 minutos, pues había una pelea entre tu novia y el emperador.

-Oh… ¿ganaste Mayumi? ¡Haz sentir orgulloso a tu novio! ¡Espera! ¡¿También vieron al emperador?! Bueno… él siempre fue algo protector con Sayaka en lo que se refiere a relaciones sentimentales más allá de una amistad… según entendí debido a que su padre los abandono, y él no quería una pareja para su hermana del tipo de su padre… Oye, no vas a abandonar a Sayaka si es que llegan a consolidar su relación, ¿verdad?

-¡No es momento para que te desvíes! – Suspiro (Takumi). – Como sea, al final resulto que no era Gennosuke sino su hermano gemelo. Lamentablemente gente inocente salió lastimada y eso causo su ira… y eso me lleva a la situación por la cual necesitamos conseguir dos semanas antes de ir a nuestro nuevo destino.

-Soy todo oído…

Colgado y justicia le explicaron a su compañero de los 8 magníficos, el enamorado, la situación y el reto que había lanzado el que fuera su anterior líder, Gennosuke.

Por supuesto que esto sorprendió levemente a Nishimura, y es que no podía creer que el emperador estuviera entrenando a otros jóvenes para igualar sus habilidades.

-Entiendo. – Decía L'amoureux. – Entonces según Gennosuke, esos chicos que atacaron estarán listos en dos semanas para enfrentarnos e incluso derrotarnos… suena más a desesperación que a verdad.

-De todas maneras no debemos de confiarnos. – Señalo Takumi. - De su lado está la estrella, por lo cual nos enfrentaremos a otros dos de los 8…

-Si eliminamos a Sayaka y a Gennosuke, entonces la victoria será nuestra. – Indico con orgullo Nishimura. – Además están a falta de ritmo. A diferencia de nosotros que seguimos entrenando cada día para perfeccionarnos, ellos huyeron y dejaron de entrenar.

-Yo también creí eso. – Comento Mayumi. – Cuando Sayaka me desafío creí que sería fácil derrotarla luego de haber entrenado arduamente… sin embargo parece que ella y Gennosuke no perdieron el tiempo y, como nosotros, entrenaron. En pocas palabras, termine empatando con la estrella.

Luego de decir ello, Mayumi, La Justice, se llevó su mano derecha a la zona donde el truco más básico de Sayaka, las tenazas voraces, había impactado. Ciertamente aún le dolía, y eso le ayudo a darse cuenta de que subestimar a los que un día fueran sus compañeros sería un error.

-¡Nadie toca a mi chica y vive para contarlo! – Exclamo con enojo Nishimura, para luego tomar su lanza y disponerse a dar caza a la estrella. – La encontrare y…

No se pudo mover más, y si lo trataba su piel se empezaba a cortar. El enamorado estaba atrapado en una red de hilos invisibles. Claro que él ya sabía quién era el autor de esa acción.

-No hagas nada estúpido, Nishimura. – Indico Takumi mientras movía sus hilos, obligando al enamorado a tomar asiento. – Este asunto es secreto…

-De acuerdo. – Acepto a sin mucho convencimiento L'amoureux.

-SI vuelve a hacer un espectáculo así, lo nuestro se acabó. – Indico amenazante Mayumi.

-¡Oye! ¡Lo hice porque Sayaka te lastimo!

-N-no es como es necesite de su protec-protección…

-¡Basta! – Exclamo con enojo Le Pendu. – En fin, necesitamos tu ayuda.

-¿Así? – Agrego sorprendido Nishimura. No era común que Takumi solicitara su ayuda. – Si es para salir, recuerda que yo ya utilice mi permiso, cuando cumplí dos años de relación con Mayumi.

-Eso ya lo sé, idiota. – Indico Takumi. – Necesitamos de tus técnicas de persuasión para convencerla… ya sabes a…

-Ya sé a quién te refieres. – Interrumpió Nishimura, para luego suspirar. - ¿En serio crees que cooperara? Mira, entiendo el hecho de que ella era muy cercana al emperador. Pero está muy molesta con él por haberla abandonado cuando tenía todas las intenciones de seguirlo a él y a Sayaka.

-Y es por eso mismo que aceptara, tiene asuntos pendientes que arreglar con él. – Continúo el colgado. - La roue de la fortune, Kaoru.

-a-

Si algo le encantaba de su título era precisamente eso, lo afortunada que podía llegar a ser. Ya saben. Cosas como ganar la lotería, tomar la decisión correcta, conocer las mejores personas, salir de problemas de manera fácil y, su favorita, nunca fallar a la hora de lanzar dagas, agujas y cuchillos.

No importaba que tan lejos o que tan en movimiento estuviera su objetivo, ella siempre acertaba, bueno, en realidad no siempre, y es que solo sus compañeros de Les huit magnifiques podían esquivar sus ataques, pero apenas. Ese era su único rango de error, uno muy pequeño en cual solo podían esquivar cuatro de diez dagas que lanzaba.

Por supuesto que no era para sorprenderse, y es que los 8 magníficos estaban muy parejos en cuanto a nivel se refiere.

Y allí estaba ella; una chica de cabello castaño por encima de los hombros, ojos cafés, y expresión tranquila, vestida con una chaqueta rosa encima de una playera blanca, shorts de mezclilla, calcetas por deja bajo de las rodillas y tenis tipo "converse", nuevamente tentando a la suerte, a su suerte que estaba muy por encima de los demás.

¿El espectáculo? De lo más sencillo y común para ella. Kaoru, la rueda de la fortuna, estaba con los ojos vendados y frente a ella estaba un asistente típico del circo, amarrado a una ruleta. Al lado de la ruleta estaba otro asistente, que haría girar la misma (la ruleta) constantemente, mientras ella lanzaba cuchillos a diestra y siniestra.

Por supuesto que no todo era suerte, también necesitaba habilidad, habilidad que se encarga de entrenar todos los días. Y por supuesto de la inteligencia para medir tiempos, distancias, velocidades y un increíble análisis del campo.

Cualquiera que no estuviera al tanto de las habilidades y la fortuna de la chica diría que están locos por realizar un espectáculo de ese estilo; aún más siendo un simple calentamiento, pero bueno, esa era la sorpresa de la chica.

Kaoru tomo aire ligeramente mientras sostenía los cuchillos a través de sus dedos, se concentró y luego dio la indicación para que empezara a girar la ruleta.

La ruleta empezó a girar, y luego… ¡pam! Primer cuchillo lanzado; con una fuerza increíble y buen posicionamiento, quedando a tan solo unos centímetros de la cara del asistente. Otro más, y estaba vez a centímetros de su brazo derecho. Otro más, estaba vez por encima de su cabeza. Y así fue arrojando uno a uno los cuchillos, mientras la ruleta se mantenía en velocidad constante.

No paso más de 5 minutos antes de terminar con aquel peculiar y peligroso espectáculo. ¿El resultado? El esperado por Kaoru: ningún cuchillo dio en la persona que estaba amarrado a la ruleta.

Se quitó la venda para ver el resultado con sus propios ojos, sonrió, para luego indicarles a las personas que le estaban ayudando que se podían retirar, pues tenía que practicar otras cosas ahora por su cuenta.

Los asistentes rápidamente se retiraron. Se dio la vuelta, y vio a tres de sus compañeros contemplando su espectáculo: Takumi, Mayumi y Nishimura.

-Le doy un 8 de 10 a tu acto. – Indico de manera desconsiderada el enamorado. – Ya sabes. Es poco emocionante luego de verlo tantas veces, sabemos que no vas a fallar, no hay factor sorpresa ni emoción alguna.

Kaoru observo seriamente a su compañero de los 8, para luego sonreír como si estuviera planeando una conspiración mundial y, de manera inmediata, arrojar un cuchillo que apenas rozo la mejilla izquierda de Nishimura, clavándose en la pared del escenario. Había fallado a propósito, o al menos eso parecía.

El cuchillo había ido a una zona específica; un lugar donde había una cuerda sujetando algo, luego de que ella tuviera toda la certeza de que el novio de la justicia, Nishimura, estuviera en la posición idea y con ello, de un momento a otro, una gran bolsa llena de arena cayó sobre el enamorado, dejándolo semi inconsciente.

-Allí está tu factor sorpresa, idiota. – Señalo con orgullo la rueda de la fortuna. Luego dio media vuelta, y se dispuso a retirarse, para seguir entrenando sus habilidades. – Veo que ya regresaron, Mayumi, Takumi. Ya hablaremos de cómo les fue, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Ella nunca falla, ya deberías saberlo. – Señalo burlonamente Takumi, mientras observaba a su compañero tumbado en el suelo, con ojos de espiral. – Ven, eres fundamental para conseguir su ayuda.

-¿Conseguir mi ayuda? – Cuestiono Kaoru mientras observaba a Takumi ayudando a Nishimura a reincorporarse.

-Necesitamos su ayuda, rueda de la fortuna. – Indico La Justice. – Usted es la única en la que podemos confiar para este asunto de tanta importancia.

-¿Por qué no le piden ayuda a La Force o a Le Fou? – Señalo burlonamente La roue de la fortune.

-Yuuji no creo que quiera hacer lo que te vamos a pedir… y Ogla… Oh vamos Kaoru, si es con Ogla mejor ni tratemos, en todo caso mejor mándame al carajo de una vez antes de pedirle algo a la loca. – Señalo bruscamente el enamorado luego de una rápida recuperación.

-Hmm… deben de estar muy desesperados para recurrir a mí, la misma fortuna, a que les haga un favor. ¿Surgió algo durante su viaje? ¿Al fin la encontraste, Takumi?

-Algo así…

-Si es sobre solicitarle al nuevo jefe que la deje regresar, entonces te respondo de la manera más clara posible: no.

-No es eso lo que le solicitaremos, Kaoru. – Continuo la justicia. – Queremos que utilice su permiso para ganar tiempo.

-¿Ah? – Soltó la rueda de la fortuna. No comprendía lo que estaban solicitando sus compañeros.

-Dejen que le explique a esta dama lo que quieren pedirle. – Indico el enamorado. – Mira, Kaoru. Es obvio que encontrando a la estrella también encontraron al emperador. – La antes llamada asistió. – Bueno, el idiota de Takumi y la chica más bella del mundo, mi novia, Mayumi, cometieron un pequeño error que causo la ira del emperador, atacando a personas que están muy por debajo de nuestro nivel. El chiste es que Gennosuke entrenara a esas personas que atacaron Mayumi y Takumi, pero necesita tiempo, para luego desafiarnos. – Suspiro. – Y allí es donde entras tú. Utilizas tu permiso y ganas tiempo.

-¿Por qué debería desperdiciar mi permiso ganando tiempo para Gennosuke? – Cuestiono de inmediato la rueda de la fortuna. – Él fue muy claro cuando me dejo atrás. No requiere mi ayuda ni la de ustedes, lo resolverá por su cuenta.

-Bueno, un punto es porque nunca has utilizado tus permisos desde que se fue Gennosuke. – Destaco Nishimura. – Y… tendrás la oportunidad de arreglar tus asuntos con él. Ya sabes. Deben de estar entrenando no muy lejos de la ciudad a la que iremos, tal vez en los bosques cercanos. Con lo afortunada que eres no se te debería dificultar hallarlo. Básicamente, ayúdanos a ayudarte a ayudar al emperador y la estrella.

La chica, Kaouru, guardo silencio analizando letra por letra, palabra por palabra, lo que había dicho su compañero. Ciertamente tenía razón, y se mentiría a si misma si dijera que no quería ver al emperador.

Suspiro rendida, para luego agregar:

-Muy bien, me convenciste, idiota. Partiré inmediatamente antes de que empiecen a hacer los preparativos para irnos.

La roue de la fortune salió sin más del lugar. Había nada más que decir, bueno, en realidad ella todavía quería preguntar más sobre el encuentro que obtuvieron sus compañeros con los hermanos Saotome, pero eso solo les mostraría a sus compañeros su lado más vulnerable, aquel lado que solo mostro cuando el emperador la dejo atrás. No estaba dispuestas a aquello, no iba con la chica que es actualmente.

Le Pendu, La Justice y L'amoureux se limitaron a admirar a su compañera salir del lugar. Un problema resuelto, pero vendrían más. Lo sabían. No era común que la rueda de la fortuna saliera, así que eso levantaría sospechas.

-Bien, la fortuna esta de nuestro lado… figurativa y literalmente hablando. – Rompió el silencio Takumi. – Ahora debemos de encargarnos del resto aquí.

-a-

Una de las cosas que aprendió ganando su propio dinero para poder ayudar a su madre a llevar comida a la mesa todos los días era el valorar el costo de los alimentos. Básicamente ella entendía que no debía desperdiciar las comidas que con tanto esfuerzo se habían ganado; por más desagradable que esta fuera, aunque su madre no cocinaba horrible.

Esa práctica la siguió llevando aun cuando se unió al circo junto a su hermano. Claro que la comida no era igual a la de su madre, e incluso había ocasiones en las que sabía realmente mal; que era cuando La Justice cocinaba, pero allí estaba ella, ingiriendo las comidas sin quejarse. Y no, no porque fuera comida gratis… bueno eso tal vez sí, o porque fuera un barril sin fondo; según Gennosuke, no, sino porque había aprendido a valorar.

Para Sayaka Saotome desperdiciar comida era un crimen.

Ahora, teniendo todo eso en mente, vayamos a la siguiente escena.

Era posible que luego de tantos años (luego de abandonar a los 8 para decirlo de una manera más directa) de estar comiendo de manera sana lo que cocinaba su madre su estómago su hiciera más débil. Era incluso posible que estuviera ya acostumbrada a comer cosas que no fueran de dudosa procedencia… o también…

Era posible que el equipo de su hermano, Ranma Saotome, obtuviera la victoria si se diera un enfrentamiento entre ellos y lo que quedaba de los 8 gracias a cierta chica con un corte de tipo hongo, pero… ¿cómo? Bueno, pregúntele a su estómago, a su pobre estomago luego de haber ingerido lo que Akane Tendo había cocinado.

No alcanzaba a entender cómo, pero diablos, la prometida de su hermano en realidad cocinaba horrible. Incluso Mayumi, que era a la que peor se le daba la cocina, no cocinaba tan mal. Es más, ella era incluso capaz de comer rocas y no enfermarse…

Si, definitivamente si antes de un combate mandaran a cocinar a Akane algo para sus oponentes y darlo en forma de "buenos deseos" ganarían, pues no tenía duda que saldría intoxicados, justo como ella en este momento.

Se movía de un lado a otro, debido al dolor que viajaba de su estómago a su cerebro. Tenía ojeras muy grandes y notorias, pues se la paso vomitando la mayor parte de la noche. Maldecían internamente a las otras prometidas de su hermano. Confió en ellas, confió en ellas y ellas le pagaron de esta forma…

En cuanto se recuperara las haría pagar.

-No entiendo cómo te comiste todo lo que Akane cocino. Con probar una cucharada debiste darte cuenta de lo mal que estaba. – Hablo Ranma Saotome mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-L-la co-co-comida no s-se desperdicia, Ranma. – Señalo con dificultades Sayaka debido al dolor. – Además… si e-era ho-horrible pe-pero creí que mi es-estomago re-resis-sis-tiria…

-Tonta. Yo por eso me dedico a evitar todo lo que Akane cocina para mí… Una vez comí un plato completo de galletas que ella hizo para mí… y estaba en el mismo estado que tú.

-¿Has-Hasta cuando te recu-cu-peraste? – Cuestiono suplicante la estrella.

-Tres días… Fueron tres días de intenso dolor. – Indico Ranma con cierta lastima.

-De-demonios. – Sonrió con ironía la menor de los Saotome. – Esta si e-es u-una in-in-intoxicación… Dia-Diablos… Esto supera p-por mu-mucho cuando m-me mo-mordió una cobra que trajeron para el circo.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué paso? – Cuestiono Ranma incrédulo. Al parecer su hermana había tenido varias experiencias que él no ha tenido.

-Después d-de tres días de in-intenso do-dolor la cobra por fin murió…

-¿Eh…?

-En cuanto a mí, la gran Sa-Sayaka Saotome, solo me intoxique por un día… a-aunque uno de mi-mi-mis com-compañeros se eno-enojo bastante conmigo por lo de la cobra…

-En serio, ¿por cuantas cosas has pasado, Sayaka? – Cuestiono incrédulo Ranma.

-Bu-bueno… m-me tarda-tardaría bas-bastante… Nor-normalmente Ma-Mayumi y yo ca-causábamos un bu-buen desastre…

-Parece que eras bastante unida a ella. – Indico Ranma. - ¿La extrañas? – Sayaka se limitó a asistir, el dolor era bastante como para hablar. – Como sea. La abuela está preparando un antídoto para tu condición, deberías estar bien. Mientras entrenare lo que ella me ponga a hacer, tú recupérate.

El hermano gemelo del emperador pronto dejo a su hermana descansar. Era una tonta, una tonta por haber comido todo lo que Akane había cocinado para ella. Solo esperaba que su pequeña hermana pudiera recuperarse pronto, no quisiera perder más tiempo para conocerla de que ya habían perdido todos estos años que los habían separado.

Luego de ello se reunió con parte de su equipo, pues Kuno seguía entrenando de manera individual las técnicas de la espada; aunque sin los pergaminos del Arcano Mayor de la Justicia sería en vano.

Su principal prometida, Akane Tendo, estaba con una mirada de preocupación, todo derivado del actual estado en el que se encontraba L'étoile.

Ranma suspiro debido a ello, y es que por más que la su hermana menor dijera que no había problema, eso no era suficiente para calmar a Akane.

-¿Cómo está? – Indago Akane. - ¿Se pondrá bien?

-Por lo poco que me ha contado de su vida yo diría que sí. Ha pasado por cosas igual de peligrosas que tu comida.

Akane no sabía si tranquilizarse u ofenderse por la respuesta de su prometido, Ranma Saotome.

-Bueno, ella se lo busco. – Hablo Kodachi. – Si no hubiera sido tan aprovechada tal vez hubiéramos sido más piadosas con ella y no hubiéramos mandado a Akane a intoxicarla.

-¡¿Fue a propósito?!

-¿Qué esperabas, Akane? – Continuo Shampoo. – En una competencia por Ranma ni loca te hubiera dejado tomar ventaja, pero viendo como era Sayaka no quedo de otra.

-Aunque siento lastima por ella. – Ahora Ukyo. – Digo… No esperaba que se comiera todo lo que cocino Akane.

-En fin, la abuela no debe de tardar en terminar de preparar la medicina para la tonta de mi hermana. – Decía Ranma. – De momento creo que debemos de seguir entrenando la técnica que nos mostró el día de ayer Sayaka. Es más difícil de dominar de lo que creí… sino golpeas en el punto exacto básicamente te expones a un contraataque.

El resto del equipo Ranma asistió. Tenía razón, no tenían que ser unos genios para darse cuenta de lo complejo que podía ser dominar una de las técnicas de la estrella. Bueno, no por nada era una de las chicas que perecían a los 8 magníficos.

-a-

De acuerdo, cuando del dijo que estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad a su padre y conocerlo más a profundidad nunca se refirió a esto.

Gennosuke y Genma Saotome estaban ya muy retrasados de encontrarse con Sayaka, Ranma y compañía. ¿Las razones? Bueno… algo ridículo si podía sincerarse el emperador, y lo peor es que formo parte de esas razones.

Su padre y él se pararon un rato a descansar luego de haber estado caminando por ya un buen tiempo, así que bueno, luego de unas platicas poco más que interesantes; sobre todo porque Gennosuke no era muy fácil hablar de ciertas cosas, el chico le explico sobre Les huit magnifiques y como Ranma tendría un papel en todo ello.

Luego de ello, al ver la hora que era, decidieron que lo más oportuno era calentar la comida que amablemente Kasumi, hermana de Akane.

Sin embargo… Sin embargo…

Su padre tenía otros planes más allá de disfrutar de una buena comida.

Genma Saotome era muy conocido por ser una persona vividora, pero no solo por eso, no, era incluso una persona a la que le gustaba mucho la bebida.

Así que bueno, con ese dato en mente pasemos al siguiente escenario.

Luego de haber terminado de ingerir la comida que Kasumi Tendo había hecho para su viaje, Genma Saotome había sacado un poco del licor que había preparado para el viaje.

Por supuesto que esto no era del agrado de Gennosuke, pero bueno, así era su padre y tenía que tratar de empezar a aceptarlo. Y luego de ello, y de unos cuantos tragos excesivos de parte de Genma, fue retado, por este mismo, su padre.

Al principio rechazo, y no porque le diera miedo emborracharse; de hecho ya lo había hecho bastantes veces con sus compañeros masculinos de los 8 magníficos, sino porque no lo consideraba oportuno, sin embargo, luego de que su padre le dijera que era probable que Ranma aguantara más que él acepto. Fue un golpe directo a su orgullo. Gennosuke siempre había entrenado y mejorando cualquier aspecto de su persona para ser mejor que su hermano gemelo, Ranma Saotome.

Así que bueno, de esa manera fue como padre e hijo habían perdido bastante tiempo. ¿El resultado? Mejor que ellos se los expliquen.

-No… no puedo creer que uno de mis hijos sea capaz de seguirme el ritmo e incluso superarme. – Decía Genma aún sorprendido por la noche de ayer. – Y eso que aún eres menor de edad, Gennosuke.

-Bueno, mis amistades fueron un tanto… "maduras". – Indico Gennosuke. – No es que este bien que beba de esa manera a tan temprana edad, pero bueno… son circunstancias que han ido apareciendo en mi vida. Por supuesto, no estoy orgulloso, pero tampoco avergonzado.

-Espera… ¡¿Mi pequeña también bebe de esa manera?! – Cuestiono con temor Genma por su pequeña Sayaka.

-Es… ella… ella incluso bebe más que yo. – Admitió con vergüenza Gennosuke, no era fácil para el admitir que su hermana era mejor que el en algunos aspectos. – Ella y los idiotas de L'amoureux y La Force son los que más aguantan… Hubo una ocasión en la que incluso amanecí con dolor de cabeza y ellos seguían en aquel asunto…

-¡Gennosuke! ¡Se supones que debes de cuidar a mi pequeña! – Exclamo con indignación Genma.

-¡Oye! ¡No es mi culpa! Ese día se supone que era la primera vez que bebía; cosa que es verdad, pero cuando me di cuenta ella… ella… ¡ya estaba en otro nivel!

-Bueno, al menos se parece en algo a su padre. – Anuncio con orgullo Genma. – De joven yo también era de mucho aguante… Pero que no lo vuelva a hacer.

-Créeme que desde ese día he tratado de regularla, pero es astuta… me ha evadido con ayuda del enamorado y la fuerza en muchas ocasiones. Afortunadamente logre regularla cuando dejamos a los 8.

-¿Nodoka sabe? Digo, no es que las juzgue si sabe y los ha dejado hacer ese tipo de cosas, no debe ser fácil criar a dos hijos y…

-Si madre supiera, yo no estaría aquí. – Respondió Gennosuke. – Y la katana que se supone que usaría única y exclusivamente en ti y en Ranma la hubiera utilizado conmigo… en Sayaka no porque bueno… se supone que yo la debo llevar por el buen camino. – Suspiro. – Si somos así no es porque ella lo permita, son elecciones que hemos hecho a lo largo de nuestra vida. Le hemos guardado secretos, hemos mentido, pero todo con el único fin de aligerarle la carga que tú le dejaste.

-Sí, supongo que tengo parte de la culpa en el actuar tuyo y de tu hermana. – Destaco Genma. - ¿Sabes, Gennosuke? Cuando termine este asunto que tienes que resolver con tus amigos… me gustaría que saliéramos todos juntos, como familia.

-¿Y arriesgarte a mostrarle a mamá su maldición? No creo que estés hablando en serio. Por lo que se eres un pillo con un historial muy negro.

-Si, tal vez sí. Pero estoy hablando en serio, Gennosuke. Me estás dando la oportunidad de conocerte y creo que Sayaka también me la dará, por lo cual yo les quiero dar la oportunidad de ser una familia.

-Como gustes, es tu elección.

Dicho eso hijo y padre continuaron su camino. Según Genma no debían de estar muy lejos, por lo cual las palabras ya no fluyeron entre ellos dos. Sin embargo, pese a la actitud de Gennosuke, las palabras de Genma le habían llegado. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, no era un mal sujeto.

-a-

La rueda de la fortuna, en el Tarot, esta carta representa la rapidez en la consecución de eventos y sorpresas traídos por el destino. Básicamente en el plano material es el ciclo de la vida y la muerte, el mundo en sí mismo tal y como es. Las buenas rachas y las malas rachas de una persona. En pocas palabras, la suerte está echada para Kaoru.

Eso es algo que la caracterizaba, por más que quisiera negarlo. Gennosuke tenía suerte, pero demonios, ella era la misma fortuna y desfortunio; aunque en raros casos. De hecho por esos sus compañeros le pusieron ese apodo: fortuna.

Por supuesto que solo Mayumi y Gennosuke no la nombraban de esa forma, bueno, rara la vez. La primera por el hecho de tratar de ser formal en todos los aspectos de su vida. Gennosuke por respeto, y es que el emperador entendía que a ella le desagradaba en cierta medida que le echaran en cara lo afortunada que puede llegar a ser.

Pero, ¿por qué le molestaba? Bueno, es por eso mismo: su suerte.

Ella es generalmente afortunada en los juegos del azar, en la búsqueda de nuevas amistades y en la recuperación acelerada de las heridas. Sin embargo, la rueda al estar en constantes revoluciones puede traer para ella posibles cambios malos tendidos o influenciados por terceras personas, malas elecciones que no necesariamente tienen repercusión en ella y aprendizajes equivocados.

No lo mal interpreten, Kaoru es alguien que adora su suerte, pero detesta no tener el control de la misma. Ella no decide sobre su suerte, la suerte decide sobre ella, la suerte maneja su destino. Dicho de una manera más abstracta, ella no decide qué tipo de suerte tener en las circunstancias que se le presenten en la vida, si buena o mala, ella no tiene control, su vida siempre está girando, decidiéndose al azar, justo como una rueda.

Ahora, ella estaba parada en la entrada de la ciudad donde sus compañeros hallaron a los hermanos Saotome. Suspiro cansada, y es que el viaje había sido un tanto largo. ¿Cómo llego tan rápido? Bueno, gracias a unos cuantos ahorros fue capaz de pagar diversos transportes públicos hasta esa misma ciudad, ahorrando bastante tiempo. Aun así fueron alrededor de tres horas de viaje.

El tiempo era oro para ella, luego de haber pedido su permiso su tiempo empezó a correr. Tenía medio mes para arreglar todo con Gennosuke, y lo iba a aprovechar, sin importar que.

Empezó a caminar hacia los bosques cercanos, esperando que su suerte la ayudara en esta ocasión. Pasó a paso, hasta que cierto chico interrumpió su camino.

-Akane, querida Akane… vine luego de un largo viaje de entrenamiento a verte y contarte el cómo me fue… para mi mala suerte me entere que te habías ido a entrenar con Ranma, con el maldito de Ranma Saotome… ¡No tiene sentido seguir sin ti, Akane!

Era Ryoga Hibiki, el chico con la habilidad de transformarse en cerdo.

-("Saotome… no debe de ser una coincidencia"). – Pensaba Kaoru, para luego acercarse a la pobre alma que sufría por su amada Akane.

-Llegue y tu hermana Kasumi me recibió… para entregarme esas malas noticias… ¡¿Por qué prefieres a Ranma?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Disculpa… ¿dijiste Saotome, chico? – Cuestiono Kaoru mientras le ofrecía su mano y una sonrisa. – Sabes… ¿Dónde puedo hallarlo?

-¿Ah…? ¿Eres acaso otra prometida de Ranma? Ese desgraciado… ¡¿Cuántas más Ranma?! No me imagino lo que debe sufrir la pobre Akane…

Kaoru no entendía a quién o qué se refería, sin embargo, no le presto mucha atención a ese detalle.

-No, para nada, pero tengo un interés particular en encontrar a un Saotome, y por lo que veo tú conoces a uno, así que pensé que tal vez me podrías guiar hasta él.

-Bueno, sí, lo conozco. Las hermanas de Akane me dijeron que estarían entrenando donde siempre, por lo cual espero poder hallarlos pronto… ¿eres su amiga o algo así?

-Se podría decir que sí. No somos cercanos ni mucho menos en estos momentos, pero tengo deudas que saldar con esa persona.

Nuevamente la fortuna le sonrió, su fortuna. Damas y caballeros, Kaoru, La roue de la fortune.

-a-

Apenas llegar y observar las distintas actividades que su hermana les había puesto a hacer a su gemelo y compañía lo alivio, pues podía observar que tal vez no eran los más talentosos, pero tenían capacidad, y para alguien como Gennosuke la capacidad es mejor que el talento natural.

Lo aprendió cientos de veces en el pasado gracias a su maestro, era claro, él en ese tiempo no era el más talentoso de los 8 magníficos, no estaba ni cerca de igualarlo, pero lo logro, logro igualar a alguien que era más fuerte y talentoso que él. Yuuji, La Force, fue superado por Gennosuke en el camino a obtener el título de L'empereurel. La perseverancia de la que hablaba su maestro la poseía él, y gracias a ello supero cada obstáculo que se le fue presentando.

Ahora tenía que utilizar esa perseverancia para enseñarle a los amigos de su hermano gemelo, Ranma, para conseguir recuperar lo que por derecho es suyo.

Gennosuke, por supuesto, no es un tipo de muchas palabras, no se le daban bien. Nunca tuvo una figura paterna que le enseñara a "desenvolverse" de una manera correcta con su entorno, por lo cual, fiel a su forma de ser, avanzo hacia el pequeño campamento que había montado el equipo Ranma.

Ranma y sus amigos (unos cuantos colados) observaron al gemelo de antes mencionado pasar frente a ellos. Unos cuantos sorprendidos, unos cuantos dudosos sobre las intenciones del emperador.

Pronto se dieron cuenta que Genma Saotome, padre de Ranma, Gennosuke y Sayaka, iba detrás del emperador.

Padre e hijo depositaron sus pesadas mochilas al lado de una tienda de campaña, estiraron sus musculos, para luego bostezar.

-… Bien, ¿Dónde esta ella? – Cuestiono Genma al ver a cerciorarse que cierta chica ruidosa no estaba presente.

-¿Sayaka? – Indago Akane. Gennosuke asistió en confirmación. – Ella esta… descanso, ayer entreno hasta muy tarde con nosotros…

-Esa idiota, tenía un único trabajo… iré a despertarla, ¿les enseño el truco de las tenazas?

-Sí… nos enseñó ese truco pero…

-Bien, es bueno oír eso. Es el truco más básico de su arcano mayor. – Suspiro. – Ahora ya tienen una idea de cómo aplicarlo… pero no de cómo combatir con las tenazas, por lo que veo les dio ciertas instrucciones para hacerse a la idea de cómo combatir con el… pero no está para supervisarlos y tienen bastantes errores, así que… ¿tienen agua fría?

-¿Y el agua la vas a ocupar para…?

-¿Para qué más? Le vendría bien un baño…

-¡¿Crees que esa es la mejor manera de despertar a nuestra hermana?! – Cuestiono con molestia Ranma. - ¡Eso es bastante cruel!

-Tal vez… pero ese le ensañara a no andar de vaga. – Indico Gennosuke. – Además le han pasado peores cosas.

-¡¿Qué tipo de cosas, Gennosuke?! – Ahora Genma.

-Pregúntenselo a ella…

-En realidad no está descansando por eso que te acabamos de mencionar. – Interrumpió Akane. – Es que… yo… veras… esta descansado debido a algo que cocine para ella… la… intoxique.

Gennosuke arqueo la ceja luego de oír el argumento de la prometida de su hermano.

-Mientes. Sayaka puede incluso comer piedras y no enfermarse del estómago.

-Si bueno, yo también. – Indicaba Ranma. – Pero la cocina de Akane es tan mala que incluso acabo conmigo.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, Ranma?! – Cuestiono con enojo Akane.

Gennosuke sabía que esos dos iniciarían una pelea entre ellos, así que alzo su mano en señal de que guardaran silencio, y entonces hablo…

-Cuéntenme que mierda pasó con mi hermana en mi ausencia.

-a-

Una de las ventajas de ser pareja de La Justice era lo bien que esta se prestaba para los entrenamientos. Mayumi era de las chicas que se tomaban todo en serio, por más mínimo que fuera el asunto.

Y eso les llevo a estar a punto de combatir, novio y novia, sin limitarse en sus movimientos y técnicas. Pero… ¿por qué? Bueno, Nishimura tenía curiosidad sobre qué tan fuerte podían ser actualmente el emperador y la estrella, y que mejor manera de averiguarlo que combatir con Mayumi, que había empatado su combate con Sayaka.

-Bien, cariño, no porque seas mi chica significa que te voy a dejar ganar. Mi orgullo como hombre y como L'amoureux se juega aquí mismo. Así que no te límites, porque yo no me voy a limitar.

Mayumi sonrió arrogantemente, para luego apuntar su katana de madera hacia su pareja.

-Usted no tiene ni idea de lo que acaba de solicitar. Yo, La Justice, lo espero pacientemente, L'amoureux.

Nishimura no espero más, y se lanzó directo al ataque, arrojando su lanza contra su pareja, causando el rebote de su armar debido al bloqueo que utilizo su novia, para luego volver a capturarla en el aire y, seguido de ello, soltar más golpes.

Por su parte Takumi, Le Pendu, observaba atento el combate entre ambos miembros de lo que quedaba de los 8 magníficos. Movimientos rápidos y agiles iban y venían de la pareja, buscando obtener la victoria.

Takumi entendía la emoción de sus compañeros, y si era sincero él también la sentía, a tal punto que si le pidieran combatir como parte de un calentamiento para el enfrentamiento que tendrían contra el grupo dirigido por Gennosuke aceptaría irremediablemente, pero… pero…

Había algo que le preocupaba, o más bien, dos personas: La Force y Le Fou.

La Force, por su parte, era alguien muy reservado. Era de esas personas a las que no les gustaba que le molestaran por asuntos externos a los suyos, que si bien, solía apoyar en las ocasiones que era necesario, sobra decir que en esta situación se negaría completamente. Yuuji, la fuerza, era uno de los tres candidatos al título del emperador en el pasado y, para la decepción de La Force, él no consiguió el título.

Por supuesto que entendió las razones del gran maestro por no elegirlo a él como el emperador; además del gran respeto que sentía por Gennosuke. Pero… Ahora todo era distinto.

Desde que Gennosuke los abandono, Yuuji, se había hecho más reservado, a tal punto que se la pasaba encerrado en sus aposentos la mayoría de su tiempo libre. Sería complicado contarle a Yuuji sobre el encuentro que tuvieron con él, no sabría cómo reaccionaría. Ese era su dilema, si contarle ahora o dejarlo como sorpresa.

Ahora, en cuanto a El Fou… bueno, era más complicado, mucho más.

El loco en el Tarot representa a el que deja todo para ir hacia lo desconocido. Para algunos representa la persona que, haciéndose el loco, no lo es, ya que sabe perfectamente a dónde va y lo que quiere, sólo que se lo toma por loco porque se sale de los convencionalismos.

Y ese era probablemente el problema de Ogla.

La chica sabía lo que quería, o al menos eso les gustaba pensar al resto de los 8. No le importaba tener que sacrificar a sus compañeros para su beneficio propio. Hacia todo tipo de locuras para perjudicar al resto y salir libre de todo problema. Actuaba antes que el resto, sin preguntarles su opinión o siquiera pensar en las repercusiones. Era una chica que pensaba solo en sí misma. Una loca en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Si le contaban sobre Gennosuke, básicamente ella iría a ver al nuevo dueño, para ganar puntos y obtener beneficios para ella misma.

Eran un grupo, una familia, pero, como toda familia, tenían defectos, defectos que les hacían dudar en la confianza que se supone debían de tener.

-Vamos, cariño, creí que estabas luchando en serio.

Un comentario de Nishimura dirigido a Mayumi, el cual saco a Takumi de sus pensamientos.

-¡Me estoy por poner aún más pesado! – Continúo el enamorado.

La Justice sonrió, mientras se incorporaba con ayuda de su espada.

-Apenas estoy calentado. – Anuncio con arrogancia, para luego lanzarse al ataque.

Nishimura la espero, mientras posicionaba su lanza en modo defensivo, esperando el ataque de su novia.

-La esgrima es el arte de la defensa y ataque. – Recordaba Takumi. – Pero… el combate con la lanza implica el ataque y la defensa al mismo tiempo.

Y como si lo hubiera predicho, sucedió.

Nishimura engancho la estocada de Mayumi; enredando la espada de la Justice con su lanza, mandando el ataque de la justicia hacia el cielo y, de un movimiento rápido, hizo palanca, llevando el otro extremo de su lanza a impactar con la mandíbula de Mayumi, tumbándola en el suelo.

-Tiene la ventaja de la distancia… es muy difícil que Mayumi gane… pero no imposible.

-¡Ragnell! – Anuncio Mayumi. - ¡Energía liberada! ¡Técnica secreta: Rayo creciente!

¡Trash! Utilizando su energía vital y espiritual, Mayumi, la maestra y doncella en la esgrima, convoco a un rayo directo a su espada.

-¡Oye! Si eso me da estoy seguro que va a doler, cariño. – Anuncio con temor Nishimura. – Pero, si eso quieres. – Ahora de manera sería. - ¡Geirskögul! ¡Energía liberada! ¡Técnica secreta: Aura de dragón!

Con la energía que empezaba a emitir el enamorado, sobre este, se empezó a visualizar una figura de un dragón.

-Vaya… están utilizando el poder de sus Arcanos Mayores. – Indico Takumi de manera expectante. – Están empezando a tomarse esto en serio. Debo de detenerlos antes de que…

-¡Aquí voy!

La Justice enterró su katana en el suelo, dirigiendo la energía eléctrica directo a la posición de su novio. Por su parte, L'amoureux arrojo su lanza, y con ella la energía que había liberado.

¡Pum! Ambos ataques chocaron, alzando bastante polvo tras ello. Parecería un empate pero… pero… con los 8 magníficos nada es seguro.

-¡Toma esto! ¡Tormenta de estocadas!

Aprovechando el polvo que se había alzado y el hecho de que su pareja estaba desarmado, Mayumi, la justicia, se deslizo sobre el polvo aun con la energía liberada, utilizando su técnica sobre un Nishimura que poco o nada podía hacer.

-¡Golpe final! ¡Técnica secreta: Ráfaga de Dragones!

Debido a que la chica, La Justice, estaba utilizando la energía de su Arcano Mayor, el ataque que con anterioridad había utilizado con Sayaka Saotome en esta ocasión fue más potente, mucho más, a tal punto que, gracias a la energía que rodeaba a la chica de ojos verdes, un dragón chino occidental pudo ser visualizado atravesando el abdomen del enamorado.

Poco después de eso el chico, Nishimura, cayo totalmente derrotado al suelo, y Mayumi aterrizo sobre sus rodillas, totalmente exhausta, para luego terminar desmayándose, a centímetros de su pareja.

Era demasiado, aun para ellos utilizar el poder total de sus arcanos mayores era bastante agotador.

-Aun no entiendo como esos 2 están juntos siendo tan… desiguales… y por más de dos años… sin duda alguna el amor siempre va sin razón.

Luego de ello el colgado ayudo a sus compañeros. Como se dijo antes, eran una familia, y como tal tenían que ayudarse.

-a-

-¿Sabes? Al principio creí que era una mentira lo de la intoxicación… digo… incluso te mordido una serpiente. Ahora sé cuál es el arma secreta si fallamos, hermana.

Gennosuke estaba reunido nuevamente con su hermana menor, Sayaka, para darse cuenta del mal estado en el que estaba. Por suerte, una anciana que venía con su hermano (momia según él y un chico de grandes gafas) le brindo una receta especial china con más de 3000 años de antigüedad. Estaría bien para mañana.

Su padre por su parte estaba con el resto del equipo Ranma, comentándoles acerca del reto que su Gennosuke había lanzado contra el resto de los 8 magníficos. Por supuesto que también se lo conto a su hermana, y cabe decir que estaba molesta.

-Nada de armas secretas, Gennosuke. – Decía Sayaka ahora de manera normal. El dolor ya se había tranquilizado, o al menos disminuido la bastante. – En dos semanas no podremos hacer que ese grupo tenga un nivel similar al de Les huit magnifiques. Sabes que ni siquiera combatimos con el 100% de nuestra capacidad aquel día. Mayumi y yo apenas y utilizamos el 40% de nuestra capacidad real.

-Y fue una suerte. No liberaste la energía de tu Arcano Mayor, el Forblaze, y Mayumi no libero su Ragnell.

-De haberlo utilizado ambas, idiota, probablemente estaría en el hospital, así como ella. – Indico Sayaka. – En serio… ¡¿Qué piensas hacer?! A esos chicos los van a mandar al hospital si pelean contra los 8.

-Los entrenaremos, les empezare a enseñar cómo utilizar su energía vital y espiritual para hacer ataques poderosos… como plan "b" tú y yo nos encargaremos de derrotarlos. Tengo el dojutsu.

-Sí, pero recuerda que no puedes dominar a Le Fou con él. Además de que necesitas estar concentrado.

-Entonces liberare la energía de mi Arcano. – Suspiro. – Es nuestra oportunidad. Esos chicos, los amigos de nuestro hermano, tienen talento. No tanto como el nuestro y el de los otros miembros de los 8, pero nos servirá.

-Por dios… Esto terminara mal… Pero te ayudare. Sé que me voy a arrepentir, pero lo haré. Con unas 3 condiciones.

-¿Cuales?

-Déjame salir con Takumi en una cita. – Indico Sayaka con una sonrisa de pilla.

-¡Eso jamás! – Exclamo molesto el emperador. Sayaka adoraba ponerlo celoso.

-Vamos, él es un buen chico. Siempre te fue leal, te dio consejos… e incluso te teme debido al gran poder que conservas en tu interior.

-No. Sabes lo que pienso respecto a eso, la última vez que salieron en una cita a mis espaldas termine persiguiendo al colgado por al menos 2 horas. – Suspiro. – No quiero a cualquier hombre para ti, hermana.

-Oh… es tan tierno que seas tan protector con tu pequeña hermana. – Comento cómica la estrella. – Aun así, sabes que saldré a escondidas con él en caso de que no aceptes, por lo cual quiero evitar que lo persigas como la última vez gritando: "¡no te acercas a mi hermana!".

-De acuerdo. – Acepto no muy convencido Gennosuke. – Pero si me entero que hicieron algo indebido, yo mismo me encargare de darle caza. ¿Cuáles son las otras dos?

-Fácil. Cocina para mí por una semana y cuando entremos a clases has mi tarea por una semana. – Luego de ello Sayaka, la estrella, dio un guiño.

-Eres alguien bastante aprovechada, hermana. – Suspiro. – Según madre todo ello lo heredaste de nuestro padre. En fin. Acepto, hare todo eso por ti.

-De acuerdo. Entonces… debido a mi actual condición no puedo empezar a enseñarles los trucos del Arcano Mayor de L'étoile, aunque ayer les enseñe el truco de las tenazas… así que hoy solo enséñales a combatir con aquel truco y muéstrales el más básico del Arcano de L'empereurel.

-Sí, esa era la idea. Bien, primer problema resuelto, falta decirle a Ranma y ver si acepta.

-Aceptara, es más parecido a ti de lo que crees, Gennosuke. Si hubieran entrenado juntos hubieran hecho una estupenda pareja de combate.

-a-

-Entonces… si no tienes asuntos con Ranma debe ser con su padre… ¿qué tipo de asuntos? ¿Deudas? ¿Estafas? – Cuestiono Ryoga a Kaoru. Ambos chicos habían estado en silencio por hace ya unas cuantas horas, sin embargo, el chico con la habilidad de volverse p-chan no aguanto más el silencio. –

-En realidad… Las deudas que ese Saotome tiene conmigo son más que nada asuntos personales. – Suspiro. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre, chico?

-Ryoga Hibiki. Máximo rival de Ranma Saotome y futuro esposo de Akane Tendo. – Anuncio con orgullo el chico capaz de convertirse en cerdo. - ¿Y tú?

-Kaoru, La roue de la fortune. – Indico sin dejar de seguir al chico. – Y amiga de la infancia de Gennosuke Saotome.

-¿Ge-Gennosuke Saotome?

-Gemelo de Ranma. Es el Saotome que busco. Según mis compañeros, él estaría con su hermano entrenando, por lo cual encontrando a Ranma doy con Gennosuke.

-¿De cuantas cosas me he perdido mientras estaba en mi viajes de entrenamiento? – Cuestiono incrédulo Ryoga.

-Tranquilo, no sé más de lo que te acabo de contar, apenas hoy me entere de que Gennosuke estaba por estos lares. – Suspiro. - ¿Cuánto falta?

-Sino me extravió unos… ¿30 minutos? Vamos a buen paso, y por los atajos que conozco llegaremos rápido.

Tal vez en esta ocasión no fue tan buena la suerte de la rueda de la fortuna, y es que Ryoga era muy despistado, a tal punto que podía perderse con mucha facilidad.

 **¡Comunidad! Luego de un mes de estar inactivo en esta historia por fin he regresado para traerles un nuevo capítulo de este proyecto que tanta ilusión me hace escribir y compartir con ustedes.**

 **Este capítulo puede que sea un tanto lento, pero es necesario para darle desarrollo y personalidad al resto de Les huit magnifiques. Presentamos dos integrantes más, y hasta allí de momento. La Force y Le fou van a tardar bastante tiempo en ser presentados.**

 **Por supuesto, los siguientes capítulos le daremos espacio a el equipo Ranma y a los ocho magnificos, para hacer interacciones, revelar cosas, darle personalidades aún más profundas a los 8 (pues son personajes relativamente nuevos). Sinceramente espero que se sientan identificado con algún personaje de los 8, o al menos sentir empatía.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y que le den su apoyo a la historia, eso me animaría bastante a seguir trayendo capítulos así de extensos como el penúltimo y este que estoy publicando; así como actualizar más seguido (semanas o mes, ese es un lapso estimado de tiempo).**

 **Agradezco de corazón sus lecturas.**

 **Ahora, vamos con los saludos:**

 **-Diluanma: Hola, gracias por comentar. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el anterior capítulo, espero que también disfrutes de este. A la mini Genma le vamos a dar mucha más personalidad, es como el lado cómico de Les huit magnifiques, jaja, además de que tiene ciertas mañas que su padre no tiene; como poner celoso al sobreprotector (en asuntos amorosos) de su hermano, que se irán revelando conforme avance la historia. Sinceramente espero que le tomen cariño al personaje. No, o tal vez, para Gennosuke tengo bastantes planes; además de que tuvo un problema del corazón bastante grande en el pasado. Lo abordaremos en próximos capítulos, además… En la serie ya es un tanto cliché que los personajes se vayan enamorando de Akane y Ranma, por lo cual hay que hacer las cosas distintas. Saludos. :)**

 **-Andy-Saotome-Tendo: Hola, gracias por comentar. Espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior. Saludos. :)**

 **Invitado:** **Hi, thanks for commenting. Well, it is considered harem because the girls (Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi, etc.) are strongly in love with Ranma (both manga and anime) who constantly compete for him. Of course I think the same, Ranma does not usually treat them well or appreciate the details that the girls have with him, so it makes me a bit silly to stay behind Ranma, but ... it's fiction and I can not go against it. the personality of the girls. Of course I will try to give Ranma a deeper development so that he learns to value everything that is done for him. Greetings.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Juego de tres cartas.

 **Notas del autor al final del capítulo.**

 **Saludos y demás al final del capítulo.**

 **Posdata: Lecturas, recuerdos, memorias y demás así: "". Pensamientos así: ("").**

– **Disclaimer: Ranma ½ no me pertenece, le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Ranma ^ 2**

-Memorias de una vida perdida-

-"Vagaba el ser humano por los dominios del Señor ignorante de su origen divino presionado por los distintos elementos que conforman el mundo material (el Loco). Pero, andando por la vida, se encuentra con una persona que le indica su origen divino, trayéndole conocimiento y haciéndole ver sus virtudes externas (el Mago). Consiente de este origen y de los poderes concretos que conforman este mundo (el placer, representado por la Sacerdotisa, la organización de las formas o de la materia representado por la Emperatriz, el poder por el Emperador y las falsas creencias por el Sumo Sacerdote), debe tomar –una vez enfrentado y en lucha con estos elementos- una decisión correcta (el Enamorado) para liberar sus energías interiores a fin de obtener el ímpetu y hacer el esfuerzo que le permitirá conseguir el triunfo, los primeros triunfos de su ser interior (el Carro). Este triunfo se reflejará en una serenidad y un equilibrio (la Justicia) y, como consecuencia, podrá buscar las respuestas a los secretos que residen en su alma (el Ermitaño). Recién entonces podrá comenzar a transformar su vida y los ejes que la sustentan (la Rueda de la Fortuna), para lo cual necesitará un exceso de poder interior (la Fuerza). Si lo consigue, podrá cambiar sus valores materiales por espirituales (el Colgado) y así podrá transmutarse, renacer y enfrentarse al cambio que comienza a ser definitivo (la Muerte). Luego de ese cambio llegará el equilibrio interior o la fuerza que lo nivela (la Templanza). De esta manera, podrá enfrentarse a las grandes tentaciones que residen en su interior (el Diablo) para destruir, entonces, los últimos aspectos impuros y materiales de su interior espiritual (la Torre de la Destrucción). Así tomará contacto con los mundos o planos celestiales simbolizados por la Estrella, la Luna y el Sol. En contacto con estos planos podrá, por primera vez, afrontar el juicio divino interior y exterior (el Juicio) y se convertirá en Uno con el Universo (el Mundo)".

Maestro y alumno, conversaban arduamente sobre los secretos de cada Arcano Mayor, arcanos los cuales Gennosuke se encargaría de buscar y liderar; pues era su trabajo como el emperador.

-¿Qué entendiste de todo esto, Gennosuke? – Le cuestiono el gran maestro. – Dime… ¿qué puedes entender de lo que te acabo de relatar?

-No es que sea bueno para percibir los mensajes que quiere transmitir en mi persona, maestro… pero… puedo entender que Los Arcanos son llaves o claves que nos abrirán las puertas de la percepción… Una carta extraída aisladamente; representada en el plano material por mis compañeros y mi persona, indica una posibilidad, pero no adquiere su significado y poder total sino cuando vibra junto a las otras láminas y está en comunicación con lo que ha sido y con lo que habrá de ser.

-Bien… vas entendiendo poco a poco tú papel, el de tu hermana, el de Kaoru, el de Mayumi, el de Nishimura, el de Takumi, el de Yuuji, el de Ogla… Debes de estar con ellos, reunirlos… Guiarlos y convertirse en lo que deben ser. Uno a uno son fuertes, pero juntos serán invencibles. Habrán de superar varias adversidades… pero confió en que lo lograran.

-¿En verdad? Somos fuertes… pero aún no dominamos la fuerza espiritual de cada uno de nuestros Arcanos…

-Lo lograran. Afortunadamente tienes a la rueda de la fortuna de tu lado, ella será de gran ayuda en tu viaje. Su suerte jugara un papel muy importante en tú vida y en la de tus compañeros. Sus decisiones y acciones no necesariamente tienen repercusión en ella, sino en terceros.

-Podrá transformar su vida… y los ejes que la sustentan. – Reconoció Gennosuke, recordando un fragmento del relato del gran maestro. – Siendo los ejes que la sustentan el resto de los 8 magníficos. Transformando su vida a través de sus decisiones nos transformara a nosotros, pues nos adaptaremos a las repercusiones que sus decisiones traerán…

-Decisiones que tú le ayudaras a elegir como el líder de los 8, Gennosuke. Kaoru es una buena chica, pero es… indecisa, y deja que sus sentimientos afecten a sus decisiones. Tú debes de corregir esa parte de su ser como el emperador, tienes el poder para lograrlo.

-Regreso al presente-

-Kaoru…

Un susurro, apenas audible salió de su ser, siendo algo poco esperado para él.

Kaoru… su amiga de la infancia. La chica en la que más confiaba después de su hermana. La chica que siempre estuvo de su lado y se ofreció a acompañarlo durante su huida. La rueda de la fortuna, aquella chica con un don… y una maldición en su propia fortuna. Ciertamente no esperaba susurrar el nombre de su compañera luego de recordar aquel recuerdo perdido en el tiempo.

Se sintió intranquilo; cosa que ya era muy difícil de por sí, y se movió de un lado a otro en su futón para tranquilizarse. En el nace un hombre que no era muy común en su persona. Un hombre confundido, confundido por sus sentimientos, amor, dolor, odio…

Para Gennosuke ser el emperador era una tarea muy complicada. No solo estaba a cargo de un gran poder en su interior, sino que tenía que pensar en los demás antes que en él; como un buen gobernante. No podía dejar que sus sentimientos se apoderaran de él. Era el líder, ¿cómo iba a dejarse llevar por sus emociones en situaciones que requirieran a un líder firme y dispuesto? Es por eso que acumulaba sus sentimientos; día a día, hora a hora, minuto a minuto, segundo a segundo… y los guardaba para sí mismo… enfermándolo en el proceso.

Derramo unas lágrimas, unas lágrimas que solo podía dejar escapar el hombre que acaba de nacer en su persona, aquel hombre que luego de unos minutos volvería a morir dentro de él, y nacería cuando estuviera desesperado por ayuda… desesperado de alguien que lo escuchara, de alguien que le aconsejara.

-Kaoru… tú… siempre leal a mi persona sin esperar nada a cambio, y yo… yo no puede… yo no pude regresarte todo lo que hiciste por mi… te deje atrás creyendo que era lo mejor para ti… mi orgullo y mi deber… mi deber como emperador me hicieron no reconocer lo mucho que te necesito…

No era fácil. Fingir que todo está bien, fingir que tiene todo bajo control, ocultar la tristeza que siente en su corazón…

-Takumi… Mayumi… no saben el gusto que me dio el poder verlos una vez más. – Continuaba el emperador con la voz quebrada. – Quisiera poder… decirles mis sentimientos… quisiera haberlos podido abrazar, reír a su lado y estar nuevamente a su lado…

Mordió su labio inferior, esperando poder calmar sus emociones.

-Los recuperare… a los 6… y estaremos juntos, para poder cumplir con nuestro destino.

Seco sus lágrimas, soltó un largo suspiro, para luego respirar profundo.

-Debo de continuar. – Dijo más tranquilo. – No… no puedo quebrarme ahora. Debo sr fuerte para cuando llegue la hora de la verdad.

El hombre que acaba de nacer en el volvió a morir en su interior; mientras cerraba sus ojos para volver a dormir. Mañana sería un día muy agitado.

-a-

¡Pam! Un fuerte ruido seguido de una gran nube de polvo y un gran árbol cayendo.

-¡Oh sí! – Anunciaba con entusiasma el catalogado como el más fuerte de los gemelos Saotome. – Ahora soy más fuerte que antes… ¡puedo tirar un árbol sin mucho esfuerzo!

Ranma Saotome, el chico probablemente más afortunado en el amor de todos los hombres presentes en la escena, estaba en un estado de furor completo. ¿La razón? Simple: había logrado dominar la técnica más básica del Arcano Mayor del Emperador en cuestión de horas, y ahora prácticamente la utilizaba como una parte más de él.

El golpe soberano, era esa técnica que tenía tan entusiasmado al joven Saotome, a tal grado que el chico tenia ojeras por no poder dormir por la emoción por querer probarla un día más.

-¡Técnica secreta del Arcano del Emperador! ¡Golpe soberano! – Anuncio radiante de emoción Ranma.

El chico adelanto su rodilla y brazo izquierdo (ambos), a la par que contraía los mismos miembros del lado opuesto. Tomo aire ligeramente, para que luego se envolviera en un aura que imponía y exigía respeto. Expulso el aire, y luego golpeo hacia el frente con las extremidades que tenía retrasadas, liberando toda la energía que tenía acumulada.

-Es… aún más potente que el huracán del tigre. – Reconocía Akane Tendo mientras observaba con atención a su prometido.

-Por supuesto. – Indicaba Sayaka. – El huracán del tigre así como el rugido del León dependen de tus emociones. Por su parte el golpe soberano proviene de tu fuerza interior, de toda la fuerza que tengas dentro y acumulada. La definición de soberano es: Que se gobierna a sí mismo sin estar sometido a la voluntad de otro. Mientras sea un espirito libre, el golpe soberano será destructivo.

-Aún no. – Irrumpía una voz, sacando de su celebración precipitada a Ranma Saotome. – No voy a negarlo, me sorprende que tu espirito sea capaz de llegar a estas instancias, pero, tu golpe soberano sigue sin convencerme.

Dicho aquello Gennosuke Saotome, el emperador, se acercó minuciosamente a su gemelo, analizando cada detalle de su postura, para luego agregar:

-Dobla más las rodillas, extiende el brazo con más fuerza. – Decía mientras corregía la posee de su hermano. – Que se vea imponente, magistral. Debes de transmitir poder, respeto, autoridad, vigor. ¡Como un emperador! La posee de todos los ataques de mi Arcano Mayor deben de transmitir todo ello para que funcionen correctamente.

-Es lo que no entiendo… tu ataque básico fue fácil de dominar para mi… a diferencia del de Sayaka pese a que se ve más sencillo… ¿y aún lo puedo potenciar más si agrego todos los elementos que transmitan poder?

-Las técnicas del Arcano Mayor de la Estrella reflejan lo que la carta significa: belleza, juventud, comunicación. La estrella refleja a la persona que está en armonía con las leyes de la naturaleza y, en el mismo plano, la integración del Universo, la fecundación y la fertilidad. Asimismo, augura la aparición de nuevas esperanzas, proyectos, y de brillantes expectativas de futuro. Representa la satisfacción del amor humano, en su más elevado concepto, y favorece todo lo relacionado con el arte. Y tú, hermano, no reflejas todos esos elementos para lograr dominar a la perfección el escorpión o las tenazas. Tú peleas para demostrar que eres el mejor, por poder. Al igual que para mí, las técnicas del emperador se ajustan perfectamente a tu persona por esas razones.

-Si te mostré el truco de las tenazas es porque quería averiguar que estilo de todos los Arcano Mayores podías adaptar y utilizar. – Comunicaba Sayaka, mientras llevaba sus brazos detrás de su nuca. – Observándote deduje que el estilo de la estrella no es para ti… Claro que… viendo tu maldición deduje que puedes adaptar ambos estilos y por eso continúe enseñándote.

-¡¿Ehh?!

Tanta información repentina fue como si una bomba explotara dentro de su cabeza. Ranma Saotome no podía procesar todo, no lo entendía. Para él pelear era cosa de entrenar y prepararse para afrontar desafíos. No adaptarse a un estilo de combate representado por cartas de un juego de adivinación.

-Ranma puede dominar las técnicas del emperador. – Anunciaba Gennosuke. – Y Ranko puede dominar las técnicas de la estrella. Es tu elección decidir qué camino tomar... Pero esa decisión la acabo de tomar yo por ti.

-("Quien se creé que es para elegir eso por mi") – Pensaba con enojo Ranma Saotome.

-Es mi trabajo como el emperador tomar esa decisión. Entrenaras con ambos estilos.

Dicho esto, Gennosuke Saotome, el catalogado en el pasado como el más débil de los gemelos Saotome, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a observar al resto del equipo Ranma. Sus expresiones no eran las mejores.

-Para ustedes… lamentablemente no será tan fácil. Ranma tiene suerte de tener un perfil muy similar a mi persona como hombre, y muy similar a Sayaka como mujer.

-¿Sera porque somos hermanos los tres? – Cuestiono divertida Sayaka.

-¡Eso es claro, idiota! – Exclamo con enojo Gennosuke al verse interrumpido por su hermana. – Como sea. – Recuperando su compostura. – Al menos pueden acumular su energía espiritual y vital para tratar de realizar un ataque, eso ya es un avance… pero no un buen presagio.

-Solo nos utilizaron para ver qué perfil se acoplaba más a su hermano. – Hablaba con cierta molestia Mousse. - ¡¿Entonces todo lo que nos enseñaron no sirve?!

-Claro que sirve. Pueden utilizar esas técnicas… para un combate que no sea contra los 8 magníficos.

-Oh… hermanito, no seas tan duro con ellos. Dales más esperanzas de acercase a nuestro nivel. – Indicaba Sayaka. – Miren. Las tenazas y el golpe soberano los pueden utilizar, pero no a toda su potencia. Pueden aprenderlos, pero será muy difícil y solo tenemos dos semanas. En dos semanas no pueden aprender un ataque que no se adapta a su perfil…

-¡¿Entonces por qué pelearemos contra los 8 en estas condiciones?!

-Oh… ¡Porqué…! Oh… Creo… Creo… Creo que lo acabo de arruinar, hermano.

¡Pam! Un golpe a la cabeza de la menor de los tres hermanos Saotome de parte del emperador, causando lágrimas cómicas en los ojos de la estrella.

-La juventud de la estrella suele hablar de más, Sayaka. – Regañaba Gennosuke a su hermana. - ¡¿No puedes dejar de hacerlo por un rato?!

-¡No me grites! ¡Es la naturaleza de mi Arcano Mayor!

-¡Chica ruidosa!

Hermano y hermana continuaron gritándose un sinfín de insultos que sabrá dios como es que los conocían. Por supuesto que aquellos insultos no pueden ser escritos por estar subidos de tono.

-¿Con esa boca le hablan a su madre? – Les cuestiono indignado Genma mientras detenía la pelea verbal que sostenían los que alguna vez fueron miembros de los 8 magníficos. – Debería darles vergüenza a ambos.

-Oh… ¿en verdad, Genma? – Decía Sayaka. – Tú deberías mirarte al espejo si hablas de dar vergüenza. Gracias a ciertas pláticas que he sostenido con Ranma y compañía me entere que te la pasaste apostando a mi segundo hermano favorito con tal de obtener comida a cambio.

-¿Segundo hermano favorito? – Pregunto Ranma a la estrella sintiéndose ligeramente ofendido por el hecho de estar detrás de Gennosuke.

-¿Aja…? – Continuo Genma al sentirse acorralado por las acusaciones de su hija.

-¡Es mi trabajo hacer la vida de mis hermano miserable! – Exclamo haciendo pucheros la menor de los Saotome. - ¡Mío! ¡Solo mío! ¡La hermana siempre tiene que celarlos y obtener cosas a cambio de ellos sin su consentimiento! Así que… Genma… ¡Si vuelves a ofrecer a Ranma en un trato sin mi consentimiento yo misma acabare contigo!

Un aura peligrosa empezó a desprenderse de la estrella. Al parecer se tomaba muy en serio aquel asunto.

-Y… ¿Y si te incluyo en el trato? – Cuestionaba nerviosa el padre de los chicos y chica Saotome.

-60 y 40 y tenemos un trato. – Concluyo Sayaka de manera inocente mientras sacaba la lengua tiernamente y dispersaba su aura maligna.

-Hecho…

¡Pam! Golpes a la cabeza para Sayaka y Genma Saotome… de parte de los gemelos Saotome.

-Al menos ahora sé que compartimos una desgracia en común, Ranma. – Señalaba Gennosuke haciendo referencia a que tan pillos podían resultar su hermana y padre.

-Si bueno… creo que has sufrido un caso similar al que yo he sufrido con nuestro padre, Gennosuke. – Reconocía Ranma. – Es decir… sé qué tu vida no ha sido fácil pero... al menos tenemos algo en común.

-Sí, supongo que sí. Todavía recuerdo cuando esta idiota. – Señalando a Sayaka. – Me engaño para salir con una de mis compañeras de los 8 magníficos con tal de obtener un postre…

-¡Oye! ¡Deberías agradecerme! ¡Si no fuera por mí no hubieras conseguido tu primera cita en toda tu vida!

-¡Pero no tenía que ser con Mayumi! ¡¿Sabes lo que me costó quitarme de encima al tarado de Nishimura?!

-Oh… pequeño y tímido Gennosuke. – Hablaba divertida Sayaka. – Era la única manera. Tú oportunidad. A ella le llamabas la atención por lo tímido que eras. Ya sabes. El típico cliché de la chica que se siente atraída por el hermano de su mejor amiga, para que esa última arregle una cita para los dos… con algo de por medio por supuesto.

-¡Sabias que al enamorado le gustaba la justicia!

-Errores de cálculo…

-¡¿Y los golpes que me dio con su lanza y las burlas que provoco todo ello en ti y en el resto de nuestro compañeros?!

-Errores de… Oh… eso fue porque parecían el gato y el ratón… fue un espectáculo digno del circo…

-("Parece que él ha… sufrido lo suyo con Sayaka"). – Pensaba Ranma con ligero temor. – ("No quiero pensar que ocurrirá cuando entremos en más confianza yo y ella… ¡será como multiplicar los problemas causados por mi padre!")

-Oye… Ranma. – Llamaba Akane Tendo a su prometido, causando que este último saliera de sus pensamientos. – No creo que paren en un buen rato de pelear esos dos… así que el resto del grupo quiere… desistir de esta idea de enfrentar a lo que queda de los 8 magníficos… Sayaka ya lo dijo, sus ataques no se adaptaran a nuestro perfil… Nos harán trisas si peleamos.

Ranma guardo silencio al escuchar las palabras que Akane, para luego observar a cada uno de los miembros del equipo Ranma. Ciertamente se les podía observar una cara de decepción, pues se sentían utilizados.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo con que desistan de la idea de enfrentar a los poseedores del poder de los Arcanos Mayores. – Hablaba Cologne. – Esto va más allá de la capacidad del resto de tus compañeros. Ni siquiera mi nieta podrá hacer algo contra los antiguos compañeros de tus hermanos.

-Ranma… hasta ahora e afrontado cada reto a tu lado. – Hablaba Shampoo. – Pero… tú mismo enfrentaste a ese chico de los hilos. Nos acabó siendo solo uno de los 8 restantes.

-Y no era toda su capacidad. – Interrumpió nuevamente Sayaka. Al parecer había ganado la batalla verbal a su hermano. – No libero la energía de su Arcano Mayor. Tanto él, como Mayumi, como mi persona… solo utilizamos el 40% de nuestra capacidad real…

El equipo Ranma no podía estar más sorprendido. Pese que la noche anterior habían aceptado con complacencia enfrentar a lo que quedaba de los 8 magníficos, ahora estaban ciertamente dudosos por las revelaciones de la estrella y el emperador.

-¿40%...? – Cuestiono sorprendida Ukyo. – Con el 40% de su capacidad real, el chico de los hilos fue capaz de acabar con nosotros tres… ¡No tenemos oportunidad!

-Si se ponen a lamentarse en vez de hacer lo que yo les digo, entonces es más que obvio que no tenemos oportunidad. – Indico molesto el emperador. – Yo soy un emperador que pelea sus batallas, no uno que deja que sus hombres combatan por él. – Suspiro. – Como sea. Con el golpe soberano empiezan a dar indicios de controlar su energía vital y espiritual. Ya es un avance. Tengo bastante suerte de que cada uno de ustedes haya entrenado con su propio estilo. Ahora, mi trabajo es ayudarlos a refinar su estilo de combate, y lo hare, pero solo si me escuchan.

El Emperador tiene un significado profundo y contundente. En posición natural significa a grandes rasgos la autoridad, la representación de la figura paterna, las estructuras y bases sólidas. Y eso era justamente lo que Gennosuke estaba haciendo en estos momentos. Actuaba como referente, con una voz autoritaria y una mirada que mostraba seguridad. Un estimulante para el equipo Ranma.

-Yo como la estrella les ayudare… por algo los estaba observando con mucho detalle el primer día de entrenamiento. Por supuesto que no estaba enterada del reto de mi hermano… pero lo hice a sabiendas de que uno de los rasgos negativos del Arcano Mayor de L'empereurel son las actitudes despóticas, llenas de rigidez e inflexibilidad. Básicamente actuar conforme al juicio del corazón… y no al juicio de la razón.

-Te odio y te quiero tanto a la vez, hermana…

-("Es por eso que decidió sobre que estilo debía tomar Ranma sin consultarle") – Pensó Akane. – ("Tienen su lado positivo y negativo. Cada uno de ellos").

-Yo también hermanito. – Decía con un guiño L'étoile.

-¿Entonces cuál es el plan? – Cuestiono Shampoo. – Tenemos 14 días; contando este día, para lograr un avance.

-¡Y yo siquiera he podido dominar la tormenta de estocadas! – Reclamaba Kuno.

-Usted tampoco perdió el tiempo… Ancianita. – Indico Sayaka, ignorando de momento a las acusaciones de Kuno. – Así como yo, se dedicó a observar lo que les enseñaba.

-Tenía curiosidad por saber hasta dónde llegan tus conocimientos, niña. Estoy ciertamente sorprendida que siendo tan joven puedas dominar tu espirito de la manera que Happi y yo lo hacemos. Muéstrame tu aura… muéstrame lo que ocultaste cuando combatiste con la poseedora de La Justice.

Sayaka Saotome volteo a ver a su hermano, Gennosuke, dudosa. Con el emperador presente necesitaba de su autorización para liberar su energía total, pues le había jurado lealtad en el pasado.

-Hazlo…

Una mirada confiada se generó en su persona. Sonrió arrogante; para luego jalar aire a sus pulmones, y gritar a toda potencia:

-¡Forblaze! ¡Energía liberada! ¡Muéstrate en todo tu esplendor, L'étoile!

Un aura de color azul la rodeo por completo, para luego alzarse hacia el cielo y dibujar detrás de su espalda la figura de una mujer desnuda vertiendo agua atreves de una vasija. Esa figura era de la carta de L'étoile.

-Bien… ¿sorprendida? – Cuestiono animadamente Sayaka.

-No podía esperar menos de los poseedores del poder de los Arcanos Mayores… no me quiero ni imaginar el poder que puede alcanzar tu hermano siendo el emperador… Bien, siendo así… Creo que puedo hacer algo por Kuno… Ustedes no son expertos en el manejo de objetos externos para el combate, pero le puedo ensañar algo.

-Bien, yo me encargare del resto. – Indico Gennosuke. – Tengo algo indicado para el resto de tus amigos, Ranma. Y Sayaka… ¡deja de presumir!

-Aburrido…

-a-

Apenas sintió una alteración el ambiente, Kaoru, la rueda de la fortuna, salió corriendo en la dirección de la que provenía la energía de un Arcano que para su mala suerte conocía bastante bien, jalando en el proceso a Ryoga Hibiki que no podía hacer nada más que quejarse por la fuerza impulsiva de la chica.

-¡Por qué tanta prisa! ¡Ni siquiera terminamos de desayunar!

-¡Por qué ya perdí bastante tiempo por tú culpa! ¡Estuvimos dando vueltas todo el día de ayer! ¡Incluso regresamos al pueblo! Pero ahora… ahora sentí una energía que me puede guiar hacia ellos…

-¿Energía? ¡Yo no siento nada!

-¡Porque aún no llegas al nivel espiritual en el que yo estoy! – Suspiro. – ("Sayaka… esa energía tan positiva solo puede provenir de tu Arcano Mayor… Bien… Nada mejor que poner a su lugar a la estrella con un poco de fortuna").

-a-

-Recuerden que en mi Arcano Mayor la postura es importante. – Daba instrucciones Gennosuke a Ranma, Akane y Shampoo. – Si tienen la fuerza y voluntad de un emperador como creí verla, entonces se les facilitara mi camino. – Se acercó a Akane que al parecer tenía problemas para dominar la técnica del emperador. Gennosuke tomo el brazo de una de las prometidas de Ranma Saotome y lo posiciono firme. – Recto y firme. Sin miedo. Ranma, tienes 1 hora para dominar por completo el golpe soberano. Luego de ello te mostrare el siguiente truco para que después lo practiques. Después de todo ello serás Ranko y entrenaras con Sayaka. Contigo tenemos una ventaja, el factor sorpresa.

-En cambio, ustedes. – Señalo Sayaka a Mouse, Ukyo y Kodachi. – Su fuerza no es la más sorprendente, por lo que requieren de la astucia para salir victoriosos en un combate. Nuestros movimientos no serán los más refinados y elegantes como los de la justicia. No serán los más dominantes y autoritarios como los del emperador. Ni tan fuertes y destructivos como los de la fuerza. O…

-¡Ya entendimos tu punto!

-¡No tienen que gritarme! ¡Soy su maestra en este instante! – Exclamaba con un puchero L'étoile. – En fin. – Recuperando la compostura. – Nuestros movimientos serán los más efectivos, sin complicaciones y ese tipo de cosas. Sencillos y efectivos, ese es el estilo de la estrella.

-¿Segura que se adapta a nosotros? – Cuestiono Mousee. – No quiero quedarme atrás respecto a Ranma. Es mi oportunidad de volverme más fuerte que él y con ello poder impresionar a mi Shampoo.

-No es el más ajustado a ustedes… pero servirá. Como sea. Seguiremos con el escorpión… al menos la chica del moño. El resto perfeccione las tenazas.

-¿El escorpión…? – Cuestiono sorprendida Ukyo. – Pero… ¿no es muy pronto…?

-Estamos cortos de tiempo. Eres la más calmada de todos ellos, y lo utilizare a mi favor para tratar de despejar todo tu potencial.

El tiempo corría y tenían que ser rápidos y precisos los anteriores miembros de los 8 magnificas. No era fácil enseñar; sobre todo porque era la primera vez que trataban de transmitir sus conocimientos a otras personas.

Por su parte, Kuno Tatewaki, el relámpago azul, entrenaba con vigor, siguiendo paso a paso las instrucciones de la abuela de Shampoo; mientras esta última sostenía una charla con el padre de los hermano Saotome.

-Parece que tienes una extraña habilidad para que todos tus hijos salgan fuertes. – Reconocía Colgne. – Ranma en estos momentos se encuentra por detrás de sus hermanos, pero no dudo que los alcance.

-Bueno… es lógico que sean fuertes, después de todo yo soy su padre. – Hablaba orgullo Genma Saotome. – Pero… viendo todo lo que son actualmente, tienen potencial para superarla a usted y al maestro Happosai.

-Gennosuke y Sayaka están por igualarnos en poder. – Aceptaba Colgne. – Cada uno de ellos posee a un Arcano Mayor en su ser… pero… hay algo que realmente me tiene intrigada.

-¿A qué se refiere, Cologne?

-El emperador, la estrella, la justicia, el colgado, la rueda de la fortuna, el enamorado, el loco, la fuerza… cada uno representando a un Arcano Mayor del Tarot en el plano material… y ese es el problema… en el Tarot son 22 Arcanos… ellos solo son 8… entonces… ¿Dónde están los restantes 14? ¿Al menos existen…?

-Ya veo… no lo había pensado hasta este momento… pero es lógico… si hay ocho personas que representan a sus respectivos Arcanos Mayores… entonces pueden o deben haber otros 14 que representes a los restantes.

Aún hay secretos por ser revelados.

-¡Ahh!

¡Pum! Una gran nueve de polvo se alzó en el escenario. ¿La razón? Aquel chico con la capacidad de transformarse en cerdo.

-¡Ryoga! – Exclamaba con preocupación Akane Tendo, mientras dejaba de lado su entrenamiento para atender a su amigo mascota. – ¿Estas bien?

-Ciertamente fue una gran caída. – Comentaba Kuno mientras interrumpía su entrenamiento. - ¿Cayo de ese árbol?

-Todo me da vueltas. – Hablaba con dificultades y ojos de espiral el máximo rival de Ranma Saotome.

-¿Es tu amigo, Ranma? – Cuestiono Gennosuke con un ligero tono de impaciencia, pues todos ya habían interrumpido su entrenamiento para hacerse a observar a Ryoga.

-Se podría decir que sí… nos conocemos desde niños… aunque me sorprende que nos haya encontrado tan rápido… creo que tuvo un poco de suerte. Normalmente tarda una semana. – Decía con ligeras sonrisas Ranma. Algunas cosas nunca cambian, y burlarse por lo desorientado que era su amigo era una de esas cosas.

-Suerte… algo de suerte. – Hablaba expectante Sayaka. – Si… conozco lo que significa tener a la suerte de tu lado.

-¡Debemos de continuar con nuestro entrenamiento! – Exclamaba con cierta molestia Gennosuke. - ¡No podemos perder tiempo! ¡En cuanto se recupere el chico lo pondré a entrenar!

-¡Oye! ¡Es nuestro amigo! – Exclamo indignada Akane. – El entrenamiento lo podemos dejar para después… ¡Ryoga requiere de nuestra ayuda!

Dicho esto Akane Tendo, principal prometida de Ranma Saotome, se dirigió a una de las tiendas de acampar cercanas, para luego regresar con un botequín.

Del botequín saco unas cuantas vendas y alcohol. Vertió el líquido antes mencionado sobre un pañuelo para limpiar las ligeras cortadas que se había hecho Ryoga debido a la caída.

-Esto te va a arder, Ryoga. – Hablaba con tono maternal Akane.

La chica se disponía a limpiar las heridas, sin embargo, no pudo, y es que cuando estaba a centímetros de contactar la piel dañada de su amigo/mascota, una daga certera le arrebato el pañuelo de la mano, clavándolo en el suelo a solo centímetros de donde estaban.

-Lección número uno: asegúrense que su entorno es lo bastante seguro para atender a sus aliados, o pueden terminar igual de mal heridos por ese descuido aparentemente pequeño.

El equipo Ranma, Sayaka, y Gennosuke, alzaron la vista para ver quién era la autora de esa voz serena y tranquila.

En lo más alto de la copa de un árbol, estaba ella, una chica que expresaba seguridad y tranquilidad. Aquella chica no tardo en bajar; gracias a la ayuda de un brinco. Aterrizo con cierta brusquedad, para luego dirigirse a recoger su daga.

-Kaoru. – Susurro Gennosuke. Sayaka por su parte se limitó a sonreír de manera sarcástica

-Lección dos. – Continuaba mientras sacaba su daga del suelo. – Actúen conforme sus prioridades. Su prioridad en estos momentos era entrenar… y lo estaban haciendo bien, para sujetos que no están debajo de Les huit magnifiques lo estaban haciendo bien, llevaban un ritmo que estaba en crecimiento. Pero por venir a ver como estaba su amigo perdieron ese ritmo… y ahora será más difícil porque tienen que recuperar ese ritmo… y todo ello implica tiempo.

La chica, Kaoru, avanzaba por todo el escenario observando detenidamente a los chicos que el emperador estaba entrenando para hacerles frente; todo esto mientras jugaba con su daga, arrojándola sutilmente en el aire y capturándola. Ciertamente estaba decepcionado por lo que podía observar, pero con un poco de suerte tal vez pudieran conseguir algo.

-Lección tres. – Continuaba mientras arrojaba su daga con gran fuerza hacia un objetico en particular. – Si tienen la fortuna de un ataque sorpresa… aprovéchenlo.

El equipo Ranma volteo rápidamente a observar si la chica, Kaoru, había acertado en darle a su objetivo. Grande fue su sorpresa al observar que, efectivamente, había acertado, pero no como a ella le hubiera gusta.

-Veo que sigues tratando de impresionar a la audiencia con tus trucos baratos, Kaoru. – Hablaba Sayaka con malicia en sus palabras, mientras con su dedo índice y mayor sostenía la daga que había sido lanzada en su contra. – Acertaste… pero no de la manera que te gustaría.

-Mi fortuna controla el flujo de mi vida, ya deberías saberlo, imitación barata de la fortuna. – Comento Kaoru mientras se acercaba a Sayaka. – Yo no decido si acierto o no, y si acierto tampoco decido se dé la manera que me gustaría o no.

-Se llevan bastante mal. – Susurro Ranma.

-Es lógico. – Comento Gennosuke. – En algunas culturas la fortuna se lee atreves de las estrellas. Para Kaoru ese tipo de fortuna no es más que una imitación barata de su fortuna concedida por la rueda.

-¿Entonces es amiga o enemiga? – Cuestiono Shampoo.

-Eso lo decidirá ella. Sus decisiones suelen afectar a los ejes que sustentan su vida… Y eso es lo más peligroso de ella.

-No te equivocas, Gennosuke. – Interrumpía Kaoru, dejando de lado su pequeña pelea con Sayaka. – Por supuesto que debido a ello he estado reflexionando todas las posibilidades de la rueda en mis decisiones… Puede que no me lleve de la mejor manera con la ruidosa de tu hermana, pero te jure lealtad y… y eres mi amigo de la infancia. – Suspiro. – Necesitaras toda la suerte del mundo si quieres ganarnos. Suerte que voy a ayudarte a conseguir y aprovechar.

-Aliada. – Sentencio Cologne.

-Entonces… ¿Cuál es el plan, empereurel? – Cuestiono Kaoru. – Quiero decir… ¿a quién se supone que voy a entrenar? ¿Quién de todos ellos tendrá a la fortuna de su lado?

-¿Entrenaras a una sola persona? – Pregunto Akane.

-La suerte no es algo que funcione con grandes masas de personas. – Explicaba Kaoru. – Es… individual… cada persona tiene su propia suerte. Desarrollar esa característica en un grupo será muy complicado y consumirá mucho tiempo. Hay personas que poseen menos suerte, otros que poseen más suerte… es complicado. Desarrollar a solo, y solo una persona bajo mi camino será sencillo, pues no habrá más de una variable.

El equipo Ranma se quedó en silencio, analizando minuciosamente cada una de las palabras que les acaba de recitar. Aquel o aquella que decidiera ser entrenado por La roue de la fortune sería una persona ciertamente afortunada… o todo lo contrario.

-Bien… veo que no se animan a dar un paso hacia el frente, así que… ¿les parece que la suerte lo decida?

-Kaoru… no creo que sea una buena idea…

-8 de cada 10 acciones o elecciones que llevo a cabo son afortunadas.

-¡Y las otras dos son desafortunadas! – Exclamaba Sayaka. – Y las consecuencias son fatales…

-Eso no suena muy bonito. – Agregaba Kodachi.

-Arrogare una daga al cielo, y la persona que esté más cerca de la zona donde aterrizara será la que tome como estudiante y le ensañare los secretos del Arcano Mayor de la Rueda de la Fortuna.

-¡Eso es peligroso, idiota! – Volvió a reclamar la estrella.

-1… 2…

-¡Kaoru! ¡No hagas nada estúpido! – Grito Gennosuke.

-¡3!

Todo paso tan rápido a tal punto que, aunque todos trataron de correr lo más rápido, aquel asunto que la rueda de la fortuna había dejado a la suerte había culminado, dejando un ligero trauma en la mayoría de los presentes. Afortunadamente nadie había resultado herido, pero la daga había caído enfrente de una persona en particular.

-Así que, tú eres la chica a la que la fortuna le sonríe. – Indico con seguridad Kaoru. – En dos semanas lograre un avance significativo contigo.

-Demonios. – Maldecía Sayaka. – Y yo que tenía fe en aquella chica para seguir el camino de mi Arcano.

-Ukyo... – Hablaba con sorpresa Ranma al ver que su amiga de la infancia había sido seleccionada por la suerte.

-Entrenare con ella en un rio cercano que observe mientras venía hacia aquí. Los veré en unas horas. – Indicaba La roue de la fortune mientras se retiraba de escena. – Hay asuntos que tengo que arreglar contigo, Gennosuke. Espero que los podamos resolver de la mejor manera posible. Dios quiera que la suerte este de tu lado.

-Yo… – Hablaba aún sorprendida Ukyo. – Pero… se supone que aprendería el escorpión…

-Ve con ella. – Le animaba Sayaka. – Aunque no me guste admitirlo, la estadista de fortuna en sus elecciones esta de su lado. Ella ya lo dijo, 8 de cada 10 elecciones que toma son llenas de fortuna. Correctas para decirlo de una manera más coloquial. Si la suerte te puso de su lado, entonces debe de haber algo más profundo.

-Rápido chica, el tiempo es oro para mí. – Indicaba impaciente Kaoru.

-¿Puedo confiar en ella?

-Si quisiera pelea, no se hubiera molestado en montar todo el espectáculo que acaba de hacer. – Indicaba el emperador. – Ande, ve. Piensa que de todos los presentes, tú fuiste la que gano la lotería.

-a-

-¡Julieta, Julieta! ¡¿Oh donde estas, mi amada Julieta?!

Las cosas en el circo, contrario al campamento donde estaba trabajando el equipo Ranma, estaban bastante tranquilas. Nishimura y Mayumi se habían recuperado luego de su batalla luego de una noche de reposo, y gracias a ello ahora estaban disfrutando de su tiempo libre, pues debido a que Kaoru no estaba en el circo no podían partir, por lo cual no tenían que preparar nada para su partida. Claro que podían dar espectáculos en la noche, pero hasta entonces podían desperdiciar de su tiempo.

Esto para alguien como Nishimura era oro, y es que para el enamorado no había mejor manera de pasar que con la persona que más quería. Por supuesto que convencer a alguien tan orgulloso como la justicia para jugar y no entrenar no era cosa fácil (sobre todo porque la Mayumi era una tsundere en lo que se refiere a aceptar sus sentimientos).

Y allí estaba el, con los ojos vendados, buscándola en un sencillo juego de escondidillas en el almacén donde guardan todos los utensilios que suelen ocupar para sus espectáculos

-¡Romeo, Romeo! ¿Dónde se encuentra, que no lo veo? – Sonó la voz de Mayumi por el lugar.

El juego era sencillo. Hacer que ambos chicos se encontraran guiándose atreves del sonido de sus voces (pues los dos tenían los ojos vendados). Claro que… no era fácil, y es que ya llevaban más de media hora así.

-¡Oh Julieta! ¡Guíame hacia tu persona con tu angelical voz!

-Oh Romeo… Romeo… ¡Ahh! ¡Esto es absurdo! ¡Nunca vamos a terminar!

-Cariño, dudo mucho que Julieta dijera cosas como esas. – Señalo Nishimura, rompiendo con su personaje de momento.

-¡Y yo dudo seriamente que ambos estuvieran ciegos! ¡Se acabó! ¡Voy a quitarme la venda y encontrarle de inmediato para terminar con este absurdo juego!

-¡Eso es hacer trampa!

Si Mayumi fuera del todo sincera… en verdad estaba disfrutando del juego, pero en su cabeza tenía el reto que había lanzado el emperador. Así que, con la idea de hacer justicia por su propia mano ante las anteriores decisiones del emperador, Mayumi se retiró la banda que cubría sus ojos.

-Es una lástima, estaban tan cerca… Deberías ser más honesta contigo misma, Mayumi. – Hablo Takumi, el cual observaba desde una plataforma elevada.

-¡¿Ahh?! Colgado… Usted no debería hablar sobre sentimientos, después de todo… ¡Nunca ha tenido una relación!

Un golpe directo al orgullo de Le Pendu.

-Y… supongo que ya se la quitó… bueno, fue media hora, me sorprende que no haya desistido a los 5 minutos. – Indicaba con decepción Nishimura mientras se retiraba la banda de sus ojos, para luego agregar en un susurro para sí mismo. – A veces tener una novia como Mayumi suele ser complicado… No llego a entender en su totalidad que es lo quiere. Es orgullosa, terca, y…

Se detuvo en seco, y es que al dar vuelta en una esquina se topó de frente con La Justice. Trago saliva lentamente, y es que sentía que el peligro era inminente.

-Así que… usted en realidad piensa eso de mí, amoureux. – Hablo Mayumi con una muy notoria molestia.

-¡Y también que eres la chica más bella de todo el mundo!

-¡Imbécil!

-A eso me refiera con el "estaban muy cerca". – Volvió a hablar Takumi. – Como sea. Dejen sus discusiones de pareja para después. Hay cosas que debemos atender.

-¿Te refieres a La Force y Le Fou? – Cuestiono Nishimura. Takumi asistió. – Si… esos dos serán un problema, bueno, Ogla más que nada.

-No solo ella. Él sospecha. – Continuo Mayumi. – Sospecha por el simple hecho de que Kaoru no había utilizado sus permisos en todo este tiempo. Sabe que la rueda de la fortuna era muy devota al emperador.

-Ni que lo digas, parecían algo más cuando Gennosuke aún estaba con nosotros. Por supuesto que esto no fue confirmado, y es que cuando Kaoru estaba por dar un paso más adelante, Sayaka aparecía en escena y arruinaba sus planes. Si Gennosuke y Kaoru hubieran sido algo más cuando sucedieron todos los problemas que llevaron al emperador a exiliarse, probablemente él seguiría aquí.

-No culpa de Sayaka, Nishimura. – Defendía Takumi a su "compañera". – La estrella normalmente expresa la mayoría de aspectos positivos de la vida, pero, como aspectos negativos representa la falta de fe, desesperación, tristeza y desaliento. Pese a que siempre se muestra muy positiva ella… ella…

-Por dentro está asustada. – Continuo Mayumi. – Ella, era mi mejor amiga y cada que tenía la oportunidad hablaba de esto con mi persona. Normalmente da a conocer todos sus aspectos positivos, pero tiene miedo, miedo de no ser aceptada, miedo de ser abandonada por su hermano, Gennosuke, el cual es la única persona que siempre ha estado allí para ella. Ella me lo contaba, si el emperador llegaba a formalizar algo con Kaoru básicamente… básicamente ella sentía que Gennosuke la apartaría de su vida.

-Por eso es que se llevan tan mal. – Deducía Takumi. – Digo, no tan mal como para quererse matar, pero si lo suficiente como para apenas dirigirse la palabra.

-Era duro para ella ver a Gennosuke compartir tanto tiempo con Kaoru, pero por supuesto, eran amigos de la infancia… mejores amigos, tenían derecho a ello… y es allí donde afectan sus aspectos negativos.

-Falta de fe en su persona al no estar al lado de su hermano. – Continuaba Takumi. – Tristeza al sentirse apartada de él, desesperación por obtener toda su atención, desaliento por no conseguirlo.

-Tal vez nos precintamos al enviar a Kaoru a conseguir tiempo para el emperador… Puede que la estrella no la deje trabajar por el miedo que reflejan sus aspectos negativos. Era mi mejor amiga… la conozco lo suficiente como para saber cómo va a actuar.

-No teníamos opción, Mayumi. – Señalaba Le Pendu. – Confiemos en que la buena suerte estará de su lado. Por ahora encarguémonos de Le Fou y La Force.

-Yuuji será muy antipático y lo que quieras… – Hablaba Nishimura. – Pero con las palabras y motivos correctos se unirá a la causa.

-¿Lo has visto, Nishimura? – Cuestiono Le Pendu.

-No, la bestia encarnada continua en su cueva… tendríamos que ir todos allí y ver que conseguimos…

-¿Y Ogla?

-La vi en la mañana. – Señala Mayumi. – Sigue en sus asuntos… día a día se vuelve la más peligrosa de todos nosotros. Es totalmente impredecible pese a que solo piensa en sí misma.

-Deberíamos tratar de aprovechar eso. – Sugería Nishimura. – Es impredecible… ni siquiera "él" sabe si esta de su lado. Si la convencemos sobre el hecho de que obtendrá mayores beneficios si se une a la causa del emperador, no tendría por qué darnos la espalda.

-Y si "él" le ofrece algo más de su conveniencia, entonces todo se acabó. – Remarcaba La Justice. – No ha sido fácil fingir que odio a Gennosuke por abandonarnos con el único objetivo de no levantar sospechas sobre nuestra conspiración. Claro que… el emperador debe de pagar por sus acciones tan fuera de lugar como abandonarnos, pero también nuestro deber era y es entender el porqué de su actuar.

-Hemos estado esperando por este momento. – Indicaba Takumi. – El momento en el que por fin seremos libres nuevamente. Esos muchachos deben de progresar para derrotarnos, es la única manera…

-a-

-Inclina más el codo. Sostén tu espátula con tres dedos; el índice, el de en medio, y el pulgar.

-¿Así?

-Baja un poco más el codo, tiene que estar a la altura de la costilla. Al momento de lazar mantén un pie en tierra, alza el otro y llévalo hacia el frente, inclina tu brazo hacia atrás y gira la tu muñeca hacia delante. Eso creara un efecto de látigo y tu lanzamiento será más potente.

Ukyo y Kaoru, ambas amigas de la infancia de los gemelos Saotome, estaban entrenando arduamente en un arroyo cercano al campamento donde actualmente estaba entrenando el equipo Ranma.

Si Ukyo era sincera, Kaoru no era de todo una mala persona; ya que esa fue la impresión que le dio al mostrarse ante ellos tan arrogante y amenazante ante la estrella. De hecho incluso se podría decir que tenían varias cosas en común. Y eso era lo mejor, ya que gracias a ello La rueda de la Fortuna se mostraba amable y paciente con ella. Así que…

Ukyo, luego de haber escuchado con atención las instrucciones que le daba una de los miembros de los 8 magníficos, arrojo su espátula, obteniendo un resultado que le sorprendió. No solo había llegado más rápido al blanco que Kaoru le había dado, sino que incluso pudo escuchar como el objeto rompía el viento debido a la velocidad a la que viajaba.

-Bien, ya arrojas con más fuerza y control… eso será de gran ayuda en un combate contra Takumi. – Decía La roue de la fortune mientras se levantaba de una roca en la que estaba sentada. – Pero… aún no es suficiente.

-¿A qué te refieres, rueda de la fortuna?

-Tengo bastante suerte de que tengas experiencia en arrojar objetos. Bueno más bien… soy la suerte así que… ehh… tú me entiendes…

-En realidad no…

-Como sea. La fortuna; mi fortuna, me guio a ti por alguna razón. Así que… averigüemos juntas esa razón, y ayudémonos mutuamente a conseguir nuestros objetivos. – Sentenciaba Kaoru con una sonrisa y un guiño. – Ahora que ya sabes lo básico de lo básico, te enseñare la primera técnica de mi Arcano Mayor.

-Eres más agradable de lo que creí. – Interrumpía Ukyo a Kaoru. – Digo… No esperaba esta amabilidad de tu parte luego de nuestro primer encuentro.

-Si me mostré así con ustedes… es porque quería que entendieran lo importante que es todo esto no solo para Gennosuke, sino para mí y muchas otras personas dependen de este encuentro. Les dije lo básico… para que ordenaran sus ideas y no actuaran de forma estúpida… Hice una elección, gire nuevamente la rueda de mi vida para ver si afectaba de manera positiva o negativa en el plano material…

-Solo tenías que decirlo de esta forma… no arrojar a Ryoga desde no sé cuanta altura y empezar a hablar como si de una amenaza se tratase.

-¡Lo hice porque ese idiota me hizo dar vueltas por todo el bosque el día de ayer! ¡Creí que encontrarlo había sido buena suerte, pero resulto ser todo lo contrario!

-Sí, Ryoga suele ser muy despistado. – Agrego con una sonrisa nerviosa Ukyo.

-Ni que lo digas… pero logre encontrarlos. – Suspiro. – En fin, Ukyo, continuemos. Mi técnica básica te ayudara a mejorar tu concentración. Su nombre es… ¡Daga del destino!

Puede que este sea el comienzo de una bonita amistad entre dos amigas de la infancia de ciertos chicos.

-a-

No podía estar más satisfecho por su situación actual. La fortuna había traído precisamente ello para su situación. ¿Por qué? Bueno… el chico que había llegado con Kaoru estaba dando un rendimiento impresionante.

-¡No me dejare vencer por ti, Ranma! ¡Esta es mi oportunidad de superarte!

Ryoga Hibiki, rival de Ranma Saotome, en cuanto se enteró del reto que había aceptado su rival, no dudó en aceptar colaborar.

-("Puedo aprovechar la rivalidad de esos dos para generar competencia interna y con ello acelerar el proceso de aprendizaje tanto de Ranma como el de ese chico"). – Pensaba Gennosuke. – ("Es una oportunidad llena de suerte. Se tiene que aprovechar. Este ahora es un juego de tres cartas, un juego de mi hermana, Kaoru, y mío").

Rivalidades están por darse a conocer.

 **¡Comunidad! Luego de un mes y poco más sin poder actualizar al fin se me hizo el poder traer un nuevo capítulo de este proyecto que tanta ilusión me hace traer por ustedes. ¡Espero que les guste!**

 **Nuevamente abordamos a personajes (sobre todo a los 6 de los 8 magníficos), destacamos sus aspectos negativos y poco más. Ya definimos que camino seguirá cada integrante de equipo Ranma.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo abordaremos más la relación que tendrán los gemelos Saotome, y es que en este capítulo se logró apreciar que probablemente no tengan una buena relación… al menos de comienzo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Compartan la historia con sus amigos y, sobretodo, denle su apoyo, eso me ayudaría bastante a continuar la historia y a actualizar constantemente (sobre todo porque ya tengo vacaciones). Vamos a hacer una cosa, si este capítulo llega al menos a 4 Reviews, entonces subiere el siguiente en dos semanas.**

 **Ahora, vamos con los saludos:**

 **-Andy-Saotome-Tendo: Hola, gracias por comentar. :) Bueno, me alegra saber que te gusta el nombre de los personajes que agregue a la historia, me pase mucho tiempo eligiendo los más adecuados, jaja. Espero que así como te gustan sus nombre, también sus personalidades. Saludos. ;)**

 **-Invitado: Hola, gracias por comentar. Ya está actualizado, si gustas darte una vuelta adelante. ;)**

 **¡Gracias de corazón por leer!**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Locura en la fuerza.

 **Notas del autor al final del capítulo.**

 **Saludos y demás al final del capítulo.**

 **Posdata: Lecturas, recuerdos, memorias y demás así: "". Pensamientos así: ("").**

 **-Disclaimer: Ranma ½ no me pertenece, le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Ranma ^ 2**

-Memorias de una vida perdida-

-Kaoru… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿Oh…? Maestro… Yo… Yo… Estoy entrenando. Entiendo que no estoy al nivel de Gennosuke y Sayaka y por ello no me permitió quedarme con ellos en el circo… pero no me quiero quedar detrás de ellos. Debo mejorar, perfeccionarme… o de lo contrario puede que ellos… puede que él… puede que él me abandone.

El gran maestro y Koaru; de aproximadamente 9 años, sostenían una plática fuera de la carpa principal del circo (en un campo abierto para ser exacto), donde la que en un futuro sería la rueda de la fortuna estaba entrenando.

-¿Dudas de tu mejor amigo? – Continúo el gran maestro al escuchar los temores de la chica. – Tú y él han estado juntos por un largo tiempo… No veo porque dudar de alguien con el que has sostenido una amistad de años. Sabes que eres importante para Gennosuke.

-Lo sé… pero… no quiero volver a estar sola. – Respondió Kaoru. – No espero que lo entienda. Mi vida ha sido difícil. Vivir en las calles, sobrevivir... Tuve que aprender a pelear por eso mismo. He estado sola por mucho tiempo… hasta que un día durante una pelea con otros chicos que se vio generada por mi imprudencia Gennosuke me ayudo. Antes de que el me ayudara por mi mente pasaba: "¿Quién sería tan idiota para ayudar a una desconocida? Lo sé… el resto finge que no me ve… soy invisible para ellos. Gente como yo no es importante para la sociedad… una chica desafortunada sin padres… una chica que se gana la vida a cómo puede en las calles. Sí. Sí hoy muriera nadie lo notaría… nadie me extrañaría. Cada persona está preocupada por sí misma. Aquel que se preocupe por alguien como yo… aquel que se preocupe por alguien sería un idiota. No valgo la pena. No hay un príncipe azul que venga al rescate… solo yo… yo y nada más yo". – Suspiro. – Pero bueno… parece que la suerte al final me sonrió en aquella tarde. Me ayudo, y luego de ello me extendió la mano con una sonrisa. No era un príncipe azul… era alguien parecido a mi… pero desde entonces nunca nos separamos. Nos encontramos al día siguiente, y al siguiente, y al siguiente…

-No fue un príncipe a tu rescate… fue un emperador. – Señalo el gran maestro. – Bueno… aún no es oficialmente el emperador, aunque yo ya tome la decisión que él sea el que obtenga ese título. Había otros candidatos a ser el emperador… pero quiero que sigan compitiendo entre ellos, por eso no les he dicho nada. – Continúo con una sonrisa. – Entonces… pese a que ya paso un año desde que los encontré a ti, Sayaka y Gennosuke dando un pequeño espectáculo en el parque para ganar un poco de dinero y posteriormente reclutarlos excepto a ti… pese al tiempo… sigues sin darte por vencida. ¿Por qué?

-No quiero estar sola. Gennosuke fue el único que me vio… el único que me ofreció su ayuda… el único "idiota" que se arriesgó por una desconocida como yo.

Las palabras de Kaoru eran firmes y decididas. Se había convencido a si misma que haría lo que fuera necesario para seguir hasta el fin del mundo a Gennosuke Saotome.

-¿Qué piensas de Gennosuke?

-Es la fortuna que siempre me falto…

-Suenas muy dependiente de él, Kaoru…

-Puede que sí. No lo mal interprete. Puedo cuidarme sola… lo hice por mucho tiempo. Pero… él y yo hicimos una promesa. Estar al lado del otro, codo con codo. Cuidarnos, ayudarnos…

-…Je… Eres una chica muy dinámica que me señala la rapidez en los sucesos y situaciones sorpresivas de la vida. – Indicaba el gran maestro. – Dime… ¿estas dispuesta a dejar tu vida en el karma para seguir a Gennosuke?

-Mi vida siempre ha está dirigida por el karma… Y Gennosuke es la muestra de ello. Tuve suerte de haber sido encontrada por él.

El gran maestro al escuchar las palabras de Kaoru dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo, mostrando cierta tristeza.

-Hay ciertas razones por las que no puedo elegirte como una integrante más del grupo de jóvenes que estoy seleccionando…

-¿Cuáles son esas razones?

-Lo entenderás más adelante… y espero puedas perdonarme… por el momento tomare una decisión que puede afectar a futuro. Te nombrare como aquella que transformara su vida y los ejes que la sustentan. La roue de la fortune.

-¿Eso significa…?

-Sí… Ahora eres parte de esta familia.

La rueda de la fortuna sonrió con complacencia, mientras ingresaba por la carpa principal con la intención de reunirse con Gennosuke.

-("Lo siento, Kaoru. De verdad lo siento. Sayaka, tendré que dejar en tus manos el resto").

-Época actual-

-¡¿Maestra Kaoru?! – Cuestiona Ukyo con la intención de llamar la atención de la rueda de la fortuna, la cual yacía perdida en sus pensamientos.

La chica, Kaoru, al darse cuenta de la situación sacudió su cabeza, esperando volver por completo a la realidad.

-Ukyo… ¿qué sucede?

-Le estaba cuestionando sobre sí lo estoy haciendo bien… al principio me costó llevar acabo su ejercicio pero creo que me estoy acostumbrando…

-Por supuesto que te estas acostumbrando. La fortuna te lo permite. – Señalo Kaoru. – Aunque, después de todo, es el truco más básico de mi Arcano Mayor.

-¡Oye! Entiendo que seas parte de Les huit magnifiques… pero no todo lo tienes que relacionar con tu Arcano Mayor…

-Todo tiene que ver con la rueda de la fortuna… para mi mala suerte. – Suspiro. – Es una carga muy pesada… Como sea. Muéstrame la técnica.

-¿En serio es necesario iniciar el movimiento debajo del agua? Es… muy difícil darle control y fuerza a la daga…

-Por supuesto que es necesario. – Hablo orgullosa la rueda de la fortuna. – Para obtener un mejor control y fuerza al momento de arrojar es necesario pasar por este tipo de entrenamiento. Además no te quejes, apenas estas empezando.

Ukyo observo con una sonrisa nerviosa a la chica que pertenecía a lo que quedaba de los ocho magníficos. No sabía si reír o llorar. No sabía si estar con Kaoru era producto de la buena suerte o de la mala fortuna.

-¿No hay un camino más fácil para avanzar en su camino de Arcano mayor? – Cuestiono Ukyo. – ¿O al menos más rápido?

Kaoru la observo fijamente luego de que la chica, Ukyo, finalizara su pregunta. Suspiro pesadamente, y es que al parecer la chica se comenzaba a impacientar y a cansar por el entrenamiento que conllevaba el Arcano Mayor de la rueda de la fortuna.

-Hay una manera de aumentar tu control y fuerza de una forma acelerada. – Respondió la chica de los ocho magníficos. – Pero… no es recomendable. De hecho es una manera muy estúpida.

-¡¿En verdad?! ¡¿Y en qué consiste?! ¡Si logro avanzar más rápido que el resto probablemente pueda impresionar a Ranma!

-Ranma… El gemelo de Gennosuke. – Susurro para sí misma la rueda de la fortuna, para luego agregar. – Dime Ukyo… ¿Es Ranma el dueño de tu corazón?

-¡Por supuesto! – Exclamaba con un ligero sonrojo la amiga de la infancia de Ranma Saotome. – Yo… Él… Nosotros… Nosotros nos conocemos desde niños. Nos divertíamos mucho jugando, y prometió cuidar de mi por y para siempre. Quiero mejorar para ser una excelente esposa para él.

-Hmp… no sé lo que el karma planea que haga contigo… tal vez… tal vez para evitar los errores que yo cometí… ("Después de todo… parece que puedo salvarte. Eres mi segunda oportunidad").

-¿A qué te refieres, Kaoru?

-Nada, nada Ukyo… - Suspiro. – El método para acelerar tu entrenamiento, como te dije, no es recomendable. Si te puse a lanzar dagas desde el agua del rio es para agregar el efecto que quiero que tengas en tu lanzamiento para la daga del destino. El agua le agrega peso a tus muñecas y al objeto que vas a arrojar. Dificulta tu movimiento, para decirlo de una manera más abstracta.

-¿Así que…?

-Tenemos que agregar más peso… dificultar aún más tu movimiento. Colocar pesas en tus muñecas y hombros…

-Suena… muy difícil…

-Y peligroso. – Agrego la rueda de la fortuna. – Si tu cuerpo no está preparado para ese entrenamiento lo único que conseguirías sería una grave lesión… los tendones de tu muñeca podrían reventarse… si no eres cuidadosa incluso podrías perder la capacidad de movimiento de tu mano…

-¿Te sucedió a ti?

-Claro… y es por eso que te lo estoy diciendo. Tome una decisión en el pasado… eche a girar la rueda del destino… y esa decisión trajo para mi graves consecuencias… fue mala suerte… una mala suerte terrible. Perdí la movilidad de mi mano izquierda… incluso la sensibilidad.

-Aún no entiendo la relación de tus decisiones con tu suerte, Kaoru. – Indico Ukyo. - ¿Qué eres en realidad?

-Como la rueda de la fortuna soy la portadora del buen y el mal Karma. Básicamente soy la representación de las buenas y malas decisiones, y de las consecuencias que estas pueden traer no solo a la persona que haya tomado esas decisiones… sino a la gente que lo rodea. Es más simple de lo que suena. Tengo una suerte superior a la media, y eso se debe a mi Arcano Mayor… pero yo no tengo el control de mi vida. No. La suerte, la fortuna, es aquello que controla mi destino.

-Sigo sin entender…

-Digamos que mi vida es una constante toma de decisiones. Todas las persones suelen hacerlo. Día a día. Pero… ellos lo hacen con suerte al azar. Por ejemplo: un día puedes tomar la elección de tomar una ruta distinta con el objetivo de experimentar si puedes llegar más rápido a tu destino. Ahora imagina los factores externos a esa decisión. Tu anterior ruta sufre un embotellamiento, y la ruta que estas experimentando es más… tardada. Por supuesto, llegas a tu destino a tiempo, y una vez allí te enteras que en tu anterior ruta estarías atrapada en el tráfico. Fue más tardado, pero llegaste, a eso se le llama…

-Suerte. – Indico Ukyo entendiendo la explicación de Kaoru. – Todo el producto de las casualidades… todo el resultado de las distintas variables. Suerte, eso es lo que es.

-Exacto. Pero las personas a la hora de tomar decisiones lo hacen con una probabilidad del 50-50. Yo no. En el plano espiritual hay una rueda, una rueda de la fortuna. Imagínalo. Una rueda con diez casillas. 8 de ellas conteniendo buena suerte, 2 de ellas con mala suerte. Entonces tomo una decisión, una elección… y la rueda empieza a girar. El karma al azar es el que decide mi futuro… Para decirlo de una manera más coloquial… 8 de cada 10 elecciones son correctas. Las otras dos son un total infortunio…

-¿Pero puedes ir descartando, verdad? – Señalo Ukyo. – Digamos… tomas una decisión y es afortunada. Entonces ahora solo quedarían nueve casillas en la rueda. Te quedan 7 afortunadas y 2 desafortunadas. Con eso puedes ir controlando el flujo de tus elecciones y anticipar las consecuencias de las mismas.

-No es tan fácil. – Agrego Kaoru. – Una vez decidida la fortuna la estadística vuelve a reiniciarse. Empieza de nuevo… Es por ello que no puedo prevenir si será mala o buena mi fortuna a la siguiente elección que haga. Por supuesto, el hecho de que yo tenga buena suerte no es siempre bueno.

-¿Por qué?

-Hmm… como te explico… Hay dos manzanas, pero una de ellas está podrida aunque por fuera luzca bien… y yo tengo que elegir una y otro de mis compañeros otra. Hacemos la elección y él toma una y yo la que quedo. Entonces resulta que yo tengo la fortuna de haber tomado la que estaba bien, y mi compañero se queda con la que estaba mal…

-Oh… entonces a él le haría daño y a ti no.

-Ahora llévalo a una situación más extrema que una simple elección de manzanas. Una situación peligrosa donde mi fortuna puede que me ayude a salir con vida, pero mi compañero tiene la mala suerte de morir…

Ukyo se sorprendió por las palabras de Kaoru. Al parecer su destino era mucho más cruel de lo que la chica de los ocho magníficos en realidad demostraba. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Ella no quería ese destino para ella.

-Suena… como un tipo de maldición para ti, Kaoru… no creo que yo pueda seguir un camino así…

-Tranquila. El espiro del Arcano Mayor de La roue de la fortune está en mí. Que sigas el camino de la rueda de la foruna no quiere decir que recibas esta carga que llevo en mi interior. Si fuiste elegida no es porque vayas a ser la siguiente poseedora del poder de este arcano mayor. No. Fuiste elegida porque eres la que más puede comprender este camino de todos tus compañeros.

-Entiendo…

-Bueno, sigamos entrenando. Quiero ver el efecto de bumerang en tus lanzamientos, Ukyo.

-a-

Sintió una alteración en el ambiente, un presagio sobre lo que estaba por venir. Tomo aire ligeramente, para luego liberarlo. Tenía que mantenerse firme, después de todo es lo que un líder debe hacer en situaciones de este estilo, ¿verdad? Sí… un líder nunca debe mostrarse débil, no podía darse ese lujo humano.

Gennosuke Saotome, antiguo líder de los ocho magníficos, decidió reposar un momento sobre el pasto del bosque en el que estaban entrenando, con el objetivo de aclarar sus ideas. Las cosas no estaban yendo tan mal después de todo.

Ryoga Hibiki y Ranma Saotome estaban avanzando de una manera increíble en el entrenamiento, todo gracias a la competencia interna que se generó con el objetivo de demostrar quién era el más fuerte de ellos dos. Era perfecto, a ese paso dominarían el segundo truco de su Arcano. Akane y Shampoo, por su parte, estaban detrás de ellos; una más que la otra. Shampoo ya había dominado el golpe soberano, y empezaba a practicar el segundo truco. Akane por su parte tenía problemas para dominar el primer truco.

Sonrió, y es que la relación de ellos dos le era nostálgica, pues él tenía una relación similar con uno de sus compañeros de Les huit magnifiques. Gennosuke quiso seguir recordando aquellos buenos momentos, más no puedo pues una voz frustrada llamo su atención.

-¡Oh, vamos! – Exclama Akane Tendo. - ¡Es sencillo! Firme y dominante… son conceptos muy básicos…

-Guarda silencio, Akane. – Le llamo la atención Ranma. – Necesito concentrarme en dominar la segunda técnica de Gennosuke.

-¡Pues perdón, Ranma! Pero no sabes lo frustrante que es no poder dominar la técnica más básica de tu hermano.

-No es mi culpa que no tengas talento. – Indico Ranma de manera arrogante. – Si no puedes continuar será mejor que te retires. El resto seguiremos trabajando en mejorar.

Las palabras de su prometido fueron como un balde de agua fría. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle algo así? Ella no era débil… se consideraba fuerte, alguien que podía resolver sus problemas sin la necesidad. Por supuesto, ella no era tan habilidosa como él, Shampoo, o Sayaka, pero se esforzaba por no quedar atrás.

-Idiota... – Susurro.

Por su parte Gennosuke, el emperador, observo esto con decepción. Él sabida lo que se sentía el ser considerado el más débil. Incluso antes de haberse unido a los ocho magníficos. Es por ello que odiaba esa actitud de Ranma hacia Akane y es por eso que no permitía que alguien; por más talentoso que fuera, le reprochara a alguien su falta de talento.

Así que con esa idea en mente y una mirada autoritaria que exigía respeto se acercó a su gemelo. Le soltó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y tomo a Akane de la mano.

-Valora lo que tienes. – Señalo Gennosuke con una voz molesta. – Nunca sabes cuándo lo perderás.

Dicho esto el anterior líder de los ocho magníficos se retiró, con Akane por detrás; aún de la mano. Al parecer se iba a concentrar más en ella para evitar más conflictos.

-Eso fue… interesante. – Admitió Shampoo al ver la determinación y autoridad de Gennosuke.

-¡Se llevó a Akane de la mano! – Exclamo con celos Ryoga. - ¡No es justo!

-Presumido…

-a-

-Será difícil que esos dos se lleven bien. – Admitió Sayaka con un tono despreocupado. – Bueno, más diversión para mí. Después de todo... ¡Soy la hermana favorita de los dos!

-Eres la única. – Señalo Kodachi. – Aunque no sé por qué me das la idea de que te vas a aprovechar de la situación.

-No… No soy tan mala. Bueno, tal vez un poco, pero este asunto es entre Gennosuke y Ranma. Además, si quisiera sacar provecho de la situación Gennosuke utilizaría su dojutsu en mí… y eso no es bonito… Pero bueno… ¡¿Por qué no estas entrenando?!

-Ya domine tu truco… así que me aburrí de continuar entrenando y vine a ver si podías enseñarme el tan afamado truco del escorpión.

-…Je… Interesante… ¿En verdad dominaste las tenazas como lo pedí, Kodachi?

-Por supuesto que sí. Estas hablando con la rosa negra, no hay nada que no pueda hacer. – Hablaba orgullosa la hermana de Kuno. – Y, por si fuera poco, le agregue mi propio estilo.

-Bien… comprobémoslo… atácame con las tenazas, quiero ver con mis propios ojos.

Sayaka Saotome se puso en postura defensiva, esperando el ataque de Kodachi.

Kodachi suspiro ligeramente. Realizo todos los pasos para tener su mano en forma de tenaza, y se abalanzó sobre la menor de los Saotome, la cual la esperaba con una sonrisa burlona.

Primer ataque, y Sayaka lo contrataco agachándose ligeramente, tomando la muñeca de Kodachi y, poco después, jalo a Kodachi hacia ella, frenándola a centímetros de impactar su garganta con el truco de las tenazas.

-Sí… aún te falta, Kodachi. – Señalo Sayaka. – Por supuesto, la firmeza de tu muñeca es excepcional, pero aún no… aún no…

Dicho ello la menor de los Saotome libero a Kodachi de su enganche y comenzó a caminar, dándole la espalda a su estudiante.

Por su parte Kodachi sonrió divertida, al ver que Sayaka no le daba oportunidad alguna de demostrar lo que valía.

-Oye… te dije que le había puesto un poco de mi estilo, hermana mía. – Hablo divertida la hermana de Kuno.

-¿Sí? Bueno, al parecer no es suficiente para darme batalla.

-¿Estas segura?

Dicho ello Kodachi jalo a Sayaka, ayudada de un listón que había enredado en su muñeca gracias al acercamiento que tuvo con la chica.

Sayaka no puedo reaccionar, y cuando menos se lo espero estaba frente a las tenazas de Kodachi.

-Seguí el consejo de tu compañera. Si hay posibilidades del ataque sorpresa hay que hacerlo.

Sayaka sonrió complacida.

-Bien, parece que tienes más sorpresas de las que creí en un principio…

-Por supuesto. Me he dado cuenta que tu estilo de combate es cercano. Tienes que estar cerca del rival para impactar su cuello o lo que sea que hagas para paralizarlo… y si a eso lo combinamos con mi estilo de gimnasia de combate…

-Obtenemos una manera de atraer al enemigo. – Dedujo Sayaka. – Ya sea por tus listones o velocidad… interesante. Y eso solo con las tenazas… si consigo aumentar tu velocidad y lo combinamos con lo que acabas de hacer… más el escorpión… ¡Bien! ¡Podemos avanzar aún más!

-¡Ay me alegra que te gustara! ¡Sabía que no podías resistirte a mis encantos! – Exclamo orgullosa la rosa negra, para luego agregar en voz baja. - ¿Esto me da puntos en ganarme tu aprobación para salir con Ranma?

-Hmm… no, pero lo tendré en consideración. – Añadió Sayaka con un guiño. – De momento, concentrémonos en tu entrenamiento y, como buena alumna, me debes de invitar algo después.

-¡¿Es en serio?!

-Haha… sí. Yo, tu gran maestra enseñándote e ilustrándote para que continúes por el buen camino, porque sí no, ¡¿qué sería de ti?!

-("Que dramática…") – Pensó Kodachi.

-Por cierto… ¿Dónde está el chico de grandes gafas?

-¡Oh! Mouse… el sigue entrenando agregando su propio estilo a tu truco. Supongo que estará listo para desafiarte en unos minutos u horas…

-Bien, me gustan los desafíos.

-a-

-Ese tonto de Ranma… no tenía que decir esas cosas.

Gennosuke Saotome se limitaba a observar a una muy molesta Akane Tendo debido a la forma de actuar de su hermano gemelo.

-Pero ya vera… le demostrare que puedo ser más fuerte que él…

Akane le recordaba a su persona cuándo se enteró de la apuesta que habían hecho sus padres y del hecho de que era considerado el más débil de los 2.

Sonrío. No conocía muy bien a la chica, pero le agradaba.

-Admiro ese espirito de lucha que emanas, Akane. – Hablo Gennosuke. – Tienes una fuerte convicción… Y lo admiro bastante. Con el entrenamiento correcto podrás ser muy fuerte.

-Gracias. – Contesto aún molesta Akane. – Pero al parecer eso no lo ve Ranma.

Sus palabras más que molestia reflejaban tristeza. Aunque no lo admitiera la opinión de Ranma hacia ella era muy importante para su persona.

-Sí… en el poco tiempo que lo conozco me ha dado la impresión de ser un idiota. – Admitía Gennosuke. – Obstinado, arrogante, orgulloso. Aunque no me guste admitirlo es parecido a mí en ese sentido.

-Sí… pero tú no te la pasas criticando como él. Eres más compresivo. Ranma siempre anda alardeando de ser el mejor, el más fuerte… y yo no sé… pero quiero llamar su atención por ese medio… y gracias a ello me llama "marimacha". Eso me molesta bastante. Y cuando me arreglo bien para él parece nunca notarlo.

Gennosuke le lanzo una mirada comprensiva. Entendía en cierta forma como se sentía la chica, todo por cosas relacionadas a su pasado.

-No lo mal intérpretes. Tal vez en el fondo sea igual que Ranma. O mucho peor. Sí soy así con ustedes es porque me van a ayudar, y uno de los rasgos de mi Arcano Mayor es la paternidad. Ustedes son mi pueblo y yo el emperador que debo dirigirlos…

Akane lo miro escéptica. No creía que fuera del todo verdad las afirmaciones del emperador.

-Yo creo que en realidad eres así, y no porque tu Arcano Mayor te ordene ser de esa forma. Si bien, veo que en ciertas cosas estas influenciado por el espirito del emperador… yo creo que la razón por la que te confiaron ese Arcano es por lo que en realidad eres: un chico que nunca se rindió. Un chico amable que ha hecho lo necesario para ayudar a su madre.

Las palabras de Akane tranquilizaban su alma. Eran cálidas, con un instinto materno.

-Eres la mejor chica para él. Solo espero que un día vea lo que eres y lo que serás para él. – Hablaba Gennosuke. – En fin. Como te dije, puedes ser igual de fuerte que Ranma. Tienes el espirito, y la convicción de un emperador.

Dicho esto Gennosuke rodeo a Akane con sus brazos; causando en el proceso un sonrojo en la chica Tendo. Tomo sus brazos, le obligo a doblar las rodillas y le dijo:

-Firme, fuerte… trasmite tu fortaleza, y a través de tu fortaleza desata tu poder, tu poder acompañado de todos tus deseos. – Le susurraba Gennosuke al oído. – Inhala profundo. Concéntrate en lo que más quieres y en el poder que debes de transmitir para conseguirlo.

Akane cerró los ojos, obedeciendo una a una las indicaciones de Gennosuke. Pronto, un aura empezó a emanar de su cuerpo, dando a entender que su poder estaba siendo liberado.

-Bien… Ahora libera toda esa energía. Muestra tu soberanía sobre tus convicciones.

-¡Ah! ¡Golpe soberano!

¡Pam! La energía había sido liberada. Estaba hecho. Akane Tendo había dominado la técnica más básica del Arcano Mayor de Gennosuke.

-¿Lo ves? Con el método correcto puedes lograr lo que sea. Tienes una convicción, una perseverancia similar a la mía. A la de un emperador.

-Je… creo que sí… aunque en mi caso sería emperatriz, ¿no?

-No… claro que no... En fin. Es hora de empezar con el segundo truco: Jerarquía de golpes.

Akane sonrió a la par que asistía con la cabeza. Gennosuke, pese a la primera impresión que tuvo de él, era un buen sujeto. Sin embargo, por prestar toda su atención al gemelo de Ranma Saotome, no se dio cuenta que este ultimo los observaba, con obvios celos.

-a-

-¡Vamos anciana! ¡El resto parece que ya domino un truco y yo sigo sin aprender la tormenta de estocadas!

Kuno Tatewaki, el relámpago azul, estaba completamente desesperado al notar los avances del resto del equipo Ranma.

-Tsk. – Chasqueo la lengua la abuela de Shampoo. – No es sencillo. Yo tampoco me especializo en el uso de katanas y esas cosas. Además tu estilo de combate tampoco es de mucha ayuda que digamos.

-¿A qué se refiere? ¡He practicado Kendo toda mi vida! – Señalo Kuno con obvia molestia.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste: Kendo. Tú practicas Kendo. La tormenta de estocados poco o nada tiene que ver con el Kendo, pues es esgrima.

-Oh… Creo entender…

-Me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta antes. Como sea. El Kendo se concentra en cortes, por lo cual yo te sugiero en dejar la idea de aprender a dominar el estilo de la esgrima y concentrarse en el kendo…

-Entonces… entonces… ¿En lugar de tormenta de estocadas debería ser tormenta de cortes?

-Pero que original. – Hablo en voz baja Cologne, para luego agregar. – Sí, creo que sí. Debería adaptarse más a tu estilo.

-¿Entonces qué carajo he estado entrenando? – Cuestiono Kuno.

-Velocidad y domino sobre la espada. Ahora trata de hacer cortes consecutivos, como si de la tormenta de estocadas se tratase, pero en lugar de estocadas…

-Cortes, sí. Ya entendí. – Comento Kuno mientras se ponía en posición de combate. – Bien. ¡Tormenta de cortes!

¡Trash! Tal como Cologne lo había predicho. La técnica de Kuno Tatewaki fue un éxito.

-Eres bueno en el Kendo, por lo cual llevar acabo técnicas de este estilo se te deben de facilitar. Por supuesto, te faltaba velocidad y fuerza, pero gracias a mí ya la aumentamos. Ahora solo falta perfeccionar tu estilo.

-¡Por eso no hay problema! ¡Yo, el gran Kuno Tatewaki derrotare a esa chica de la esgrima y demostrare que el Kendo es mejor!

-Sí, sí. Pero si crees que esa simple tormenta de "cortes" será suficiente para derrotar a Mayumi, déjame decirte que estas equivocado.

La autora de ese dialogo fue L'étoile, que estaba observando despreocupadamente al joven Kuno.

-De hecho; si la conozco bien, peleo contigo para imponer a la esgrima sobre el Kendo. No porque valieras la pena.

-¡Oye!

-Déjame terminar. – Señalaba la joven Saotome mientras ponía su dedo índice en los labios de Kuno. – Fue cuestión de orgullo. Ella trato de practicar Kendo, pero sus movimientos eran más refinados y elegantes. No fuertes y certeros como los del Kendo, por lo cual cada que encuentra a un oponente que practica Kendo no duda en acabar con él, debido a que se le quedo esa espina clavada de no ser apta para el Kendo.

-¿Pero no se supone que es la justicia? – Cuestiono Kuno.

-Sí, lo es. Pero lo que consideramos justicia es, con mucha frecuencia, una injusticia cometida a nuestro favor.

-Que profundo. – Hablo Cologne.

-Si… Comprender a La Justice es ciertamente complicado. Por ello suele ser terca, obstinada y no suele decir abiertamente. Es tan fácil… y compleja. Blanco y Negro.

-Bueno, si ese es el caso… ¡Yo, el gran Kuno Tatewaki, será la injustica!

Sayaka sonrió ante la declaración del relámpago azul. O era muy estúpido para tratar de pelear en un campo que Mayumi conoce perfectamente, o en realidad era igual de habilidoso que su amiga para incluso pensar en derrotarla.

-a-

-Achis. – Estornudo ligeramente Mayumi, mientras estaba acompañada de Takumi y Nishimura en una especie de fogata para hacer sus alimentos. – Umm… Nm… Parece que una persona en el mundo está hablado de mi persona.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quién se atreve a hablar de mi chica a mis espaldas?! ¡¿Quién se atreve si quiera a pensar en ella?!

Nishimura pudo haber continuado con sus fuertes exclamaciones, fruto de los celos que sentía al saber que alguien a de más de él estaba pensando en su pareja, sin embargo… Sin embargo…

Una roca de tamaño considerable se estrelló contra su cabeza, noqueándolo de manera momentánea. ¿El autor de esa acción? Nadie más que el maestro titiritero, Takumi, el colgado.

-Le agradezco por eso. – Comento La Justice. – Me ahorro la pena de golpearlo con mi katana.

-No entiendo como lo… soportas… Es el enamorado, pero sus celos suelen ser enfermizos.

-Es mi complemento, ya debería saberlo, Takumi. Yo soy la justicia, por lo cual rara la vez puedo demostrar sentimientos. Él es el enamorado, por lo cual puede demostrar todos los sentimientos posibles en el ser humano. Digamos que él expresa los sentimientos que yo no puedo.

-Por ejemplo… los celos que sientes al verlo hablar con otras chicas. – Indico Takumi.

-Eso no… Eso no… No es como si me molestara que Nishimura hablara con otras chicas además de mi persona.

-("Si… creo entender a lo que se refería con "Nishimura es mi complemento"). – Pensó Takumi, para luego decir. - ¿Deberíamos llamar a Ogla y Yuuji? Digo, compramos suficientes cortes para todos durante nuestro viaje, Mayumi.

-Sería bastante justo, si me lo permite decir. – Hablo Mayumi una vez recuperada su compostura. – Pero… ¿de verdad cree usted que es buena idea?

-No, no lo es. Pero son nuestros compañeros, y levantaríamos sospechas si empezamos a reunirnos solo los tres. Además Yuuji no es mala persona.

-Eso lo tengo entendido… pero… Ogla, Le Fou… Ella, ella… Me suele dar mala espina.

-De todas maneras no tenemos de otra. Nishimura, ve a buscar a Yuuji.

-¡Yo! – Exclamaba con cierto terror el enamorado. – No, no, no, no… ¡No! Me estas matando al matadero.

-Él te salvara si algo malo sucede. – Agrego Le Pendu.

-¡Mejor ve tú!

-De acuerdo, yo voy por Yuuji y tu ve a buscar a Ogla. – Desafío Takumi a Nishimura.

Una gota de sudor debido a los nervios que sentía se hizo presente en la cabeza de Nishimura.

-Creo que… Creo que mejor voy a buscar a Yuuji. La loca es otro caso. Al menos con Yuuji sé que él está bien de la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, entonces yo iré a por Ogla. – Sentencio Takumi.

-¿Quiere que le ayude? – Pregunto Mayumi antes de que Takumi se fuera del lugar. – Tratar con Le Fou no es fácil.

-Lo sé… pero estaré bien. Tú quédate a terminar de asar la carne… Luego de meditarlo por un rato, creo que debemos de comentarles sobre el plan de reconquista.

-a-

-¡Daga del destino! – Gritaba con emoción Ukyo mientras arrojaba una daga y esta, gracias al entrenamiento que estaba llevando acabo. – Hacia un efecto de bumerang, rodeando a una roca cercana e impactando a un árbol.

-Bien… lo lograste. Tu control y fuerza de lanzamiento es excepcional. Solo falta ajustar unos detalles para que el truco sea perfecto.

-¿Podemos descasar? Esto… aun sin el otro método… fue muy cansado…

Kaoru sonrió debido al comentario de Ukyo, para luego soltar una carcajada.

-Claro, te los has ganado. De todas maneras parece que el resto también está descansando.

-Bueno, ya casi es la hora de la comida. Debería ir ver en qué apoyo a nuestros compañeros.

-Sí… creo que sí. Es hora… es hora de aclarar ciertas cosas con Gennosuke.

-a-

-"Ve a buscar a Yuuji, o mejor a Ogla" Maldición… Ese Takumi quien se cree… parece que tomo el rol de líder cuando Gennosuke se fue.

Nishimura, L'amoureux, estaba en lo que parecía una especie de cueva. Una cueva totalmente oscura, y que daba una mala sensación.

-Tiene un pésimo gusto para las decoraciones. – Hablaba con tono afeminado el enamorado. – Deberia contratar a un especialista en interiores, como yo…

El chico siguió avanzando, pero entre más avanzaba más mala espina le daba el lugar.

-Yuuji… te tomaste muy enserio esto de la bestia encarnada.

El sitio no era de sus favoritos, aunque a su compañero parecía gustarle este estilo de vida. Y no, no es que no fuera de su agrado por lo poco cómodo que parecía… si no que no le agradaba debido a…

-León. – Hablaba con temor Nishimura al toparse con el rey de la selva. Trago saliva lentamente, y se quedó quito, evitando cualquier movimiento estúpido. – Gulp… Lindo, lindo león.

El animal más allá de tranquilizarse soltó un rugido. Estaba en claro peligro.

-Por dios. – Hablaba resignado mientras tomaba su lanza y se colocaba en posición de ataque. – Y yo que quería estar limpio para la reunión que vamos a tener con el resto de nuestros compañeros. – El león soltó otro rugido. – Venga…

El león rujío, se puso en posición de ataque y salto directo a su víctima.

Nishimura sonrió, esperando el impacto del cuerpo del león, sin embargo, este nunca llego, y es que el animal fue interceptado en el aire por un algo, o más bien, alguien.

-Y al final la bestia encarnada llego a mi rescate. – Hablaba con arrogancia el enamorado.

Aquel sujeto estaba pelando mano a mano con el león, abrazándolo con sus fuertes brazos y arrojándolo por su espalda en una especie de lucha grecorromana. Poco después el león completamente derrotado se fue del lugar, no sin antes hacer una pequeña reverencia a aquel sujeto que le había derrotado.

Ese sujeto era Yuuji, La Force.

En el Tarot la fuerza representa el dominio total de los corajes, valores, y naturaleza. Por lo cual no es de extrañar que Yuuji sea visto como él rey de los animales del circo.

-Sí. El dueño no los dejaría libres si tú no pudieras controlarlos, Yuuji.

Yuuji. Un chico de buena altura y complexión muscular. De ojos azules y cabello del mismo color totalmente desordenado. Con unas botas cafés y pantalones del mismo color, así como una playera de tirantes oscura.

-No te entrometas. – Bufo La Force mientras se acercaba al lugar de donde había salido el león, tomando a una león bebe, que estaba oculta. – Te acercaste de más, ella solo estaba protegiendo a su cría. Tranquilo. – Eso último en tono más tranquilo. – Esta bien, yo también puedo cuidarte. No, no muerdas, sabes que te adoro.

Sí, Yuuji era una persona que prefería estar con los animales que con los humanos. Según el: "prefiero estar con los animales que con las personas. Los animales te respetan y aceptan, o no lo hacen y te comen. No son complicados".

-¿Y? ¿Qué quieres? – Nuevamente en tono amenazante; una vez dejando al pequeño león en su lugar. – No vendrías a buscarme si no quisieras algo.

-Eso es cierto. Estamos organizando una pequeña reunión el colgado, mi chica y yo. Queríamos saber si tu…

-No. – Respondió inmediatamente la fuerza. – Diles que gracias, pero no.

-Vamos, no seas tan gruñón. Es necesaria tu presencia.

-Dime una buena razón y probablemente considere no echarte a uno de mis animales encima. – Hablo ya totalmente hostigado Yuuji.

-Gennosuke. – Hablo firme el enamorado. – Es el tema central del que queremos hablar.

-Bien… ¿qué sucedió con él?

-¿No es lógico? Apareció. Si quieres todos los detalles ven conmigo. Yuuji y mi chica saben más que yo.

-De acuerdo… Pero, si descubro que es uno de tus trucos para hacerme salir yo mismo romperé esa perfecta cara que tienes.

-Sí, sí. Te aseguro de que no es un truco, además no es mi culpa que no utilices cremas para la piel. Te vendrían muy bien además.

-Me estás dando más razones para demostrarte porque soy la fuerza…

-En otro lugar, al mismo tiempo de lo acontecido con Nishimura…-

-Si… como siempre siendo excéntrica. – Hablaba con cierta calma Takumi. – A veces me pregunto… ¿Qué diablos tiene en la cabeza? Aunque pensándolo bien… no me gustaría saberlo.

El colgado avanzaba por lo que parecía ser una casa de los espejos, escuchando ciertas carcajadas siniestras en el ambiente.

-Bueno, no por nada eres considerada la más peligrosa de los ocho magníficos.

El chico avanzaba firme y seguro de sí mismo, ignorando lo siniestro del ambiente.

Más adelante pudo visualizar la figura de una chica con máscara, observando claramente el espejo frente a ella.

-("No debería de preguntar que hace, es mejor no tratar de comprenderla").

El chico avanzo lentamente hacia esa figura, llamándola para que esta volteara, sin embargo, por más que la llamara esta no parecía escuchar.

Cuando estuve detrás de ella trato de tocar su hombro, más grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que había sido engañada.

-("Un reflejo de un espejo")

El chico trato de dar vuelta para tratar de seguir buscando a su compañera de los ocho magníficos, sin embargo… Sin embargo al dar la vuelta…

-¡Despierta, despierta, despierta!

-¡Aggg!

Esa misma figura salto sobre él, asustándolo y haciendo que retrocediera hasta golpearse en el espejo.

-¡Hahaha…! ¡Deberías haber visto tu cara de niño asustado! ¡Es lo mejor que he visto en meses!

Aquella chica empezaba a carcajear sin control.

-Og-Og-¡Ogla! ¡¿Qué mierda haces?!

-¡¿Qué te parece?! ¡Jugar contigo por supuesto!

-Eso no fue divertido…

-Lo fue para mí. – Hablo con tono divertido mientras se retiraba la máscara. – Como ninguno de ustedes me visita decidí aprovechar esta oportunidad para jugarte una broma.

Ogla, Le Fou. Una chica delgada, de cabello castaño que le llegaba por debajo de sus hombros, chaleco de mezclilla sobre un suéter gris con rayas negras. Pantalón del mismo material que su chaleco, y botas cafés. Además de un angelical rostro con tres lunares debajo de su labios (del lado izquierdo para ser exactos) y ojos de color negro.

-¡¿Qué dices, Montmorency?! – Empezaba a hablar sola Ogla. - ¡¿Qué deberíamos jugar un rato más con Nishimura?! – El tono de su voz se empezaba a hacer siniestro. – Muy bien…

-¡Basta, Ogla! – Hablo molesto el colgado. – Vengo por un tema serio.

-¡¿Así?! ¡¿Montmorency esta involucrada?!

-Deja esa mierda de lado. – Suspiro. – Estamos haciendo una reunión el resto. Sería feo de nuestra parte no invitarte, considerando que eres de nuestra familia.

-¿Dónde está el truco?

-¡No hay truco! ¡Estoy hablando en serio!

-¡¿Oíste eso, Montmorency?! ¡Este día no puede ser mejor! ¡Recibo un compañero de juego y ahora me invitan a pasar el rato con ellos! ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué ellos deben estar locos por invitarme? No… se supone que yo soy la loca… oh… espera… ¡¿Y si ellos son los locos y yo la única cuerda?!

-¡¿Vienes o no?! – Cuestiono totalmente desesperado Takumi.

-Debo de estar loca por decir que sí… Un momento… ¡Lo estoy! ¡¿Qué estamos esperando?! ¡Vamos!

Ambos chicos empezaron a encaminarse hacia la salida del lugar, sin embargo… sin embargo Takumi no tenía un buen presentimiento.

-("Creo que me voy a arrepentir de haberla invitado")

-a-

-Conoces muy bien las razones por las que no puedo dejarte tener una conversación formal con Gennosuke, Kaoru. – Hablaba Sayaka en un tono amenazante. – Hay ciertas reglas que debemos seguir y aceptaste en cuanto te uniste a los ocho.

-Las reglas se hicieron para romperse. – Señalo confiada Kaoru. – Además no vengo a hablar con él de lo que tú crees. Solo quiero saber cuál es el plan para recuperar lo que le pertenece.

-¿Entonces supongo que no te molestara que yo esté allí? – Cuestiono Sayaka. – Ya que es solo para planear la estrategia…

-Tsk… en verdad eres como una piedra en mi zapato. – Señalo Kaoru con ligera molestia en sus palabras. – Una autentica molestia.

-Gracias, me alagan mucho tus palabras. – Hablo la menor de los Saotome con una amplia sonrisa.

-Algo tengo seguro. Quiero ponerte en tu lugar, Sayaka. Por lo cual le voy a pedir a Gennosuke que yo sea tu oponente en el enfrentamiento que vamos a tener…

-Será un gusto para mí derrotarte frente a mucha gente. – Comento Sayaka aún positiva.

-En verdad me molestas… Sayaka.

-a-

-Y esa es la situación. – Terminaba de explicar Takumi los últimos acontecimientos a Yuuji y Ogla; pues tanto Nishimura como Mayumi estaban al tanto de la situación.

-Hmp… qué descaro tiene Gennosuke al pedir nuestra ayuda cuando él fue el que nos abandonó.

-No lo mal interprete, Yuuji. – Hablaba Mayumi. – Yo fui la que decidió ganar tiempo para él.

-Y aún más ustedes al planear esta conspiración sin consultarnos. – Continuaba Yuuji. – Creo que no han aprendido nada del pasado.

-Yuuji, Yuuji. – Hablaba Nishimura. – Precisamente por los errores del pasado es la razón por las que no hemos decidió involucrarlos a ambos.

-Por mi parte lo entiendo. – Decía Ogla. – No confían en mí. Es normal, ¿verdad Montmorency?

-Sí… No creo que haya sido buena idea traerla a usted, Ogla. – Comentaba Mayumi. – No está bien de la mente.

-Oh… Tus palabras me lastiman, justicia. – Hablaba con un tono infantil Ogla. –Y bien, ¿qué piensas, Yuuji?

-Conozco a Gennosuke lo suficiente como para intuir lo que puede suceder… mi instinto me lo dice. Además tiene de su lado a Sayaka y a Kaoru. Me mantendré apartado de todo esto. Peleare contra quien me toque pelar, pero no cooperare con ustedes si el grupo de Gennosuke pierde, conocen las reglar.

-Creo que es suficiente de momento, Yuuji. – Señalo Takumi.

-Yo digo que lo abandonemos a su suerte. – Hablaba Ogla. – Bueno, es lo que propone Montmorency… y me agrada la idea. Es fácil. Humillamos al resto de su grupo y a él, y luego dejemos que el jefe decida su destino. ¡Sera divertido! ¡Será divertido ver su mirada de frustración al ver que no pudo derrotar a los ocho magnificas… haha… ¡Hahaha!

-Te dije que no era una buena idea. – Le susurro al Nishimura a Takumi.

-Pero… que interesante situación… pero dos semanas no son suficientes… ¡debemos de ir a buscarlos y ver a nuestros oponentes!

-Eso es una terrible idea, además solo tú y Yuuji pueden salir… y si lo hacen simultáneamente levantaran sospechas…

-¡Qué más da! ¡Yo quiero divertirme!

-¡Ogla! – Exclamo Takumi con enojo. – No actúes por tu cuenta.

-…Je… Tú no me mandas, Takumi. Montmorency y yo solo pensamos en nosotras mismas, solo nos obedecemos a nosotras.

-Si se atreve a hacer algo…

-¡¿Loco?! ¿Eso era lo que ibas a decir, Mayumi? Miren… sé que no confían en mí, y yo no confió en ustedes, pero… el dueño me debe algunos favores, así que me los cobrare haciendo que nos deje salir…

-¿Por qué lo harías, Ogla? – Cuestiono Nishimura.

-Entre más ilusiones tengas nuestros oponentes de derrotarnos, mejor sabrá mi victoria. La disfrutare más… me divertiré más viendo como tratan de luchar contra nosotros… viendo como sus ilusiones de una victoria se desploman… saboreando su dolor… Hehe…

Le Fou. Impredecible en todos los aspectos, una chica que actúa por propio beneficio.

 **¡Comunidad! Luego de un mes sin actualizar hoy les traigo nuevamente un capítulo de este proyecto que tanta ilusión e hace escribir y traer para ustedes.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el avance de cada personaje, así como la introducción de La Force y Le Fou. A estos dos personajes los abordaremos más adelante, junto con el resto de los ocho externos a Sayaka y Gennosuke; en menor medida Kaoru.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Compartan la historia con sus amigos, y sobretodo denle apoyo, eso me animaría mucho, mucho, pero mucho a seguir trabajando en este proyecto de manera continua.**

 **Ahora, vamos con los saludos:**

 **-Rankane: ¡Hola! Gracias por comentar. Bueno, hay celos de parte de Ranma en estos momentos (se abordaran más adelante estas situaciones de manera más explícita), pues Gennosuke pondrá más atención en Akane ya que le cuesta dominar los trucos de su Arcano Mayor. Puede que ocurran cosas interesantes, jaja. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias de corazón por leer y comentar. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Ruido de hermana.

 **Notas del autor al final del capítulo.**

 **Saludos y demás al final del capítulo.**

 **Posdata: Lecturas, recuerdos, memorias y demás así: "". Pensamientos así: ("").**

– **Disclaimer: Ranma ½ no me pertenece, le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Ranma ^ 2**

A simple vista podría parecer normal, una chica totalmente normal con sonrisa encantadora, rostro angelical y unos ojos que enamoran a cualquiera. A simple vista podría ser considerada una chica encantadora, una chica que te inspira confianza… Pero… Pero… Ella no era normal, era encantadora solo de vista y la confianza que te transmitía se perdía conforme la conocías.

Ogla, Le Fou, era todo lo contrario a una chica común, todo lo contrario a una chica normal. Bien, ella podía transmitir todo lo antes mencionado, eso no significaba que lo fuera. Para decirlo de una manera más coloquial, con ella aplicaba el dicho de no juzgues a un libro por su portada. Oh sí… ciertamente no podías fiarte de la imagen externa que la chica reflejaba.

Ella era el loco, y debido a ello estaba fuertemente influenciada por su Arcano Mayor. A decir verdad, incluso sus compañeros sentían terror de ella, y es que debido a su naturaleza era muy impredecible y rebelde, a tal punto que incluso a alguien como Gennosuke le costaba controlarla.

Aunque el resto de los ochos magníficos tenían algo claro con ella, y es que la chica actuaba por beneficio propio, aún si eso implicaba sacrificar a sus compañeros. Debido a ello el resto debía de tener mucho cuidado con la información que trataban con ella, pues si las recompensas de su colaboración con sus compañeros de circo eran consideras insuficientes por su persona, entonces ella no tendría problema en venderlos.

-Hmm… ¿tú que piensas, Montmorency? ¿Consideras suficientes los beneficios de apoyar al resto de los ocho?

Ogla, Le Fou, hablo consigo misma mientras avanzaba por un oscuro pasillo y silbaba de dialogo en dialogo.

-Sí, también pienso que estamos en una posición ventajosa y con la posibilidad de negociar. Pero ya conoces lo necio que puede llegar a ser Takumi. Además de que hará hasta lo imposible para regresar con su querida Sayaka.

La chica continua silbando, para luego sacar un dulce de goma de su bolsa y, segundos después, morderlo.

-No… Montmorency… Sé que ambas solo velamos por el bien de la otra. – Continuaba Ogla. – Pero… Oh… ¿Matar? ¿Al colgado? He… Je… Suena una idea bastante loca y emocionante… me gusta.

El loco suele ser aquel que sale de los convencionalismos para conseguir sus objetivos, y eso era lo que hacía a Ogla la más peligrosa de los ocho magníficos.

-Pero… Montomorency… si de verdad quieres divertirte yo digo que vayamos a por la estrella. Solo imagina la cara de frustración de Takumi al ver a su querida Sayaka frente a sus ojos, siendo torturada por mi… Hehehe… Aunque… Solo conseguiríamos diversión, pero no beneficios. ¿Traicionarlos? No, aún no. Quiero sacar el máximo provecho de ambas partes.

La chica llego al final del pasillo, el cual conectaba con el escenario principal del circo. Allí en la cima se encontraba una persona que estaba cubierta por las sombras, haciéndolo apenas visible.

-Pero sí es la gran Ogla. – La llamo aquella persona con una voz infantil. – Dime mi niña… ¿te han comentado algo los ocho?

La chica observo desafiante a aquella persona, para luego escupir su dulce al suelo, llevar sus brazos a su nuca de manera despreocupada y, finalmente, tomar aire ligeramente.

-Por supuesto… A Montmorency y a mí nos han preguntado por usted. Nada del otro mundo. Eso y el hecho de que probablemente conocen el paradero del Emperador.

-Oh… Interesante, dime… ¿Dónde se encuentra?

-… Je… Más despacio. Danos la oportunidad de terminar de hablar. Como usted sabrá, Mayumi y Takumi salieron a hacer trabajo de reconocimiento de campo… bueno, Gennosuke no estuvo en la última comunidad que nuestros compañeros visitaron, pero gracias a ello descartaron un poblado más, con ello ya no quedaban muchas opciones para que Gennosuke se esconda. En cuanto llegaron acudieron a Kaoru para contarles de la situación. Ella era una de las personas más cercanas al emperador, por lo cual se tuvo la esperanza de que averiguara donde estuviera. Con la suerte de su lado decidió al azar el siguiente pueblo o ciudad que visitaría, utilizando para ello su permiso.

-Ahora entiendo el porqué de repente pidió permiso. – Señalo aquel sujeto.

-Lo sé. Incluso a nosotras nos sorprendió que lo utilizara. – Continuo Ogla. – Como sea. Al parecer Takumi recibió señales alentadoras de Kaoru, y necesitan confirmarlas, sin embargo…

-No pueden ir porque ya no tienen su permiso…

-Y es por eso que han hablado esto con nosotras y La Force… Con la esperanza de que fuéramos nosotros los que utilizaran su permiso para salir y confirmar las señales positivas de Kaoru. Sin embargo Yuuji se negó, argumentando que la única manera en la que el saldría al mundo sería si lo acompañan el resto de los ochos, cosa que es imposible, por lo cual la única opción que quedaba era yo, sin embargo…

-Ellos no confían en ti, Ogla. – Se le adelanto aquel sujeto, haciendo que la chica asistieran en confirmación.

-El plan original era que tanto nosotras como Yuuji saliéramos. Con ello usted no sospecharía al estar involucradas y, a la vez, estaríamos vigiladas por La Force… pero al no aceptar este último…

-Todo se fue para abajo… Bien, eres mi chica increíble… la única que al parecer tiene cerebro pese a estar loca… ¿eso es todo, Ogla?

-…Je… Montmorency y yo nos gusta seguir el lado más fuerte… el lado que nos dé más beneficios. – Suspiro. – Por el momento es todo lo qué sé. Ellos no quisieron darme el nombre del poblado o ciudad en el que este momento se encuentra Kaoru… y mucho menos la zona exacta tratándose de una ciudad.

-¿Entonces qué piensas, Ogla?

La chica embono una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, luciendo divertida, encantadora y a la vez tétrica. Sus dientes perfectamente rectos, blancos y firmes… una combinación peligrosa, y más tratándose de alguien como ella.

-Bueno, existe la posibilidad de que Gennosuke este donde Kaoru se encuentra en estos momentos. Sin embargo… es obvio que la chica no va a revelar su paradero una vez regrese, y aunque lo averigüemos y se lo informemos para ese entonces Gennosuke habrá cambiado de escondite, por lo cual esta es una oportunidad única para dar con él.

-Continua. – Exigió aquella persona con un tono de interés en su voz.

-Si cumple con la condición de la Force para ir, y terminamos yendo el resto de los ocho magníficos… Montmorency y yo podríamos confirmar para usted el paradero de Gennosuke, y con ello averiguar su siguiente escondite… por supuesto, esto le va a salir más caro.

Aquel sujeto embono una sonrisa de satisfacción. Al parecer la solución estaba al alcance de sus manos.

-¿Te he dicho lo increíble que eres, Ogla? Sí… No por nada eres mi chica increíble.

-Oh… Nos alaga bastante. – Hablo Le Fou en un tono divertido.

-Bien, supongo que puedo autorizar la partida de todos ustedes, después de todo parece que ganare más de lo que perderé. Partirán en cuatro días, aún tienen que llevar a cabo unos cuantos… espectáculos por la noche,

-Excelente…

La chica sonrió de manera satisfactoria. Lo había logrado, había conseguido a través de ciertos trucos su cometido. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar ver quien sería aquel que se ganaría su foto de confianza.

-a-

Llegar de un viaje de entrenamiento, entrar a la casa de uno de sus discípulos para vivir con toda la comodidad posible; que no era más que un futon, tazones de arroz y un escondite perfecto para esconder todos sus "tesoros" que había conseguido. Sí, todo eso era vida para él.

Pero… Pero… Había algo que lo tenía ciertamente intrigado.

La casa de la familia Tendo, un lugar a simple vista normal; a simple vista, porque en realidad es el hogar de personas ciertamente "únicas", y esa era una de las razones por la cuales, sin importar el día o la hora, había ruido y movimiento. Bastante.

Sí, docenas de veces… no, no. Miles de docenas de veces la pobre casa de la familia Tendo había sufrido más de un daño a su estructura. Desde ventanas rotas, agujeros en el techo, muros caídos, puertas destrozadas… Al menos algo de todo lo anteriormente mencionado ocurría al día. De hecho los vecinos se preguntaban cómo es que la familia Tendo se las arreglaba para reparar el lugar sin irse a la quiebra.

Pero ahora, en ese mismo día, no había rastro de ruido, o de daños a la casa de Soun Tendo. Estaba silencioso, tranquilo.

Intrigado, aquel que era capaz de derrotar sin ninguna dificultad a Ranma y a su padre, ingreso, observando como la calma invadía al hogar.

Frente a él estaba Kasumi Tendo, hermana mayor de Akane Tendo, cocinando con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Oh…? Maestro Happosai, me alegro verlo luego de tanto tiempo. – Saludo amablemente la mayor de las hermanas Tendo. - ¿Gusta tomar asiento? Estoy a punto de terminar de cocinar la comida.

El maestro Happosai asistió, para sentarse al lado de una chica que estaba demasiado inmersa en una revista de moda como para notarlo. Esa chica era Nabiki Tendo, la segunda de las hermanas Tendo.

-¿Eh...? ¡Ah! Es usted. – Hablo la chica de los shorts luego de notar al maestro. – Vaya, está muy callado, ¿sucede algo?

-Oh… Yo… Es solo qué... – Empezó a articular palabras el maestro de Soun y Genma. – Esto… Está muy callado y en calmado el lugar. Estoy ciertamente extrañado. ¿Ranma y Akane ya se llevan mucho mejor? Porque esperaba llegar y encontrarlos discutiendo…

-No, maestro. – Hablo Kasumi mientras serbia unos platos de arroz. – Ranma, el tío Genma y mi hermana fueron a entrenar a las montañas con la abuelita de Shampoo. Tiene alrededor de cuatro días que se fueron.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Esos dos se fueron a entrenar con la anciana?! ¡Pero sí yo soy su maestro! No es justo… abandonan a un pobre anciano como yo… snf… snf… Y yo que quería que Ranma se probara unos trajes de baño…

-Oh, maestro, no sabía que les tenía ese tipo de aprecio. – Hablo Soun Tendo que había entrado a la cocina luego de haber escuchado los gritos de su maestro. – Estoy conmovido, en el fondo le importamos.

-¡No es eso! – Exclamo el ya anciano maestro. – Es solo que… Si Cologne los toma de discípulos… ¡¿Quién va a cuidar de mí?! ¡¿Quién me va a mantener?! ¡No es justo! Cologne ya tiene a Shampoo… aunque si ella quisiera no me molestaría hacer un intercambio de Ranma y Genma por Shampoo.

El maestro Happosai se sonrojo ligeramente mientras dejaba escapar unas cuantas risas. Nunca iba a cambiar, seguía siendo el mismo pervertido.

-Bueno, en realidad están entrenando con la abuelita de Shampoo porque era la única que estaba disponible, ya que usted se encontraba de viaje. – Hablaba Kasumi.

-Sí… de viaje robando ropa interior. – Hablo Nabiki con un tono sarcástico. - ¿Ahora en cuantos distritos lo buscan?

-No me hables como si fuera un criminal. – Reclamo el viejo maestro. – Entonces, ¿qué sucedió? Si tanto les urgía irse a entrenar a tal punto que recurrieron a Cologne, entonces el asunto debe de ser grave para ellos.

-Bueno…

Soun Tendo explicaba todo lo sucedido a su maestro. Desde la llegada de la madre de Ranma, los dos hermanos de este último, el poder de estos dos chicos, los ocho magníficos… todo.

-Hmm, ya veo. – Decía el maestro pervertido mientras dejaba de lado su tazón de arroz. - ¿Cómo es que Genma se consiguió una mujer tan bonita? No lo entiendo…

-¿Es lo único que le importo de todo lo que le acabo de decir, maestro? – Cuestiono Soun con cierta indignación.

-Es que no me lo explico…. Genma no se compara a un galán como yo. ¿Verdad, Nabiki?

El maestro pervertido trato de acercarse a la joven Tendo, más no pudo ya que esta le había proporcionado un golpe en la cabeza, frenándolo al instante.

-No se me acerque, viejo pervertido. – Hablo la chica de los negocios, para luego tomar agua.

-¿Por qué tratan así a un pobre anciano como yo? Snf… ¡No es justo!

-Ya, ya. No es necesario que llore, maestro Happosai. – Trataba de calmarlo Kasumi.

-Gracias Kasumi… eres la única que tiene respeto por sus mayores…

-¡Ahh! ¡Da igual! – Exclamo Soun. – Y yo que quería pensar que le interesaba este asunto con los ocho magníficos.

-¿Oh…? Por supuesto que me interesa, Soun. – Hablo ya calmado el viejo pervertido. – Pero Ranma y compañía no van a ganar, así que no vale la pena que vaya a ayudarlos en su entrenamiento.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dice, maestro? ¿No le tiene confianza a Ranma? ¿Al heredero del estilo de combate libre?

-No es eso, pero es que ya había oído hablar de los ocho magníficos antes. – Hablo Happosai mientras preparaba un té. – Los poseedores del poder de los Arcanos Mayores… Su poder espiritual debe ser mucho más fuerte que el mío… Y si pueden invocar ese poder en el plano material está claro que los únicos que podrán pelar para ganar son los hermanos de Ranma.

El maestro una vez terminando de preparar su té le dio un sorbo, para luego relajarse ante la mirada incrédula de Soun y Nabiki.

-Pero Ranma ya combatió contra su hermana, y no se vio una diferencia de poder bastante grande. – Comento Nabiki. – Utilizo… Hmm… ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba…? Hmm… ¡Oh! ¡El truco del escorpión! ¡Eso es! Es cuestión de que Ranma domine ese truco y estará a la par con su hermana.

-Tal vez la hermana de Ranma solo estuvo jugando. Para no humillar a Ranma frente a su madre. Además de que no había nada en juego, así que no valía la pena utilizar todo su poder. Solo imagina, el poder de ese truco multiplicado por mil…

-Ranma habría tardado en recuperar la movilidad en más de un día. – Indico Soun. – Pero, maestro, ¿cómo esta usted seguro que esos chicos pueden invocar el espirito de sus arcanos en el plano material?

-Por qué uno de ellos… un chico que combate con una lanza peleo contra uno de mis amigos… y lo derroto.

-¿A uno de los viejos maestros…? – Cuestiono incrédulo Soun. – Imposible, son casi tan fuertes como usted. Ni siquiera yo o Genma hemos podido derrotar a uno de los viejos.

-Pero así fue. – Relataba Happosai. – El me conto que llegaron a su pueblo; el chico de la lanza y un chico con manejo sobre los hilos. Buscaban retadores que compitieran contra ellos en un torneo que organizarían en un circo. Llegaron a su dojo y en seguida retaron a sus discípulos. Los pobres no tuvieron oportunidad alguna, perdieron rápidamente… pero esto llamo la atención de mi amigo. Entonces los reto a un combate, y rápidamente aceptaron. Aunque él peleaba con toda seriedad contra el chico de la lanza… el viejo maestro apenas y podía hacerle daño. Él lo definió como la pareja perfecta de defensa y ataque. Entonces en un movimiento desesperado invoco a su espirito, y el chico sonrió para soltar un gran grito e invocar al suyo. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el espirito de su oponente no era nada más ni nada menos que el del enamorado… El resto es historia. Por más que se esforzó para derrotar al poseedor del enamorado no pudo, no tuvo oportunidad… Terminando el combate este chico le dijo que había otros seis chicos con el mismo poder, y poco más que él…

-Los ochos magníficos. – Dedujo Soun. – Sí, algo me decía que la hermana de Ranma no había mostrado todas sus habilidades.

-Bueno, es bueno saber que hay personas así de increíbles en el mundo. – Hablo con tono maternal Kasumi. – Espero que Ranma pueda aprender algo útil de sus hermanos. Además considero esto como una oportunidad para que los tres se conozcan.

-Ambos me parecen muy orgullosos. – Agregaba Nabiki. – Puede que sus personalidades choquen, después de todo Ranma está acostumbrado a ser el líder de su grupo, y Gennosuke no acostumbra, no. Él es el líder de los ocho, o lo era… La verdad no entiendo bien su historia.

-Su madre nos contó que se separaron, pero ni siquiera ella sabe el porqué. – Comento Soun. – De hecho… es algo de lo que no les gusta hablar.

-Como sea. Lo único que puedo decir es que todo esto me da una excelente idea para hacer negocios. – Indicaba Nabiki. – Una casa de apuestas. Los ocho magníficos contra el equipo Ranma… El gran encuentro… Sí, me generara una gran cantidad de dinero.

-Yo no creo que…

-¡Todo a los ocho! – Exclamo Soun, entregando una gran cantidad de dinero e interrumpiendo a Kasumi que estaba a punto de agregar algo.

-Bien, te anotare. – Continuo Nabiki, tomando un lapicero y anotando en una libreta la cantidad de dinero que había apostado su padre a favor de los ocho magníficos.

-Cómo sea. Iré a dormir, todo este asunto de Ranma y su gemelo me tiene con dolor de cabeza. Es mucha información para procesar.

-¿Seguro que no quiere ir a alcanzar a Ranma y compañía, maestro? – Le cuestiono Soun. – Su ayuda podría ser de bastante utilidad para ellos.

-No. Como ya les dije, los únicos que van a pelear a ganar serán los hermanos de Ranma. El resto por más que lo intente no tiene oportunidad.

-¿Ni siquiera por conocer a la más pequeña de los Saotome? – Le pregunto Nabiki. – Para su edad está bastante bien… y es mujer cien por ciento natural a diferencia de Ranma.

-¡¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes?! ¡Vamos!

Las horas pasaron mientras el maestro Happosai se preparaba para viajar, no sin antes arrastrar con él a Soun. Ciertamente tenía ganas de conocer a la hermana de los gemelos Saotome.

-a-

-Y aquí vamos… ¡El truco del escorpión!

"Ranko" Saotome, se encontraba entrenando arduamente el segundo truco del Arcano Mayor de la Estrella, combatiendo en el proceso con Kodachi, la cual era la más avanzada en el camino de la Estrella.

-¡Oye! Ven y regrésame la movilidad de mi brazo. – Exigía Kodachi a Ranko luego de perder la movilidad del mismo. - ¡Aún no me has dicho donde escondiste a mi querido Ranma, niña inmunda!

-Oh… no te preocupes. Ranma está llevando un entrenamiento especial que el odioso de su hermano le puso a hacer. – Señalaba confiada Ranko. – Además… ¡Estoy en racha! ¡Apenas ayer comencé a practicar bajo el camino de la estrella y ya domino a la perfección el escorpión!

-("¿Cómo que odioso?"). – Pensaba Gennosuke con resentimiento. – ("Ese insolente…. ¡A un emperador se le tiene que tener respeto! Oh… Empiezo a sonar como Yuuji y lo de la fuerza").

-¡Vamos chica del cabello de fuego! – Apoyaba Kuno a Ranko. – Termina con este encuentro para poder tener una cita juntos. Sé que estabas preocupada por no haberme visto por los alrededores los últimos días. Pero tranquila, mi amor. Tu querido Kuno solo estaba entrenando para derrotar a una fanática de la esgrima.

-¡Guarda silencio, tonto! – Exigió Ranko. – Da igual. En algo tiene razón. Debo de terminar con este encuentro para poder aprender el siguiente truco.

-Bien… Según Sayaka esto es así, y así, y… oh… ¡Bien!

Kodachi Kuno había vuelto a recuperar la movilidad de su brazo gracias a que había aprendido a contrarrestar el truco a través de las enseñanzas de la menor de los Saotome.

-Bien… esto lo hace más interesante. – Señalaba con confianza Ranko. – No por nada eres la que más ha avanzado en el camino de la estrella.

-Jojo~. – La roso negra dejaba escapar su típica risa. – Por supuesto. Haré todos los méritos para ganar la aprobación de Sayaka y poder salir con Ranma. – Ahora… es hora de mostrarte lo que se consigue cuando combinas la gimnasia de combate con la estrella.

-¡Te espero, Kodachi!

Por su parte Gennosuke seguía entrenando con Akane. Ryoga y Shampoo ya habían dominado la jerarquía de golpes, por lo cual estaban terminando de perfeccionar el truco, sin embargo Akane seguía con dificultades, y es por ello que el emperador le daba un entrenamiento más personal.

-¿En serio esos dos no se han dado cuenta del secreto de Ranma y Ranko? – Cuestiono Gennosuke a Akane, interrumpiendo de momento su entrenamiento. – Digo… Sayaka se dio cuenta.

-¡¿SECRETO?! ¡¿Qué secreto?! – Exclamo Kuno con enojo. - ¡¿Son pareja?! ¡Ash! ¡Ese Ranma! ¡Lo haré trizas en cuanto vuelva!

-¡Kuno! – Lo llamo la abuela de Shampoo. - ¡A entrenar! Si quieres derrotar a la justicia, entonces debes entrenar.

-¡Muchas gracias, Cologne! – Agrego Akane. – Y… Bueno… Ellos son algo… distraídos…

-Lo dice la chica que no ha notado que su cerdo mascota y Ryoga son… ¡Ah!

Shampoo trato de hablar, pero fue interrumpida debido a un fuerte pisotón de Ryoga Hibiki. Que su querida Akane descubriera su secreto era lo último que quería.

-¿Eh…? ¿Qué Ryoga y P-Chan son…?

-A-A-A-Amigos mu-muy cercanos ti, A-A-Akane. – Justificaba Ryoga con cierto nerviosismo.

-Oh… Je… Sí, es verdad. Son dos amigos con los que he convivido por mucho tiempo.

-("De la que me salve"). – Pensaba ya más aliviado Ryoga, para luego recibir un pisotón aún más fuerte del que el dio. - ¡Ag! ¡Oye, Shampoo! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

-Eso fue por pisarme, y esto es por interrumpir de manera poco educada.

Shampoo se posiciono en la pose que Gennosuke le había enseñado hace algunos días atrás. Acumulo energía y…

-¡Golpe soberano!

Pum, un impacto que mando a volar a Ryoga por los aires.

-Bien… hasta donde yo sé no les había dado permiso de descansar e interrumpir su entrenamiento. – Hablaba Gennosuke con una voz ligeramente mandona. – Ve por tu compañero y continúen entrenando.

-Sí… Sí… Sí. – Hablaba entre diente Shampoo mientras iba a donde Ryoga, para luego añadir para sí misma. – Qué mandón…

-Ahora, Akane. – Continuaba Gennosuke. – Debes de dominar hoy por completo la jerarquía de golpes. Necesitamos avanzar lo más rápido posible.

-Oh… ¡Es verdad! Lo siento, Gennosuke. Me distraje por un segundo.

-Está bien, Akane. Yo también me distraje con el combate de Ranko y Kodachi. Continuemos…

Genosukke sujeto las manos de Akane por detrás de su espalda, en un semi abrazo. Extendió su brazo y con ello el de la chica, empezando a lanzar golpes hacia el frente.

-Recuerda. La Jerarquía es muy importante en este truco. Debe de haber cierto equilibrio. Inicias con golpes débiles, para luego ir aumentando el poder de estos.

-¿Así, Gennosuke? – Cuestiono la chica mientras seguía los pasos del emperador.

-Sí, vas bien. Recuerda, la postura es importante. En la jerarquía de golpes deben de tener una postura similar a la del golpe soberano, pero no liberar la energía inmediatamente, sino que poco a poco, para acumularla. Entre más golpes des, más fuertes serán.

-¿Y si la libero toda de golpe? – Cuestiono Akane.

-Estarías haciendo un golpe soberano. El golpe soberano es poderoso, pero si logras hacer un perfecto combo de la jerarquía de golpes pueden incluso superar el poder del golpe soberano, y llevarlo más allá.

-¿Cuáles son sus límites?

-El que tú pongas… por supuesto, es complicado controlar tanta energía, y más aún encadenar tantos golpes sin sufrir una interrupción. Te doy un consejo, si ves que ya no puedes continuar con el combo, entonces libera la energía de golpe y has un golpe soberano. Puede salvarte la vida. Yo sé lo que te digo.

Akane asistió y continúo con el entrenamiento que le estaba dando Gennosuke. Se sentía bien, Gennosuke era amable con ella y le daba consejos para hacerse más fuerte sin demeritar su esfuerzo. Suspiro y embono una sonrisa en su rostro. Sí Ranma fuera así…

Sin embargo… Sin embargo… Alguien no estaba del todo a gusto con la escena en cuestión.

Ranma "Ranko" Saotome, invadido por los celos, dejo de combatir bajo el camino de la estrella, y en un momento de frustración mando a volar a Kodachi directo a ellos; con ayuda del golpe soberano, rompiendo con el "abrazo" que tenían los chicos.

-¡Ahh! – Grito Akane luego de observar a la rosa negra dirigirse a toda velocidad contra ellos.

Gennosuke la abrazo y le dio la espalda a Kodachi, todo con el fin de proteger a Akane.

Segundo después la chica impacto contra su espalda.

-¡Oye, Ranma! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Eso fue peligro!

Akane Tendo le reclamo al chico transformado en chica. Estaba ciertamente molesta.

-Oh… perdón… no los vi. – Se justificó Ranko. – Solo quería acabar con el combate con Kodachi para pedirle a Sayaka que me enseñara el siguiente truco.

-¡Tú…! ¡¿Pero por qué utilizaste un truco del emperador?! Estas entrenando bajo el camino de la estrella.

-Ha… no creo que importe. Me gusta más el camino de Gennoosuke, aunque el de Sayaka no se me da nada mal.

-¡No seas presumido! ¡No sabes lo mucho que a mí me gustaría poder aprender los alegres movimientos de Sayaka!

-Ya, no seas gritona, Akane. – Decía Ranko. – Sabes que la estrella represente juventud, belleza… belleza…

-¡¿Qué estas insinuando, Ranma?! – Akane se escuchaba más molesta.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Una niña tan fea y poco atractiva como tú nunca podría ir bajo el camino de la estrella. En cambio una bella señorita como yo sí, jaja…

Ranko empezó a reír presumidamente, para luego alejarse. Aunque hizo enojar a su prometida, había logrado hacer que dejara de lado a Gennosuke, y eso era suficiente para él.

-Idiota… Ya vera… Seré mucho mejor en el camino del emperador que él…

-Bien, entonces demuéstrale. – Le hablo Gennosuke, sacándola de sus pensamientos. – Tu espirito de lucha es más fuerte que el de mi hermano… o hermana… ¿Gemela? ¿Gemelo? Ah… Ni yo mismo se cómo catalogarlo.

-…Je… Te tomas muy en serio ese tipo de trivialidades, Gennosuke. – Señalo Akane, provocando un sonrojo en el chico. – Me gusta eso.

-Eh… No… Bueno sí… Pero no… Es solo que… Ya sabes. – Hablaba el emperador de manera nerviosa. – Un buen líder; un buen emperador, siempre tiene que tener en cuenta todos los aspectos de sus dirigidos… Eso es algo que me enseño mi maestro. Si los haces sentir cómodos con tu presencia, con su trabajo, entonces no se quejaran y llevaran la actividad de mejor manera.

-Es bueno que continúes con esas enseñanzas. Si… creo comprender porque eres L'empereurel. – Señalo Akane con una sonrisa. – Y… ¿Sabes? Creo que no pudo haber mejor persona para ese rol.

-Gracias… aunque tengo bastantes cosas que mejorar. – Indico el gemelo de Ranma con cierta tristeza e impotencia. – Bastantes… y debido a ello tengo una deuda que saldar. – Suspiro. – Como sea. Debemos de seguir. – Le ofreció la mano, a lo que Akane la tomo con gusto. – Un consejo… Nunca dejes que alguien defina quien eres. No dejes que las palabras te orillen a cambiar. Cree en ti misma. Eres hermosa, y no por entrenar artes marciales significa que eres menos mujer que el resto de chicas en el mundo.

La sonrisa de Gennosuke le transmitió una confianza que no había sentido en muchos años. Con los ánimos restaurados debido a las palabras de aliento de Gennosuke, el emperador, se levantó con ayuda de este mismo. No podía no responder al voto de confianza que el chico tenía sobre ella, ahora debía esforzarse más.

-a-

-Creo que este es un buen lugar, mi querida rueda de la fortuna.

Sayaka Saotome y Kaoru estaban reunidas en un campo rodeado de diversos árboles. Ambas chicas mantenían cierta distancia la una de la otra. El ambiente no era el mejor entre ellas.

-Así que… ¿quieres arreglar nuestras diferencias, Kaoru? – Continúo la estrella. – Porque si no es ahora, entonces nunca será. Dejamos combatiendo entre ellos a nuestros… eh… ¿alumnos? O lo que sea que sean…

Kaoru se limitó a observarla, como si tratase de comerla con la mirada. Sayaka por su parte se limitó a mostrar una sonrisa nerviosa, pues aunque le gustaba molestar y provocar a la rueda de la fortuna estaba consiente que, de darse un combate entre ambas, el resultado podría ser desalentador para una de ellas. ¿La razón? La fortuna de la rueda de la fortuna.

-Bien, supongo que tienes razón. – Reconoció Kaoru. – Gennosuke está centrado en entrenar a esa chica, Akane, por lo cual no se va a enterar de nuestro combate. Es ahora o nunca, estrella.

-…Je… Y pensar que fuimos tan buenas amigas cuando Gennosuke te salvo. – Recordaba Sayaka. – Si nuestras yo de ese tiempo nos vieran… Si nuestras yo vieran en lo nos transformamos… Sí, ciertamente estarían decepcionadas…

-Siempre nos molestabas, a mí y a Gennosuke. – Hablaba Kaoru mientras tomaba unas agujas con su mano derecha, preparándose para atacar. – Diciendo que éramos pareja… que ambos sentíamos algo el uno por el otro… Cuantas cosas han cambiado…

Sayaka le dedico una sonrisa a Kaoru, antes de ponerse en posición de ataque. Su sonrisa expresaba tristeza, arrepentimiento; pero a la vez era confiada.

-Sabes que hay una razón muy importante por la cual no puedo permitir su relación. De verdad lo siento…

¡Trash! Una aguja roso su mejilla, causando un pequeño corte en su rostro, y un leve brotado de sangre. Luego esa aguja se clavó en el troco del árbol que estaba detrás de la estrella.

-Deja esa mierda de lado. – Señalo con ligero enojo Kaoru. – Llego la hora… ¡Llego la jodida hora de ponerte en tu lugar!

¡Fum! Kaoru lanzaba diversas agujas con distinto efecto cada una; tomando direcciones distintas, sin embargo, todas con un objetico en común: Sayaka Saotome.

La hermana menor de los gemelos Saotome no se intimido por aquellos lanzamientos. Tomo aire profundo, para luego dirigirse directo a aquellas agujas que iban en línea recta directo a ella y, con una velocidad impresionante, derribarlas.

Esto no impresiona a la rueda de la fortuna, que por supuesto estaba consciente de las grandes capacidades de respuesta de la que una vez consideraba su mejor amiga. Al contrario, esperaba esos movimientos.

-¡Tomaste la decisión que yo esperaba! ¡La rueda vuelve a favorecerme!

¡Fum! Nuevamente lanzo agujas, pero en esta ocasión no directo a la estrella, no, esta vez se dirigieron a las agujas que habían sido ignoradas por la menor de los Saotome.

-("¡¿Qué carajo?!"). – Pensaba Sayaka mientras observaba como las agujas pasaban a su lado.

Punk… Fue el sonido que se produjo cuando las agujas chocaron las unas con las otras, dirigiéndose directo a la espalda de Sayaka.

-Las agujas no te van a provocar grandes daños como una daga, no, por supuesto que no. Sin embargo al ser más delgadas pueden clavarse con más facilidad.

-("¡¿Qué?!")

-Te estuve estudiando, estudie tu estilo. El truco del escorpión en cuestión. Utilizas tus dedos para bloquear puntos de chi… bueno, yo también puedo hacerlo, pero con estas agujas… ¡Serás derrotada por tu propio estilo!

-¡No será tan fácil! – Exclamaba Sayaka mientras se giraba para encarar las agujas que iban a su espalda. – Nunca le dispares a lo que no puedes matar.

Sayaka rápidamente bloqueo; con ayuda de sus dedos, las agujas, mostrando una velocidad impresionante y una sonrisa arrogante.

Sin embargo… Sin embargo…

Eso no sería suficiente para detener el plan de Kaoru.

La rueda de la fortuna observo complacida como su oponente nuevamente le daba la espalda y, aprovechando su distracción, volvió a lanzar agujas, esta vez cumpliendo con su objetivo.

La estrella cayo rendida sobre sus rodillas, incapaz de mover sus músculos debido a que había sido paralizada.

Kaoru se acercó a su compañera, mostrándose confiada. Pese a ser la rueda de la fortuna no era del tipo de personas que dejaban algo al azar, por lo cual la remataría, clavándole una aguja en la nuca.

-Vaya… eso… eso no me lo esperaba. – Hablaba con dificultadas L'étoile. – Sí… se ve que te has preparado…

-Y eso es solo una muestra de lo que te haré en nuestro próximo enfrentamiento, Sayaka. – Decía La roue de la fortune.

-…He… Aunque me derrotes… No podrás acercarte de la manera que te gustaría a él… No puedes… Además, para sus ojos nunca serás algo más allá de una niña indefensa a la que tiene que proteger.

-¡Tú no tienes nada que ver con nosotros! – Exclamo enojada la rueda de la fortuna, mientras tomaba el rostro de la estrella. – Tú no…

-… Je…

¡Pum! En un rápido movimiento Sayaka tomo a Kaoru y le dio un golpe con la palma abierta al pecho de Kaoru, causando que esta cayera al suelo tratando de respirar.

-Un centímetro más y hubieras paralizado mis brazos. – Anunciaba Sayaka. – Espere el momento perfecto… Y ayudada de mi astucia fui capaz de conseguirlo…

Kaoru trataba de hablar, pero sus pulmones apenas y podían succionar aire para que la chica no muriera por falta de oxígeno.

-El tercer truco de mi Arcano… Botox… Un truco que causa un fallo en tu sistema respiratorio. Si lo hubiera aplicado con más fuerza probablemente estarías muerta…

Kaoru, aún con problemas para respirar, giro su cuerpo y observo a Sayaka. La chica estaba llorando para su sorpresa.

-Yo… Te quiero, Kaoru. – Hablaba la estrella entre lágrimas. – Te quiero… y créeme que me hubiera gustado que tú fueras la elegida para mi hermano. Siempre imagine una vida con los tres de protagonistas… el día de su boda… una vida en la que fuéramos solo los tres, y tú fueras mi hermana… la hermana que nunca tuve.

Kaoru mostraba una mirada compasiva. Ella y Sayaka habían hablado de ese tipo de cosas durante su niñez.

-No lo disfruto, no disfruto apartarte de mi hermano. Sé que no hay chica más ideal que tú para él… Si por mí dependiera… Tú estarías a su lado… Pero hice una promesa, un juramento, y debo cumplirlo – Su llanto se hacía más grande. – Eras mi hermana… Yo te quiero… ¿Qué nos pasó?

-Tú… – Hablaba con dificultades Kaoru. – Tú… Te alejaste de mí…

-Fuiste la penúltima en entrar a los ocho magníficos… tardaste un año más que Gennosuke y yo…

-Ma-Mayumi…

-Sí… ella y yo nos llevamos bastante bien… fue química instantánea… Ese año… Me di cuenta que el mundo era más grande que nosotros tres…

-Me cam-cambiaste, hermana.

-No… Tenía que alejarme de ti para no llorar cada que evitaba que te acercaras a Gennosuke. Mayumi estuvo a mi lado, fue la que lloro a mi lado…

La rueda de la fortuna tomo la mano de Sayaka, y la apretó, empezando a mostrar lágrimas.

-Siempre has sido una llorona. – Decía Kaoru con una sonrisa sincera. – Comprendo tus razones, pero no las acepto. Ahora sé que al menos piensas en lo que yo siento… Y eso me motiva a tratar de ser de su familia

-Siempre lo he tenido en cuenta, hermana… Solo… Perdóname por todo lo que he hecho y voy a hacer.

-Está bien… Pero ya no llores, que sino yo también llorare.

Ambas chicas empezaron a reír a carcajadas, y luego… Y luego…

No hubo más, ambas chicas no dijeron más. El silencio invadió el lugar, interrumpido ligeramente por el cantar de los pájaros. Minutos después Kaoru se recuperó, y le devolvió la movilidad a Sayaka.

No importa los términos en los que quedaron, o en los que quedarán. No importan las circunstancias que las separen. Ellas siempre serán hermanas. Ese fue su juramente, su ruido de hermana.

-a-

-¿Sucede algo, Mayumi? – Cuestiono Nishimura a su novia, la cual observa en silencio el horizonte.

-Solo… tuve un presentimiento. – Anuncio la justicia. – La justicia tiene la extraña habilidad de intuir sucesos futuros debido a su significado en el plano espiritual: El espíritu encarnado, la perfección, que ha penetrado en lo material. Iluminación…

-¿Qué quieres decir, Mayumi? – Pregunto el enamorado. – ¿Qué viste?

-Podemos ganar, ese es mi presentimiento. – Señalo La Justice. – En mi Arcano, como resultado final se obtendrá la meta deseada, pero a largo plazo y siempre respetando las reglas y los convencionalismos.

-Le Fou no es alguien que se guie por los convencionalismos. – Agrego Nishimura. – De hecho… incluso le temo…

-Eres el que tiene que representar las emociones, es normal que le tenga miedo. – Decía Mayumi seguido de un suspiro. – Aun así… Incluso mi persona siente esa pequeña emoción al verla…

-Daremos lo mejor. Conseguiremos nuestra libertad, sin importar nada.

-a-

-¡Oye! ¿No crees que ya es hora de que le pongas atención a otros chicos?

Ranko Saotome acompañado de Ryoga Hibiki reclamaban al emperador por prestarle más atención a Akane.

-Parece que estas muy cómodo entrenando con ella. – Indicaba el chico con la maldición de transformarse en cerdo.

Gennosuke se giró de inmediato, encarando a sus compañeros para el combate de los ocho magníficos.

-Creí que tenías entrenamiento con nuestra hermana, y tú, Ryoga, se supone que tienes que estar con Shampoo.

-El truco está dominado, seguimos las instrucciones de tu pergamino a la perfección.

-Y nuestra hermana fue a discutir ciertos asuntos con la fenómeno de los cuchillos. Sin embargo ya domine el escorpión, ahora quiero pasar a su tercer truco.

-("¿Qué demonios fueron a discutir, chicas?"). – Pensó Gennoske, para luego añadir. – Entonces descansen. Seguiremos después de la comida.

-¿Quién te nombro líder, "hermano"?

Las palabras de Ranma estaban cargadas de veneno contra su persona, pero… ¿cómo no iban a estarlo? Básicamente él era un desconocido para el resto del equipo Ranma, un desconocido que había venido a liderar un grupo que no era suyo.

Sin embargo… Sin embargo…

Ese era un rasgo de su personalidad que no podía evitar. Después de todo era el emperador.

-Soy el más capacitado. – Explico el emperador. – Tengo experiencia, y habilidades para dirigir a un grupo.

-Pues parece que ese grupo ya está fracturado. – Indico Ranko. – Dime… ¿qué fue lo que paso con ustedes? ¿Por qué los ocho magníficos tienen que pelear entre ellos?

Esa pregunta fue como un balde de agua fría para él, y aunque ya la había escuchado de parte de su madre aún no se acostumbraba a la sensación que la misma causaba en él.

Dolor, debilidad… Rasgos negativos de su Arcano Mayor

-Yo…

Gennosuke no encontraba; o más bien no quería, encontrar las palabras para explicarle a su gemelo lo que sucedió con él y su grupo.

-Será mejor que yo se los cuente. – Interrumpió una voz que Gennosuke conocía perfectamente. – Después de todo, yo tuve parte de la culpa de la separación de los ocho magníficos.

Kaoru reposaba sobre la rama de un árbol con una mirada sería, al parecer tampoco sería fácil para ella relatar lo sucedido hace mucho tiempo.

El pasado está a punto de darse a conocer por primera vez a gente externa a los ocho.

 **¡Comunidad! Como es costumbre en este fic, pasando un mes y poco más, regreso con una actualización para que puedan disfrutar de esta historia que tanta ilusión me hace escribir para ustedes.**

 **Vimos un poco del pasado de Sayaka y Kaoru; y en el siguiente veremos que sucedió con los ocho y por qué se separaron. Luego de ello empezaremos a avanzar más rápido para no hacer la historia repetitiva, y centrarnos un poco más en La Force y Le Fou; sobre todo en esta última, ya que tiene una importancia tremenda para los ocho.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Denle su apoyo si quieren capítulos más seguidos, entre más apoyo tenga la historia más rápido actualizare.**

 **Ahora vamos con los saludos:**

 **Rankane: Hola, gracias por comentar. :) Me alegra que te guste la historia, de hecho hay varias cosas que quiero explicar, pues anteriormente se mencionó que son 22 Arcanos y ellos solo son 8, ¿Quiénes serán los restantes? Ya lo sabrás pronto. ¡Saludos!**

 **Gracias de corazón por leer. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: El pasado en el presente.

 **Notas del autor al final del capítulo.**

 **Saludos y demás al final del capítulo.**

 **Posdata: Lecturas, recuerdos, memorias y demás así: "". Pensamientos así: ("").**

– **Disclaimer: Ranma ½ no me pertenece, le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Ranma ^ 2**

Chico y chica se observaron seriamente durante unos segundos. Mantuvieron un duelo de miradas hasta que Kaoru, La Rueda de la Fortuna, retiro la mirada de La del Emperador.

Era un hecho que a Gennosuke no le gustaba hablar de su pasado.

Sin embargo dadas las circunstancias no tenía otra opción.

El grupo que actualmente lideraba no confiaba en su persona, por lo cual tendría que confiarles información más confidencial para ser más humano a sus ojos.

-Es complicado hablar de mi pasado. – Anuncio Gennosuke seguido de un suspiro. No se sentía cómodo. – Estamos hablando de un asunto que no tiene ningún interés con ustedes…

-Empezó a tener interés sobre nosotros en cuanto aceptamos combatir contra el resto de los ocho magníficos…

Ranko Saotome miraba de forma desafiante a su hermano. Era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que se podía notar completamente serio al chico que heredaría el estilo de combate libre.

Gennosuke decidió romper con el contacto visual con su hermano, para luego soltar una pequeña carcajada.

-Hmp… En verdad no nos vamos a llevar bien en… Bueno, mucho tiempo.

Gennosuke se incorporó y ser acercó a su gemelo. Su mirada era aterradora.

Ranko Saotome retrocedió ligeramente al sentir la imponente presencia de su hermano.

El resto de sus acompañantes observaban con atención el "enfrentamiento" entre ambos hermanos.

-Gennosuke. – Irrumpió una voz.

Era Sayaka, que llegaba acompañada de Ukyo. La chica intuía lo peor de parte de su hermano.

-No… No tienes que…

-¡Guarda silencio, idiota! – Exclamo Gennosuke. – Créeme… Si quiero que esto funcione…

-No tienes que utilizarlo… Por favor, hermano.

Ranko y el resto (excepto Kaoru.) no entendía a qué se refería la menor de los Saotome.

-Es tu decisión, Gennosuke. – Hablo la rueda de la fortuna. – Yo siempre respetare y aceptare tus decisiones.

Ranko estaba perdida en la conversación.

-¿A qué te refieres, Sayaka? ¿Qué quieres decir con "No tienes que"?

Sayaka sonrió amargamente a la pregunta de su hermano, incapaz de contestar.

-Quieres saber mi pasado… De acuerdo, te lo diré. Pero no sin antes darte una lección del porque soy "El Emperador".

Gennosuke parecía totalmente distinto al chico con el que Akane Tendo había estado tratando con anterioridad.

-Tu espirito insolente y desafiante no es permitido ante una figura como la mía. – Continuo Gennosuke. – Dime… ¿No te has preguntado por qué "El Colgado" dejo de atacarte a ti y al resto de tus compañeras en cuanto me vio?

Ranko estaba nervioso y, aunque no lo admitiera, atemorizado ante la figura de su hermano.

Gennosuke al ver que su hermano no estaba por la labor de contestar decidió continuar hablando.

-Mis ataques se basan en el poder y autoridad… ¿No lo entiendes? Hasta ahora solo te he mostrado mis técnicas secretas relacionadas con "el poder". Sin embargo, no te he mostrado nada relacionado a "la autoridad".

-La "autoridad" es un poder exclusivo del emperador y la emperatriz. – Interrumpió Sayaka. – Un poder para que el resto de las personas que lo rodeen obedezcan su voluntad.

-Sin embargo el entorno que rodea a esta figura autoritaria del emperador no siempre va a estar en la labor de obedecer. – Continuo Kaoru. – ¿Por qué obedecer a alguien que solo se distingue por su título?

-Así que para evitar conflictos al Arcano Mayor del Emperador se le concedió este peculiar poder. "Volonté de l'Empire", y ahora estas por experimentarlo, hermano.

Gennosuke cerró calmadamente sus ojos. Inhalo y luego exhalo.

Ranko por su parte tomo una posición defensiva. No tenía idea de a qué se refería su hermano con aquel extraño poder, pero lo mejor para él era estar preparado.

-("Es inútil… No importa lo que hagas, hermano. Gennosuke no necesita más que abrir los ojos para terminar contigo"). – Pensó Sayaka.

Gennosuke empezó a abrir sus ojos, mostrando un brillo amarillento en los mismos.

Ranko lo observo y, sin saber en qué momento, relajo su cuerpo y perdió las ganas de luchar.

Ahora estaba bajo la voluntad de Gennosuke.

-De rodillas. – Ordeno con autoridad El Emperador.

Ranko Saotome no tenía forma de negarse. Estaba completamente bajo el control de Gennosuke Saotome. Así que sin otra alternativa cumplió con la orden del anterior líder de los ocho magníficos.

-Pídeme perdón por haberme insultado. Y prométeme que no cuestionaras cualquier orden que te dé a partir de ahora.

Era demasiado.

Akane Tendo no estaba en la labor de observar aquella aterradora técnica de Gennosuke. Por lo cual se armó de valor y decidió salir a encarar al chico.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer algo fue sujetada por Kaoru.

La Rueda de la Fortuna tenía una expresión amenazante.

-No. – Indico Kaoru. – Lo único que conseguirás será caer bajo la influencia de Gennosuke. Por favor… solo espera…

-L-lo s-si-siento… Emperador. – Hablaba con dificultades Ranko. – Le prometo que seguiré sus órdenes al pie de la letra.

Gennosuke sonrió satisfactoriamente, para luego romper el contacto visual (cerrando sus ojos) con su gemelo/gemela y con ello liberándola del control al que fue sometido.

-("Esa técnica era la que más temía"). – Pensaba Cologne con cierta preocupación. – ("Cuando la vi por primera vez en el primer encuentro de Ranma con La Justice y Le Pendu ciertamente no podía creerlo. Ni siquiera yo o uno de los antiguos maestros dominamos esa técnica").

Ranko Saotome estaba desconcertada.

No pudo siquiera luchar contra la voluntad de su gemelo.

-¿Q-Qué fue eso? – Pregunto Ranko.

Gennosuke bufo ante la pregunta de su gemela. Cabe destacar que el chico aún tenía cerrados los ojos.

-Eso que acabas de experimentar, querida Ranko, es la razón por la cual Takumi y Mayumi temieron a Gennosuke. – Contesto Sayaka a la pregunta de Ranko. – El dojutsu; la voluntad del imperio. Aquella técnica que permite controlar a las personas y someterlas a la voluntad de su portador. A la voluntad del emperador.

Gennosuke asistió, para luego soltar un suspiro. El Emperador aún tenía los ojos cerrados, por lo cual para evitar accidentes se sentó en el mismo lugar en donde estaba parado.

-Sin embargo esta técnica no es algo que disfrute utilizar. – Continúo El Emperador. – Es muy agotadora… Y tiene la desventaja que luego de utilizarla me ciega. Momentáneamente, por supuesto, pero no deja de ser un problema en un combate.

-Si es así… ¿Por qué no simplemente mantener la técnica? – Cuestiono Ryoga.

-¿Crees que es fácil? No solo es un desgaste físico… También metal. Si fuera una sola persona la controlaría y sometería a mi voluntad por un día entero. Pero ahora imagina tener que controlar a 10, 20, 30, 40… Tener tantas voces en mi cabeza…

Kaoru se acercó a su amigo de la infancia con una manta. Ella, pese a que Gennosuke ya no era afilamente su líder, le prometió lealtad, y estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por él.

Sayaka Saotome, por su parte, se acercó a Ranko para ayudarla a incorporarse.

-No importa que tan rebelde seas. Al final "la voluntad del imperio" te someterá. Gennosuke no disfruta utilizarla, pero de ser necesario la aplicara en ti. Así que… Por favor… Solo sigue sus instrucciones…

-("Ese… presumido… No solo no le basta con tener técnicas increíblemente poderosas… No, no. Ahora incluso tienes una técnica que somete a su voluntad a las personas que lo rodean.")

-Ranma… ¿Estas bien?

Akane Tendo se animó a preguntar el estado de ánimo a su prometido.

Ranko mantenía una mirada baja. Una mirada de frustración luego de haber sufrido aquella técnica mortal de su hermano.

-Y-Yo… Akane… Y-Yo…

Akane nunca había visto a Ranma en un estado similar.

-No la fuerces a responder. – Hablo Kaoru. – Aún no se recupera por completo de "La voluntad del Imperio".

Akane luego de escuchar aquellas palabras de parte de "La Rueda de la Fortuna", decidió ayudar a Sayaka a cargar a Ranma.

Gennosuke pudo notar a través del ruido que su gemelo/gemela aún no se encuentra del todo bien. De hecho incluso tiene dificultades para mantenerse en pie.

Sin embargo el chico, Gennosuke, no olvido lo que les prometió a sus compañeros de batalla.

-Bien… Soy hombre de palabra. Pero…

Gennosuke fruñe el entrecejo luciendo incómodo.

Kaoru observa a su amigo de la infancia, y luego de un suspiro coloca su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de "El Emperador".

-Yo contare nuestro pasado…

-Kaoru… No… No tienes que…

-No, está bien. Después de todo, sabes que yo tengo parte de responsabilidad por su huida.

-Permíteme ayudarte con esa tarea, Kaoru. – Indico Sayaka.

Ambas chicas habían sido honestas la una con la otra con anterioridad. Estaban nuevamente en buenos términos.

Kaoru sonrió con confianza, y asistió con la cabeza.

Sayaka al ver la dispersión de "La Rueda de la Fortuna", se acercó a donde estaba su hermano y amiga.

-Esto es difícil de explicar. – Comenzó Kaoru. – Y… sinceramente muy duro. No solo para Gennosuke, en general para cada uno de los miembros de los ocho magníficos.

-Akane. – La llamo Gennosuke. - ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste cuando estábamos entrenando el "golpe soberano"? ¿Aquella frase que hizo que bajara la mirada?

La chica no entendía.

-("Que fue… Que fue lo que dije.")

La chica indagaba en sus recuerdos.

-… ¡Ah! Lo de que tengo una convicción y perseverancia similares a la tuyas… Y que en mi caso no puedo ser emperador, sino emperatriz.

Tanto Kaoru como Sayaka se sorprendieron por esta declaración, por lo cual voltearon a ver con evidente enojo a Gennosuke.

-Tranquilas… No le pedí eso… Solo lo dije para que entendieran mejor…

-Espera… ¿Planeas convertir a Akane en "La Emperatriz"?

Una Ranko Saotome salto al escuchar que su prometida probablemente se convertiría en una poseedora de un Arcano Mayor.

-Pero… ¡¿Eso significa que ella y tú deben estar juntos?! – Señalo con enojo Ryoga. – Ya que si tú eres "El Emperador" y ella "La Emperatriz" es obvio que deben terminar juntos.

-¡No voy a permitir que me roben a mi querida Akane Tendo! – Exclamo Kuno.

Los varones del equipo Ranma inmediatamente saltaron en protesta antes las "intenciones de Gennosuke".

Por su parte Akane estaba sonrojada. No podía creer que fuera considerada por Gennosuke para ser su pareja, ni mucho menos un Arcano Mayor.

-…Je…

Gennosuke dejo salir una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Por qué sacan conclusiones tan precipitadas? Yo nunca dije que Akane sería "La Emperatriz". Sí, es verdad que existe una regla que señala que "La Emperatriz" y "El Emperador" deben de terminar junto, pero como les dije, nunca dije que Akane sería "La Emperatriz".

-Pero lo estás dando a entender. – Señalo Ranko. – Le pones más atención que al resto.

-Eso se debe a que su modo de aprender es distinto al de ustedes.

-Akane pese a tener lo necesario para ser "La Emperatriz" no puede serlo. – Continuo Kaoru.

-¿P-Por qué? – Cuestiono Ukyo. Ella ya se había ilusionado con el hecho de que si Akane se convertía en la pareja de Gennosuke, entonces ella tendría libre a Ranma.

-Ella no puede ser "La Emperatriz" por una muy sencilla razón. – Hablo Sayaka. – Ese puesto ya está ocupado.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo sorprendido todo el equipo Ranma.

-E-Eso… Espera… – Decía Shampoo. – El Emperador, La Estrella, El Colgado, La Justica, La Rueda de la Fortuna, La Fuerza, El Enamorado y El Loco… y La Emperatriz… ¿No son 9 y no 8?

-¿Qué sucedió con ella? ¿Está muerta? – Cuestiono Mouse.

-("¿Qué es la muerte?). – Pensó Gennosuke.

-No. Somos 8, siempre hemos sido 8. – Indico Sayaka. – Y no… ella…

La chica bajo la mirada. Ella no lo sabe, pero la tristeza en su mirada es notoria.

-No lo sé…

-Se podría decir que está muerta… y a la vez viva. – Continuo Kaoru. – Ella… Está presente físicamente, pero no espiritualmente.

-No entiendo. – Comento Akane. – Son 9 si contamos los títulos, pero dicen que siempre han sido 8…

-Hubo un tiempo en el que "El Loco" era "La Emperatriz". – Sentencio Kaoru. – La persona que actualmente conocemos como "El Loco" fue "La Emperatriz. Ogla… Se encontró con un destino terrible.

-Recuerdos de una vida perdida-

 ***Nota del autor: Esta parte de la historia va a ser contada en primera persona desde la perspectiva de Sayaka y Kaoru. Solo esta parte. El resto va a continuar en tercera persona.**

-Perspectiva de Sayaka-

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí bien conmigo misma. Años de entrenamiento, años de esfuerzo. Básicamente todo el tiempo que mi hermano y yo dedicamos a perfeccionarnos estaban empezando a dar resultados.

Gennosuke y yo fuimos seleccionados por el gran maestro para formar parte de un escuadrón de jóvenes talentos que revolucionarían todos los estilos de combate habidos y por haber.

Estoy feliz. Por fin podremos ayudar a madre… Por fin podremos ser mejores por ella.

Mi hermano mayor y yo llegamos al lugar el cual se convertiría en nuestro segundo hogar.

Un circo… Si soy sincera no era lo que esperaba en primera instancia, pero creo que podemos dar un rendimiento interesante con el seguimiento y entrenamiento adecuado.

Noto a Kaoru nerviosa al despedirse de nosotros. Ella no había sido invitada, pero de todas maneras nos acompañó. Me siento mal por ella hasta cierto punto. Kaoru es como la hermana que nunca tuve, y ahora nos van a separar luego de dos años de estar juntos los tres.

Sin embargo no dejo que eso me afecte. Ella me hizo prometerle cuidar de Gennosuke y ayudarlo a mejorar hasta que le demuestre al gran maestro que ella también puede formar parte de este grupo. Lo menos que puedo ser es ser optimista y esperar lo mejor de ella como ella lo espera de mí.

Gennosuke tampoco se ve muy cómodo con la idea de dejar atrás a Kaoru. Aun así trata de poner su mejor sonrisa para no hacerlo más difícil para nuestra amiga.

-Estaré pronto con ustedes. – Dijo Kaoru.

La chica deja caer un ligero golpe en el hombre de Gennosuke en señal de que está bien. Sonríe tímidamente, y luego se retira del lugar, no sin antes agregar:

-Siempre juntos los tres, ¿de acuerdo?

Luego de que Kaoru se despidiera Gennosuke y yo; acompañados por el gran maestro, ingresamos a la carpa principal.

El lugar era espacioso, y había distintos instrumentos para entrenar. Sin embargo lo que más me llama la atención son los pergaminos que se encuentran al fondo.

Unos pergaminos debajo de pinturas con imágenes que creo haber visto antes.

La pintura que más me llama la atención es la de una mujer desnuda vertiendo agua sobre un rio.

No es porque sea una pervertida o algo de ese estilo. Es difícil de explicar por qué me llama la atención. Es como si me llamara, como si estuviera esperando por mí.

Aprovecho el hecho de que el gran maestro está hablando con Gennosuke y me acercó cuidadosamente a la pintura.

La aprecio por unos minutos encantada. La toco suavemente, y luego observo el pergamino que reside debajo de la pintura.

Dudo por un momento, pero al final me decido a tomarlo.

-Oye. Aún no estas lista para tomarlo, compañera.

Una voz me interrumpe, a la vez que sujetan mi muñeca a mitad de camino de tomar el pergamino.

-Y-Yo… Me creerás loca. Pero…

-¿Sentías que te estaba llamando, cierto?

Asisto ligeramente para luego girar y ver a la persona que me estaba hablando.

Una chica de cabello castaño y una gran sonrisa era la que había entablado conversación con mi persona.

-¿Así que ustedes son los nuevos? – Continúo la chica.

Dudo en contestar su pregunta por unos segundos, pero considero el hecho de que ella está aquí, por lo cual intuyo que es parte del grupo que el gran maestro está formando.

-Sí. Soy Sayaka, Sayaka Saotome. El chico de por allá es mi hermano…

-¿Hermano? Curioso… Creo que podemos llevarnos de maravilla.

La chica mantiene esa gran sonrisa. A simple vista se ve que es optimista.

-Soy Ogla, por cierto. Yo también sentí el llamado de uno de los ocho pergaminos. Sin embargo aún no estoy lista para recibir su poder y técnicas.

La chica me extiende su mano. Parece muy amistosa.

-Espero que logremos ser grandes amigas.

Sujeto su mano al instante. Pese a recién conocerla esta chica me inspira confianza.

Sin embargo, una duda surge dentro de mí luego de analizar las palabras de Ogla.

-O-Oye… Estos pergaminos… ¿Qué son?

-…Nm…

Ogla reflexiona; como si estuviera seleccionando las palabras correctas para responder a mi pregunta.

-En realidad… Bueno. Es complicado. Cada uno de esos pergaminos representa a una carta del Tarot. Son las técnicas y disciplinas a seguir para ir por su camino y conectar en el plano espiritual con el poder de la lámina…

-… ¿Me estás diciendo que me convertiré en una carta?

-… Haha… Eres graciosa, Sayaka. No, es incluso más sencillo que eso. ¡Por ejemplo! Tú estabas por tomar el pergamino de L'étoile. La carta representa juventud y optimismo. Siguiendo esas condiciones podrás conectar con el poder espiritual de la lámina… Eso y siguiendo ciertas disciplinas.

-¿Tú también sentiste curiosidad por… Nm… L'étoile?

-No, no. En mi caso fue otro pergamino. L'Impératrice… Yo… sé que un día poseeré ese poder.

-Gánate el título, Ogla. Y luego de ello gánate el poder por completo.

El gran maestro (acompañado de Gennosuke), interrumpe en nuestra conversación.

-Veo que ya se conocieron, Sayaka, Ogla.

-No espera ver a alguien más aquí en un principio. – Habla Gennosuke. – Creí que mi hermana y yo éramos los primeros. Sin embargo esto solo confirma parte de lo que me dijo el viejo mientras ustedes se conocían…

-En realidad son los terceros y cuartos. Yo fui la primera en ser reclutada. Y Mayumi la segunda.

-Hablando de Mayumi… ¿Dónde está, Ogla?

-Entrenando. Ya sabes como suele ser de arrogante y orgullosa. Está obsesionada con obtener lo antes posible su Arcano Mayor… Aunque es algo que debo de admirar, ha mejorado bastante en el arte de la esgrima.

Gennosuke al escuchar eso rápidamente se giró 180 grados y se alejó.

-Lo mejor es evitar el peligro. Como se dice, deja las cosas como están. Además… un buen estratega evita peleas innecesarias.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Cuando su comentario casual para sí mismo recibió una respuesta desde atrás de él, la espalda de mi hermano se enderezó, esperando lo peor y dejando escapar un suspiro pesadamente.

Siempre tan cauteloso giró otros 180 grados y vio a nuestra nueva compañera de pie allí con una mirada perpleja en su rostro.

-Uhh… - Gennosuke dejó escapar un corto suspiro de angustia. – ¿Sabes? Ya que supongo que seremos compañeros tratemos de llevarnos mejor. Comenzar bien... – La mirada de la chica hizo más presión sobre su persona. Estaba molesta. – Por favor perdóname…

-Te pregunté qué querías decir con eso.

-Ogla, ¿verdad?… Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Pensar en una manera de mejorar, entrenar con ustedes y no arruinarlo, regresar a casa, ver a una… persona importante para mí y contarle todo lo que pase hoy… ¡Así que por favor perdóname y no me des más problemas!

-Una vez más. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Ogla agarró la nuca de Gennosuke cuando trató de huir a la velocidad del sonido y gritó en su oído tan cerca que incluso pensé que iba a morderle su oreja.

-¡¿Por qué tienes que hacer nuestras conversación tan corta?! ¡¿Va a ser siempre así contigo?! Ni siquiera has respondido mi pregunta todavía.

-¡Solo perdóname! ¡Estaba pensando en voz alta! Además… ¡Considerando todo lo que el viejo me ha hablado de ustedes y con el hecho de que tú lo confirmas tengo razones más que suficientes para preocuparme!

-¡¿Ehh?! ¡¿Qué quieres decir?!

-¡En pocas palabras que ustedes son violentas, arrogantes, orgullosas, poco femeninas y…!

-¡Idiota! ¡Esas cosas no se le dicen a una chica!

Bueno, en ese sentido Ogla tiene razón. Sin embargo no es como si mi hermano fuera un experto en chicas.

-¿Eh…? No sabía que la opinión que este humilde servidor tuviera de usted fuera a importarle tanto…

-¡P-Por supuesto que no me importa, idiota!

-Pues demuestras lo contrario, Ogla. Además mi nombre no es idiota. Es Gennosuke.

-¡¿Por qué tendría que memorizar el nombre de un idiota?!

-¡Por qué voy a ser tu compañero! Y no me digas idiota… idiota…

-¡¿A quién llamas idiota, idiota?! Aunque seas mi compañero no voy a memorizar tu nombre. Una Emperatriz no tiene que memorizar el nombre de todos sus servidores.

-¡¿Ahh?! ¿Ahora eres de la realeza? No me jodas, niña.

-¡Somos de la misma edad! O al menos no eres más grande que yo… además… No. En este momento no soy de la realeza, pero ganare el título de la Emperatriz y tendrás que respetarme.

-¿Así? Entonces yo ganare el título del Emperador y no tendré que tenerte respeto.

-¡Ja! Hasta crees que un idiota como tú será capaz de ganar el título más importante; junto con el de la Emperatriz, de los 8.

No parece que ambos terminen de discutir pronto. Sin embargo parece que lo disfrutan… Bueno, mientras se lleven así no creo que haya problemas con Kaoru.

El Gran Maestro por su parte suspira cansado de la absurda conversación de Ogla y Gennosuke. Por lo cual me ordena buscar a la otra chica para comenzar a entrenar mientras se dedica a superar a esos dos.

Será divertido… Convivir con Ogla y… ¿Mayumi? Cómo sea. Sera divertido convivir con este nuevo grupo. No puedo esperar a que Kaoru se gane su lugar.

-Perspectiva de Kaoru-

No recuerdo la última vez que estuve sin esos dos. O más bien no quiero hacerlo. Me es difícil imaginar en donde estaría si ellos no hubieran estado para mí.

Sigo esperando a los alrededores por donde regularmente nos juntamos los tres. No deben de tardar en regresar. Esta oscureciendo.

Mientras espero decidió seguir practicando. Debo de demostrarle a ese viejo que soy apta para pertenecer al grupo que está formando.

Por supuesto, no soy tan fuerte como Gennosuke, o tengo la velocidad y agilidad de Sayaka. Pero gracias a el hecho de depender solo de mí durante toda mi vida he aprendido a saber decidir qué hacer y cuando hacerlo. No me precipito en mis elecciones. Mi cerebro procesa información a una velocidad increíble.

Suspiro mientras tomo unas dagas con mis dedos. Sonrió y de inmediato empiezo a arrojarlas. Todas dan en el objetivo. No entiendo que es lo que me falta por pulir, y según el anciano debo de averiguarlo por mi cuenta.

Tal vez… Tal vez… Deba de salir de mi zona de confort y aventurarme a aprender otros estilos de combate.

Durante mi reflexión, observó a Gennosuke venir hacia mí. Sigue con esa boba sonrisa en su rostro, por lo cual quiero suponer que le fue de maravilla.

Retiro las dagas del sitio donde las arroje, y las guardo en mi bolso, para posteriormente acercarme a Gennosuke.

-¡He, Kaoru! ¿Me extrañaste?

-No empieces, Gennosuke. Estuve practicando todo el día que ni siquiera me detuve a pensar en ti.

-Oh… Eso dolió, Kaoru.

Por supuesto que lo extrañe; raro, pero no es algo que deba decir abiertamente.

-Cómo sea. ¿Y qué tal? ¿Algo interesante? ¿Compañeros, tal vez?

Gennosuke fruñe el ceño levemente luego de escuchar mi última pregunta. Parece que no fue un "excelente día".

-Sí… Bueno. Parece que Sayaka se lleva bastante bien con la chica de la espada… Pero…

-¿Pero…?

-… Esa niña… ¡Ah! En verdad me… Ash… Es complicado…

-¿Niña?

Sé que escuche "niña" pero pregunto para tratar de "confirmarlo".

-Sí, Ogla… O "La Futura Emperatriz". No tenemos la mejor química. Toda la tarde nos la pasamos gritándonos: "idiota", y para colmo el viejo nos puso a entrenar juntos… Aún escucho su voz en mi cabeza. "Gennosuke, así no", "Gennosuke, idiota, sigue mi ritmo", "Gennosuke… Gennosuke… ¡Gennosuke!"

Pese a que pareciera que se está quejando, noto una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-Es… molesta… Je… Pero me agrada. Por alguna extraña razón me agrada… Y lo peor es que la volveré a ver mañana.

Siento una ligera envidia por esa chica al saber que Gennosuke pasara más tiempo con ella que conmigo. Debo apresurarme, quiero estar nuevamente a su lado.

Me incorporo poco a poco, y le doy un ligero golpe en el hombro mientras muestro una sonrisa.

-Bueno. Si no quieres que esa niña te ordene que hacer, entonces esfuérzate y ve por delante de ella. Mientras yo me dedicare a mejorar hasta que sea admitida en… "su grupo". Ahora… ¡Vamos a cenar!

-¡No vayas de gorrona a mi casa!

-¿Ah…? ¡Pero si tu madre me ama! Además… ¿No dejaras a esta pobre chica en la oscuridad de la noche, verdad?

-Ah… No sé ni porque me esfuerzo… De todas maneras ya es como si vivieras con nosotros…

Y es verdad. Desde que Gennosuke me ayudo he estado viviendo con él y su familia.

-Oye… yo también ayudo en los gastos del hogar… ¡Además te ayudo a entrenar para cuando tengas que enfrentar a tu hermano!

-Sí… Sí… Bueno. Debemos regresar. Se hace noche.

Ambos regresamos a casa. Debo ganarme el derecho de estar a su lado.

-Perspectiva de Sayaka-

-¡Un minuto! ¡No pueden estar ni un maldito minuto sin estar peleando!

Ya han pasado seis meses desde que Gennosuke y yo nos unimos a "Los ocho magníficos". Durante ese tiempo llegaron dos nuevo integrantes: Takumi y Nishimura; siendo este último el más grande idiota que jamás haya conocido.

Ahora nuevamente esos dos; Ogla y Gennosuke, se encuentran discutiendo por cosas tan triviales que incluso es ridículo.

Si no es por la manera de vestir del otro, entonces es por su manera de caminar. Si no es ninguna de las dos es por su manera de ser. Si no se cumple ninguna de las anteriores condiciones, entonces ellos se inventan algo para cumplir con el simple hecho de estar peleando.

Es una relación de respeto/odio/ ¿amor? Compleja. Demasiado. Afortunadamente solo tengo que lidiar con ellos durante los entrenamientos y durante las noches de espectáculos.

-¡Hey, Sayaka! Déjalos pelear… Es su manera de demostrarse su cariño.

Nishimura decide hablar ante mi obvio enojo por las contantes peleas de mi hermano y Ogla.

Sin embargo… casi como si fuera un reflejo ambos chicos saltan y se sonrojan por la declaración de Nishimura.

-¡No nos tenemos cariño!/ ¡No nos tenemos cariño!

Su sincronía es casi perfecta, que no sé porque ambos no se dan cuenta de lo obvio. Incluso Mayumi se dio cuenta luego del primer mes en el que estuvimos solo cuatro, ya que solo buscaban excusas para molestarse el uno al otro.

-("¿Tan difícil es admitir los sentimientos el uno del otro?") – Pienso para mí misma.

-¡Ogla es tan infantil que no podría gustarme!

Gennosuke se dedica a negar profundamente sus sentimientos por Ogla.

Ogla entra en modo de contraataque… Esos dos…

-¡¿Infantil?! ¡Claro! Lo dice el chico que se molestó solo porque no recibió demasiados halagos luego de una presentación.

-¡Por supuesto que me iba a molestar! ¡Soy la atracción principal!

-¡Esa soy yo, Gennosuke!

Mi hermano y mí ahora amiga juntas sus palmas y empiezan a luchar; mientras ambos sonríen en manera de desafío.

-¿Me estas retando, Ogla?

-¿Oh…? ¿Yo retarte a ti, Gennosuke? Por favor, saldrías perdiendo. Tengo más experiencia que tú.

-¡¿Más experiencia?! ¡Solo te uniste una semana antes que Sayaka y yo!

-¡Cada segundo cuenta!

Se supone que Gennosuke es el mayor de los dos. Pero diablos, Ogla suele sacar el lado más infantil de mi hermano mayor.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras miro de reojo a Takumi.

Mi compañero asiste y se acerca a Gennosuke, y yo avanzo hacia Ogla.

Los tomamos de la cintura y los separamos.

-Ya, Romeo… Arreglen sus problemas "matrimoniales" fuera del entrenamiento.

-I-Idiota… ¡No tengo nada más que odio hacia Ogla!

-¡Es mutuo, idiota!

Ogla patalea de más, haciéndome más difícil el poder controlarla.

-Debería dejar de ser tan terca, Ogla.

Mayumi decide irrumpir en la conversación al notar que estábamos muy entretenidos.

-… Hehe… Y lo dice la chica que rara la vez expresa lo que siente.

Nishimura; siendo el idiota que es, molesta a Mayumi.

La chica frunce el ceño levemente, y encara a nuestro compañero.

-Usted en lugar de molestar, debería ayudar.

Nishimura alza los hombros de manera desinteresada al escuchar el comentario de Mayumi. Yo solo me puedo limitar a hacer esfuerzos para retener a nuestra compañera.

-Es tan sencillo. Solo tienen que ser honestos y evitar todas estas peleas sin sentido. – Continua Nishimura. - ¡Expresen lo que sienten! No se compliquen la vida siendo deshonestos el uno con el otro.

-Debería saber que hablar de emociones no es sencillo para algunos de nosotros.

-¿Ah…? ¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¡Es solo decir lo que piensas y sientes! No estamos hablando de resolver una ecuación compleja o algo por el estilo…

-Demuéstrelo.

Nishimura sonrió arrogante ante el desinteresado reto de Mayumi. Se inclinó ante mi compañera y sostuvo su mano.

-Oh… Querida y hermosa Mayumi. ¿Me haría el favor de hacerme el chico más feliz del mundo aceptando salir en una cita con mi persona?

Estaba en shock luego de oír aquello. Y no solo yo. No, no. Ogla y mi hermano estaban igual de impactados que dejaron de pelear por volver a molestarse, para dirigir toda su atención a la repentina declaración de nuestro compañero.

Y qué decir de Mayumi, que estaba completamente sonrojada y murmurando palabras que no alcanzaba a oír, pero si a notar por el movimiento de sus labios.

-¿Y bien, Mayumi? – Cuestiono Nishimura al observar que nuestra compañera aún no salía de su impresión.

-…N-No… ¡N-No me uses de ejemplo, idiota!

-¡Pero estoy siendo honesto!

-¡¿Cómo sé que no es una de tus tantas bromas de mal gusto?!

Lo siguiente que pude ver fue a Nishimura siendo perseguido por Mayumi. Siendo honesto o no, creo que eligió el momento y situación incorrecta para decirle a Mayumi algo tan fuerte como una declaración.

Al menos eso hizo olvidar a mi hermano y Ogla las razones por la que peleaban.

Sin embargo…

-Hmm… Esto le va a interesar a Kaoru…

Gennosuke volvió a activar la bomba. ¿Por qué son así?

-Sí, sí. Kaoru esto, Kaoru aquello. ¡Mejor quédate con ella!

Y volvieron a iniciar la pelea.

Sí. Pese a que Kaoru aún no se ha ganado su puesto en los ocho magníficos era muy conocida en el grupo por las constantes pláticas que Gennosuke daba sobre ella.

Dudo que Ogla odie a mi mejor amiga, pero es obvio que se pone celosa de ella al saber que es muy cercana a Gennosuke.

-Bueno, al menos ella no es una peleonera como tú. Y me trata bien.

-¿Eh…? ¡¿Por qué tendría que tratarte bien?!

-¡Por qué voy a ser "El Emperador"!

-¡Entonces actúa como uno y trata con amabilidad a "La Emperatriz"!.

-("De acuerdo. Eso es nuevo, normalmente Ogla diría cosas como: "No eres digno de ser El Emperador".)

-¿Así? Entonces, su alteza, dígame, ¿qué quiere que su emperador haga para tratarla bien?

-P-Para empezar, preséntame a esa tal "Kaoru". Como la emperatriz debo de conocer el ambiente con el que "El Emperador" se relaciona.

Parece que Ogla va a seguir el consejo de Nishimura.

Suspiro cansada. Esos dos se alejan discutiendo. Parece que va a haber entretenimiento acabando el entrenamiento.

Incluso Takumi me mira con interés. Si soy sincera, también quiero averiguar cómo termina el problema en el que se acaba de meter Ogla, así que sonrió y asisto con la cabeza en confirmación a lo que el resto estaba pensando.

Seguiremos a esos dos. Llevaremos palomitas para ver el espectáculo.

-("Debería cobrar por persona…")

-Perspectiva de Kaoru-

Seis meses, seis intentos para integrarme a "Los ocho magníficos".

Estoy decepcionada, esperaba más de mí y sin embargo sigo sin poder ganarme un lugar al lado de Gennosuke y mi hermana.

Suspiro pesadamente, mientras me siento en una banca cercana al parque donde suelo entrenar todos los días.

Sé qué el vendrá a verme; ya es costumbre. Aunque… Aunque…

Me gusta que venga verme y contarme de su día. En verdad. Pero por lo regular se la pasa hablando de Ogla.

No conozco a esa chica; solo de vista y debido a que he ido a ver sus presentaciones de vez en cuando.

Se ve que es agradable… Y que aunque "aparentemente" se lleven mal, Gennosuke y ella son muy cercanos.

Debo da mejorar, debo de conseguir un lugar en los ocho. O sí no… Tal vez… Tal vez pierda mi oportunidad de estar a su lado.

Me levanto luego de reflexionar. Suspiro y nuevamente tomo las dagas con las que suelo entrenar.

Aunque salí de mi zona de confort y me aventure a entrenar en otros estilos, este sigue siendo el que más se ajusta a mi perfil. Tal vez debo de perfeccionarlo para hacerme la mejor en este campo.

-¡¿Y aquí es donde sueles venir cuando terminamos de entrenar?!

-Bueno, ella no ha logrado entrar a los 8…

-Oh… ¿Así que hablamos de la chica que ha intentado convencer al gran maestro de entrar al grupo durante seis meses?

Reconozco al menos una de esas voces.

-("Gennosuke")

Sin embargo, parece que viene acompañado. Es la primera vez que viene acompañado.

Voy en dirección hacia donde se escuchan.

Veo a Gennosuke acompañado de Ogla. Ambos parecen seguir discutiendo por cosas triviales.

-Sí, bueno… Es complicado. Tiene mucho potencial, pero según el viejo le falta algo…

-¿Eh…? Así que estas ayudando a esta chica para entrar a los 8 y pasar más tiempo con ella…

-¿Celosa?

-¡Por supuesto que no, idiota! ¿Por qué la futura "Emperatriz" estaría celosa de alguien como tú?

Mi corazón empieza a latir fuertemente, mientras siento una rara sensación en el estómago.

Quiero salir corriendo, pero mis músculos no responden. Me quedo paralizada.

Gennosuke y compañía no tardan en llegar a donde estoy yo, y de inmediato me notan.

-Oh… Kaoru. ¿Me estabas esperando? – Cuestiona mi amigo de la infancia.

-Y-Yo… Y-yo…

No soy capaz de responder. Por primera vez me siento incomoda al lado de Gennosuke.

-¿Eh…? Yo… te he visto…

Ogla resopla mientras reflexiona.

-Sí… Sueles estar en primera fila al menos una vez a la semana en los espectáculos que solemos dar.

-Sí… Y-Yo… Mu-Mucho gusto. Soy…

-Kaoru… Gennosuke se la pasa hablando de ti todo el tiempo. – Admite Ogla con ligera molestia. - ¿Cómo es que alguien tan bonita como tú le habla a un idiota como él?

-("¿Gennosuke suele hablar de mí?").

Estoy sorprendida.

Por lo regular cuando hablo con Sayaka no suele decirme cosas de este estilo. Tal vez para evitar obsesionarme aún más a entrar a la ocho magníficos.

Sin embargo, hay algo que me molesto de la pregunta de Ogla. Así que…

-Gennosuke no es ningún idiota, chica tonta.

No sé si reclame por impulso, pero se siente bien dar batalla.

-Él… puede ser presumido, arrogante, pero… No un idiota…

La miro lanzándole un reto. La chica responde con una sonrisa arrogante. No ganara esta batalla, me esforzare para ganarme el derecho a estar a su lado.

-Perspectiva de Sayaka-

De acuerdo… Debo decir que me esperaba algo similar, pero no a este nivel.

Luego de otros seis intentos más Kaoru, La Rueda de la Fortuna, logro ingresar a los ocho magníficos.

Curiosamente fue la primera en obtener a un Arcano Mayor; pese a ser la última.

No voy a mentir, sentí algo de celos al ver que Kaoru obtuvo La Rueda de la Fortuna, cuando yo me he partido la espalda por más de un año para obtener un Arcano Mayor.

Sin embargo… Sin embargo… Yo no era y no soy el problema realmente.

Básicamente Ogla y Kaoru se conocieron hace 6 meses. Sin embargo las cosas no salieron bien. Están en malos términos, para resumirlo… Y luego de que Kaoru se ganara un lugar en los ocho la situación empeoro. Y si a eso le agregamos el hecho de que Kaoru fue la primera en obtener un Arcano Mayor…

Por supuesto que no se odian como tal. Compiten por bien quien es mejor. Es una especie de competencia… nada sana, pero favorable al fin y al cabo.

Y aquí están esas dos, peleando por quinta vez en la semana.

-Esperaba más de la chica que fue capaz de obtener un Arcano Mayor. – Habla arrogante Ogla mientras se acerca a Kaoru; la cual estaba tratando de recuperar el aire. – Será en lo único que seas capaz de ganarme…

Como amiga de ambas debería de interferir… pero es entretenido verlas pelear, e incluso solemos apostar el resto de los ocho por ver quien ganara.

-…Je… Apenas estoy calentando, Ogla.

Kaoru respira profundamente, mientras sostiene unas afiladas agujas. Esta lista para enfrentarse a Ogla.

-Te demostrare por qué soy la mejor en este campo.

-No eres muy buena en cuerpo a cuerpo. – Reflexionaba Ogla. – Así que… mientras no te deje tomar distancia no podrás hacerme daño con tus dagas.

-Hay más de una manera para hacer daño, Ogla. Confiare en mi fortuna, en mi rueda de la fortuna.

Aún no tengo idea de a quien apostarle…

-Te espero, Kaoru. Aunque conociendo tu potencial real… No creo que puedas siquiera hacerme un rasguño.

Ambas chicas continúan su estúpida competencia, mientras yo me limito a suspirar pesadamente.

-¿Hasta cuándo crees que paren? – Me cuestiona Takumi. – Es incluso más… Tonto que las peleas de Yuuji y Gennosuke.

-Bueno, ambos son candidatos al Emperador, por lo cual es compresible sus constantes competencias…

-Sin embargo en el ámbito de fuerza gana por completo Yuuji. No me mal intérpretes, tu hermano es bueno, pero…

-SÍ, sí. No tienes que decirlo. Yuuji ha barrido el suelo con él en lo que va de su competencia…

-Sin embargo Gennosuke tiene más estrategia que él, y con el tiempo será capaz de encontrar la manera de superarlo.

-Para ser un competidor a "El Emperador" te veo muy calmado, Takumi.

-… Tengo mis razones. Al menos yo no quiero ser "El Emperador". Es mucha responsabilidad; tendría que cargar con los ocho magníficos. No soy líder, para nada. Prefiero trabajar en solitario.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Es un alivio para mí escuchar aquello. Mi hermano ha estado entrenando lo triple de duro para convertirse en el emperador, por lo cual tener menos competencia es favorable para él.

-¡Glücksrad! ¡Energía liberada! ¡Muéstrate en todo tu esplendor, Roue de la fortune!

Reconozco esas palabras. Kaoru libero la energía de su Arcano Mayor. Ahora Ogla está en graves aprietos.

-… Eres… ¡Solo porque no poseo un Arcano Mayor no significa que seas mejor! Solo tuviste…

-Suerte, ¿verdad? Je… Por supuesto que la tengo. Ahora, veras mis habilidades en su máximos esplendor. Compañeros, disfruten del espectáculo.

Incluso a mí me cuesta trabajo comprender a Kaoru en su totalidad luego de que recibiera el Arcano Mayor de "La Rueda de la Fortuna".

Es complicado.

El Arcano directamente afecta a su personalidad, se ve influenciada por la carta. Se trasforma en la representación en el plano material de La Roue de la Fortune. Aunque, por supuesto, mantiene ciertos rasgos de su personalidad.

-Tu mala suerte es solo el producto de las casualidades de mi buena suerte. ¡Aquí voy!

Aunque Ogla se mantiene cerca de Kaoru para evitar que mi amiga de la infancia tenga el espacio y la distancia para utilizar los lanzamientos de sus agujas, todos en la habitación sabemos que será en vano.

-¡Daga del destino!

Kaoru lanza su aguja ( **el ataque se llama "daga del destino", sin embargo como son "compañeras" no pueden pelear con algo tan peligroso como dagas, por lo cual Kaoru ocupa agujas para evitar hacer daño innecesariamente grave a Ogla)** , sin embargo, debido a la poca distancia que hay entre Ogla y ella, la autodefinida como "Emperatriz" esquiva sin problemas la aguja.

-("Será en vano").

Y tal como lo dije, debido a que Kaoru está utilizando su Arcano Mayor, la aguja lleva parte de la energía espiritual de mi hermana, por lo cual pasados unos segundos la aguja se desvanece en el aire.

-("¿Dónde estará? Diablos… A mí no me gustaría enfrentarme a Kaoru conociendo el poder de su Arcano Mayor").

Les explicare en que consiste el poder de Kaoru. Básicamente la daga se tele-trasporta a un lugar al azar para impactar al enemigo. Kaoru se encarga de transmitir su energía espiritual al objeto al lanzarlo, para que luego este último se tele-transporte a un lugar determinado por la fortuna de Kaoru. Por supuesto, conservando el efecto del lanzamiento.

Observo a Ogla preocupada. Esta atenta a todas sus direcciones posibles, esperando a la aguja.

Sin embargo… Sin embargo…

Ogla ha perdido de vista al enemigo principal.

Kaoru al observar que Ogla está atenta al espacio que le rodea, decide lanzar unas cuantas más, esperando impactar a nuestra compañera; como mínimo.

-¡Tsk!

Ogla se queja debido a que una aguja la alcanzo, clavándose esta última en su hombro derecho.

El resto de agujas desaparecen. Kaoru por lo regular tiene dos tiros po0r cada lanzamiento que realiza.

-Bueno. – Habla Takumi a mi izquierda. – Es complicado. Ogla por más buena que sea no posee un Arcano Mayor a diferencia de Kaoru.

-Sin embargo es necesario. – Irrumpe Mayumi; llegando por detrás. – Para alcanzar a despertar su poder oculto debe de enfrentarse a un enemigo más fuerte que ella.

Al lado de Mayumi esta Nishimura, con unos cuantos moretones y rasguños.

-Oh… ¿Todo bien? Te ves del asco, amigo…

-Guarda silencio, Takumi. Mayumi no sabe medirse en sus entrenamientos… Toma bastante en serio esto de entrenar.

-Quiero ayudarle a mejorar… Así que necesito tomar los entrenamientos de la manera más seria posible para sacar su máximo rendimiento posible.

-¿Eh…? Mayumi… Podrías medirte aunque sea un poco. – Le reclamo a la chica. – Debes de considerar el hecho de que no todos podemos… Bueno, estar al máximo nivel siempre…

-I-Idiota… Lo hago… Lo hago por su bien…

-Es su manera de demostrar que nos quiere. – Empezó Nishimura a molestar a Mayumi. – Es curioso que sea yo…

-¡G-Guarda silencio, idiota! Y-Yo… Es que eres el más débil de los ocho y… y…

Por lo regular cuando Mayumi se altera deja de ser formal.

-Sí bueno… ¿Mi hermano? ¿Cómo le fue con Yuuji?

-Empate. Gennosuke ha tenido un avance increíble. Pensar que hace unos meses no podía hacerle frente a Yuuji… Y ahora pelean a la par.

-Bueno, Nishimura, usted sabe que Gennosuke se toma muy en serio este papel de ser el mejor.

-Oh… Bueno. Tiene sus razones. Mi hermano tiene un asunto pendiente que arreglar antes de tomar su papel con los ochos magníficos…

-¿De verdad, Sayaka? – Me cuestiona Takumi. – Ahora que lo mencionas… Gennosuke llego a hablar de eso conmigo… Algo que tiene que ganar para su madre.

-Sí. Es personal. No se lo tomen a pecho, pero yo no tengo derecho a dar más detalles sobre ese asunto. Es Gennosuke el que debería hablar de ello…

-¡Agh!

Nuestra atención se centra nuevamente en el combate de nuestras dos compañeras.

Ogla yace de rodillas con múltiples agujas clavadas por su cuerpo.

-… Je… Rueda de la fortuna… ¿Eso es todo?

-Tú arrogancia, Ogla, será tu perdición.

-… No es arrogancia, cuando eres excepcional.

-Eres una buena oponente. Lograras obtener tu Arcano Mayor muy pronto. Cuando llegue ese día, podremos verificar en verdad quien de las dos es la mejor.

Kaoru toma 10 agujas y las apunta a Ogla. Mi hermana inhala y exhala pesadamente; mientras cierra los ojos.

Ogla, por su parte, mantiene su mirada baja, con un semblante serio.

-… Aún no pierdo… Gennosuke me lo ha dicho. Mientras no te rindas tienes la opción de ganar.

-… Te has hecho muy cercana a él…

-Sí… Bueno… Es un idiota, presumido, arrogante. Pero me agrada, y siempre está allí pnosotros… De hecho… Disfruto mucho nuestras discusiones.

Kaoru parece no agradarle la respuesta de Ogla, pues muestra una sonrisa amarga. Sin embargo la borra a los pocos segundo. Se posiciona para arrojar sus agujas y…

-¡Dojutsu! ¡Voluntad del imperio!

Ogla alza la mirada mostrando un brillo azulado ( **El de Gennosuke es amarillo)**. En ese instante, Kaoru se detuvo en seco, y le dirigía una mirada llena de terror a nuestra compañera.

Nosotros incluso sentimos miedo ante esa técnica. Y por alguna razón escuchamos la voz de Ogla en nuestra cabeza al verla directo a los ojos.

-Ogla…

Reconozco esa voz… Pero no puedo procesarla…

-Ogla, detente.

Yo y mis compañeros estamos ante la voluntad de Ogla, y nos arrodillamos poco a poco ante ella.

-Ogla…

-Minutos después-

-Ogla. Al fin despertaste a "La Emperatriz".

El gran maestro nos ha reunido a nosotros, Los ocho magníficos, luego de que Ogla despertara el poder de la Emperatriz en su ser.

Se le nota feliz, pero a la vez intranquilo debido a lo extremista que fue Ogla al utilizarlo.

Gennosuke también se ve sorprendido al saber que Ogla alcanzo al Arcano Mayor de "La Emperatriz".

-Aunque… Aún debes controlarlo. No es fácil. El poder y la autoridad son difíciles de controlar y razonar. Al tener tanto es muy fácil que te corrompas. Y quiero evitar eso, por lo cual llevaras un entrenamiento especial. Será complicado, y muy difícil. Pero al final lo lograras controlar… Y eso es lo que en realidad cuenta.

-Maestro.

Mi hermano interrumpe el sermón del gran maestro, para sorpresa de todos.

-Ogla hasta ahora ha sido mi compañera de entrenamiento; durante todo este año. Yo… Quiero… No… Debo de afrontar esto con ella. Es mi compañera… Conmigo de su lado mejorara bastante más rápido. Además… No puedo dejarla sola en esto.

-Gennosuke…

Ogla parece conmovida.

-Pero… Gennosuke. El entrenamiento que llevara a partir de ahora será una diseñado especialmente para la emperatriz, ¿cierto, Gran Maestro?

Yuuji al intuir que mi hermano esta por la labor de obtener "El Emperador", le interrumpe.

-No importa. Si con eso puedo ayudar na Ogla a mejorar y conseguir mejor control y dominio sobre "La Emperatriz", por mí está bien.

-Gennosuke conoce a la perfección a Ogla. – Habla Mayumi. – Con ayuda de un aspirante a "El Emperador" nuestra compañera puede tener un avance significativamente rápido. Después de todo, ambos chicos se entienden bastante bien.

-Yo… Quiero afrontar esto sola, Gennosuke.

Ogla al ver que no se llegaba a algún acuerdo interrumpe. Tiene una mirada decidida.

-Yo… Desde que llegue quise obtener a "La Emperatriz". Lo logre, así que… así que… Afrontare esto sola, y me convertiré en la mejor.

La mirada de Ogla continua segura, pero lanzando un desafío para los ocho magníficos.

-Sé que… La mayoría de ustedes aquí tiene una razón para querer ser más fuertes. Pero yo seré la mejor de los ocho.

La voz de Ogla empieza a tambalear.

-T-Tengo miedo, si les soy sincera. Esta sensación de poder…. De autoridad… Sé que será difícil de controlar… Pero lo haré, porque seré la mejor en todo lo que hago. Gennosuke… Tú y yo hicimos una promesa… me prometiste que obtendrías a "El Emperador". Obtenlo, quiero pelear contra ti cuando estemos a la par…

-Perspectiva de Kaoru:

("¿Por qué peleo? ¿Por qué me perfecciono a mí misma todos los días?")

Las palabras de Ogla rondan por mi cabeza.

Yo sé la razón por la que Sayaka y Gennosuke entrenan todos los días tan arduamente. Yo sé que Gennosuke tiene un gemelo al cual derrotar… Y sé que Sayaka entrena para que él pueda mejorar aún más rápido.

Pero… Pero…

¿Y yo? ¿A qué aspiro ahora que obtuve "La Rueda de la Fortuna?

Cada uno de mis compañeros tiene una razón en específico para hacerse más fuertes, para ser alguien. Pero yo… Yo… No lo sé. En realidad nunca fui nadie, alguien que destacara… Siempre fui una persona que pasaría desapercibida. Alguien que desaparecería y nadie notaria su ausencia.

Pero Gennosuke fue el primero en notarme, el primero en ayudarme…

Pero… ¿Y ahora qué? Logre ser parte de los ocho magníficos… Logre volver a su lado… Y nunca me puse a pensar en el después.

Parezco tan mediocre al lado de Ogla. Ella siempre va por más y por más… Logra un objetivo y encuentra otros dos más a superar…

-¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

Hablo conmigo misma, en busca de respuestas… En busca de una nueva verdad que perseguir y conquistar.

-La Fortuna está conmigo… Pero también el infortunio… Y si no tomo la decisión correcta lo puedo perder todo.

Reflexiono. Una vida difícil. Una vida solitaria. Y él es la luz de mi oscuridad.

-Yo… Quiero ser mejor… Mejor para demostrar que puedo superar cualquier adversidad que se me presente… Tal como he hecho hasta ahora… Seré la mejor, por qué personas como yo también podemos aspirar a lo más grande.

Me levanto con determinación. Llevo mi puño hacia el cielo, y sonrió como pocas veces lo he hecho en mi vida.

-Hoy soy mejor que ayer… Y mañana seré mejor que hoy. Por mí… Por ti… Por ustedes…

-Perspectiva de Sayaka-

El anciano (Gran Maestro) solicito hablar conmigo a solas. ¿Ahora que hice? ¿Se habrá enojado por las galletas que robe para Mayumi y para mí?

-Sayaka… Creo que con lo astuta que eres entiendes la situación…

-Sí, sí… No volveré a robar sus galletas. Esta mal y es algo que debo de corregir para poder dominar por completo el lado espiritual de mi ser y lograr activar a mi Arcano Mayor…

-Espera… ¡¿Eras tú la que roba mis galletas?!

Oh… Al parecer debo de aprender a escuchar antes de hablar.

-En mi defensa debo decir que es su culpa por dejarlas en un lugar tan fácil de encontrar…

-Ya decía yo que no podía ser un ratón o algo por el estilo… ¡Incluso culpe a Nishimura gracias a Mayumi! Espera… ¿Ella está involucrada?

("Je… Bien pensado Mayumi")

-Bueno… Tal vez sí… Tal vez no… Dejemos el asunto de las galletas de lado. Ya que se vio tan sorprendido como yo de qué no hablaríamos de ese tema… ¿Qué se le ofrece, viejo?

-Ah… Ya tendré una plática contigo y con tu compañera luego de esto…

El semblante del viejo se pone serio. Al parecer es importante.

-He decidido a quien darle "El Emperador". Tu hermano logro ganar ese derecho.

Me siento bien con esa revelación. Sinceramente Gennosuke se ganó ese título.

-Y bueno, ¿esta vez quiere darle el pergamino de "El Emperador" públicamente y no en secreto como en el caso de Ogla? Sí… Lograr esa técnica no fue casualidad. La vi entrenando siguiendo paso a paso los trucos del pergamino.

-Tenía mis razones. Ogla estaba motivada por derrotar a Kaoru, y Kaoru estaba empezando a dormirse. Con una sorpresa como la que Ogla le acaba de dar debe de ser suficiente para motivarla a esforzarse al máximo.

-¿Eh…? Je… Interesante… ¿Y esto que tiene que ver conmigo, viejo?

Cruzo mis brazos sobre mi nuca, tomo un dulce de mi bolso y me lo llevo a la boca, todo mientras me acerco al viejo.

-Sinceramente viejo… Espero que sea una buena razón. Me gusta perder tiempo a mi estilo.

-Oh… Por supuesto que es una buena razón. Hay una buena razón por la que no había aceptado a Kaoru en el grupo… Está enamorada de Gennosuke.

-Por supuesto. Todos en el grupo lo saben, bueno, menos el tonto de mi hermano, pero eso es porque no se ha detenido a pensar en otra cosa que ser el mejor para derrotar a mi otro hermano… ¿Quiere entrar a la apuesta de ver quién se queda con Gennosuke? Hasta ahora es un dos contra uno a favor de Kaoru. Yuuji y yo aún no apostamos. Mayumi, Takumi van con Kaoru. Mientras Nishimura cree que la relación "odio/amistad" de esos dos es solo una excusa para estar juntos.

-¿En serio están apostando sobre eso?

-Es divertido. De hecho… Creo que apostare por Kaoru; han estado juntos por más tiempo y la he conocido durante ese tiempo. ¿A quién apostara y cuánto?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Yo no quiero apostar sobre eso.

Le saco la lengua.

-Que viejo tan aburrido…

-No voy a apostar porque sería injusto para ustedes, ya qué sé quién va a ganar…

-¿Así?

-Sí. Como te decía, no acepte a Kaoru en el grupo por la razón de que está enamorada de Gennosuke. Esos sentimientos no le van a permitir decidir lo mejor para el grupo… Sin embargo no había nadie más apta para "La Rueda de la Fortuna" que ella, por lo cual no tuve más elección que aceptarla en los ocho magníficos. Y allí es donde quiero que entres tú, Sayaka.

-¿Yo…? ¿Pero qué quiere que haga?

-Alejar a Kaoru de Gennosuke.

No puedo procesarlo. ¿Escuche bien? No… No puede ser. Kaoru se partió la espalda para estar aquí con tal de estar al lado de mi hermano.

El viejo me observa expectante. Al ver que no puedo decir ni una palabra decide proseguir.

-Escucha. Sé que ella es como tu hermana, y en verdad no me está gustando lo que te estoy pidiendo, pero hay una regla… Una regla que tu hermano y Ogla deben seguir. Ella es "La Emperatriz" y el será "El Emperador". Deben estar juntos, y ser los líderes no solo de los ocho magníficos, no. Deben ser los líderes de los 22 Arcanos Mayores.

Es mucha información para mí. No lo entiendo, ¿mi hermano y Ogla? Está bien, tienen una relación divertida, pero Kaoru… Ella siempre ha estado con él.

-Yo…

Trato de hablar, tratando de no llevarme por el sentimentalismo.

-Yo…. No creo. No puedo. Lastimaría a Kaoru. Ella es mi hermana, no puedo simplemente decirle que se aleje, y mucho menos hacer acciones que puedan lastimarla.

-Sí "La Emperatriz " y "El Emperador" no tienen una relación muy cercana no podrán ejercer su control sobre el resto de Arcanos Mayores. El Dojutsu; "La voluntad del Imperio", no estará en su máximo esplendor al menos que esos dos terminen juntos y compartan la misma ilusión.

-No puedo… No. No puedo…

-No solo te traje para hablar de esto. Tu momento ha llegado, Sayaka. Tu eres "La Estrella". Y como "La Estrella" por el plano anímico debes de guiar no solo a tu hermano, sino al grupo por las funciones mentales correctas, que permiten acercarse a la verdad.

Por un lado estoy feliz de obtener al fin un Arcano Mayor, pero por otro siento, por segunda vez en mi vida una gran responsabilidad en mi ser.

No solo debo de ayudar a mi madre y hermano. Ahora debo de ser una guía de los ocho magníficos.

-Eres una chica muy hiperactiva, astuta y muy pilla. Confió en que tomaras la elección correcta.

Luego de ello, el viejo me extiende su mano, con el pergamino de "La Estrella". Dudo por un momento si lo acepto o no.

("Me he esforzado tanto… Todo mi trabajo, todo mi sacrificio…").

Extiendo mi mano y tomo el pergamino.

Sé que le estoy dando la espalda a Kaoru… Pero quiero creer que ella comprenderá el porqué de mi accionar.

-No me queda mucho tiempo… Por favor, perdóname por poner esta carga en tus hombros…

Le muestro una sonrisa en compensación. Sé que el viejo no es una mala persona como para hacerle daño a Kaoru porque sí. Solo que una duda asalta mi mente.

-Espere… ¿Cómo que 22?

-Perspectiva de Kaoru-

Me odio. Me odio a mí misma. ¿Acaso todo lo que he hecho ha sido en vano?

Ogla, Gennosuke…

No me molesta el haber perdido. No me molesta el hecho de que Gennosuke y ella están juntos (aunque continuamente lo nieguen). Lo que me molesta es que no se me dio la oportunidad.

No pude competir realmente por él. Durante este tiempo mejore, una y otra vez. Pero nunca tuve una oportunidad real.

Y Sayaka. La persona en la que más confiaba… Me dio la espalda al final.

Tengo varios sentimientos encontrados. La mayoría negativos.

Gennosuke no tiene la culpa. Él ni siquiera sabe lo que yo siento por él. Pero Sayaka, por otra parte ella lo sabe, y aun así movió cielo y tierra para apartarme de su hermano.

-Estoy mejor sola…

Trato de convencerme, pero es complicado. Por una parte logre sobrevivir por mi cuenta por muchos años… Por otra parte me he encariñado tanto con ellos que solo pensar en ello hace aumentar más mi dolor.

-Invertiré la situación, por mi cuenta. No confiare otra vez en ella…

-Tiempo después-

He mejorado bastante en estos meses… Me he hecho más precisa en mis lanzamientos, más fuerte físicamente y he adquirido un mejor control sobre mi Arcano Mayor.

Sin embargo nadie más que yo y "La Force" parece notarlo. En parte es mi culpa, me he apartado del grupo. Gennosuke y yo solemos hablar de vez en cuando, sin embargo está más concentrado en perfeccionar el Dojutsu con Ogla.

Han avanzado, y se le ve feliz. También Sayaka se ve bastante bien con Mayumi, Takumi y Nishimura.

Afortunadamente Yuuji es un lobo solitario, aunque debido a ello tampoco solemos hablar mucho. Prefiere a los animales del circo. Según él es menos complicado liderar con ellos que con las personas.

Lo entiendo. Perfectamente.

Hace solo unos meses Sayaka y yo éramos "hermanas". Ahora supongo que solo somos compañeras de los ocho magníficos. Supongo que a ese tipo de complejidad se refiere Yuuji.

-Te noto callada. Aún más de lo normal, Kaoru.

Yuuji repentinamente me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Viniendo eso de un lobo solitario como tú, supongo que esperabas más conversación de mi parte.

-Por favor, lobo no, león. No me siento identificado con un lobo…

-Los leones suelen estar en manada. Ese es su fuerte respecto al resto de felinos.

-Supongo que soy un león joven que acaba de ser echado de su manada. Ya sabes. Cuando los machos jóvenes tienen la edad suficiente para aparearse serán obligados a abandonar el grupo… Y se supone que deberán formar su propia manada.

-¿Esperabas ser el líder de este grupo?

-Te mentiría si te dijera que no. Sin embargo Gennosuke hizo méritos suficientes para ganar el puesto de líder. Pase de barrer el suelo con él, a pelear a la par.

-Tiene una capacidad de superación increíble. Sí, no dudo que tú seas más fuerte que él, Yuuji… Bueno, no por algo eres literalmente eso.

-Fuerza no es lo mismo a poder. Tengo la fuerza, más no el poder.

-El anciano decidió eso. No yo. De haber tenido idea de que aceptar a "La Rueda de la Fortuna" me hubiera dejado si posibilidades ante él, hubiera rechazado el puesto y competir directamente contra Ogla por "La Emperatriz".

-Tsk… Hace más de un mes que el anciano se fue. Dejo a cargo a Gennosuke, sin embargo aún tengo mis dudas.

-Lo hará bien, tengo fe en él. Su deber ahora es ser un líder para nosotros y encontrar al resto de los Arcanos Mayores. Y aunque no te guste, nuestro deber es ayudarle… A él y a Ogla.

-¿Sigues enojada por el asunto de "La Emperatriz"?

-Sí, pero no con ella. Hizo méritos para ganar su Arcano Mayor. Confié en las personas equivocadas, ese fue mi pecado y la razón de mi constante molestia.

La fuerza me observa con curiosidad.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer, Kaoru?

-Demostrar que se equivocaron al no tomarme en serio. Hace unos días me topé con una solución a mi problema. He estado meditando para tomar la decisión correcta.

-Perspectiva de Sayaka-

-Uno, dos, tres… Uno, dos, tres… Uno, dos, tres…

Luego de haber obtenido mi Arcano Mayor he tomado más en serio mis entrenamientos. No solo porque ahora tengo una responsabilidad con mi hermano y madre. No. Ahora tengo una responsabilidad con estas personas, que se han convertido en mi segunda familia.

Por supuesto que le tengo que agradecer bastante a Mayumi. Ella ha estado conmigo desde que tome la decisión de hacer lo mejor para el grupo y no para mi hermana… No para mí.

Ahora Mayumi y yo nos hemos vuelto muy buenas amigas. Y de hecho es más agradable de lo que creía en primera instancia. Me ha hecho madurar bastante en comparación a la chica que fui cuando recién llegue a los 8 magníficos, y me ha apoyado a tal punto que ella sabe lo que el anciano me pidió hacer. De hecho incluso entreno más con ella que nunca.

En cuanto a Kaoru…

-Uno, dos, tres… Unos, dos, tres… Uno, dos, tres…

Me he separado de ella. Sí, no ha sido sencillo, de hecho me siento bastante mal conmigo misma. Fue mi primera amiga y bueno, ahora creo que ni siquiera somos amigas.

Me odio por todo lo que le he hecho. Me odio por haberle dado esperanzas… Me odio por tener que obligarme a perderla.

-¿Esta lista, estrella?

-Sí, bueno. Espero que estés lista, Mayumi. Se está por poner pesado.

Termino de estirar mis brazos, y sonrió arrogante; de la misma manera que lo hace La Justice y con tal de ocultar mis pensamientos.

-¿Nuestro balance de combates?

-Empates… Todos ellos. Bueno, las rachas se deben romperse en algún punto.

-Sí, bueno. Considerando que usted ha perdido contra "El Enamorado" en unas ocasiones y que yo, por lo regular, suelo obtener constantes victorias contra nuestro compañero, entonces existe un indicio de una victoria de mi parte sobre usted, Estrella.

-Oh… Por favor, Justicia. Todos sabemos que te deja ganar. Tienes ese extraño efecto en Nishimura que simplemente hace cualquier tontería para que tú estés satisfecha.

-No hay fundamentos para lo que usted dice, amiga mía. Por cierto… ¿Qué le gustaría hacer luego de esto?

-Bueno… ¿Qué tal si salimos con el resto? Hoy no tenemos que dar una función… Y podemos descansar luego de tanto entrenamiento. Me empiezan a salir ojeras luego de estar entrenando hasta muy tarde para dominar a la perfección a "L'étoile".

-Perfecto. ¿"La Rueda de la Fortuna" vendrá?

-Me gustaría, de verdad. Pero dudo que venga. Ni siquiera hemos hablado en toda la semana.

-Tiene que ser honesta con ella. Decirle la verdad sobre el porqué de su actuar. Sé que sigue pensando en la manera de volver a dirigirle la palabra como solía hacerlo, pero solo se está complicando y está lastimando aún más a nuestra compañera.

-Los 8 magníficos somos un grupo diverso, y cada integrante tiene un rol en el equipo… Yo estoy cumpliendo con el mío. No puedo dejar que mis asuntos personales interrumpan con mi deber…

-Y los 8 magníficos debemos ser un grupo unido y sin resentimientos. No deje que su orgullo no le permite ser honesta con "La Rueda de la Fortuna". Le apoyo, amiga mía, de verdad. Pero tiene que decirle la verdad.

-Seguiré tu consejo… O al menos tratare…

-Perspectiva de Kaoru-

-¿Así que al final te decidiste? Espero que tu respuesta sea lo que quiero oír.

Esta persona vino hace algunas semanas a ver a Gennosuke, por supuesto, Gennosuke estaba atendiendo otros asuntos, por lo cual yo me encargue de recibirlo. El noto mi molestia, y me convenció de contarle el porqué de mi enojo.

Luego me dio una solución, y aquí estoy, dispuesta a aceptar el trato.

-Sí… Lo he meditado bastante. ¿Seguro que funcionara?

-Por supuesto, después de todo, yo también soy un Arcano Mayor. Le Bateleur, o "El Mago". Me especializo mucho en este tipo de cosas, y no es la primera vez que cambio un Arcano Mayor por otro.

-¿Explicate?

-Es sencillo. Uno de mis compañeros quería cambiar su Arcano Mayor por el de otro. "La torre de la Destrucción" y "El Carro". Yo les ayude, y bueno, lo consiguió.

Saca dos frascos de vidrio, muy pequeños, en realidad.

-Que lo beba "La Emperatriz" y tu bebe este.

Los tomo. El contenido de Ogla es de color morado, mientras que el mío es azul.

-Cambiaran su Arcano Mayor, por supuesto, debes de vencerla en combate para demostrar que eres digna de "La Emperatriz".

-Esa será la parte complicada. Sin embargo espero que la fortuna me acompañe… por una última vez.

-Excelente…

 **Y bueno gente, tarde bastante, lo sé, perdón. La universidad me trajo como loco estos meses y el tiempo que tenía para escribir se redujo bastante, pero para compensarlo traje un episodio bastante largo. Espero que les guste, pase mucho tiempo planeando las situaciones y circunstancias, creo que conseguí un buen resultado.**

 **Se ha revelado parte del pasado de los 8, así como parte de la importancia que tendrá "El Loco" en la historia.**

 **Espero que les guste, y de corazón gracias por leer y por esperar este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Ahora, debido a una petición hecha por una lectora del fin, agregare una guía sobre los personajes al final de cada capítulo. Al menos de los 8, pues son teóricamente los personajes que son nuevos en la historia.**

 **-Gennosuke Saotome; L'empereurel o el emperador: El considerado en su niñez como el más débil de los gemelos Saotome. Su padre Genma, argumento que no tenía tantas aptitudes como su gemelo, Ranma, para ser el heredero del combate libre. Sin embargo su madre, Nodoka, insistió en darle una oportunidad de demostrar lo que vale y gracias a ello se llegó a una apuesta para decidir quién se llevaría el dojo Tendo en un futuro. De carácter tranquilo, presumido y mandón (en ocasiones), Gennosuke logró demostrar una capacidad de superación increíble, lo que lo llevo a ser parte de los ocho magníficos y ganar el título de "El Emperador". Físicamente es muy parecido a Ranma, salvo diferencia en el cabello, expresiones y maneras de pensar. Su estilo de combate se basa en el poder y autoridad.**

 **-Sayaka Saotome; L'étoile o la estrella: La hermana menor de Gennosuke y por ende de Ranma. Despreocupada, pilla y aprovechada. Sabe cómo conseguir lo que quiere gracias a su astucia, aunque esto le ha traído problemas con las personas que la rodean. Suele ocultar sus sentimientos bajo una despreocupada sonrisa y su humor; además de que es bastante habladora y suele decir cosas que no debería. Suele ser bastante pretenciosa en lo que se refiere a combatir, disfrutando incluso el humillar a sus rivales jugando con ellos. A simpe vista se podría decir que es una niña alegre. Ojos del mismo color que los de Ranma y Gennosuke, pero con el color de cabello de su madre, siendo un cabello bastante largo, haciendo una trenza con el mismo. Vistiendo unos Leggins rosas, que le llegaban a la altura de los talones, sandalias color crema, una ombliguera de manga larga color rosa y unas muñequeras del mismo color. Su estilo de combate se basa en movimientos alegres y sencillos.**

 **-Mayumi; La Justice o la justicia: Una dama en toda la expresión de la palabra. Suele hablar de manera formal todo el tiempo, a menos que la hagan enojar. No es honesta con sus sentimientos, y suele negarlos todo el tiempo, aunque en el fondo le gustaría dejarlos salir; aunque no suelo hacerlo, pues ella cree que podría dar una mala imagen si eso sucediera, ya que hablar con sus sentimientos al límite suele sacar lo mejor y lo peor de ella. Le gusta mostrar su elegancia en la esgrima a la hora de combatir, teniendo movimientos bastante elegantes, al punto que cuando se presenta ella misma se denomina como "La doncella del esgrima". Cabello color miel, con una trenza por encima de su frente, y una larga cola de caballo por su espalda. De ojos verdes y rostro angelical. Vestida con un short café, con un cinturón del mismo color pero más claro, una camisa blanca que esta por fuera del short y desembotonada hasta donde apenas y se podían a empezar a visualizar sus pechos, una capa oscura que le llegaba hasta la cintura, unos guantes cafés, medias blancas por encima de las rodillas y botas color crema. Como dato curioso siempre ha empatado con Sayaka en todos sus encuentros. Su estilo de combate es la esgrima. Actualmente es pareja de Nishimura.**

 **Takumi; Le Pendu o el colgado: La mano derecha de Gennosuke cuando este era líder de los 8 magníficos. Sobrio y tranquilo, no le gusta complicarse la vida, por lo cual lleva a cabo las tareas que le encomiendan sin rechistar para evitar complicaciones. Prefiere combatir de la manera en la que se sienta más cómodo, por lo cual acostumbra a mantener una distancia sobre sus oponentes. Suele ser responsable con las órdenes que le da Gennosuke. Si sus oponentes no son sus compañeros, tiende a utilizar de manera más seria su poder, a tal punto de incluso lastimarlos. Es algo cruel en ese sentido. Se rumorea que tiene sentimientos por "La estrella". Ojos rojos y cabello rubio; el cual estaba desordenado. Una playera negra, y pantalones de mezclilla azul claro. Con zapatos color café y guantes oscuros. Su estilo de combate es a través de hilos.**

 **Nishimura; L'amoureux o el enamorado: Presumido y arrogante, son una de las características más resaltantes del enamorado. Suele ser bastante directo con sus sentimientos, a tal punto que demuestra sin ningún tipo de pena lo que siente. Es fanático de la decoración de interiores, de la moda y de los productos de belleza. Suele cuidar bastante su piel. Su estilo de combate es combatir con su lanza; según él es la perfecta combinación de ataque y defensa. En resumen es un chico guapo a simple vista y de mira encantadora. Alto y bien formado. Ojos azules, cabello castaño, jeans azules, zapatos de vestir y camisa blanca. Actualmente es pareja de Mayumi.**

 **Kaoru; La roue de la fortune o la rueda de la fortuna: La amiga de la infancia de Gennosuke. Suele ser bastante leal a "El Emperador", aunque le molesta mucho que insulten a este mismo. No se sabe mucho de su pasado, pero al parecer creció en las calles. Su carácter suele ser bastante serio y cuidadoso, tendiendo a reflexionar antes de actuar. Tiene sentimientos por Gennosuke. Es una chica de cabello castaño por encima de los hombros, ojos cafés, y expresión tranquila, vestida con una chaqueta rosa encima de una playera blanca, shorts de mezclilla, calcetas por deja bajo de las rodillas y tenis tipo "converse". Su estilo de combate se basa en arrojar dagas y agujas.**

 **Yuuji; La Force o la fuerza: Solitario. Es alguien que prefiere trabajar solo a trabajar en equipo. No le gusta convivir con personas, sin embargo le gusta convivir con animales, según él es más fácil entender a los animales que a las personas. De buena altura y complexión muscular. De ojos azules y cabello del mismo color totalmente desordenado. Con unas botas cafés y pantalones del mismo color, así como una playera de tirantes oscura. Su estilo de combate es la lucha grecorromana.**

 **Ogla; Le Fou o el loco (anteriormente L'Impératrice o la emperatriz): No sé sabe que paso con ella para que se convirtiera en "El Loco". Antes de eso era una chica extremadamente competitiva. Solía llevarse bien con todos. Actualmente le gusta hacer bromas muy pesadas. Estilo de combate: ¿? Cabello castaño que le llegaba por debajo de sus hombros, chaleco de mezclilla sobre un suéter gris con rayas negras. Pantalón del mismo material que su chaleco, y botas cafés. Además de un angelical rostro con tres lunares debajo de su labios (del lado izquierdo para ser exactos) y ojos de color negro.**

 **Eso es todo de momento, espero que esta pequeña guía puede ser de utilidad. Gracias de corazón por leer. Espero que hayan disfrutada de este capítulo. ;)**


End file.
